HermioneMalfoy
by Raindust34
Summary: Hermione finds out shes adopted and her real family is the Malfoys...Will everyone accept her? Is Pansy her new best friend? Why is Ginny spreading bad Rumors about her? Is Blaise Zabini her new light in life? HGBZ
1. Black wings & White wings

OK this is my first story so please bare with me .

chapter 1

"Draco I have asked Our Lord to give you the dark mark, you will accept this time!" Lucuis sat in his study eyeing his son who stood before him. Draco cleared his throat.

"N-No Lucius...I don't want it..." Draco tried to look into his fathers eyes but couldn't stand the darkness that lived in them. Lucius sighed rubbing his forehead "Its not about what you want son, its about what I want, and I want you to get the dark mark and serve our lord like I have!"

"I will not get it!" Draco accidentally raised his voice a bit to much. Lucius slammed his hand on the desk, the noise echoed through the room. "You will get it! Or I will force you too!"

Draco shivered a bit but he couldn't let Lucius see his fear. "N-Never!" He stuttered then took a step back "Never" Lucius glared at him, but Draco glared right back.

"Fine then...Crucio!" Draco screamed as he tried to grasp the wall. Tears streamed down his face, but he tried to hold on. Lucius smirked then opened the large door that led to many halls in the Malfoy Manor. "I will ask the lord to give you another chance...for the eleventh time!"

Lucius wipped his wand removing the curse "Do not disappoint me Draco!" And with that he slid down the hallways, leaving his battered up son behind him.

"Draco?" Draco lied on his bed still breathing heavily from the Crucio Curse. He looked at the door to see his mother staring at him with wide eyes.

"Draco may I come in?" Her cheek looked purple, probably from Lucuis. Draco smiled as he sat up on his bed "Of course mother your always welcome." Narcissa smiled and strolled over to the bed, she sat down gracefully and patted Draco's hand.

"I'm proud of you Draco...for not becoming like your father, but I don't know if you can stand any more Crucio Curses...I don't want to see you hurt" Draco's mother was already in tears, she rubbed his hand with her soft thumb.

"I'm fine mother..." Draco stared at the big bruise she had on her left cheek. "I'm more worried about you mother. How are you holding up?" He quickly brushed her tears from her face.

Narcissa shifted her eyes to the floor "Just fine Draco..." She breathed heavily. "Draco today is your birthday is it not? And your turning s-sixteen...right?" her lips were shaking, she looked like she had seen a firebreathing Dragon.

Draco's heart fell "Of course mother how can you forget how old I am?" Narcissa gave a little laugh, she smiled but it was weak. "I didn't, but today your sister will be coming out from her hiding appearance."

Draco stared at his mother in shock, she quickly covered her mouth with her hand "oops" She cursed herself under her breath. Draco stared in his mothers blue eyes "What are you talking about Mother? A sister? I don't understand!"

His mother sighed "I guess I might as well tell you then." She took a big breath for her signal to start. "You see when you were born at the hospital you came out first, Lucius got so excited he quickly took you out of the doctors arms to show you to The Dark Lord. What he didn't know was while he was showing you to him Another baby came out two minutes after...your sister.Maria"

Draco blinked a couple times as Narcissa continued. "I knew Lucius would beat my children, sense he already seen you I couldn't hide you. But I told the Doctor to give my other baby away so at least she would be safe. I quickly put a concealing Charm on her and handed her to the Doctor. He told me he would put her with some muggles but I never found out their Last names."

Narcissa took a big breath "I set the Concealing Charm to sixteen, so any minute now she should be changing. I hid this from you and Lucius because I was scared." Tears escaped her eyes."I want my daughter back Draco, Don't you want your sister back?"

Draco let a one tear stream down his face. "Don't worry mother I'll find her!" Narcissa whimpered then hugged her son. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Mommy"

"KYAAAAAAAA! MOM, DAD GET HERE NOWWWW!" A scream came from upstairs. In the kitchen Andrea Granger and Alex Granger exchanged glaces then ran upstairs.

Mr.Granger quickly turned the knob of the door and ran inside "Hermione wha-" Hermione's parents stared at her in shock. "MOM, DAD! WHATS GOING ON!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as her parents stared at her.

There was defenitly something wrong wih her, Hermione was now 5'8 instead of her 5'6. She had long Purely white blond hair that went down to her butt. She had Red eyes, the color of blood. Her breasts grown another cup size. She was probably the most beautiful girl in the world but Hermione was to distracted to look at herself. (SHe kinda looks like chi from Chobits if you know what that is.)

"Hermione Calm down..." Her mother guided her over to her twin bed. "HOW CAN I BE CALM! I DON"T LOOK LIKE MYSELF! I DON"T EVEN SOUND LIKE MYSELF! WHERES MY VOICE?" Hermione screeched she tried to wiggle out from her fathers grasp.

"Hermione you grunt need to grunt Calm down!" Mr.Granger quickly dropped Hermione causing her to fall flat on her new butt. She breathed deeply.

"Ok...I'm calm...that hurt by the way dad. Now tell me what in the bloody hell is going on!" Hermione got up while rubbing her sore bum.

"Ok Hermione, 16 years ago one of my friends named Doctor Chase came to our house one day and asked us if we could take care of a baby. Sense your mother can't have a baby we happily said yes. He told us about magic quickly, and some of your facts. Your a pureblood, you have a twin brother who is 2 minutes older then you are. You had a concealing charm on you, that wears off when you turn 16, Your real name is Maria and you have a tatoo on your back of black angel wings your brother has white angel wings." Mr. Granger quickly took a big breath.

Hermione stared at her parents in shock...or the grangers in shock. Suprisingly this wasen't that bad. Hermione smiled at her parents. She had gone through lots of things before in her past years with Harry and Ron, so this was no big shock to her. SHe had always wondered why she had a tatoo of black angel wings on her back "Ok Mom, Dad. Who is my real parents then?"

Her parents exchanged glances again. "Uh we don't know...he never gave us a last name..." Hermione nodded and hugged her parents "Its ok You guys I will always love you no matter what." Her parents smiled but inside they were suprised that Hermione took it so well. Hermione was even shocked with herself.

"Well! Herm-Maria!" Mrs. Granger squealed with delight "You look beautiful!" Mr. Granger nodded as Andrea ran her fingers down Hermione's straight hair.

Hermione glanced at the mirror, then smiled "Your right! Omigosh! I look stunning...not to brag!" Hermione studdied her face which was completely spotless no freckle or pimple any where. "Lavander and Parvarti will be totally Jelous" Hermione giggled to herself then stared at the Grangers.

"I'm going to Daigon Alley to shop for new clothes..." Hermione stared at her now high water pants. "I don't want to go to school like this..." Hermione giggled then changed to a white shirt that showed her midriff, and had Angel Written on it, and a pink mini skirt.

"Bye guys love you!" Hermione took some floo powder "Daigon Alley!"

Hermione sighed while looking in the shops "This isn't so bad, who cares if the Grangers aren't my family...Hey No one can call me a mudblood anymore! And...Things will always be the same between me, Ron and Harry." After About an hour Hermione had 16 pairs of pants, 2 sweaters, 5 tangtops, 19 shirts, 3 dresses, 4 robes, and 24 mini skirts. Plus a bag full of ever makeup product in the store.

Hermione sat at the Three Broomsticks drinking a butterbeer "I think I bought to much" She giggled to herself. and glanced around. There were 3 people sitting at the counter and a couple in a booth. Hermione sat in a small booth in the cornor of the resturant.

"Everones gonna freak when they see me!" Hermione smiled while shrinking her bags then putting them in her purse. "Excuse me miss?"

Hermione looked up to see a waiter with another butterbeer in her hand. "This came from that Handsome man over there" The waiter giggled then put the bottle in front of Hermione.

Hermione looked around and saw a pair a blue eyes staring back at her. Blaise Zabini.

Blaise walked over and sat in the seat across Hermione. She frowned at him, a slytherin great just what I need! "What do you want?" SHe growled then gave him back the butterbeer he sent her.

He quickly took it then gulped it down. "Just come to say Hello...Do you go to hogwarts? I'm in 6th year." Hermione glared at him then sighed there was no point in getting mad, he probably didn't even know who she was.

"Yes I go To Hogwarts, Yes I'm in 6th year too" Blaise smiled then cocked his head to the side. "Which house? How come I never see you around, you think a guy would notice someone as beautiful as you are?"

Hermione smirked "I'm a gryfinndork like you guys like to call them, and You do see me around I'm in alot of your classes actually. Oh and that pick up line sucks" Blaise was alittle taken back, his technique was actually not working on her.

"Hmm an attitude...whats your name girlie? You half-blood or something?" Hermione tapped her nails on the table creating a beat. "Names Maria, Your Blaise Zabini, and I'm a pureblood."

Blaise grin grew "A pureblood eh? I wonder why you didn't get sent to slytherin with your attitude and all. And Maria You don't want me to know your last name?"

Hermione grinned at him. "I wonder why too, and You can call me Mia. About the Last name..." Hermione thought about what she would say Granger? No he would know it was her..." You don't need to know..."

Blaise crossed his arm over his chest and smirked. "Ok Mia, Fine be that way. Well I got to go, School starts tomorrow so see you around" He winked at her before disappearing. Hermione sighed then slumped in her seat.

Did she tell Blaise to much? Hermione sat alone Drinking her butterbeer. Why didn't she get sorted into slytherin?

Draco sat down reading Malfoy History, his sister wouldn't be in there but there could be some connections or something. He sighed then rubbed his forehead, his parents weren't home and he was all alone in the big Malfoy Manor.

POP

Draco looked behind him and saw Blaise With stars in his eyes. He quickly jumped on the couch "Draco! I met this Really he had attitude, she was a pureblood, she didn't fall for my girl getting techniques! Shes perfect!"

"Thats Great Blaise...can't you see I'm reading here?" Blaise smirked then grabbed Draco's book. "Listen to me Man!" He quickly tossed it behind him. "I have never seen her at Hogwarts before...but she is a Gryfinndork, she even insulted her own house!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, this girl was sounding rather intresting. "Ok tell me about her then." Blaise grinned "Thats the thing she looks like...like...YOU!"

Draco almost choked "What In the Hell do you mean?" Blaise kept smiling with hearts in his eyes. "She had long WHite/BLond hair that went down to her butt, she had a perfect face, some of your features too. She didn't have a single freckle or pimple on her! No Nothing!"

Blaise was so excited Draco thought he would explode. "The only thing that was diffrent was that she had red blood eyes!" Draco smirked, he almost thought that Blaise could of met his sister but she could never have red eyes. FOr his families were always Grey for centuries.

"OK man, whats her name?" Blaise's grinned became bigger. "MARIA"

Hermione checked herself in the mirror once again. She was wearing a white tube top, and a black skirt, with white leg warmers. She didn't need any make up for she had natural beauty. The Tube top showed her Tatoo, Black wings. They looked extra cool, and if her Twin Brother was at Hogwarts he could see the Tatoo.

"Perfect!" SHe grinned and ran downstairs "Mom? Dad? I got to go come on!" The Grangers quickly took off in their long black BMW.

"I wondor what people will think when they see me!" Hermione kept talking about how she missed her friends, and how this year would be one of the best. "Mia were here!" Hermione jumped out of the car and gave her parents a quick kiss. "Love you gonna miss you bye!"

Hermione laughed and left her staring off in space parents. She was so happy she thought she was going to explode. "Yes now i can get back at Malfoy for calling me a pureblood for all those years! PayBack! Hes going to be so-o-o shocked!"

"Bye Mom love you, I'll owl you everyday" Draco hugged his mom but relized that she wasen't even hugging him back. "Mother?"

Narcissa was staring out in space, her eyes were wide, and she was shaking horribly. Draco followed her gaze, his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw what she was staring at.

Right before him was a tall blonde girl with red eyes, that looked like him! He squinted alittle to see her back sense she was wearing a tube top. BLACK WINGS!

"M-Mother t-thats t-thats" Draco kept stuttering he couldn't even speak. "Maria..." Narcissa finished Draco's sentence. SHe wanted to run up to the girl and hug her...but there was always the chance that she could be wrong.

Hermione walked with her eyes closed humming jingle bell Rock, not knowing that two pairs of Malfoy eyes were watching her every move.

WAM!

"AH!" Hermione fell on her butt again, it looked like someone bumped into her. "Ow Watch where your going idiot!" SHe looked up to see Blaise staring back at her with a goofy grin on her face that reminded her of Ron.

"Oh Zabini its only you!" She giggled then forced herself up. "Told ya I go to Hogwarts!" Blaise smiled at her "Great to see you again! Are you gonna go on the train yet?" Hermione shook her head "No I'm looking for my two best friends."

Blaise glanced around then smiled. "Got some free time I want you to meet someone!" Blaise quickly took her arm as she muttered a "yes." SHe looked up to see who Blaise was waving too. DRACO MALFOY.

Hermione snickered Yes PAYBACK! Before she knew it she was right in front of Draco and His mother Narcissa. Blaise nudged Draco "Hey this is the girl I was telling you about!" Draco quickly came out of his trance but was still staring wide eyed at Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy!" He stuck out his hand and Hermione quickly shook it. Narcissa slightly nodded her head "Narcissa Malfoy, His mother" The Malfoys were still staring at Hermione weirdly, but she didn't notice.

"Maria!" SHe smiled at them as their eyes became larger. Draco tried to smirk but it ended up as a twitch "No last name?"

Hermione gulped. COuld she tell them? People would know anyways right? "I-I don't know..." The Malfoys and Blaise still stared at her, blaise alittle confused. Hermione cleared her throat. "Well you see Yesterday was my 16th birthday and I just found out I was adopted...uh I lived with muggles all my life and now I found out that I am a pureblood..."

Draco and Narcissa Were about to explode. Hermione cleared her throat again. "You see I'm looking for someone...my twin brother...she quickly pushed her hair to one side and showed them her back. "He has angel wings like mine except white...um do you know him?"

Narcissa was already crying this shocked Hermione so she took a step back. Draco was smiling like a freak, while Blaise was still confused. "Maria! My sister!" Draco jumped on Hermione and Gave her a big Bear Hug. Hermione was quite shocked that Draco just hugged her she stared at them, her Mouth wide open.

"W-What!" She screeched then took a couple more steps back. Narcissa ran up to Hermione and gave her more bear hugs "My daughter, I've found you!" Hermione tried to wiggle out of Narcissa's arms but couldn't, after a couple seconds Narcissa finally let go dabbing her eyes.

"I...I cannot be a Malfoy!" Hermione stared at them like they were mad. Draco grinned "Your my twin sister no doubt look at you! Your beautiful! Just like our Mother!" Narcissa giggled at Draco's compliment. Blaise was still staring off in space.

"You-I-We? No we are not twins! Malfoy you are not my brother!" Hermione started screaming at them, some people who were walking around were turning their heads. Draco sighed then lifted up his shirt to show the white angel wings on his back. Hermione gasped.

"Your my brother..." The two Malfoys nodded at Hermione "B-But you can't be you hate me!" Draco was a little taken back from her outburst but smiled. "I would never hate my own sister, Maria."

Hermione sighed, "Mia, and I bet you will when you know who I am!" This time Blaise came out of is trance. "Who are you then?" Hermione took a big breath, as the two boys and lovely women all leaned in.

"HERMIONE GRANGER"

A/N: Yes cliff hangers! I was always fond of those anyways how was my new story? If you don't like it you can tell me, if you do...uh great? lol I'll keep trying to write more soon 


	2. Confessions & A Sorting Hat

**Okay! I finally continuing, I was a little upset with my last chapter because after while I read it over and over again and realized it was horrible with so much mistakes! So I'll try to make up for it! Oh I decided to still call her Hermione because calling her Maria or Mia would confuse some people…and myself.**

"_Hermione Granger!"_

_XXX_

"What?" Blaise Zabini finally snapped out of his trance and stared at her like she had grown two heads and a tail.

"Hermione," Hermione repeated. "Granger"

The four stayed like that for a couple seconds (which felt like hours to Hermione). The two Malfoys and Blaise were burning holes in her forehead with their eyes. Hermione closed her eyes slowly to regain her thoughts.

_They don't want me_ Her mind cried _I knew it would be like this! Who would ever except…Me!_

Hermione opened her eyes to be greeted with the stone floor. Still staring at the ground she smiled weakly, "I got to get on the train…my friends are waiting for me." She slowly turned on her heel. Then ran toward the train like she had never ran before, which was pretty fast seeing she had become a runner since her missions with Harry and Ron.

"Arg! Why did I have to tell them!" Hermione screamed to herself, "Nice bloody move Hermione! You finally find your family and you tell them you used to be a bushy haired bookworm MUDBLOOD!.

Hermione ran into the train and walked past the compartments that were already full of people. She looked back just incase anyone was following her. No one.

She smiled to herself and kept walking down the aisle until she heard some familier voices. "Hermione's late…isn't that odd?" It was Harry.

Hermione grinned and opened the compartment sliding door. "Harry!" She squealed walking in. What she found wasn't what she expected, instead of two warm hugs and "HERMIONE!" like she usually got, Ron and Harry had confused looks on their faces…like they never seen her before.

_Well duh…they haven't seen you before!_

Harry cleared his throat and stuck out his hand. "I'm Harry potter, and this…" he pointed at Ron. "Is Ronald Weasley, we usually call him Ron."

Hermione stared at Harry's hand weirdly. They didn't recognize her that was for sure…but…should she tell them? They would surely hate her if they found out she had somehow became a Malfoy…actually she always was one. Would it upset them?

"Do you not speak English?" Harry adjusted his glasses, blushing. You could already see steam building up on the glass. Hermione had to fight back a giggle. "You look like a girl I had once met in forth year, her name was Fleur, she spoke some French, so I would understand if you didn't…"

"MARIA!" A voice yelled from the aisle. Draco's voice. Hermione watched in horror as she saw his face appear at the compartment door window. She quickly ducked so he wouldn't see her. The door made a clicking sound signaling someone was coming in. Hermione yelped and frantically looked for a hiding spot.

**There!**

It definitely wasn't the best spot to hide but it was the only place she could think of. She pressed her body as flat as she could against the same wall the compartment door was on so if Draco opened it he wouldn't see her. Hopefully he wouldn't look around.

"Potter! Weasley!" Draco barked as he came in. Hermione could see him clearly. Luckily he didn't look around.

Both Harry and Ron jumped up with their wands in their hands. Ron gave her a why-are-you-hiding look. Hermione frowned and sent back a shut up-and-stop-looking-at-me look. Ron's eyes went back to Malfoy.

"Put your wand down Weasley, Pothead. You might hurt yourself. I'm looking for someone!" Draco smirked smugly.

Ron and Harry slowly put their wands away seeing that Draco didn't take out his and sat back down on the red couched.

"I'm looking for my sister Maria," Draco scowled, "And she would most likely come here. I checked the heads compartment just in case, because she made Head girl, but she's not there. So…You get the point! Where is she!"

At that moment Hermione almost squealed with delight that she made head girl. But she quickly covered her mouth with both hands.

"You have a sister?" Ron frowned.

"Yes I…"

"Why would she be here?" Harry asked.

"Well your…"

"Wait!" Ron piped up, "Hermione is head girl! I checked! Your sister can't be head girl"

"That's because…"

"You didn't answer my question Malfoy!" Harry growled. "Why would your sister be with us?"

"Well Weasley…"

"Malfoy! I said your sister can't be head girl! Hermione is why-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed, scaring all three of the boys. "GOD YOU SOUND SO STUPID RIGHT NOW I COULD JUST ARGGG!"

"Hey," Harry blushed, "She speaks English just fine."

Hermione glared at Harry and he quickly backed off. She turned to Draco, who was staring at her. She quickly opened her mouth, paused, then shut it again. What was she going to say?

"Are you really head girl?" Ron asked his face built up with anger, "You could have never taken the spot from Hermione! Your blond."

Hermione glared daggers at Ron, He did not just call a dumb blond just mixed up in a sentence did he! Ohhh….how dare he!

"Weasley!" Draco growled dangerously…seeing he was blond. "You better keep your mouth shut!"

"What are you going to do Malfoy!" Harry took out his wand and pointed it at him. "Your in no position to tell us to shut up!"

"You didn't answer my question!" Ron yelled pointing at Hermione.

"Don't yell at my sister!" Draco yelled at Ron, taking out his wand.

"Malfoy you didn't answer my first question!" Harry roared.

"Well you kept interrupting me!"

"Oh that's rich just blame-"

Hermione slid down the wall, putting her hands on her ears. "WILL YOU-"

"Heavens!" McGongall burst in, "What is going on here!" She looked at the three boys, who stayed silent. Then noticed Hermione on the floor rocking herself back and forth. "I need the heads with me."

"I'm head boy!" Harry said proudly.

"Oh shut up Potter," Draco growled.

"Your just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous, my sister got head girl that's enough for me."

"Hermione got head girl you twit!"

"ENOUGH!" McGongall yelled, "When classes start you will have detention! All of you boys!"

Everyone shut up at that moment.

"Now, Hermione, Harry come with me."

Harry got up and walked over to the Professor, "Hermione isn't here yet Professor."

"Nonsense!" McGongall said, "Hermione get off the floor, that's no way head girl should sit."

At that Harry and Ron looked over at her with wide eyes, while Draco smirked. "I would like to accompany my sister professor…for safety reasons." he said smugly.

McGongall sighed, "Very well, lets go."

Hermione gulped seeing Harry and Ron still gawking at her and got up, rushing over to Draco's side. The five (including McGongall and Ron had followed Harry.) walked to the heads compartment. But not getting a few cat whistles from the guys. Draco glared at all of them, making each boy retreat with fear.

Draco caught up with Hermione and bent down to speak in her ear. "We need to have a chat later on…sister" he whispered. Hermione gulped but nodded, looking back to see her two best friends staring at her wildly. She gulped again and quickly looked away.

Finally they reached the head compartment and went inside, Hermione scooting closer to her brother each time she felt eyes on her. Which was a lot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After the meeting, Hermione tucked her head girl badge in her pocket protectively. She didn't want the meeting to end…then she wouldn't have to explain to everyone…and maybe lose some friends while explaining.

But instead of having an arm grab her as she thought, Harry and Ron walked away without a care in the world. Still, she could see the hurt written on their faces.

"Come on Maria." Draco smirked and led her to a compartment way in the back of the train. (just to let you know the train already started.) Blaise Zabini was already in it. He was grinning at her wickedly.

"Mia." Hermione scowled sitting as far away from the slytherins as she could.

"Mia then," Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had planned out everything on what to say to her, but now…his mind was mush. "Okay…we…you…"

"Your mother was terribly upset when you ran away Mia," Blaise said, starting the conversation. After seeing Draco couldn't.

"Ah yes, When you suddenly ran mother burst in to tears, she thought that something was wrong and you didn't like us."

Hermione opened her mouth, "I don't like you" She said looking at the slytherins one at a time. "And your…my…our mother was right, something is wrong…and I don't like you..."

Draco frowned. He was hoping for something like "Ohmigod! Nothings wrong dear brother! I love you and mother so much!" but instead he got a…"I don't like you…"

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized, "I'm not the sister you were expecting. You weren't my best choice for a brother either." She paused after seeing the hurt written on Draco's face. "But now…I…" She blinked a couple times registering what she was going to say. "Think you will be…a great brother." She finished off.

Draco smiled, not a smirk. A genuine smile. "I can't believe you were right under my nose…_Hermione."_

"I still don't forgive you for teasing me though," Hermione frowned. "And I want you to get along with my fri-" She stopped. "My friends…if they still like me that is…"

"Oh." was all Draco could say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three now purebloods made their way inside of the castle. An into the Great Hall. Hermione had gotten a lot of weird looks and some at whistles, Draco even made her sit in the Slytherin table, his exact words were. "I don't want you sitting with….**_THEM"_**

"Attention! Attention!" Dumbledore said with twinkles in his eyes. "I have some wonderful news today!" He paused after seeing all the students look at him.

"Draco Malfoy has found his long lost sister! She was sent to live with muggles for…personal reasons!"

Hermione, Draco, and Blaise's eyes became wide. If Lucius found out…they would be in big trouble. The great hall burst into whispers.

"Ahh that's right come Draco, come up so everyone could see you. Bring Maria along." Dumbledore smiled. His eyes twinkling in delight.

Draco growled hosting Hermione up with him. Hermione blushed as all the students watched them walk all the way to the front of the great hall. The whispering continuing. She didn't have the courage to even look at Harry and Ron.

"I swear this guy hates me," Draco mumbled to her. She had to fight back another laugh. They stood up tall, Hermione finally glancing around the many heads.

"She will be counted as a new student here." Professor McGongall said loudly bringing Hermione to the stool and getting out the old sorting hat.

"_Ahh…Hermione Granger!"_ The hat grinned. At that The Great Hall exploded.

**A/N: the hall didn't really explode…just to let you know hahha. I let my cousin read this and she thought I meant it blew up so yeah. Okay after what 3 months of not updating here it is. If you didn't like it…well I can't change it now…oh for those who got offended from the blond part. Ron was just being stupid. Don't take it seriously.**


	3. Sorted & Red Jealousy

**A/N: Okay not much in this author note, but there is lots in the bottom so please read if you will.**

Hermione covered her face in shame, as the whispers grew louder. She couldn't even look at her Gryffindor table knowing that they would all be glaring at her. She could feel her face turn darker shades of red, if that was even possible.

"_Of course your now Maria Malfoy, twin sister of Draco Malfoy, hmm just so happens you just discovered yourself today and-"_

"Shut up!" Hermione screamed at the hat making people jump in their chairs. "No need to tell everyone everything! Just sort me and get on with it!"

She knew yelling at the sorting hat was uncalled for, but she didn't want everyone to know about her whole ordeal. It was bad enough the hat already told everyone in the great hall her name!

Hermione glanced around and saw some of the teachers giving her some angry glares, Dumbledore was just chuckling merrily with the same twinkling eyes, and the students…she didn't even want to bother looking at their expressions.

_Touchy are we," _The hat chuckled, _"I was going to put you in Slytherin with your brother…all Malfoys have been in Slytherin…but I think after that little outburst I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!"_

Hermione automatically froze on the spot, yes Gryffindor was her house but she knew if she was put in there everyone would ignore her and yell at her. At least at Slytherin she could have got along with people because she was Mal-Draco's twin sister and if she didn't she still had her brother and maybe Blaise?

"No!" She heard someone yell, the whole Great Hal turned to look at the speaker. Surprisingly it was Draco. "You can't put her in there! With…with **them**!"

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy!" McGongall snapped sternly from behind him. "What the sorting hat says goes, and there will be nothing you could do to change that."

Hermione who had finally snapped out of her shock finally looked at her fellow students. The Slytherins were smirking at her but scowling at the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors were scowling at them back, and some of them were glaring daggers at her…this didn't include Harry or Ron but it did include Ginny. Harry and Ron didn't look at her at all; they just sat in silence still eating their food. Hufflepuff looked somewhat okay, the ones that were close to the Gryffindors gave her glares but the others just shrugged like nothing happened, same with The RavenClaws.

"Come Miss. Malfoy, go sit with your table." Dumbledore said to her, giving her a reassuring smile. But Hermione didn't move from the stool, she just sat there frozen like a statue with flesh. Where would she sit? Nobody wanted her there she could tell completely. Where did Dumbledore expect her to go?

Hermione walked up the steps to where the teachers sat and went over to Dumbledore. Everyone in the Great hall was following her movements, Hermione bent down to whisper in her Headmaster's ear.

"I…I…" She began but she couldn't finish, she didn't really plan on what to say. But understandingly Dumbledore nodded with a smile.

"Okay Miss. Malfoy, if you wish. You may sit with the Slytherins, but only for today."

Hermione nodded sadly, sure she was grateful for the generous offer, but it was only for today. Where would she sit tomorrow? She quickly walked down the steps and towards Draco, he didn't say anything about her being sorted into the house he hated but instead took her over to his table.

After Hermione sat down, Draco on her right, Pansy on her left, and Blaise in front of her. The whole hall burst into whispers once again. Hermione sat there ashamed; she was too ashamed of being sorted into Gryffindor to sit with them, when she had been one for many years now.

Some stupid Slytherin sneered at her saying, "What is this Mudblood doing with us!" Of course he got several glares, it started with Draco and Blaise, which led to Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe. Which lead to a Pansy's girl followers, which led to all the men who dated those girl followers. Until the whole table was glaring at the slytherin.

_Wouldn't want to be in his shoes, _Hermione thought then paused for a second, _well better in his shoes then my own._

She looked over at Harry and Ron but again they didn't even look up at her. As much as she told herself she didn't need them, she did. Hermione needed them to stand by her side like they always have. Did her heritage really change their friendship that much? She also noticed that Ginny was glaring at her like she was voldemort! It made her feel so uncomfortable she immediately turned away.

"So…Maria…" Pansy started, "Is it to late to say how sorry I am for calling you a mudblood?"

"Well…" Hermione pretended to tease, but really she wasn't sure. She never did like Pansy but having one friend was better then having none. "Sure okay."

"Great!" Pansy grinned, and then looked over to glare at Draco, "You never told me you had a sister! Hermione Granger no less."

"I didn't know," Draco smirked he picked up a piece of chicken only to put it back down. "Mind if I still call you Granger Mia? Calling you a Malfoy isn't very right."

"Why not?" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well for one, you certainly don't act like a Malfoy,"

"I do too!"

"No you don't" Draco pointed at the Gryffindor table with his chicken leg, which had one bite out of it. "A real Malfoy would have put up with those losers, Malfoys aren't afraid of anything! Nothing. If I was in your situation I would have gone over there and shut them up not run to my older brother for safety."

Hermione was about to argue but shut her mouth. What he said did make sense. She was over here cowering around because she was afraid of what other people would think of her over there. She never cared of what people thought before!

Suddenly Hermione stood up from her seat angrily. This surprised Draco, Pansy, and Blaise; they all jumped in their seats surprised. "What are you doing Mia?" Asked Blaise.

"I'm going over to sit with my house! I'm a Gryffindor; I don't even know why I'm sitting with all these Slytherin losers." She smirked which would make her brother proud. She left with her head held high.

"That's your sister all right," Pansy muttered to Draco, who was grinning.

"I didn't think she would take my speech seriously. I was only joking…actually if I was in her situation I would have ran to my big brother true."

"Really!"

"No, I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys don't run in fear Pansy, never."

Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table standing at the end. She could see everyone's glares at her, but she just glared right back. Suddenly she took Seamus's plate of food and threw it all the way down the table. Startling everyone, they all looked over at her in shock.

"Okay," Hermione started, "I'm a Gryffindor so don't you dare glare at me like that! I'm the same as you guys so I belong here just as much as anyone else does. I'm still Hermione Granger even if my name has changed and my appearance has altered."

"Why did you sit with Malfoy and his little troops then!" Ginny yelled at her pointing at the Slytherin table. Hermione was a little startled at Ginny for yelling at her like this, she had always been the sweet one.

"I was scared…I'm sorry. I was scared on what you guys thought of me suddenly having to change my whole name. So I couldn't think of anything other to do except go to my brother like a little puppy, I'm sorry." Hermione looked at everyone sadly. She could see that some people believed her.

"Hmmm," Ginny frowned, "Then why did you throw that plate down the table! Hermione wouldn't do that!"

Hermione shrugged, "It was the only way to get your attention, and you wouldn't listen to me anyways."

She had gotten all of the Gryffindors now, except for 3. Ginny, Ron and Harry…sadly they were the most important ones. But she could talk to them separately later. Hermione took a seat across from Parvarti and Lavender. They were grinning like mad-women?

"Herm-Maria you look absolutely gorgeous!" Parvarti exclaimed.

"Of course she does! She is Draco Malfoy's twin! Of course she will look perfect and gorgeous, just like him! He is the best looking guy in school!" Lavender squealed.

"You guys," Hermione said nauseously, "As much as I like talking to you, do you have to talk about my brother? To me it's a little disgusting."

"Oh Herm-Maria-"

"Call me Mia or Hermione,"

"Okay Hermione how can you not see how gorgeous your brother is! You know he's gorgeous just say it!"

"Sorry Lav, but thinking about my brother that way is wrong."

"But-"

"Lavender she has a point," Parvarti said, "It's like telling me to say my dad is hot, it's gross."

"Yeah I guess your right. Hermione you sure are smart."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Luckily they didn't see but they were so…so dumb? That was the only word she could think of at the moment. She tuned them out a bit as they talked about how pretty she looked now, and how ugly she looked back then. Just keep nodding your head Hermione, keep nodding your head.

"Did you see Ginny's face when she saw you?" Hermione looked up to pay attention. Ginny?

"No I didn't…what happened."

"She was horrid," Parvarti said examining her nails, "At first she didn't know who you were but she still looked at you with jealousy, it was written all over that poor girls face. You should have seen all the boys staring at you when you walked in with two of the hottest guys in Hogwarts."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! And after she found out whom you were…WOAH!" Lavender continued, "She was so jealous she started sticking the silverware into the table and yelling at every boy who looked at you! You should have seen it Hermione!"

"But why!" Hermione cried, "Ginny is one of my best friends! She was always there for me, why is she getting jealous over nothing?"

"Well you haven't heard from me but I heard that little Ginny over there was talking to some other girls in her year, she was already jealous of you before you became a Malfoy. She kept dissing you every time because you got to hang out with Harry. Ginny had a huge crush on Harry at the time…I think she still does, but she kept getting jealous because he would always find comfort in you and not her. Anyways you didn't see Ginny at the train but when we did she was all over the guys just like that! Just because little Miss. Weasley decided to grow up over the summer. Yeah they treated her like a goddess for a while but then after they saw you they immediately forgot about her, and stared at you like you were a Veela."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "Are you guys mad at me? I mean you all know I'm not the flirty type. Actually I don't even know how to flirt."

"Of course we aren't mad at you," Lavender smiled, "We know better, you're still our little bookworm, but Ginny still thinks you're after her men and all. Plus you're hanging around Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."

Hermione ignored the bookworm comment but said, "But Draco is my brother, and Blaise…I barley know him, he's just friends with Draco."

"Like I said," Parvarti glared at Ginny's direction. "Ginny is even jealous about that, you see on the train she was flirting with every guy, except the slytherins all turned her down and dissed her about being a Weasley, and you…you practically have everyone on your side."

"Except Harry and Ron…" Hermione muttered, she didn't care about being popular or being the hottest girl around Hogwarts, she knew she needed her friends there with her.

"Yeah well, Ginny is Ron's brother so she can convince him to do anything just like you could probably with Draco and Harry…they went out over the summer and they still are going out. He just doesn't know she is flirting with every guy she sees behind his back! We got to go Hermione, say hi to Draco for us."

Hermione finally glanced around, it didn't seem like they were talking long but there were only about 5 people left in the Great Hall. She stood up straightening her robe, when she finally looked up the Great Hall was completely empty with only one other person in it. Ginny.

Ginny smiled sweetly at her, "Hermione, can we talk?"

**A/N okay to me this chapter was short…hmm that's odd it was pretty long when I wrote it. Anyways sometimes I'm not sure if I can continue this story or not, It's my first just writing about just romance, my other story as you can see is with time traveling and it gets a little sad at time but not this one. **

**Anyways I don't feel really happy with this chapter, but it was the best I could come up with. I rewrote this chapter about 4 times hah, so review if you want. **

**I might take a vote on if I should continue the story, you can just put it in a review, yes or no. Please answer because I don't want to continue a story that people don't even like. Haha.**


	4. Innocence & A Dead Tale

**A/N: Okay I think I could have done better with this chapter but whatever I wrote kept looking the same so it's your decision.**

Hermione gulped and took a seat back on the Gryffindor bench, folding her hands on her lap. "Okay, what do you want to talk about? Um come on grab a seat," Hermione patted on the empty seat next to her.

"No thanks, I don't need to say much," Ginny replied seriously, a mysterious glint in her eye.

"Oh…okay then," Hermione said nervously, tucking a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. Why was she feeling nervous talking to Ginny? She wouldn't do anything to harm you over something stupid!

"Oh cut out that innocent look," Ginny suddenly snapped at her angrily, "Everyone couldn't see it! Oh but I could Hermione, I saw right through your little bookworm act! So don't try to fake me with your fake sweetness!"

"Bookworm act?"

"Yes, it won't work anymore."

"Bookworm act?"

"Shut up!" Ginny growled, "You're pretending right now! With your fake look of innocent confusion! Making me look like the bad girl here, when I know you are really the one!"

"Ginny…you know I really do love books," Hermione frowned, "I always have since first year, you knew that. Everyone knew that,"

"I thought so at first but you couldn't fool me for very long! I knew while you were holding those books you weren't really reading them! Your eyes were slightly looking over the top of the books to stare at Harry and Ron! Admit it!"

"Harry? Ron? Why would I be staring at them?" Hermione couldn't help herself but let out a giggle, she did have a little crush on Harry at first but that quickly passed away as the time went and they got close like brother and sister. When was the last time she really stared at a boy?

"Oh I keep telling you over and over again to stop that little act of yours, you just won't give up will you?" Ginny let out a laugh, "Look just so you know, I may not have every male eating out of the palms of my hands but I sure do have my brother and Harry. They won't ever leave me for you, never."

"Harry has known me way longer then you." Hermione said she could feel herself getting angrier every second, "I have saved his life so many times your little relationship won't even compare, and Ron…that's no competition he's your brother he will do everything you say. So you better shut your mouth about people eating out of the palms of your hands because the only things that will eat out of your hands are birds."

"Well," Ginny tossed some of her red locks behind her shoulder, "Lots of things happened over the summer that you have no clue about because you decided to stay home with your dear parents. You may be Draco Malfoy's precious twin sister but that doesn't change a thing,"

"We'll see about that," Hermione growled, clutching onto the bench, making her knuckles turn white.

"Yes I guess we will," Ginny smirked and walked over to the heavy Great Hall doors with her head held high, "Oh and you look more like an albino ferret then Draco did."

"Your worse then Pansy!" Hermione yelled as she saw Ginny slip out the door. Of course Pansy wasn't so bad now but she had to admit she was pretty horrible when nobody knew who she really was.

Hermione sighed and looked around the Great Hall, it was now completely empty and the lights were just shut off. Classes didn't start till tomorrow so it looked like everyone was going to bed early or something. Hermione sighed again and pushed herself off the seat dragging her back behind her over to the Great Hall doors. She grunted as she opened one and slipped through it before it could close on her.

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor portrait, it was the same as the other years. The same Fat lady in the pink dress, except now her dress was a light shade of blue. The Lady turned to look at her, but then squeaked.

"Your eyes dearest, they scared me for a second there, why I haven't seen red eyes as those since…hmm well a long time now. Very rare indeed," The Fat Lady smiled at her and picked up the sides of her dress, "Like the new dress dearest?"

"Yes very much, blue is my favorite color." Hermione smiled, "I'm a little tired, _Green Gates_."

The Portrait door swung open and Hermione quietly stepped inside, she expected most people to be asleep by now or at least in their dormitories. But it looked like she wasn't going to get what she expected; the Common Room was filled with tons of Gryffindor students.

"Oh Hermione there you are!" Lavender and Parvarti skipped over to her, taking an arm each. "We were wondering where you've gone, I was suggesting to Parvarti that you might have already gotten a shag with one of the Slytherins but she wouldn't believe me."

"What? Of course not I was…" The two girls lead Hermione to a couch and sat her down in the middle while they took the sides.

"Did Ginny talk to you?" Parvarti whispered, "She came in a couple seconds before you did looking pissed."

"Oh? Where is she?" Hermione glanced around the common room but it was too packed to look for a red head…seeing as all the couches, walls, floors, and everything else in the room was red and gold.

"Over there." Lavender pointed to a large swarm of boys all surrounding a single redhead…a certain redhead named Ginny Weasley. "The boys just keep surrounding her, I haven't had one even come up and talk to me yet…that's a record!"

"Where's Harry? Isn't he angry she is flirting with other guys, I mean they are going out…" Hermione asked glancing around trying to find Harry.

"Oh he left, went upstairs to take a nap. Said he had a long day, he doesn't even know Ginny is still down here, she told him she was going to take a nap too. He thinks she's in the Girl's dormitories sleeping."

"And Ron?'

"Oh over there." Parvarti pointed to a corner, it was a dark corner with only two chairs in it. Ron was in one of them.

Hermione got up from the couch and slowly walked over to him. She could hear Lavender and Parvarti's cries telling her not to go, but since the train ride she hadn't even had the chance to talk to even one of the boys yet. Were they ignoring her?

"Ron?" She walked in front of him. He seemed to be staring at nothing but the wall, he didn't even look at her. His arms were placed on the chairs armrests.

"Even your voice change huh?"

Hermione was a little startled he actually talked to her, she expected that he would just ignore her and she would do all the talking until he snapped out of his little trance. But then again nothing ever happened the way she expected it to.

"What?"

"Your really hurt her you know…"

"Who?"

"Ginny," Ron glanced at her, anger flickering in his eyes, "She was crying in the Great Hall when you were sitting with the Brown and Patil. You said some really mean things to her Herm-Malfoy, did you even think of apologizing? She came in here saying you didn't even have the nerve to say you were sorry."

"What? I haven't even said one mean thing to Ginny! She was the one yelling at me!" Hermione yelled, her hand on her chest.

"Oh so you really didn't say to Ginny, _'Weasel low poor people like you should really respect your superiors like rich people like me, I mean just because you live in a milk carton doesn't mean you should look like the moldy milk inside of it' _You really didn't say that to Ginny on the train huh?"

Hermione gasped, "I would never say such a thing and you know it! The Burrow was like a second home to me!"

"Well not anymore. Not until you apologize to Ginny."

"I never even said that! I didn't even see Ginny on the train! Why don't you believe me?" Hermione yelled but her voice was drowned by the music so really only Ron was able to hear her.

"Why?" Ron stood up and sneered at her, "Because you made my sister cry that's why. You didn't apologize and now you're lying to me. Plus…your Malfoy scum."

Ron walked away into the crowded people, not even looking back at her. Hermione put her head in her hands, her blond hair spilling onto her knees. She let out a sob, why couldn't they just believe her? Ginny was right she did have an upper hand, and she had nothing.

Hermione swallowed all the saliva in her mouth and started running out of the Gryffindor Common room, only one person really saw her leave. Hermione looked back and saw Ginny staring at her, smirking. With a look that said I-told-you-so. She quickly looked away and ran out of the door.

"Oh my Dear!" The fat lady yelled after her, "It's almost time for bed where are you going!"

Hermione ran all the way to the dungeons, she didn't know why she did but before she knew it she was right in front of the Slytherin portrait door. The picture was of a Green huge snake sneering at her.

"_Whatsss do you wantsss_" The snake hissed at her, glaring at the Gryffindor symbol printed on her robes.

"C-can I get in?" Hermione asked choking on her spit.

"_Of courssse not," _The snake let out a laugh.

"Maria?" A voice drawled from behind her. Hermione gasped and turned around not really who the voice belonged to but it sounded like Draco, plus he called her Maria, so it had to be him. She gave him a hug and buried her face into his chest.

"D-Draco…I…Ginny…she….nobody…" Hermione sobbed harder knowing that Draco would be mad later seeing his shirt covered in salty tears.

"First thing…I'm not Draco," The boy who was thought to be Draco chuckled. Hermione gasped and quickly let him go. She looked up and found the boy was Blaise Zabini. "Second thing what's wrong?"

Hermione blushed, "I'm so sorry!" She wailed, and turned her back to him trying to hide her flushed cheeks. "I just need to get in, I want to talk to Draco please."

"Aww…you can't talk to your good friend Blaise?" Blaise chuckled, pretending to look sad but sadly failed. It was kind of obvious do to the laughing.

"Friend?" Hermione sniffed.

"Yeah well unless you don't want to be I would understand," Blaise walked over to the portrait and whispered the password so Hermione wouldn't here. "But then again we kind of are friends I mean I tried flirting with you at first and then I find your off limits so that puts us in the friend section don't it?"

"I suppose," Hermione brushed a tear out of her eye and followed Blaise into the Slytherin Common Room, surprisingly it was pretty warm but it still didn't have the same feeling as the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Blaise what took you so long we were wondering- " Pansy came from the corner but stopped as she saw Hermione. "Hermione? What are-whats wrong?"

"I…just…can I talk to Draco please." Hermione sobbed, she felt like crying all over again. Pansy nodded and ran to go find Draco, which wasn't very far seeing he came running to them in a couple seconds.

"Granger?" Draco blinked, Hermione frowned as he called her by her old last name again, "why are you crying? You have boogers dripping out of your nose."

Hermione gasped and tried to cover her nose with her hands, but once she did the three Slytherins burst out laughing. "I was kidding…don't worry." Draco snickered, "But really you look like crap."

"Well thank you for being such a caring brother." Hermione sniffed and walked over to one of the Slytherin couches; she laid down resting her head on one of the arm rests. "Damn Slytherins with their hard couches," Hermione grumbled trying to make herself comfortable.

"Hey I heard that," Draco sat down in an armchair while Blaise and Pansy shared a couch. "And I'm not quite used to being a brother so don't blame me. Just tell me what's wrong."

Hermione giggled a little then sighed. "Okay well it began like this……"

**A/N okay you all know what happened so I don't think I should repeat the whole story. For those of you who don't know what she is talking about, it's at the beginning of the story. Thank you.**

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE WEASEL!"

"I ALWAYS KNEW THAT LITTLE RED HEAD WAS TROUBLE! SHE WAS ALWAYS HANGING AROUND YOU THREE LIKE A LEACH!"

"OH WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HER! SHE WILL BE SO SORRY SHE EVER-"

"You're not getting your hands on anyone Draco!" Hermione snapped, 'Yes I know I'm angry too but she doesn't deserve a broken neck."

"Oh Hermione you shouldn't feel sorry for her, you'll regret it later when she attacks you." Pansy cried angrily, "She's a leach! A Leach!"

"I doubt she will do anything to hurt my physically." Hermione laughed.

"We aren't talking about physically Hermione," Blaise said seriously, he was the only one that hadn't seemed to yell…yet. "People can get hurt emotionally, and sometimes it's harder to heal emotional damage than physical damage. You're a bright witch we all know you can protect yourself but when you're emotionally hurt you might never heal."

Hermione stopped laughing. "What are you talking about? I won't get hurt emotionally, what will she do? Make me cry to death?"

"There once was a girl in Slytherin in third year…" Blaise began, but right when he started Pansy left the room in a hurry.

"What's wrong with Pan-"

"Let me continue, well back then Pansy used to be really annoying right? Well the girl was name Lina Garson. She was a really pretty girl you know. Black long hair and blue eyes, like mine. Anyways she had a huge crush on Draco here…" At that point Draco quickly left too.

"Pansy told her to stay away from Draco because she believed he was hers. But Lina unlike the rest of them didn't back away instead she tried really close to get to Draco. At one point I don't know what she did but she made Draco smile, a real warm smile like the ones you give to Harry and Ron he never had smiled at anyone like that. Pansy snapped. She did everything she could to get every girl in Slytherin to hate Lina. Soon the girls started picking on her, you know throwing trash on her and messing with her stuff. Putting disgusting things in her food, soon after the girls the boys joined in. Not me heh I was smarter then most of those idiots at the time but they started doing things more badly then thought possible. They didn't try killing her, but they probably made her wish she was dead." Blaise paused before continuing.

"She was hurt really badly…emotionally. And sometimes physically, I guess she couldn't take it anymore…" Blaise blinked a tear away, "She died."

"How?" Hermione asked now sitting up on the couch, listening to the story.

"She killed herself she jumped out of the window in the astronomy tower, after that Pansy blamed herself for the whole thing and she changed, even Draco. They both felt horrible, Pansy even more, she caused the whole thing. She didn't kill her but she made Lina come to it."

"How come I haven't heard of this?" Hermione asked, none of the other houses ever talking about it. If a death happened at Hogwarts it was supposed to be known all over, but she didn't even know Lina Garson existed.

"I don't know…to busy with potter maybe?" Blaise laughed, and then cupped his hands beside his mouth. "Draco! Pansy! I'm done! Come in!"

Pansy and Draco trudged into the room looking like they had committed a crime, Hermione laughed at their faces, they looked like bums who just lost their only dirty hat. They both took their seats once again.

"Okay anyways, thanks for the story Blaise, I wasn't so sure if I ever wanted to tell anyone that ever again." Draco sighed, "Okay now for your problem Hermione, remember what I said last time? You're a Malfoy act like one. Stand up to them if little Gurinny-"

"Ginny," Hermione corrected.

"Same thing, if the little weasel wants a challenge give it to her. And if the big Weasel wants to follow her show him whose boss too. And for Potter…you haven't talked to him but if his reaction is the same I'll beat him up. Besides Malfoys never back away from a challenge. Never, remember that."

Hermione paused and then smiled, "Your right," She got up from the couch and walked towards the portrait door. "I'll go and show them all right now!" She smirked and then left the three Slytherins all alone.

"She took my advice again…" Draco snickered.

"That's because you give such good advice," Blaise laughed and stretched his arms. "Stupid…but good."

"She won't get very far anyways…" Draco looked up at the grandfather clock in the corner of the common room, "its 12 am. She will probably get caught by filch and if she doesn't she will just have to wait till tomorrow."

Both boys started laughing like mad.

"You guys are so cruel…" Pansy muttered before giggling along with them.

**A/N okay I thought this chapter was okay, Lina Garson is not me just for people to know. Yes it had the little sad story in the middle…but that might not be the last of her...BWAHAHAHHA. Okay this chapter also contained her argument with Ron and Ginny. Well there will be more of those heh….OKAY **

**Review if you like. **


	5. Competition & Acting

**A/N not much to say just read the bottom note ----**

Hermione stomped over to the Gryffindor Table angrily, she sat down between Lavender and Parvarti where they saved her spot and gave a low growl. The two girls turned to look at her and pushed their plates away from them.

"Okay what's wrong?" Lavender said wiping her mouth with a napkin daintily.

"Well…after I left the common room last night…" The two girls gave Hermione a look that said you-left-last-night? "Yes I did leave, I went to talk to Draco, and after I walked back I got caught by Filch and now I've got a detention after dinner!"

"Oh with which teacher?" Parvarti asked glancing at each teacher, stopping at Snape to give him a disgusting glare, but he never noticed. He just sat down eating his breakfast with his greasy hair hanging in front of his face.

"Snape, I really wanted to go to the library today, oh and talk to Harry," Hermione rested her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand, she looked over at the Slytherin table and caught Blaise staring at her but he quickly turned around.

"You still read?" Lavender whined, "I thought you got over the bookworm phase."

"Phase!" Hermione glared at her, "No I'm a natural bookworm Lav, I was grown that way, just add water…"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Hermione put some food on her plate and slowly start to eat. _Harry will believe me, I know he will. _She thought liking some gravy off her lips. _But what if he doesn't believe me? Then Ginny would have the satisfaction of beating me…I can't let her have that._

"Hermione you have gone too far!" An angry voice came from behind her; Hermione turned around and saw Seamus glaring at her.

"Seamus what are you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent with us, your such a slut like the rest of the Slytherins! You belong there!"

Hermione's eye's widened, she hadn't done anything! What could Seamus possibly be talking about! She glanced at Lavender and Parvarti, they were giving her confused looks so she shrugged telling them she hadn't done anything.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll find out what's going on." Parvarti stood up and walked over to her twin sister Padma.

"I smell a certain Ginny Weasley behind this." Lavender sneered in Ginny's direction who was talking to Seamus, she looked like she had been crying. Her eyes looked puffy and she was frowning. Hermione nodded.

Parvarti came back in a couple seconds, pouting. "Padma says she hasn't heard a thing, maybe it's hasn't gotten around yet? Do you want me to talk to someone else Hermione?"

Hermione thought for a couple seconds then shook her head determinedly, "No it's okay guys, and I won't have you going around doing things for me. I think I'll find out for myself." Hermione stood up pushing her plate away and walked over to the other half of the Gryffindor table, but as she made her way over to Ginny people's glares were starting to get more and more full of hatred.

"You have the nerve to come over here Granger?" Ron roared he was sitting on Ginny's left whose face was smushed into her hands. Harry was on her right but he wasn't saying anything. "You better be here to apologize for both times you hurt Ginny."

Hermione frowned, "Sorry but I didn't come here to apologize," She said looking at Ginny, "I actually have no clue on what she is talking about, the only thing I'm sorry is for not knowing why Seamus has the nerve to come over and call me a slut."

"Don't try to act innoce-" Ron started but was interrupted by Harry.

"Maybe she doesn't know?" He said not looking at anyone but his lap. "Maybe she didn't do it."

Ginny looked up from her hands to Harry. She sobbed louder, "I can't believe you don't believe me Harry! You're supposed to my boyfriend, I thought we had trust!" Some girls started coming over patting Ginny on the back, telling her it was okay.

Ron glared at Harry at once after seeing the girls comfort his poor little sister, "Mate…" he growled, obviously leading to a threat. Harry gulped silently but Hermione could see his Adam's apple going up and down.

"S-sorry Ginny I didn't mean it that way." Harry said scratching the back of his neck, "I trust you." Ginny smiled and flung her arms around his neck giving him a tight squeeze the people around them started giving some "awww's"

Hermione froze, she lost Harry. Ginny was right the little red head did have them in the palm of her hand. _Can't back down now…_Hermione thought thinking of her options. Maybe she could beat Ginny at her own game…

Hermione smirked inwardly and looked over at the Slytherin Table. Draco was nodding at her, like he knew what she was going to do. She nodded back then looked over to Ginny, who was smirking at her like she won the match.

_Not yet Gin…_Hermione thought. She sunk to the floor and started crying, which shocked a lot of people. Most of Gryffindor knew that Hermione barley cried, she was always the strong girl out of all of the Gryffindor girls. The rock in the pack.

But now all their eyes widened in amazement as she cried her heart out on the floor, she covered her face with her hands like Ginny had and sobbed. "I…haven't…done…anything!" She wailed, slightly glancing up to see Ginny's eyes wide.

Some of the Gryffindors started to look sadly at her; some of them even started patting her back like they did to Ginny. "I didn't even see Ginny on the train," She said through her sobs, "I'm…not…a…a…slut."

"It's okay Hermione we know your not," Some girls comforted her, glaring at Ginny. "You're not a slut Hermione, we're sorry."

Draco watched this scene unfold with raised eyebrows. Hermione sure did know how to cry! He got a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Blaise I think I ate too much beans," He said pointing at his stomach. "I was watching Hermione act and then all of a sudden my stomach started getting warmer; do you think I'm getting sick?"

Blaise threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh, Pansy started snickering too. "Draco, your feeling proud of Hermione that's all. She's making you proud and you're feeling it. You're not sick."

"Proud?"

"Yeah," Pansy smiled looking in Hermione's direction, "She's a pretty good actor, could of fooled me if I hadn't seen her nod at you."

"But how does crying to anything!" Draco threw his arms up flabbergasted. He wasen't one for knowing how girl's argued so he was completely confused with what was going on.

Pansy giggled, "There's a saying that which ever girl cries first always wins, Hermione knows that."

"But Weaselette cried first."

"That may be so but all the Gryffindors know Hermione never cries much unlike Ginny, who cries all the time. They feel more sorry for Hermione because they have never seen her break down before." Pansy smiled thinking even she had not seen the bookworm cry. Draco still looked confused, "Don't worry Draco you'll get it when you'll turn into a girl."

Draco nodded but paused thinking right after. Suddenly he growled, "That means I'll never get it! Because I'll never be a girl!"

"Exactly my point."

XxX

Ginny watched the scene in front of her unfold in horror, more and more of the Gryffindors started taking Hermione's side! They weren't supposed to do that! She looked over at Ron and saw that even his eyes which where focused on Hermione started to soften more. She turned to look at Harry who was even smiling!

"What!" She whispered to herself, luckily no one heard her. She looked down at Hermione who was on the ground sobbing her heart out with her sleek blond hair covering her face. She looked like some kind of angel, a sad angel that you would see in paintings but Ginny didn't care, Hermione was no angel she was a bookworm!

Ginny bit her lip and grunted, _what could I do? _She thought watching the girl's who were once comforting her surround the enemy. _Let's see options…options. _She couldn't cry again that was for sure.

"Got it," She whispered to herself and got down on her knees, crawling over to Hermione. "Oh God I'm sorry Hermione, please stop crying," She said comfortingly edging closer to Hermione's pale face, so nobody could see anything. From everyone else's point of view besides the Gryffindors it almost looked like they were kissing.

Hermione's eye's widened as Ginny started apologizing. But all of a sudden Ginny smirked and lurched back falling onto the floor. Hermione gasped, as did everyone else.

"She-she hit me!" Ginny cried clutching her cheek, tears springing in her eyes. "All I did was apologize and she hit me!"

"I did not!" Hermione defended herself but the Gryffindors were already backing away from her in disgust going over to Ginny. _This is like damn Tennis here! _Hermione thought.

"Why'd you hit her?" Ron yelled suddenly his eyes not so softened anymore, "All she was trying to do was apologize! And you hit her."

"I didn't…I would never." Hermione looked up at everyone, they were all towering her glaring, "I never hit anyone you all know that."

Some mutters went though the students. Saying things like, 'yeah Hermione would never hit anyone. But some of them said things like, 'She's a Malfoy! Of course she will hit someone!'

Lavender and Parvarti watched the match go on and on and decided to step in. They walked together and picked Hermione up gently from the cold Great Hall floor. "You guys!" Lavender cried, "This is Hermione here! The girl, who has helped all of us with homework, saved us from Snape when we couldn't do anything right even if it risked her getting a detention! The girl who saved Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley after so many years! Just because she's a Malfoy doesn't change anything!"

"Yeah Ginny!" Parvarti piped in, "She even saved your life in second year!"

"She was petrified!" Ginny cried clutching onto Harry's and Ron's hands tighter.

"She still helped!" Lavender snapped back, "Without her Harry would have never saved you! Face it you would have been a goner!"

Ginny was about to say something but shut her mouth. This argument was getting her no where and now Hermione was winning! She couldn't let that happen, could she? She stood up with a huff not knowing what to say and ran out of the great Hall.

XxX

Hermione walked to her first class…which were potions sadly. With a triumphant grin on her face, she won that long battle they had in the Great Hall but no one ever did tell her what they called her a slut for. Hmm…

"Hermione!" A happy voice came from behind her, Hermione recognized it pretty well. She had gotten good at remembering voices of people by only meeting them once, it was like a talent. And right now it was Pansy.

"Hello Pansy," Hermione greeted her smiling.

"I saw what happened at the Great Hall, nice crying there. I hope the little leach learns her lesson."

"Leach?"

"Yes I decided to call her that for now on, pretty catchy isn't it. The Gryffindorks have potions with the Slytherins so I'm heading your way. I'll walk with you." Pansy giggled, half skipping and half walking.

Hermione stopped walking and glared at her, but with playful eyes. "I'm one of those Gryffindorks remember?"

Pansy paused for a second to think and then let out a nervous giggle. "Oh I kind of forgot, sorry it's just your so much like a Slytherin…well not really but I see you a lot. So I guess I can count you as one of us.

The two girls walked all the way through the hall laughing, until they got to the big potion room door. It was old and a cold breeze came from it. Hermione shuddered, even Pansy whose head was the potions master.

"You know I never did like him," Pansy glared at the door hugging her arms to herself.

"Well…it's Ginny free," Hermione smiled weakly, "Just thinking about the positive."

"Ha but its Snape loaded," Pansy scowled, "Sorry just thinking of the negative."

Hermione laughed and opened the door silently, both girls peeked through scanning the room. It reminded Hermione of when she would sneak up on her par-Grangers at night. She giggled silently at the thought but Pansy shushed her.

There was a few Gryffindors in the room, which included Harry and Ron who didn't see her yet. And all the Slytherins were already in their seats. Pansy smiled weakly at Hermione, "Where are you going to sit?"

Hermione frowned, "No idea…you think I could sneak past Snape and sit with you guys?"

"Hmm maybe, you are a Malfoy…" Pansy paused, "Yeah…I suppose so, what do you know Snape might warm up to you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought, maybe he would let her sit there but the greasy professor would never actually be as nice to her as he was to Draco. Pansy motioned her to follow her; Hermione nodded and closed the door behind her which alarmed Snape. His head snapped towards them, but didn't say anything.

Pansy smiled and walked Hermione over to Blaise and Draco who had actually saved a seat for her…on the Slytherin side. There were four seats in the row Blaise took the far left and Draco in the far right. So Pansy and Hermione could sit in the middle…did that look over protective or what?

She looked up at Harry and Ron. Harry wasn't even looking at her and Ron was glaring at her like he wanted her dead. Maybe Ginny had said something.

Hermione quickly took a seat next to Draco as Pansy took one next to Blaise. The two started talking instantly, Hermione raised an eyebrow. She leaned over to Draco and whispered, "They sure are close aren't they?"

Draco smirked, "Don't get any ideas sister dearest Blaise and Pansy are practically brother and sister like we are just even closer."

"How so?"

"Well after the…" Draco looked at the table, "After Lina Pansy got really upset and I was even to upset to even comfort her so Blaise did it. After that they got really close a lot of people thought they were dating but that wasn't true."

Hermione smiled warmly, "That's nice they are pro-"

But Hermione didn't get to finish because Snape came from a back room yelling, "SHUT UP!"

He walked over grumpily and stopped by Hermione, "Miss. Malfoy what are you doing sitting there? On the Slytherin side of the room."

Hermione flushed, "Oh! Uh…well…" She glanced at Pansy who paled, then at Draco who just sat there glaring at Snape. And lastly Blaise who didn't really seemed fazed at all. _No help from them… _"I…um"

"Yes Miss. Malfoy?" Snape sneered at her.

_Definitely didn't warm up to me…_Hermione thought sadly. "I um…just wanted to sit with my brother that's all…" Okay it wasn't the best excuse but it worked sounded okay.

"Oh that sjust like a Malfoy! Go running over to your Daddy or your big brother!" Ron snarled, some Gryffindors even started to laugh.

"50 points from Gryffindor," Snape shouted angirly, "and a detention after Dinner with me." He walked back to his desk completely forgetting about Hermione. Maybe the excuse worked?

Hermione froze, _Crap detention with Ron…_

**A/N okay this chapter was pretty long hmm…or maybe I thought haha. The Argument in the Great Hall lasted pretty long and if it confused you…uh well its just an argument.**

**Of all the stories I've read of Hermione suddenly becoming a pureblood, Snape always warms up to her and she suddenly becomes 1 of his fav. Students. Well in this story SNAPE DOES NOT WARM UP TO HERMIONE. Heh sorry for the people who wanted him too. He is still mean to her.**

**Okay now Hermione has a detention with Ronnikins.**


	6. Lost sisters & Harry's confession

**A/N: one question…do I update too quickly? **

The rest of potions class was okay…losing another twenty points because of Neville blowing up another caldron. But it could have been worse, Snape still didn't like Hermione at all but he at least let her sit with the Slytherins, Pansy told her it was because she was a Malfoy.

Hermione walked down to dinner already dreading the detention she was going have to serve, she knew once she got there Ron would either ignore her…or yell at her, she walked down the Gryffindor table noticing some smiles and some glares from her fellow students, but by now she was used to it. There really was no point of making people run to your side if they just crawled back to Ginny and then ran back to you like a game of tag.

She sat in between Lavender and Parvarti like always and took a chicken leg to eat. The two girls looked at her sympathetically.

"I heard about your detention Hermione," Lavender cried, "That's awful."

"I know…"

"With Ron too."

"I know…"

"And with Snape!"

"I know!" Hermione grunted angrily, they weren't making her mad, but the girls kept reminding her of the detention she would have in a couple minutes. She gobbled up her chicken and left the completely clean bone on her plate.

"I'm going to my detention wish me luck." Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag, waving goodbye to the girls. She walked down to the Great Hall doors sighing but surprisingly Blaise stopped her before she could leave.

"Hermione, I'll walk you," He said smiling, his dark blue eyes shining.

"No that's alright…I've got detention."

"That's exactly why I'm going, I've got detention too. McGongall caught me hexing Longbottom, turning him into a toad." Blaise grinned and opened the door for her, Hermione slipped through glancing back seeing Lavender and Parvarti giving her thumbs up, she glared at them. Then glared at Blaise.

"Your horrible," She said, truthfully she would have laughed too but Neville was her friend, so that didn't make it right. Blaise smirked at her.

"That's why I'm in Slytherin," He paused, "And that's why you're not in Slytherin. You're not Horrible like the rest of us."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

Blaise shrugged playfully, "Eh, a little bit of both."

They both laughed merrily, Hermione felt a little happier that in detention at least she would have Blaise with her. He wasn't the best company, and she never really got to know him either. Come to think of it, before her birthday she had never talked to Blaise. Not even once when he was in most of her classes, when they were paired up for projects they still didn't speak to each other. She assumed he was just a git thinking he shouldn't waste his words on a muggle so she didn't seem to see the point of talking to a Slytherin.

They walked a couple steps more until they came across someone. Harry.

"Zabini," He said and then looked over to her, "Hermione."

Hermione smiled, she didn't really get to talk to Harry when she wanted to, maybe she could try again? It seemed he was the only person out of the three that still called her by her given name instead of Malfoy.

"Hey Harry," She grinned, if anyone saw them it would look like they were friends all over again. But everyone seemed to be at Dinner. "Where you going?"

Harry blinked and glanced around. He looked like he was worried about talking to her, what could he possibly be worried about! It was Hermione! His bes-maybe ex-best friend!_ Maybe he's just worried Ginny would see him, _Hermione thought disgustingly. It sounded like he was her pet or something.

"Uhh Dinner, I'm late had to finish an essay. You?" Harry gave her a weak smile, after he was done checking the halls thoroughly.

Hermione's shoulders sagged, without her Harry had problems with his essay! It made her feel horrible! "Detention. Want any help with any homework Harry? I could still-"

"No." Harry responded quickly his eye's suddenly widening; Hermione gave him a confused look, then turned around and saw Ron behind her, who was glaring at all of them.

"He doesn't need your Malfoy scum on his precious papers, Malfoy. So keep your filthy hands to your self." He sneered.

"You probably couldn't afford a piece of paper Weasley, so sod off." Blaise growled then grabbed Hermione by the hand pulling her to Snape's classroom. Hermione glanced back and saw Ron talking to Harry, Harry kept nodding though not doing a single thing.

_What the hell is wrong with him! _Hermione thought angrily, Why couldn't Harry think for himself all of a sudden! It was like he was a puppet! Being controlled by Ron and Ginny like they were expert puppeteers!

xXx

"You will scrub all my Caldrons, desks, chairs, walls, and everything in this room with no wands." Snape smirked evilly as he sat at his desks, "It will take you long agonizing hours, it will be painful and I hope your arms fall off."

Hermione gulped and stared down at her shoes, "Of course I don't think I deserve a punishment for your stupid acts so I'm going down to Dinner." Snape stood up and threw open the classroom doors, his black robes bellowing behind him. They shut with a loud thud. Hermione could have sworn the floor shook.

The three students started to get to work Ron on one side of the classroom and Hermione with Blaise on the other. Hermione scrubbed a desk and glanced over at Blaise who was scrubbing the desk's chair.

"Why'd you do that Blaise?" She asked all of a sudden, she squeezed her sponge making dirty water fall into a bucket.

"Do what?" He grinned at her scrubbing some kind of goo off the underside of the chair.

"Stand up for me."

Blaise stopped scrubbing and looked at her. She could have sworn she saw a faint blush go about his cheeks, but of course it was probably her imagination. He grunted and said coldly, "I-I didn't do it for you…one I did it to get Weasel mad, two your Draco's sister and if I don't stick up for you he'd kill me."

Hermione stopped scrubbing the desk and glared at him, but he was already back to cleaning. She was always Draco's sister! Everyone looked at her as Draco's sister! Who even knew her real name these days! Nobody saw her as anybody else! They based her on her last name and brother!

Hermione suddenly picked up her bucket and sponge and started walking over to Ron's side. She didn't feel like being by Blaise…after all she was only Draco's sister! Nothing else! Nothing more!

_The nerve of him! _She thought as she crossed the imaginary line that Ron said he put up. _I'm a person Dammit! _

Blaise watched Hermione leave in surprise. Did he say something wrong? She looked mad, really mad. She even went over to Weasel, who was giving her a shock look. His sponge was dripping off on his shirt. What a loser.

The Detention didn't go as bad as Hermione thought it would, except for the little thing with Blaise, but she could get him back later. And of course Ron yelled at her through the whole time she was on his side, yelling at her about Harry and Ginny.

_When is there I time I could talk to Harry? _Hermione wondered to herself, he never seemed to be alone. She thought about where Harry could be for a couple seconds then brushed the thought away. _I'll catch him when I catch him, and that's that._

She walked to the Slytherin portrait and stared at the snake for awhile. Why had she come here? She didn't know the password! Thinking for a bit she sighed and sat beside the portrait.

"Life was so better when I was Hermione Granger." She muttered to herself.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up and saw Pansy towering over her, with a confused expression on her face. "Hey Pansy," She said giving her a weak smile. The cold floor was really hurting her bum but she was too lazy to stand.

"Want to come inside?" Pansy asked pointing to the Slytherin portrait, she could see the snake scowl at her.

"Aren't there going to be…other Slytherins there?"

"Yeah, but its okay, your practically one of us now. No need to hide, stop being shy your reminding me of…a shy person," She ended stupidly, Pansy was a great friend and all but sometimes Hermione wished she could speak with someone…with more wits. Someone like her.

"Hmm…maybe I should just go to the Library." Hermione said, her old self coming back to her. She hadn't read Hogwarts: A History for weeks and she promised herself she would at least read a chapter from the book once a day.

Pansy gasped, "Oh that reminds me! Here hold on," She rummaged through her school bag and pulled a book out, "I got this at the library, can you return it?"

Hermione nodded, and was about to leave but stopped herself. "Blaise and you are really close huh? I heard from Draco told me you were like brother and sister." She didn't know where that came from, but she was just curious.

Pansy blushed all of a sudden and covered her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment, "Ahh! You noticed huh?"

"Noticed what?"

Pansy turned a darker shade of red and turned around, so her back faced Hermione. "Listen, don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Alright?"

"Um…alright." Hermione said not really knowing what was going on.

"Swear?"

"Swear.

"Okay!" Pansy turned around, she was redder then any Weasley could get. "I have a crush on Blaise…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I know it's silly. Draco told you we were like sister and brother but that's all wrong even he doesn't know about my secret…" Pansy paused and then said. "It's a one sided love, I know that. He just…he comforted me when I needed it most, and then after that he was always with me. I could tell him everything…but I knew he just thought of me as a sister. Nothing more." She hung her head in shame.

Hermione was a little shocked at this new info but brushed it off. Pansy and Blaise would make a great couple, they were both brunettes and beautiful. She smiled, "Why are you telling me this Pans? And what if he doesn't see you as a sister?"

"I'm telling you because I just had to let it out! I've kept it a secret for years! And…I thought you would understand I guess. Plus your kind of the only real girl friend I've had, I mean the other girls…they just hang out with me because I'm 'tight' with Draco and Blaise. They aren't really my friends." Pansy sighed, "And I know that Blaise thinks of me as a sister, he even said it himself."

"Why does he?" Hermione asked, "I mean doesn't he have a real sister?"

Pansy's eyes widened and she gasped, "You don't know!" She yelled.

"No…what is it?"

Pansy sighed again, "Well…Blaise did have a sister, she was a seventh year while we were in forth but she didn't attend Hogwarts, she went to a French school. Anyways she and Blaise were really close, and he loved her like she was his life. But…one day she went missing. Nobody could find her. Not even Blaise. It's been two years already and there are no traces what so ever."

Hermione quieted down. There was one thing she noticed about the Slytherins through her new life. They all had sad stories. Draco and Pansy with Lina, and Blaise with his sister. Their lives were like from dramatic muggle books, sad and depressing really. "Well…um I guess I'll just take this book to the library then," She said awkwardly, holding up the heavy book with one hand.

"Okay night Hermione," Pansy said with a small smile.

"Night Pansy."

XxX

Hermione opened the doors to the library and quietly stepped inside, after all it was almost after curfew, and she needed to be extra quiet. She glanced around the room and saw the humongous basket that people would put their books in. _Just like a muggle library, _Hermione thought with a smile and carefully put the book inside. She was always careful with Hogwarts books. Hermione remembered when she would get so mad when Harry and Ron would throw the books inside of the bin instead of lightly dropping them.

Hermione took one last whiff of the scent of old books and was about to leave. But right as she reached the door she spotted a light flicker in the corner of her eye.

Out of pure curiosity she walked all the way to the back of the library and spotted someone reading with a single candle on their table. At first she thought it was Blaise until she scooted a bit and saw large rims of glasses.

_Harry…_Hermione smiled, she could finally talk to him. Alone! She quietly walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Harry jumped up frightened and dropped his book on the ground. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was about to scream bloody murder. "Hermione…" he said quietly trying to regain a normal breath. He adjusted his glasses embarrassed and picked up his book, "W-what are you doing here?"

Hermione smirked, "I should be asking you the same question."

Harry frowned and turned so his back faced her, and took a seat in his chair "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Smirk, it makes you look like Malfoy." Harry flipped through his book awkwardly.

"Harry…I am a Malfoy." Hermione said quietly and walked around the table to sit across from him. Her chair made a quiet squeak as she sat down.

"I know Hermione," He sighed, "You didn't answer my first question."

"Pansy asked me to return her book for her." Hermione glanced at the book and noticed it was an album. A certain album that held pictures of their 1st through 5th years, and of course the picture of Harry's parents.

"Parkinson?" Harry looked up at her, "Why didn't she just do it herself? You could get in trouble for walking over here after curfew. You sure she's not using you Mione!"

Hermione chuckled as Harry started to get more protective of her. It was always like that, as Hermione grew up she had started getting a little prettier, pretty enough that guys started to notice her. Of course Harry and Ron immediately went into protection mode. "Staying up late had never stopped us before Harry," She said remembering all the adventures they had, "And Pansy's not using me Harry, her and Draco…maybe even Blaise are all I got for friends right now. I trust them."

Harry felt a pang of guilt and hurt stab him in the gut. _"They are all I got right now,"_ The sentence struck him with a powerful blow. He wasn't there for her… "Hermione, I-I…I don't know what to say."

"I just want you to talk to me," Hermione folded her hands on the table and stared at the candle light. "What's going on with you Harry? You're so…not yourself this year. It's like…I don't know." Hermione racked her brain for the things she was meaning to say. She sounded so much like Pansy right now! "You won't talk to me, and when you're with Ginny and Ron…or for anybody for the matter you're a mute. You're like a puppet Harry! You just do what Ron and Ginny tell you to do, it's not like you."

Harry turned back to his book and grunted. "Ron and Ginny are all I have. Just like you and Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini. Without them…I have nothing Mione. Voldemort is still alive and I just know he's waiting for some big plan! I can feel it!"

"Harry…"

"No Hermione. Ginny…she told me not to talk to you, ever. And she said if I do she'll break up with me! If that happens I'll lose both Ginny and Ron." Harry paused and stared hard at a page of the album, "Before me Ginny was dating Dean in the summer. He cheated on her and she just…broke down. She would cry every day and lock herself up in her room. She wouldn't even eat, or sleep Hermione. She looked so innocent and pure then I just…I told her how I felt and she felt the same. So if I break up with her, she'll break down again."

"But Harry Ginny cheats on you!" Hermione cried.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Harry said angrily, "I've caught her about fifty times with a guy sleeping on her floor. And about seven times catching her snogging with a guy when she thinking I ain't lookin!"

Hermione sat there speechless. _Ginny really does have control of Harry and Ron. _She slumped in her chair and blinked slowly a few times. She couldn't win could she? She could never win against Ginny.

"I've got to go." She said quietly and stood up; Harry stood up with her and gave her a big bear hug.

"I don't hate you Hermione; you're still my best friend." He muttered in her blond hair.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione pushed him off of her and smile weakly. "I just wished you would say that when everybody else was around. And not just bottle it up." He didn't give her a response. Hermione gave nodded at him patting his shoulder and left him all alone in the library.

XxX

**A/N okay this chapter was okay…it had a little Blaise in it but I just needed to go through the talk with Harry. Okay if you didn't understand what he meant then here: If Ginny breaks up with him, Ron and Ginny would hate him. If she broke up with her they would both still hate him. So he stuck BWAHAHA. Okay Blaise's sister is important so remember her.**

**And now Pansy has a crush on Blaise….heh.**

**The detention wasn't what I planned out. But I thought I needed a little more something with Hermione and Blaise then an argument with Ron. **

**Eh the cliffhanger wasn't good at all either grunts**

**Review please . And if you don't like it…it's a little to late now…sorry (**


	7. Black Letters & Skelt eyeballs

Draco walked down to breakfast the next day with a smirk plastered on his face. He was abnormally happy for some reason. More happier then he has ever been before. He thought maybe it was because he finally wasn't an only child. Truthfully he had never protected anyone but himself, and now he had someone to look after.

Once he entered the Great Hall he saws his little sister waving at him from the Gryffindor table. _I can't believe she used to be Hermione Granger…_Draco thought and gave a small wave back at her. She was still a Gryffindor though, and that made him feel a little sad. He couldn't protect her when she was with those Gryffindorks.

He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat between Pansy and Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle were no use to him anymore, they never did anything anyways, just make the 1st years fear him. Now he could just do that himself. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice listening to Pansy jabber away to Blaise.

_Life has been much better, _He thought grinning to himself. He had two good friends, a little sister, people respected him, and he had good grades. He hadn't heard from Lucius in quite awhile…

Suddenly the mail flew in and a large Black owl dropped two letters in front of him. One Black and one white, he assumed the black one was from Lucius and the white from his mother. _Spoke to soon…_

Draco sighed and looked up to find Hermione looking at him, she had a two letters in her hand also, one was white and the other blue. _She must have gotten a letter from mother too. _Luckily Hermione didn't have a black letter.

Draco opened his father's letter first. His eyes scanning the text.

_Draco,_

_The Dark Lord has given you another chance to join us. You **will** accept this time, and if you don't I've got the perfect punishment for you. You'd love it._

The letter wasn't even signed but he knew it had to be from Lucius, the way his letter swerved in a creepy kind of way. He wondered what the punishment could be. Normally his punishments were getting hit with crucio, but this sounded different. Plus he was at Hogwarts so Lucius couldn't get to him. After reading the letter it burst into blue flames.

With another sigh Draco opened his mother's letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope your having a wonderful time at Hogwarts; I can't believe you're actually a 6th year. You're growing up to fast for me. I hope you're taking care of your sister; I sent her a letter too. I really want to meet her again, for the last encounter she ran away from us. Home…is okay. It's the same, except just more beating…but I can handle it. Don't worry about me Draco, and take care of yourself._

_With lots of Love,_

_Your Mother._

Draco smiled at the letter, his mother always seemed to cheer him up. I guess you could say he was a Mommy's boy, but he would never admit that. Draco looked up at Hermione who was smiling at the white letter that mother had sent her. And she was holding up an expensive necklace made of diamonds for Lavender and Parvarti to see. They were all chattering happily. _Just like mother, _Draco chuckled in his thoughts, _showering her with gifts._

"Draco," Pansy hissed, "I got a letter from my father."

"So did I," Blaise growled holding up a black letter similar to Draco's.

"I know," Draco frowned, "Are you guys going to…you know. Join?"

"Are you crazy!" Pansy shrieked, holding the letter to her chest protectively. It seemed like their letters didn't burn like his. "Of course I am."

Draco and Blaise gaped at her, their eyes as wide as saucers. She rolled her eyes and hit Draco on the shoulder, "Geez, it's a joke. Of course not…" She paused eyeing each of them, "Are you?"

"No." Both said simultaneously. Draco sighed and stood up, "I'm going to speak with Hermione for a second."

The two nodded, Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table obviously noticing the deadly glares at him. Ginny was the first to speak, she licked her lips hungrily, "Hey Draco," She said.

Draco sneered at her, "Save it Weasel."

Ginny pouted, "Well if your not here to see me, what could you possibly be here-"

"THAT'S IT!" Harry all of a sudden jumped up from his seat, his eyes flashing with anger at Ginny. Hermione watched this amused, it looked like Harry had enough with Ginny flirting in front of him. Especially with her brother, his arch enemy.

Harry shook his head and ran out of the Great Hall, the two large brown doors slamming behind him. Ginny gasped and looked over at Ron, "Ron…did I say something wrong?" She said her eyes watering. She let out a soft sob to let people know she was about to cry.

"No Ginny," Ron said glaring at the spot Harry was once occupying, "Harry is just being a git. It wasn't your fault."

Draco coughed, "You sure about that Weasel, I'm thinking that Pothead back there had finally gotten his brain back. I don't think that many guys like getting cheated on."

Ron was about to argue with Draco but paused to think, he turned to Ginny. "Gin? You're cheating on Harry?" He asked confusingly, he obviously didn't see the many times she had brought different guys into her room. Or when she kissed a different guy, besides Harry in front of both boys.

"Of course not!" Ginny sobbed, "How could you think that! I would never cheat on Harry! I love him! You can't really believe Malfoy!"

"Well if you would excuse me I think I need to go talk to Hermione," Draco sneered, "Don't want to waste any energy talking to filth." After seeing Ginny's shocked face he smirked and walked over to Hermione who was smiling weakly at him.

"Hey Granger." he said taking a spot next to her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm still a Granger?"

"Yeah…as I've told you before," Draco sighed, "You're just too soft to be a Malfoy. You need to prove that you're a Malfoy,"

"And I thought you've changed," Hermione sighed playfully.

"Oh but I have." Draco snatched her apple and bit into it, "I'm much more handsome then last year."

"Hmm," Hermione grunted, "You still have that big head of yours."

"And your still a bookworm," Draco smirked pointing to her bag which was packed with different sorts of books. It seemed like she had every size, shape and color in there. "Anyways I didn't come here to talk about how great we are," He ran a hand through his blond hair, and sighed, "You didn't by any chance get a black letter did you?"

Hermione thought for a second then shook her head, "No I only got one from my par-Grangers and mother," She paused, "Why do you ask?"

Draco looked at Lavender and Parvarti who were leaning into the conversation. He shook his head, "Nothing, I'll tell you later. Don't want them to be listening to our private conversations." He said pointing to the girls. They both pouted at the exact same time.

Hermione nodded and went back to eating, dreading her next class. Potions.

XxX

"Miss. Malfoy, Brown, and Patil you're late, 30 points from Gryffindor." Snape snapped as the three girls walked quietly in the room…a second late. _Malfoy or not Snape is still a hateful jerk, _Hermione thought walking over to the Slytherin side.

"Miss Malfoy, where are you going?" Snape sneered at her, "I simply let you sit with your brother yesterday. But today I bid you from sitting with the Slytherins, go sit on your side."

Hermione's shoulders sagged; she nodded and walked over to the Gryffindor side. But of course due to her bad luck the only seat free was next to Ginny. She gulped and walked down the aisle as the rest of the students watched her like scientists do to a rat in their lab. Ginny seemed to give her an innocent smile and put her feet on the new seat. She raised her hand.

"Professor Snape? I hurt my ankle coming here to the classroom so I need a chair to put my legs on." She gave Hermione an evil smirk, "It looks like Miss. Malfoy will have to sit on the floor, I'm sure that's where she belongs."

Snape who didn't take lightly to Ginny's lie slammed his hands on his desk. Even though he didn't like Hermione the redhead still insulted a Malfoy, and everyone knows that Malfoy's should never sit on floors or anything unworthy for the matter. "Miss. Weasley, I'm sure your ankle does need some rest," He growled, "I'm no doctor but I'm sure that putting your legs on another chair will not heal your ankle one bit. Take them off!"

"But Profe-"

"TAKE THEM OFF WEASLEY!' Snape barked loudly making the whole class flinch, "I would indeed like to start my lesson, but due to your idiotic complaint I guess I'll just have to take another 30 points from Gryffindor!"

Ginny swung her legs off the chair and glared at Hermione, who smirked at her. Hermione took a seat happily, she was starting to warm up to the old greasy professor. He was pretty nice to her when he wanted to be. _I guess being a Malfoy does really pay off._

"Okay, after that little scene with Miss. Weasley," Snape sneered at Ginny, "I have partnered you up by threes. These partners will be the same for the rest of the year, no complaints…Miss. Weasley." He pointed at her.

Hermione stood up straight trying to listen to her name; she didn't really pay attention to the other pairings.

"---Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom, and Mrs. Weasley," Draco groaned and looked up at his new partners. Neville was turning pale as ever and Weaselette was giving him a hungry smile again.

"---Mr. Zabini, Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione frowned, she didn't really want to work with Blaise after the little thing he said in detention. But Harry seemed okay, she could work with him. And Ginny couldn't do a thing about it. Hermione looked over at Harry and saw Ginny arguing with him. Accusing him of setting up the partner results so he would be with her, Hermione rolled her eyes. Not listening to the rest of the pairings.

"Go sit with your partners and follow these instructions on the board," Snape waved his wand and a potion recipe, I guess you could call it, appeared.

Hermione picked up her stuff and went to go sit by Harry. As she passed Ginny the redhead gave her a glare and kicked her lightly on the leg. It didn't hurt so Hermione just kept walking. She pulled a seat next Harry and smiled at him. "Hi Harry."

"Hey Hermione," He said quietly giving her a weak smile. Blaise pulled up a seat on the other side of Hermione, smirking at her.

"Hey," He said, his voice almost exactly like Harry's, except maybe a little deeper. She just smiled at him and looked up at the board; the potion they were going to make was going to be Veritaserum. _How easy _She thought, _I made that in first year._

Hermione stood up after Snape said they could begin and went to go get the ingredients from the cupboards. Ginny who was right next to her, smiled innocently again and opened the cupboard next to hers. Hermione shrugged and picked up jar of Skelt eyes. Skelts were animals that looked like a mix of a lizard, hog, and a corkscrew. While Hermione was picking up the jar Ginny nudged her. Hard.

Of course the jar slipped from her once firm grip, and all the Skelt eyeballs fell all over Hermione.

The whole classroom gasped watching Hermione take some eyeballs off her blond hair. Ginny's eyes widened and she brushed some eyeballs off her shoulder, "Oh My! Hermione your such a Klutz!" She giggled, Hermione looked up at all the students who started giggling and laughing at her. She flushed horribly; since she was a Malfoy now her pale skin got even redder then it did before.

Draco watched his little sister look like she was about to cry and rushed over to her side. He quickly brushed all the Skelt eyeballs off of her but she was still sticky with the goo, he turned to face all the laughing students. His eyes flashed dangerously, "You lot better shut up or I'll skin all your asses and burry you in the backyard where we throw useless muggles to our vampires."

The whole classroom immediately stopped laughing their skin turning paler and paler each second Draco's eyes were on them. Snape was smirking evilly, probably imagining the picture in his demented head. Ginny was the only one left laughing.

Draco turned his head to look at her, if looks could kill Ginny would have been dead in her 1st year. Still the redhead kept laughing. The whole classroom turned to her, expecting her to stop. Some of them even mouthing her to cease, but still the redhead kept having a laughing fit.

"Ginny, please stop laughing," Harry walked over to the three and stood next to Ginny trying to calm her down. Still she kept laughing, pointing at the eyeball slime on Hermione. "Ginny, stop."

Hermione who finally had enough humiliation, started running out of the classroom. Her vision blurring with tears, the large black doors slammed behind her. Leaving the classroom silenced, except the laughing Ginny. Draco turned to look at the redhead, with such furry in his eyes it looked like he was going to skin her right there. "Look at what you done!" He growled, "You bitch!"

Ginny stopped laughing and glared at Draco for calling her such a fowl word. She flipped some of her red hair behind her shoulder and sneered at him, "She deserved it."

**SLAP!**

"AHHH!" Ginny shrieked taking a couple steps back, clutching her now horribly red cheek. The Gryffindor gasped, some girls and Ron ran down to her and started surrounding her like she just got shot. Tears filled her eyes. "You slapped me!" She cried.

Draco smirked rubbing his palm, "Yes Weaselette a red cheek to match your red hair. Isn't it perfect?"

Ginny gaped at him and then turned to Harry, "Harry!" She whined, "Draco slapped me…come on do something!"

Harry froze and his eyes widened. He seemed to glance around for anyone that could help him in the situation but it seemed like no one responded. "I…I"

"As much as I would love to watch this dramatic show," Snape all of a sudden barked from his desk, getting bored, "I do believe this is _my_ classroom, and you are suppose to be making a potion for _me" _Snape looked over at the two Gryffindors and Draco. "Go back to your seats! And 50 points from Gryffindor for interrupting my class time."

Harry sighed relieved and ran all the way back to his seat. Ginny scowled and slowly walked to hers with Ron and the girls following her, Draco smirked.Affectionately rubbing the palm that slapped Ginny, _She deserved it_. Snape sighed and slumped into his chair rubbing his temples, "Mr. Zabini, go fetch Miss. Malfoy before she starts flooding up the school with her oversized tears."

Some of the Gryffindors started to snicker, but soon stopped as Snape gave them an evil glare. Blaise nodded, and stood up from his seat. He made his way to the classroom doors, with the all the Slytherins and Gryffindors watching his every movements.

XxX

Hermione sat on the cold tile floor in the girl's bathroom. Moaning Myrtle's of course where she had made the polyjuice potion in 2nd year. She wasn't crying anymore, but just too embarrassed to go back into Snape's classroom.

"_Come here to cry like Myrtle has?" _Myrtle cried, sitting on the window sill, "_I will let you cry here but you will not have Myrtle's toilet."_

"I don't want your toilet, thank you," Hermione sniffed her nose still red. She leaned back against the bathroom wall and let out a sigh.

"_Care to tell me your troubles," _Myrtle flew from the window and sat on the sink counters. _"Myrtle has nothing better to do."_

Hermione looked up at the small ghost and sighed again. "It's just…Ginny Weasley…" Myrtle all of a sudden let out a shriek and flew around, tears pouring out of her eyes. This surprised Hermione greatly. Why was the ghost crying now! "Why are you crying?" She asked.

"_Ginny Weasley!" _Myrtle shrieked, _"The redhead is she not!"_

Hermione nodded.

"_She threw books at me!" _Myrtle cried, _"The redhead was here putting on some makeup, I just told her that wasn't her right color…she threw her whole bag of makeup at me and her books, just like those boys who used to throw books at me…before I…"_

Myrtle let out another shriek of sobs and flew back to the window. _"Before I died!"_

Hermione blinked, "Wait…Ginny threw books at you?"

"_Of course she did!" _Myrtle sobbed, _"She was horribly mad for some reason at a girl named Hermione; I think that's the name of the girl that came with Harry one time…" _Myrtle sighed happily at the thought of Harry. _"Anyways I helped saved her life once! And she threw books at me!"_

"Hermione!" a guy's voice came from the door of the bathroom. Hermione immediately recognized it, the voice belonged to Blaise.

"Blaise?" Hermione walked over to the door and saw Blaise leaning on the wall. "…How'd you know I was in here?"

"I've got my ways," Blaise smirked and took her hand, his was icy cold while hers warm. His large, hers small, His rough, hers soft, Opposites. "Snape demands me to bring you back."

Hermione frowned, "Oh…" She blinked slowly, slipping her hand out of his "No thanks I think I'll stay here."

"No you won't! Direct orders and Draco is worried about you. If I didn't bring you back with me he would have a fit."

"Argg! Are brothers always so overprotective! Were you this over protective over your sister!" Hermione screamed clutching her head with her hands.

Blaise suddenly froze his eyes hardening and his mouth forming into a frown. "How did you know about my sister?" He growled.

"I've got my ways," Hermione smirked, repeating his answer to her question before. Blaise growled louder and slammed his fist on the wall.

"Seriously Hermione how did you know!"

Hermione flinched, "P-pansy…" She paused after seeing his face still hardened, "Oh Blaise please don't be mad at her!"

Blaise face softened and he seemed to calm down a bit. He plucked his fist off the wall and sighed, Hermione watched him curiosily, "Look," Blaise said running a hand through his hair. "I'm not mad…just…I didn't know you knew…I guess I get this way when people talk about my big sister. Me getting angry and slamming the wall is kind of like a reaction. Sorry…now come on Draco is probably throwing a fit in the classroom by now."

"I still don't want to go…" Hermione said quietly, flushing. She had cried! For real too! In Snape's class no less. She sat on the floor stubbornly, arms crossed in front of her chest. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him like a child.

"_A boy in the girl's bathroom is forbidden," _Myrtle came flying around and sat once again on the sink counter, _"Have you come to take Myrtle's toilet away too?"_

Blaise laughed, "No, I don't want your toilet…and we will be leaving shortly. Won't we Hermione?"

Hermione glared at him, "Fine…" She sighed and scrambled off the floor, she sadly followed him out the door, but not before waving moaning Myrtle goodbye.

"_Farewell!" _Myrtle flew around, _"Come more often, Myrtle do loves to look at your eyes. Remind me of a certain someone…but when you come don't steal Myrtle's toilet!"_

Hermione let out a giggle. She followed Blaise all the way back to the potions classroom thinking about one thing. _Myrtle said I remind her of someone…_She shrugged the thought off once entering Snape's Domain. Snape sneered at her and pointed at her seat next to Harry. Hermione nodded sadly and walked down the aisle passing many students, obviously noticing some of the worried faces, and glares. Ginny who was abnormally quiet had a red mark on her cheek and her eyes were red. _Wonder where that came from. _Hermione thought and took her seat next to Harry. He gave her a weak smile and said he had finished the potion. Hermione thanked him and looked around some more. Ron was glaring at Draco and then turned to glare at her; Draco was smirking but shot her a worried brotherly glance. Pansy seemed to get partnered up with a Slytherin girl and Parvarti, she turned to look at her and smiled. Hermione smiled back and bottled up the potion for Harry. It was the least she could do.

Snape suddenly stood up and walked…more like stomped in front of the class. He glared at all of their faces, some sprinkled with freckles, some devoured by make up and some…like Potters. Plain, average, not good enough, but not bad. "Today was…interesting." Snape said eyeing Hermione. "Tomorrow we will try out our potions…be prepared."

Once a bell rang signaling to leave their first class Hermione stood up and looked at Harry hopefully, but he didn't look back. Instead Harry walked over to Ginny who was whining about the red mark on her cheek. Saying it would never come off. Hermione sighed and made her way over to Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. "What's your next class?" she asked them.

"History of magic," Pansy rolled her eyes and sighed, "Seriously, do we even need to know who defeated who a million years ago?"

"Kno-" Hermione began saying.

"Knowledge shouldn't be taken lightly Pansy," Blaise said sternly, "Remember that."

Hermione gaped at him. Not only did he cut in her sentence, he said what she was going to say! Hermione had always told Harry and Ron to not take Knowledge lightly whenever they whined about homework or classes. Pansy turned to her, "What's your next class Hermione?"

"Oh…transfiguration."

"Lucky!" Pansy whined, "Even though I absolutely hate McGongall, I am excellent at transfigurating stuff! The old women just couldn't see it. Probably to blind."

"You-"

"You shouldn't criticize the teachers," Blaise cut in once again. "They have put in a lot of effort in teaching us, you should be grateful we have them."

Hermione scowled and turned to glare at the dark blue-eyes boy. "Stop stealing my sentences!"

The three Slytherins looked at her surprised. Draco who finally got what she meant laughed, "Well I'm going to class. Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah," Blaise said glancing at Hermione.

"No…I think I'll walk Hermione to class. If I'm late…" Pansy paused, "You boys know how to make an excuse."

The two Slytherin boys nodded with a wicked smirk on their faces. Hermione rolled her eyes as they walked away smoothly, looking like they owned the entire school. She turned to Pansy, "You can go to class, I don't want you to be late Pans."

"Don't worry," Pansy giggled, "Blaise knows how to come up with perfect excuses, plus he can lie easily. It's a gift." She started walking down the hall to the Transfiguration classroom. Hermione ran up to her.

"But why do you want to come…I mean" Hermione racked her head for a reason, "You could of stayed with Blaise!"

Pansy smiled her eyes dancing with joy at the mention of Blaise's name. "I could of." She paused, "But I came here to talk to you about him. We wouldn't want him to know I like him would we?"

"I guess so…" Hermione blinked, "…what are we suppose to talk about?"

Pansy frowned, "I swear sometimes I think I'm talking to a five your old when it comes to Romance! You know how to get him to like me! The Plan! The big Idea! The scheme!" Hermione gave her a confused look, "Oh what's the use I'm talking to a bookworm!"

"Hey!" Hermione frowned, "I haven't read a book in a while so logically I can't be a bookworm now, can I?"

"I guess not…but still. After years smothered inside of your books, you know nothing!" Pansy sighed, "Okay…well I'm thinking you can set me and Blaise on a date, like you, Draco, me, and Blaise go to hogsmede! You somehow get 'lost' with your older brother! Leaving me and Blaise alone!" Pansy finished with twinkles in her eyes, "Oh it would be magnificent! Don't you think so?"

"I suppose so," Hermione said scratching the back of her head. "But how will I and Draco get lost? I mean I know hogsmede pretty well and I wouldn't get lost, neither would Draco."

Pansy growled and hit her head on the nearest wall, a couple times. "No! No! No! You're not really going to get lost! You're just going to pretend like you are!"

"Oh!" Hermione smiled, her pearly white teeth showing brightly "I get it…sure I'll do it!"

**A/N okay just for people to make sure this is a Blaise and Hermione fanfic. I don't like rushing a story; I think romance should be taken nice and slow because it's something to remember. Plus if something bad happens they wouldn't be together very long and she couldn't just love him after a couple of days could she? This is not Pansy and Blaise but you can see that Pansy loves him very much, enough to make a plan haha. Harry will come more, and I'm not sure about what I'll plan with Ron. I always read author notes and I advise you to read author notes on stories too. They pass a lot of clues you know .**

**Okay. The situation about Lucius, you know he will come later. YOU KNOW IT! Haha. **

**Blaise's sister, you'll find out more about her…she is important so pay attention to everything that is said about her.**

**Lina-okay I told you to pay attention to her story as well, but I'm not very sure now. You can if u want, depends later.**

**The red eyes-this is kind of important, I guess.**

**this chapter was kind of long...sorry :(**

**IF YOU WANT U CAN GIVE ME IDEAS BUT I WON'T PROMISE YOU I'LL USE ALL OF THEM. OF COURSE IF I DO THEN I'LL MAIL YOU ASKING FOR PERMISSION. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND MAKE ME UPDATE SOONER . **


	8. Plans & Changes

**A/N okay I never really write notes in the beginning so heres 1 to JTBJAB I understand what your saying in your review. If I do use an Idea a person gives me I give them lots and lots of credit. Thanks for the concern.**

"Plan A set in motion!" Pansy cheered up in the Slytherin Common Room. Everyone else was at breakfast, except Hermione and Pansy who were coming up with plans on their little scheme. Pansy seemed to be way happier then usual, her eyes twinkled, her mind was always somewhere else, and she seemed to fly in the hallways.

"Okay Hermione!" Pansy smiled and started waving words with her wand in the thin air. "Number one, we get Draco and Blaise to come to Hogsmede with us today." The words were written into the air with green ink. "How will we do it!"

"Uhh…" Hermione bit the end of her quill; she smiled "We can just ask them. I'm sure they'd go."

Pansy grinned and patted Hermione on the head, "Brilliant! You're learning Mione!" She turned back to her 'air space' and started waving her wand again. "Next we just act normal for about…eh twenty minutes at Hogsmede. And then you and Draco get lost!" Pansy pointed at Hermione with her wand as the words formed in the air. "This is the most important part Hermione! How will you do it?"

"Well…can't I just tell Draco the plan and then we can go get lost?" Hermione scratched the back of her head.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Pansy shrieked, "You will never ever tell Draco I have a crush on Blaise! Never! If he found out…he would tell Blaise! They are like the best friends; they tell each other everything no matter what! Don't tell your brother."

"Okay…well I guess we can go somewhere were there is a big crowd and I can drag Draco somewhere without him knowing that you two have left. Because there would be to much people to even notice." Hermione tapped the quill on her ankle where she was writing the plan.

"Good job!" Pansy grinned happily, "Perfect! And then we can…"

As Pansy was about to finish her sentence the portrait hole opened. Draco and Blaise stepped inside smirking; they looked so much alike even though their features were completely different. Pansy shrieked and started waving her hands threw the words that were formed by her wand to get rid of them. Hermione turned to look at her brother and his best friend.

"Draco! Blaise! Aren't you supposed to be um…eating?" Hermione smiled innocently.

"Yeah but we…" Draco paused noticing Pansy waving her arms everywhere. "What's that Pans?"

"Oh, uhh…" Pansy turned around and flushed brightly. A few words still floating around behind her "We were…"

"Playing Hang Man!" Hermione piped up finishing the sentence.

"What's Hang Man?" Blaise walked over to Hermione and sat by her smirking with an evil glint in his eye. "I knew you had some Slytherin in you. But I never thought you had enough evil to actually kill an innocent guy Maria."

"You idiot! You don't actually hang a man! It's a game! A muggle game, so if you wouldn't understand." Hermione smirked at her quick thinking. _Still got it Hermione!_

"Oh," Draco flopped himself down on one of the chairs. "Hey lets all go to Hogsmede, I'm bored and I already got mother to sign the permission slip, Hermione we are going to be meeting her there. She got really depressed that you ran away last time, so she wants to get to know you today."

"Oh…" Hermione blushed then smiled. He asked if they could go to Hogsmede! That meant that number one in the plan was complete! Plus it wouldn't be very hard to get lost in the expensive part of Hogsmede, would it? "Okay! Lets go then!" She looked over at Pansy and winked.

"What was that?" Blaise looked over at Pansy and then to Hermione.

"What was what?"

"You winked at Pans."

"Err…no I didn't." _Stupid Blaise with his good eyes!_

"Yes you did, I saw it. Everyone knows my eyes see everything." Blaise smirked, "After all The Zabini's have had the most gorgeous eyes since…forever." It was true, Blaise had regular dark blue eyes but something inside of them made them entrancing.

"Oh…I winked at Pansy because…" Hermione stood up from her spot on the couch, "We…were going to ask you to go to Hogsmede because we wanted to buy…some new dresses. Yes that's right."

"Hermione," Draco laughed, "Everyone knows you're not the type to shop!"

"Yeah but…since my changing. I forgot to buy dresses so all my other ones don't match me at all!"

"I didn't think you wore dresses," Blaise laughed, "Actually before you became Maria I didn't think you were a girl at all."

Hermione who had once at least had a little smile, frowned. She had heard the insult before many times, but this time…it really hurt. Inside she quickly bottled up the feeling; her mother told her it wasn't good to bottle up your emotions. But she couldn't help it. Hermione's eyes turned watery. She turned around so no one could see her flushed face. "Pans…I got to go. We'll go to Hogsmede later…I'll be in the Gryffindor common room." She gave a little wave and ran out the Portrait Hole.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Did I say something wrong?" Draco shrugged mouthing 'Women problems'

Pansy turned to glare at them. "Oh sometimes you two are such idiots!"

XxX

Hermione slammed open her closet and looked inside. _Oh I'll show them! How much of a girl I am! _She thought pushing threw all the other shirts and jackets in the hangers. She planned to wear a dress to Hogsmede and she would be the girliest of girls! Hermione smiled as she pulled out a simple red dress. Not to fancy. It was short sleeve, kind of like a spring dress except a nice rich red. Hermione quickly slipped it on and looked into the mirror.

Just a simple red dress made her look beautiful. It really brought out her red eyes. _I wonder what Myrtle was talking about when she said my eyes reminded her of someone's…hmm…_Hermione slipped on some red high heels, but not to high it looked like she was trying.

She didn't put any makeup on and checked herself over. It wasn't much but it seemed like she changed a lot. Hermione smiled and tried walking over to her uniform which was lying on the ground after she threw it.

Even though she was a bookworm, she still knew how to walk in high heels. They were quite comfortable once you got used to them. She threw her uniform on her bed and made her way down the steps leading to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Ron and Harry playing chess. _Wow…Ginny isn't watching over them like a hawk this time. _She smiled to herself but decided it was best not to bother them. After all Ron was there, and he still didn't like her. She tried sneeking past them the best she could, her heels still made clicky noises though.

"Still wearing Gryffindor Colors Malfoy? I thought you were going to be dressed in green already." A voice sneered from behind her. Hermione turned around and saw Ron sitting down moving his queen on the chess board. She smiled and walked over to the two boys. She studied the chess board for a bit.

"Harry," She said. "Ron will beat you if you move your queen there. It would become a checkmate. Just to let you know."

Hermione saw a hint of a smile on Harry's lips, he moved a pawn instead. Ron turned and glared at her, "He doesn't need you to make his moves Malfoy so just…" His eyes seemed to widen as he actually looked at her.

Hermione smiled, as Ron's face became an unattractive red. "What are you wearing Hermione!" He yelled sounding like his old self again. "You're showing skin! Skin! What if a guy sees you! And you're wearing High heels! High heels Mione! You haven't tripped yet! You…"

All of a sudden Harry burst out laughing on the red couch. He held his stomach with both arms. Hermione gave a little giggle; she hadn't seen Harry laugh for a while.

"What!" Ron roared, "Why are you two laughing at me! You…Harry…your laughing…" Ron quieted down. Harry's laughter was the only sound that ran through the room.

Hermione coughed almost forgetting that the three weren't best friends anymore. She missed it when they would all laugh in the common room over nothing. "You called me…Mione." Hermione said softly to Ron.

Ron flushed, "That was a mistake Malfoy. It won't happen again."

Harry finally stopped laughing and wiped a tear out of his eye. "I missed this," Hermione and Ron turned to look at him. "You guys…how did things get this complicated? Just last year we were all eating chocolate frogs until we got sick. How did this argument happen?"

Ron grunted and slouched in the couch. "She changed," He said pointing to Hermione.

"No," Harry frowned, "We changed Ron."

"She was the one that became a Slytherin's sister."

Hermione looked down at her feet sadly. Harry saw this and shook his head. "Not like that, you two are my best friends…"

"Are?" Hermione looked up at him. "Don't you mean were?"

"No." Harry shook his head again, he grinned sheepily. "I meant are. Hermione has been the same bookworm since 1st year. We just couldn't see it because of the sudden appearance change…and the family change.

"Well I haven't changed Harry!" Ron argued, "I'm still the same. I play chess…er…and you. You're still the boy-who-lived. Nothing changed…so why?"

Harry paused thinking. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and slouched into his couch, just like Ron. He gave an hmm and rubbed his hairless chin. "Ginny did." He said nodding at his answer.

"Ginny!" Ron repeated his voice gaining some anger, "Ginny hasn't changed!"

Hermione could see that Ron was getting angrier and an argument was probably going to happen. She sighed and stepped in front of both boys. "I got to go Harry…Ron." She looked at them both. "Are you going to Hogsmede?"

"No," They both said simultaneously.

"Where you going…?" Ron asked looking her up and down, "Wearing that? A date with a Slytherin!"

Hermione giggled. "Something like that." She walked away and glanced back once seeing Ron's mouth wide open and his eyes wide. Harry exactly the same. She smirked and walked out of the portrait hole. Once she was out a sigh escaped her lips, the way the three talked all together…it reminded her so much of back then. _I need them…_Hermione thought sadly, over the weeks she thought that she could forget about Harry and Ron, and just replace them with Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Lavender, and Parvarti. But in her heart she always knew she needed the two gits.

"Hermione there you are!" Pansy yelled from the other side of the hallway, with Draco and Blaise on each side of her. "Come on! Time to go!"

Hermione smiled and ran over to them, her high heels making clicking sounds against the floors. She reached the three, out of breath. (It was a long hallway…you know how Hogwarts is.) "Thanks for waiting guys!"

Draco let out a cat whistle, "What are you dressed up for Hermione? If you weren't my sister you would be my wife…but right now that sounds really wrong. So…eh just forget I said anything."

Pansy grinned brightly, "Yeah you look great! I've never seen you in a dress besides the Yule Ball!"

"Oh," Hermione flushed completely forgetting she dressed up…in a dress. "Well…I wanted to dress good for when meeting mother! She wants her kids to look the best right?" She looked up at Blaise who had a light blush on his cheeks, their eyes met for a second but he quickly looked away. "Is it that bad?" She asked him, "You turned your head away…in disgust Maybe?"

"No…it's not that." Blaise flushed, "You look pretty Hermione."

_Did he just blush because of me? _Hermione thought, from the corner of her eye she could see Pansy eyeing them. She gulped and shook her head. _What am I doing? He isn't blushing because of me. No way in hell. _Hermione took a step away from Blaise and turned to Draco. "Um…let's go."

"Yeah, come on we need to get into one of the carriages, before there all packed." Draco nodded towards the large doors leading outside. They all walked outside where about fifty carriages lined up in a row. The three Slytherins and Gryffindor climbed into an empty one. Hermione sat with Draco and Pansy sat with Blaise.

Pansy kept blushing as red as Ron's hair, and she squirmed in her seat. "You okay Pans?" Blaise asked worriedly, he put a hand on her forehead. "You're not sick are you?"

Hermione giggled as she saw the expression on Pansy's face. It looked like the poor girl was going to faint. Pansy quickly shook her head, and sighed as Blaise lifted his hand off her head. "Er…Hermione." Pansy struggled to come up with a conversation so nobody would notice how red her face was.

"Yeah?" Hermione giggled.

"Whats going on with you two?" Draco asked smirking, "You've been giggling all day, and the Hermione Granger I know never giggled."

"There's a lot about me you didn't know…you still don't know." Hermione smiled mysteriously. She looked over at Blaise to find his expression interested. "But…I'm not going to tell you." Blaise's face fell.

"Ahh just like the first time we met," Blaise sighed, "Such secrecy."

"What are you talking about?" Pansy piped up looking from Blaise to Hermione. "Did I miss something?"

"No-"

"Yeah," Blaise interrupted smirking, "You see Pans, I met Maria/Hermione way before Draco did. She was in the three broomsticks and I as a gentlemen ordered a butterbeer for her. She didn't drink it though. Anyways we flirted, but I didn't know who she was at the time."

"Flirted?" Pansy looked over at Hermione a little hurt in her eyes. She seemed to blink a couple times registering what he said.

"No! No!" Hermione laughed nervously as the carriage rocked back and forth. "He didn't know who I was…I didn't even know who I was at the time. So…it was nothing at all."

"Nothing?" Blaise seemed to pout, "But you knew who I was. And you flirted with me, so that makes it something. You knew I was a Slytherin too."

"Truthfully I never thought I would ever see you again." Hermione said looking at Draco who was listening attentively. "So…I just did it for the fun. It didn't mean anything really." She looked over at Blaise and could have sworn she saw a flash of hurt come across his eyes too.

It had been about 20 minutes, and the two boys had fallen asleep on the ride. Pansy turned to Hermione and sighed. "I never realized Hogsmede was so far!"

"Yeah…" Hermione giggled nervously. Why was she nervous? This was Pansy! The girl she had become friends with for the past couple of weeks! She coughed a bit and squirmed in her seat, she was about to get out a book she had brought for the ride in her small bag but Pansy interrupted her.

"You know, honestly that hurt Hermione. You flirted with Blaise…do you know how much that hurts me?" She said.

"I didn't know…"

"You knew it was Blaise Zabini."

"I-I didn't know you liked him at the time."

"So you just assumed he was single!" Pansy's voice started to rise. A mad glint in her eyes. "He could have had a girlfriend! You never know!"

"Pansy…the past is the past. I'm sorry, I was stupid okay? Please don't be mad at me!" Hermione cried, "I can't stand anymore people getting mad at me." Pansy let out a heavy breath and seemed to calm down.

"**You're** **right…I mean you standing by Blaise would look like a total joke**!" Pansy laughed. Hermione's eyes widened. _Did Pansy just say that? _She thought her eyes watering a little. _Would I really look like a joke standing next to the great Blaise Zabini? Was she that much different from everyone else? What kind of guy could she stand by then?_

Pansy stopped laughing looking at Hermione's face. "Oh God Hermione I didn't mean it like that."

"No, no." Hermione laughed, but even though she was smiling her eyes were still sad. She plunged her nails into her thigh so that she wouldn't start blubbering. "Y-Your right. Blaise and I would totally look like a joke! It would be hilarious is we walked into the Great Hall hand in hand, heh…"

"You sure? I mean what I said was pretty harsh. You have just as much chance with any guy as I do."

"No! No! It's true really…err **Blaise Zabini is definitely not my type of guy**!" Hermione laughed, waving her hand in the air.

The two girls laughed together not knowing a certain boy was really awake the whole time.

**A/N Okay I was going to put the plan/scheme in this chapter but I needed something a little. Sorry if u wanted to read about the big thing. But that's in next chapter.**

**Um you can guess which boy who was awake. Heheheh.**

**To me this chapter was kind of boring but it doesn't hurt to write extra right? Right? **

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY PLUS IT HELPS ME UPDATE FASTER.**

**GETS ME IN THE MODE HAHA.**


	9. Effects & Consequences

**A/N: Just…read the bottom notes for my notes haha. I'm too lazy to put anything up here. Thank you for the support and reviews. Makes me happy.**

The four students jumped off the carriage as it came to a halt in front of Hogsmede. Hermione was the first one to get out; she stretched her arms and legs after the long ride and made way for Pansy to get off. After Pansy both boys got off yawning and looking tired. Draco let out a long yawn and waved his hand in front of his mouth, "I want to get a butterbeer. Let's go to the three broomsticks."

"Yeah me too," Blaise smiled tiredly and started heading over to the restaurant. Pansy groaned in disappointment and looked over at Hermione.

"The plan will have to start a little later then," Pansy whispered in her ear. "I really wanted to start now but I guess we have to wait. Don't want the boys getting suspicious right?" Hermione nodded and walked over to Draco.

"Where will we meet…mother?" She asked smiling at him. She still had some problems calling Narcissa mother or mom. He yawned again and patted her head lightly.

"I don't know probably somewhere expensive and where only rich purebloods like us can get in. A place where the only cheapest thing there is more then fifty thousand galleons." Draco smirked and opened the door leading to the three broomsticks for her. Hermione slipped inside and shook her head.

"Oh you're hopeless." She laughed; the group took a seat in a large booth in the corner of the restaurant. "I was thinking of buying mother a gift…she probably owns everything in every expensive shop here, but it's the thought that counts right?"

"Not really," Draco peeked at the desert menu, "It's the price. And don't even think about buying her a book, she'd use it as firewood."

Hermione's nose wrinkled up in distaste and sighed. "Okay maybe not, but can't I just go window shopping over there? It's going to be packed with people…" She looked over at Pansy who was grinning at her, "But I've never been to those parts. You have to have an account or something to even step across the line."

A waitress walked over to the table with her piece of note pad and a quill. She smiled mainly at the boys looking them up and down. The waitress seemed to fix her hair quickly before speaking, with a flirty smile on her face "What can I get for you boys?" Hermione and Pansy quickly glared at her, "And girls…" she added nervously under their vicious stares.

"Four butterbeers," Blaise said smiling at her. The waitress wrote the order down quickly, her quill making scratching noises as she wrote, and was about to leave but stopped as if something caught her eye.

"Hey you're the guy," She smiled slightly. Pointing at Blaise with her quill, "That one day you ordered a butterbeer for that girl sitting across from you," She said referring to Hermione. "I hoped everything turned out fabulous."

Hermione frowned, "What do you mean everything?"

"Oh well I thought he was trying to get your attention…like a secret way to ask you out maybe…" The waitress smiled warmly, just thinking about the romance. "Lots of people do that these days send a girl some food to get their attention. I thought he was-"

"No," Pansy spoke suddenly, she glared at the waitress. Her eyes telling her to leave, "He wasn't." The girl got the message and quickly left without a single glance back. Hermione turned to Pansy who was still glaring at the spot where the waitress was once standing.

"Um…she didn't mean it Pans." Hermione said, "There was no asking out what so ever."

"Oh?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that Mione?" he laughed and tapped his fingers against the table.

"Blaise will you stop flirting with my sister, it's making me nauseous," Draco groaned. The waitress came back with the butterbeers and put them carefully down on the table. With one last nod she hurried away to a couple sitting in the booth by the doors.

"Yes," Pansy said sternly, "Stop," She took a sip of her butterbeer eyeing Hermione a bit, and then switched to Blaise.

Hermione looked away from the black haired girl but the boys didn't seem to notice at all. She took a big gulp of her butterbeer and excused herself to the bathroom. Hermione practically ran to the restroom, for some reason being by Pansy made her nervous now. _Oh! Whats going on now! First I was nervous with Ginny and now Pansy! _She knew it was just jealousy making Pansy glare at her. And Blaise was actually making it worse. _Bad thing always happen to me. _Hermione sighed and walked into the girl's restroom.

"Oh look at her dress," A voice sneered from behind her. Girl's giggles followed after it, "It's way to tight on her. Someone needs to go on a diet and stop trying so hard to look like us, skinny people." Hermione spun around and groaned as she saw Ginny and her pack near the stalls.

"Oh please," Hermione snorted, "You're just skinny because you can't afford food."

Ginny glared at her, "Wait till my brother and boyfriend hear that comment from your mouth Malfoy. They'll hate you for sure." She laughed, "Ron was right you were born to be a Malfoy, you're a spoiled, rotten, slutty bit-"

"Oh be quiet you," Hermione growled, "You're so annoying. Remind me of a pesky fly. You do."

"Just like your no good brother," Ginny finished smirking, "And your stupid mother, oh and I would never forget your deatheater father! I wonder when you shall get your dark mark! I bet you can't wait!"

Hermione swiftly pulled out her wand and pointed it at her. "You can't use that," Ginny smiled, "You were never one to break the rules. Still aren't."

Hermione slowly put her wand down, she couldn't break rules! She was still Hermione Granger! She shook her head and quickly whapped Ginny on the head with her wand. The red head let out a shriek but only because her hair was messed up. "Oh get over it," Hermione scowled and walked out of the bathroom. She made her way over to the three Slytherins and sighed. "Can we go now? I just came across Ginny and her horrible groupies."

Pansy smiled delighted and stood up quickly. "Yes let's go I want to go buy my dress now! Lets go to the rich area were we can get away from all these…bums." She tugged on both boys sleeves lifting them up and practically pushed them out the door and over to the expensive large shops. Thousands of people where crowded around there.

"Okay! Get lost! Hurry!" Pansy hissed in Hermione's ear. She walked over to a gigantic group of people and dragged Blaise along with her. Hermione quickly took Draco before he could see them and walked a separate way.

"Hermione where you going?" Draco yelled over the thousands of voices. "Where are Blaise and Pansy?"

"Err…I saw them heading this way!" Hermione yelled and dragged Draco far away.

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

Hermione dragged Draco all the way back to the three broomsticks. She frowned confusedly, of course acting though. "I swore I saw Blaise and Pansy walk over this way." She groaned and hit her head hoping that Draco would believe her, "I'm so stupid!"

"Yes you are…" Draco smirked then checked the time. "Doesn't matter, we have to meet mother soon, those two can find their way back to the castle by themselves. I feel sorry for Blaise though…I've been shopping with Pansy before and trust me; you have to be insane to not go insane."

Hermione giggled, "I'm afraid what mother might think of me though…"

"Trust me, she'll love you."

XxX

"Pansy! I don't see Draco and Hermione anywhere!" Blaise whined as Pansy dragged him into a nearby dress store.

"Oh don't worry about them!" Pansy laughed, "They probably went off to go meet Narcissa! Now help me shop! Please?"

Blaise groaned, "I'm going to die!"

"No you won't!" Pansy scowled, but inside she was feeling so giddy and happy she could barley control herself. "Listen…um if you help me find a dress then we'll go eat. My treat." She picked up a pink frilly dress and eyed it. "Do you think I would look good in this?"

Blaise groaned again and plopped himself down on a couch. "Pansy! We are purebloods, as in I don't need you paying for my food. And no that dress will not look good on you; it doesn't have the right shape for your body. The dress needs to actually cling not sag my dear."

Pansy giggled with a bright blush on her cheeks and put the dress back; she reached for a blue one and pressed it against her chest. "This one is lovely Blaise! You must agree with me!" She twirled around with the dress still against her chest.

Blaise looked at it then shook his head, "No Pans, I don't think it will. It's a nice dress but I think it would go better with a different girl. Maybe you should get a dark green dress, to match your eyes. It would look better, and find one that will match your figure; you don't want to be walking around with your breasts hanging out."

Pansy giggled again, "You sure you aren't Gay Blaise?" she put the dress away and started looking up at the green section.

"Of course not!" Blaise snapped, "I just got good taste! Unlike some people…"

"Hey! That better be sarcasm!" Pansy shrieked blushing.

"Its not don't worry." Blaise laughed his voice dripping in the cold humor.

Pansy turned away from him and started looking at the dresses. Really she was trying to hide her horrid red face. She picked up a dark green dress that looked pretty good; she turned around and saw Blaise holding a pretty red one.

"Red Blaise?" Pansy blinked, "You know I don't look good in red."

Blaise shook his head, "No I was thinking for Hermione. It would match her perfectly; maybe I should buy it for her."

Pansy's eyes widened in shock, _Hermione! _She thought _He's shopping with me not her! Why is he thinking about Hermione? _She frowned at him then said. "Why buy it for her? She's a Malfoy now Blaise she doesn't need you buying things for her. Why'd you think about her in the first place?"

Blaise smiled, "Well I saw the dress she was wearing today and this one looks almost like it, just prettier. It's simple but elegant like what my mother wears." He pointed at her dress, "Like that one Pans is too decorated and frilly, why don't you just get something plain. It wouldn't hurt. Many men don't like too fancy dresses."

Pansy bit her bottom lip in humiliation and anger, "I'm done!" She smiled, but the smile seemed to not reach her eyes. She practically shoved the dress back on the rack. "Lets go eat I'm hungry! Enough shopping for today!"

Blaise nodded, "Hold on let me just buy this dress for Hermione."

"No!" Pansy yelled, many heads turned to look at her. She cleared her throat, "No." she said calmer, "You can come back with her next time. I'm really hungry right now. Can we go? Please?"

"It will only take a second,"

"…"

"Please Pansy! Your stomach can wait!"

Pansy glared at him, "Why do you want to buy the dress for her so much!" She growled, "She wouldn't buy anything for you! You've never talked to me like that before! What's with the sudden change? Look at you, your practically going to die if you don't buy it for her!"

"Pansy…"

"No! I asked you to shop not to help _Hermione_ look for a damn dress!" Pansy screamed in frustration. People were watching the scene now, whispers going on through the store.

"What's wrong with you Pans?" Blaise said coldly, "You sound like a jealous wife! I just thought I would be nice and buy it for her! And you just yell at me for it! She's your friend isn't she!"

Pansy trembled with rage. She didn't know if she was going to start crying on the spot or lunge at the boy standing in front of her. She felt jealousy run through her veins, she also felt hurt at the wife comment. Did that mean he would never want her as his wife? Would he rather prefer Hermione?

"Excuse me Miss?" Pansy twirled around with anger and stared hard at the women smiling at them. She was in a nice expensive dress and her hair the color of blond was twisted into a bun.

"What!" She screamed loudly.

"I must ask you to leave," The lady said still smiling like a robot. "You're scaring our important costumers. Now leave or I will call security."

Pansy glared coldly at her. "Shut up!" She turned to Blaise, "I was about to leave actually," She sneered, "But he would like to buy a gift for his precious **Hermione Malfoy**!" Pansy clamped a hand over her mouth as Hermione's name slipped out of her dainty pink lips.

The people in the store gasped. "I didn't know Mrs. Malfoy had another child?" A lady said.

"Maybe they adopted."

"Or it could be a cousin."

"Did you know Draco Malfoy had a sister?"

"I never knew anything."

"Me either."

"Maybe they hid her."

"That's not very likely; Malfoys love to show their wealth, we all know that."

"Maybe she didn't come out right, poor dear."

"You think the girl could have been…retarded or something?"

"That must be why. They didn't want to be embarrassed by her."

Pansy's eyes widened and her mouth went dry. They were in an expensive store where only purebloods would be lurking! One of them could tell Lucius! She turned to Blaise looking for help but he glared coldly at her.

Blaise threw the dress right back on a rack and stormed out of the store. Not even glancing back to see Pansy being trampled with questions from the other purebloods.

xXx

"Oh Hermione, you look just like me when I was young," Narcissa smiled at her daughter and took a sip of her tea. "Except for your red eyes of course. Those you got from…oh never mind that. I'm just glad you're finally with us after all those years. I was beginning to get scared that you might have been adopted by people who didn't live anywhere near us at all."

The three blond purebloods sat outside drinking some tea not even knowing there was a large commotion happening on the other side of Hogsmede. Hermione smiled at her new mother, they had chatted for a bit and she was already beginning to admire her. She was a beautiful woman and looked so young for her age that nobody would guess she was in her forties.

"What are your hobbies Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"I love to read!" Hermione blurted, she flushed after. "Draco must have you told you I was a real bookworm. But I can't help it, I love reading! Hogwarts: A history is my favorite book I've read it te-" She stopped and flushed even brighter. "I'm sorry, you must not like books very much."

Narcissa laughed, "Oh I love some books. I read muggle books actually." After seeing Hermione's shocked face she laughed again. "I love reading the romance novels. Wizard writers don't write like muggles do. Of course sometimes I have no idea what the other is talking about, what is a…gym? They had that word in one of my books when a girl would sneak out to go meet a boy at the gym. What is it?"

It was Hermione's time to laugh, "It's a place to exercise sort of. It's rather large and has wooden floors. Most people play sports in there."

"Like quidditch?" Draco piped up excitingly.

"No!" Hermione laughed, "We do not fly on brooms! We play things like Basketball and dodge ball and…" After seeing Narcissa and Draco's confused faces she sighed, "Other sports that don't have anything to do with magic."

"Mrs. Malfoy?" A tiny Asian woman slid open the door, she was wearing a red kimono with chopsticks popping out from her delicate black bun. "I have a second serving of tea for you. Green just like you wish." Narcissa took the tray and thanked the women. "I also have a new copy of the new article Rita Seeker wrote just today. They printed it off fresh just an hour ago."

"Why thank you." Narcissa took the newspaper but didn't bother look at it, she set in on the ground and bowed. The Asian women slid shut the door and left.

"Don't you read the paper Mom?" Draco asked surprised that she didn't read it.

"Well Rita Seeker is the author of the articles," Narcissa wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I never liked that woman. All her stories are lies. She said that I cheated on your father once and he gave me a strong beating even though I told him it wasn't true."

Hermione flinched at the last sentence. _A beating_. It sounded absolutely horrible. She took a sip of her tea and glanced over at the paper. Just to see the headline

**HERMIONE MALFOY! WHO IS SHE?**

PSHHHHHHHHH! Hermione spat her tea all over Draco. Her eyes widened in panic. Draco looked down at his green tea smelling robes and sighed. "Why'd you do that Hermione? I know I'm not the greatest brother in the world but I don't think I deserve-"

Hermione didn't bother listen she snatched up the newspaper and opened it laying it on the ground for her family to see. Narcissa and Draco both looked down and gasped loudly.

**HERMIONE MALFOY! WHO IS SHE?**

**Just today we had news of a girl named**

**Hermione Malfoy. We are not sure who**

**This unexpected girl came from but**

**Sources tell us that she is Draco Malfoy's**

**Younger sister and she was hidden for**

**Unknown reasons. These sources were**

**From people on the street who have**

**Seen the brother and sister walking**

**Around Hogsmede, they say they look**

**Almost exactly alike. A Waitress at**

**The famous Three Broomsticks says**

**Hermione Malfoy was very close to**

**Blaise Zabini another pureblood family**

**Close to the Malfoy's. We think there might**

**Be some kind of engagement between the two.**

**We first heard of this beautiful young girl**

**From a well know pureblood girl.**

There right below that sentence was a full picture of Pansy

**Pansy Parkinson.**

**-Rita Seeker.**

**A/N: Ahh I love Cliffies. Don't you? Actually I thought I could do much better on this chapter. Grr. For some reason whenever I look at my writing it looks awful! I can never get it right! But I guess it matters what you guys think.**

**Ummm, yes Jealous makes people do crazy things pansy cough pansy**

**Blaise does not like Hermione….yet hehehe.**

**Okay so now the news is out. But that doesn't mean that Lucius has read the news yet. I thought this chapter was pretty short…grrr….makes it worse too. Bah! Err, honestly I was about to let Ginny be the one to let the news out, but I think that she's been bad enough…for now. So I changed it. **

**Err….there's nothing much to say.**

**Sometimes I think I do update to fast…**

**I'm trying to hit 200 reviews so please help me. --**

**OH question for you readers, do you think this story should be long? Or short?**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT KEEPS ME SO ALIVE! ALIVE! HAHA.**


	10. Arguments & Feelings

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, you make me so happy cries**

"I'm going to kill her," Draco announced, breaking the unbearable silence that swept across the room right after they read the article. Narcissa's expression was surprisingly normal, her face straight and proud, her lips set in the usual straight line, but her eyes were packed with fear. Hermione guessed she was trying to look strong after the breaking news. Hermione was completely blown away; she didn't know what to think. Her throat was dry and she kept blinking like she still couldn't register what had just happened in her head.

Narcissa looked over at Draco. Unlike his mother he was in rage with his eyebrows furrowed and his face red. He looked like he'd kill anything that got in his way when going to Pansy. "You're not going to kill anyone Draco," She said sternly, "Especially Pansy now calm down."

Draco looked over at the blond women like she was mad, "Are you crazy mother! Pansy blabbed about Hermione! Once Lucius finds out he'll kill all of us! No he won't…he'll force me to get the dark mark! And Hermione…she'll get the dark mark too! And we'll have to s-serve that-that thing! So don't tell me to calm down! Pansy didn't just copy of my essay! She might have just ended your life mother! So don't you dare tell me to remain calm!"

"Draco!" Narcissa snapped, "I will not let you talk to your own mother that way. I'll find a way to deal with Lucius when he finds out. He doesn't read the paper and people will start coming to him in about a day."

Draco snorted, "A day, just great mother. I can think of thousands of things to do in twenty-four hours…lets see. Oh I always wanted to meet that one pop star girly on the magazines Pansy buys but I doubt I'll get an appointment…BECAUSE I ONLY HAVE TWENTY-FOUR HOURS!"

"Shut up!" Narcissa yelled, after Draco shut his trap amazed that his mother actually cursed him she calmed down a little. "Excuse my language. Now, we will have a day, I'll ask Dumbledore to keep you safe. He will not let Lucius come anywhere near you, he's a wonderful man and will do anything to protect you two. As for me…I'll put up with Lucius my self. After all this is my fault."

Draco glared at her, "Put up with Lucius! Put up with Lucius mother! Is that what you're going to do? Do you really think he'll forgive you for sending his second child to live with mud-muggles!"

"I wasn't called the smartest witch in my age for nothing Draco, I too have tricks up my sleeve," Narcissa stuck her pretty nose in the air, "Don't you dare doubt me."

Draco sighed, knowing that he could never talk his mother out of this and turned to Hermione. Who was abnormally quiet "What do you think Mione?"

Hermione turned to him, she blinked. "About what?

"About Lucius finding out! About Pansy! That's what! Have you been listening!" Draco bellowed.

"Of course I have," Hermione nodded, "Pansy…she must have had a good reason to tell Rita Seeker about me. I'm sure…she wouldn't do it on purpose."

"I bet she would," Draco muttered.

"But…I don't think I really want to talk to her right now," Hermione gave her brother a fake smile. "It's alright, I just got another thing on my back. Now all I have is Harry, Ron, Ginny, the Gryffindors that still don't like me…Pansy…Lucius, the paparazzi. But I'm okay, I can handle it."

_She's lying, _Draco thought, he just nodded to her. _She's trying to act brave, but she's really scared. I can see it. Her and her stupid Gryffindor ways…_

"I want you two to go back to Hogwarts now, I'll talk to Dumbledore alone sometime." Narcissa stood up and gave her children two pecks on each cheek. "Be good…and be careful."

With a pop the Narcissa apparated away. Draco sighed rubbing his temples soothingly and then took Hermione's hand bringing her over to the carriages waiting for them. "Did Blaise and…Pansy go back already? Maybe we should wait for them." She asked.

"Mione," Draco scowled, "I know you're angry at Pansy stop with the act."

Hermione blinked, "I'm not putting up an act."

"Yes you are," Draco opened the carriage door and slid into the red seat. Hermione slid into the seat opposite of him. "You're furious with her, I would be too. I am actually; I can't believe she did that-no wait I can."

Hermione sighed, "Well I suppose you caught me, actually…I'm shocked to say. I didn't want to start yelling in front of Mother…it was my first time meeting her after all. I really don't know what to think…or even say to Pansy when we see her." She paused, "What are you going to say?"

"I already told you, I'll kill her even before she starts apologizing," Draco growled, He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and scanned it, "I tore the article from the newspaper, it looks like people already assumed you were a relation before Pansy told." He laughed as he came to the end, "Looks like your marrying Blaise too."

Hermione laughed, "Sometimes they really come up with stupid ideas…why do you think Pansy told?"

"Don't know, we'll find out though."

Hermione made an hmph sound, and leaned back in the seat, her eyes fluttering shut. She yawned, "I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap, we can think of what we will say when we get there. Night Draco."

"But it's not four pm, its not night time." Draco glanced at him watch. But Hermione had already fallen asleep, her silent snores filling the room. Draco shook his head and leaned his head back against the seat just like Hermione did and drifted off to sleep.

XxX

"You're a complete idiot!" Blaise screamed at Pansy in the Slytherin Common Room. He was holding up the article that Rita Seeker had wrote, her picture right below it. "You know what Draco and Hermione will do once they find out you ratted them out!"

Pansy winced at the thought, her cheeks were streaked with tears and her face was a horrible shade of red, "I-I swear I didn't mean to!" Pansy blubbered.

"Than why did you!" Blaise paced in front of Pansy who was seated on one of the green couches. "What could possibly make you scream out in front of the whole world about Hermione! Huh?"

"Are you worried about me?" Pansy clenched her skirt with her sweaty hands, she blushed even harder. "O-or Hermione?"

Blaise stopped pacing and stared at Pansy hard, "Both," He said and started pacing again. "You, are going to be blamed for the whole thing," He paused, "But I think you might deserve it. Hermione and Draco, because they will both get punished by Lucius, and Hermione will probably be added to getting the dark mark with the rest of us."

"He would have found out anyways," Pansy muttered.

"What?"

"I'm saying that Lucius would find out anyways, what would you expect Hermione to do? Hide her whole life? I-I just…people just found out sooner, it was a total accident I swear!" Pansy looked up at Blaise with tears in her eyes.

"How would I know it was an accident! How am I supposed to know if you didn't do it on purpose!" Blaise roared, stopping his pacing once again. Pansy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock.

"How could you think that of me?" She whispered, trying to blink back the tears threatening to fall. "You really think I would sell Hermione out? What would I get out of it?"

"Attention? You always loved to be in the spotlight before."

"Y-You think I would-" Pansy stuttered, "F-for Attention! Blaise you've known me for what…all your life. When have I ever done something this horrible on purpose! You've only known Hermione for about a month or two…and you're already taking her side!"

"I don't take sides," Blaise glared at the brunette sitting in front of him. "I say what I think is right, I'm not taking Hermione's side, and I'm not taking yours."

"You're supposed to take mine," Pansy whispered, hurt was written all over her face. "You've known me longer…doesn't that mean anything?"

"No, it doesn't."

Pansy blinked slowly, "What can I do to make you believe me?"

"I don't know Pans, you've done enough." Blaise walked over to the Slytherin portrait, his feet making shuffling noises across the floor.

"Don't leave," Pansy whispered, her head hung and her short brown hair covering her face. "Blaise, don't leave."

Blaise stopped walking and looked back at her. "What do you want me to do Pansy? Hermione and Draco will be here any minute. I don't know what Draco is going to do once he sees you; if I know Hermione she won't do anything. But the problem is I don't know her very well, so I can't guarantee she will leave you too. I don't know why you told in the dress shop, you're not telling me something. So I can't help you."

Pansy tucked her hair behind her ears and looked back up at the boy she had fallen in love with. "Do you want me to tell you?" She whispered so quietly Blaise could barley make out what she said. "If I told you, you'd think it was stupid."

"I've been asking you all day, I think that I could take anything stupid right now."

Pansy flushed and nodded slowly, "You see, ever since the day…the day when L-"

Suddenly the Slytherin door slammed open and Draco stormed inside, he looked around the common room quickly and stopped at Pansy. His voice was cold, and deadly. "Blaise, I need to speak with Parkinson. Out."

Blaise nodded and looked back at Pansy, a little sympathy in his eyes. But it quickly faded away as he walked out the Portrait hole.

XxX

"Blaise,"

Blaise looked up from his shoes and saw Hermione standing in the hallway; she was wringing her hands nervously, still in her red dress. "D-Draco…he isn't going to do anything to Pansy, is he?"

He gave a small smile and shook his head, "Nah, Draco doesn't hit women, he probably won't even yell at Pans. To much of a wimp," He laughed and walked over to her. "Come on lets go on a walk, shall we?"

"Sure…"

The two purebloods walked outside and sat down by the lake where the giant squid lay asleep at the bottom. Blaise ripped out some pieces of grass from the ground, "What are you going to do? When Lucius finds out?"

Hermione smiled, "Hide I suppose."

"Aren't you worried?" Blaise stared oddly at Hermione's smiling face, "Aren't you scared?"

"Of course." Hermione said, the smile still plastered on her face.

"You sure don't show it."

Hermione let out a laugh and laid down on the grass, her arms behind her head. Her eyes fluttered shut. "After five years of adventures with Harry and Ron, I kind of got use to danger. Sure I won't know what to do if Lucius catches us, but I'm not afraid."

"Oh yes," Blaise laid down next to her, "I forget you used to be Hermione Granger, one of the golden trio."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him, "I still am," She paused, "But I'm not one of the golden trio anymore as you guys call it. Harry and Ron…well I guess I like being Hermione Malfoy I met some new friends…then again I lost some. But life isn't perfect, is it?"

Blaise nodded and turned his head so she couldn't see his face. "Before…you became a Malfoy," He paused, "I used to watch you read in the library…"

"Watch me?" Hermione blinked confusingly,

"Yeah, err…I was bored, it was just something to do." Hermione could have sworn she saw a light blush across his nose, but she wasn't sure. "Anyways…you didn't look very happy at the time."

Hermione sat up startled and stared at the brown haired boy, "What? Me sad! Your joiking right? My life was absolutely perfec-" But after seeing Blaise was not convinced one bit, she lowered her voice. "Was it that obvious?"

"Not really, I'm just observant. The expression on your face, the way your eyes looked. Slowly turning the page of your book, you used to read so fast. But last year you seemed slow. I had seen you cry in the library once or twice."

Hermione blushed, "Oh..."

"But your two supposedly best friends didn't notice." Blaise sat up and looked over at her.

Hermione frowned, "I know, but at the time Harry was really depressed, I needed to look out for him."

"Who looked after you?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip, her eyes hardened and she turned away from the brown-haired boy. "My books…" she said simply.

Blaise eyes widened, as he saw her hurt expression "Oh Hermione, I didn't mean to make you cry," He lightly put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. A tear streamed down her cheek.

"No your right," Hermione cried, "All last year, all the years before that. I always looked after Harry and Ron! Whenever they were sad or angry, even when the reason was a stupid one. And then…when it was my turn to be sad, they didn't notice. They didn't care…"

"What happened last year?"

Hermione's face reddened and she turned away from Blaise once again, "I fell in love." She whispered. Blaise's eyes hardened and a flash of hurt crossed his eyes.

"What happened?"

Hermione's breath was heavy, she wiped her eyes. "It was stupid. I was stupid," She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them, "I fell in love with a muggle, in the summer. The problem was I was fifteen at the time. And he…was twenty-three. Eight years older than I was, one day I got lost in town. I didn't know where I was, some guys cornered me in an alley-"

"I don't like where this is going…" Blaise interrupted.

"Oh no!" Hermione blushed harder, "T-That didn't happen…" she sighed, "Anyways, two guys cornered me in an alley. His name was Joshua Adams, a trainee to become a cop. He saw the guys corner me and chased them away." Hermione smiled warmly at the memory. "I was crying and he comforted me, he bought me some lunch too. Joshua was so…nice…so kind. I just…But- the summer ended, I had to come back to Hogwarts. Of course he didn't know where I went to school; I knew one day I would have to tell him. I-I thought he would understand." Hermione choked on a sob, "I told him I was a witch, a-and he ran off. He j-just left…"

Blaise didn't say anything. Hermione's body shook with sobs, "It was stupid. I told you, I really thought he loved Me." she bit her bottom lip. "After that, I-I just acted like nothing happened, I didn't tell anybody. I was hoping that Harry and Ron might sometime see that I was sad…but they never did."

"He was stupid Hermione," Blaise said comfortingly.

"No!" Hermione sobbed, she looked up at him, "I was stupid! I should have never told him! I should have never even accepted his phone number! I was the stupid one Blaise! I was!" Her breath was heavy, "D-don't try to comfort me."

"Someone has to look over you Hermione."

Hermione's eyes snapped up to look at his, "Is that someone supposed to be you?"

Blaise smiled and stood up, "Nah I'm not good at looking after people. Sorry you got the wrong guy." He laughed and helped her up, "I think Draco is probably done with Pansy. Want to go see?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "No, I have a feeling I really shouldn't step in at the moment…plus I don't have any idea of what I would say to Pansy."

"Suit yourself," He shrugged and started walking away.

"Wait! Blaise!"

Blaise turned around, Hermione smiled. "Thanks for looking after me."

He gave her a smirk, "I told you I wasn't good at that stuff." He waved goodbye and started walking off.

Hermione waved back, but he was already to the Hogwart doors, that led inside. "Yes you are…" she whispered to herself, and with a smile she started heading down to the Gryffindor Common Room.

o

XxX

Blaise yawned and entered the Slytherin Common Room, he looked around and surprisingly only saw Pansy sat on one of the green couches. She didn't look like she was crying though.

"What he say?" Blaise walked over to an armchair and plopped himself down. Pansy looked up at him.

"He didn't say anything," She said, her voice quiet. "He just sat there, he didn't talk…he just…nothing. But it felt…horrible other wise."

Blaise grunted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So…where had we left off…ah yes you were going to tell me the thing that you haven't been telling me. I remember now, so I think we should continue.

Pansy's face reddened, she looked away and muttered something.

"What was that?"

"eh..mhm…yuh…emmrm"

"What?" Blaise cupped a hand around his ear, he smirked. 'Can't hear you Pans, speak louder."

Pansy stood up slowly and walked over to him. Blaise looked up at her in surprise, "Pansy is it that much of a secre-"

Her lips crashed onto his…

**A/N Dun dun dun duh. Lol, sorry this chapter was mostly talking all through the way. So there is Hermione's story. Joshua Adams…lalala, but he was just a regular muggle cop-trainee. Blaise and Hermione had a moment awwww…but remember they still don't like each other yet…but you know they are at least friends. So that's pretty close heh…**

**Once again this is not a Pansy and Blaise story,**

**Pansy kissed Blaise boohoo vv. You knew it was going to happen sometime…**

**Err…and so Draco didn't say anything to Pansy, but he is still mad at her.**

**Next chapter…you know who finds out…dun dun duh**

**If you have any questions please put them in your review.**

**Do not forget Blaise's sister, for those who have…I know I haven't told you guys her name. But that just makes her mysterious doesn't it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU.**


	11. Moments & Floo Systems

**A/N: Okay, um…it starts with Lucius today . OH YEAH AND I HAVE AN IMPORTANT NOTICE ON THE BOTTOM OF MY AUTHOR NOTES, SO IF YOU DON'T' LIKE READING ALL THAT OTHER INFO ON THE BOTTOM PLEASE JUST READ THE LAST PART.**

"Ooooh Lucius," A long moan came from the one of the twenty-four main rooms in the Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy was happily cuddling with a young girl of age nineteen. On the couch, the girl broke the kiss from the lack of air. Her lips were swollen, and her breath rugged. "Won't your wife mind me coming here Lucius?" she batted her eyelashes adoringly.

Lucius laughed and cupped her cheek, "Of course not my sweet Bethany, she won't even know you came." He started leaning in for another kiss, but the girl named Bethany stopped him.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for your daughter's condition." She said, "Poor darling…" she leaned in for the kiss, but this time Lucius jumped up from the couch.

"Daughter?" He asked, and chuckled, "What the bloodyhell are you talking about?"

Bethany rolled her eyes and picked up her purse from beside the couch, "It's all over the papers Lucius," she smiled and took out a piece of paper, "You don't need to hide her anymore. Nobody will judge this family just because one of you…has some problems."

Lucius stared at the woman confusingly and snatched the paper from her hands. He scanned the article, his eyes widening and his mouth wide open and dry with each word he read. After he was done the paper fluttered to the ground, he put a hand on his forehead. "W-what? W-when I-thi-"

"Oh Lucius," Bethany slithered over to him and draped her arms around his neck. "I understand the pain of hiding her for so long. But now you can come up now, you can tell the whole world. Isn't it wonderful?"

Lucius pushed the woman on the ground with such force she screamed, his eyes flashed in anger. "I don't have a daughter! I never did! I have never hid a family member! I don't know what this is talk-" He paused, "Narcissa…" he whispered, his eyes widening as realization came to him. "TILLY!" He snapped his fingers, and a house elf appeared instantly, its head bowed to the floor.

"Yes my Master?" It squeaked, "What can Tilly do for you?"

"Get off the ground you filthy animal!" Lucius roared, Tilly winced and looked up, it's eyes wide. "Where is Narcissa!" Lucius barked.

"Mis-mistress is out on a b-buisness trip, Master."

"BUISNESS TRIP?" Lucius exploded, "Narcissa doesn't even have a job! How could she-" He paused and quickly regained his posture. "Where is she Tilly? Did she say where she went?"

"Tilly thinks Mistress is in Paris"

"Thinks?" Lucius growled, "I didn't keep you alive for you to think. Did she go or not!"

"T-tilly doesn't k-know," Tilly stuttered, Lucius's eyes flashed with anger.

"Then your services won't be needed here anymore," He grabbed the elf's ear and started dragging it out the door as a loud ear piercing shriek came out of it's mouth. Bethany got up from the floor, she pouted. Her hands bundled up in fists on her sides, and standing on her tiptoes trying to look cute.

"Luuuucius what about me?" she whined. Lucius turned around and smirked.

"I'm sure you know where the exit is." He said and dragged the house elf into a room and slammed the door shut. Screams filling the air of the Manor a few seconds later.

XxX

Hermione sat down sighing between Parvarti and Lavender. Lavender looked at her wide-eyed and squealed, but with food in her mouth. She picked up the newspaper the students had just recently got and practically shoved it in her face. "Hermione! I saw your article! I can't believe you're engaged to Blaise!"

"He is sooo gorgeous!" Parvarti shrieked loudly.

"Oh I know!" Lavender cooed, "Hermione you're so lucky!"

Hermione groaned, "Please you guys, I'm not marrying anybody. That's all fiction! Rita Seeker is a complete liar; she practically lied about my whole 4th year in the paper! You shouldn't believe anything that comes out of her mouth."

Parvarti frowned, "I like her…" she murmured, but then suddenly smiled again. "But that's too bad! You would have made a wonderful couple! Think about it! Your both smart, I heard Blaise Zabini loves to read. He's almost at the library as much as you. You both are sort of bossy…"

"Hey!" Hermione snapped, "I am not bossy!" Lavender and Parvarti both turned to each other and burst out laughing. Heads turned from other tables to see.

Hermione sighed rubbing her temples and glanced over at the slytherin table. Her eyes widened as she only saw her brother sitting on the bench…alone. _Where is Blaise and Pansy? _Hermione thought. _Did they…_

Hermione stood up from her seat quickly muttering an excuse to her still laughing friends and walked out the Great Hall doors. _Pansy must have told Blaise that she likes him! _Hermione gasped, her feet making its ways to the Slytherin Common Room, _I got to…_

She stopped in her tracks, her brows furrowing in confusion. "What am I doing?" she muttered to herself. "For all I know they could be there snogging, I shouldn't interrupt…"

_I…was practically dashing over there…why?_

Hermione started slowly walked to the library pondering on how the declaration of love went. _I wonder if he said yes…_she thought opening the doors to the library, _I wonder if he likes her back…are they going out._

She stepped inside and sighed, trying to stop thinking about it. Who was she to interfere if they became a couple? After all…that was what she wanted wasn't it…for Pansy and Blaise to become a couple? With another sigh she walked to the back of the library and sat down on a comfy armchair. She smiled snuggling into it, her eyes fluttering close.

"Hermione…" a small whisper came from behind her. Hermione's eyes snapped wide open and looked up to find Ron staring back at her. His face sullen.

"Ron." She said surprised. Even more surprised that he had called her by her given name.

"Can I sit here," he pointed to another chair, he must have felt awkward because he was rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Hermione nodded slowly, still shocked with surprise. Ron walked over to the seat and sat down with his hands folded on his lap.

Silence.

_What does he want? _Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together. _Why won't he say anything?_

Ron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't you tell us Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes widened, in confusion. "Tell what?"

"Why you were depressed all last year," Ron turned to look at her, "I heard you talking to Zabini, outside. I was flying with Harry, not far away. But he wanted to go inside after awhile, so I flew alone. I spotted you two thinking you were…" Ron blushed, "You know…shagging. And I flew behind a tree to listen."

Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor. "Oh…"

"Yeah…"

Silence.

"I thought you two would find out." Hermione whispered, "But you didn't" she bit her bottom lip painfully. "Instead the first person I told was Blaise…"

Ron frowned at the last comment, "B-but…Harry had a hard time last year! He was sad and w-we needed to comfort him and stay with him. You know how emotional he could be Hermione. If we weren't there he would've broke. Harry was important at the time."

Hermione blinked at the tears which were threatening to come. "Of course he was," Hermione said, it may have sounded a little selfish but…she was important too wasn't she? She had been with them all those years, and just because she didn't show it as much as Harry. It didn't mean she was jumping with joy. Wasn't she important at that time too? "Of course…my problems were nothing to worry about."

"Hermione…"

"No," Hermione got up from the seat and smiled, "It's alright Ron, I already got my comfort…from Blaise."

XxX

Blaise sat on the bed in his room alone; it was completely dark with no light what so ever. He hadn't got any sleep, and didn't even bother with breakfast. Just sat in bed all morning…not knowing what to do. Classes were going to start in an hour.

_What do I do? _He thought, shaking his head. The memory coming back to him

_Her lips crashed on his. The kiss lasting for a couple seconds. He didn't have the heart to push her away. It wasn't that he didn't like Pansy; she was a very pretty girl. But…it was just as odd as kissing a sister._

_Pansy slowly moved away and looked up into his eyes. Blaise's breath caught in his throat, as he saw an emotion in her eyes._

_Love…she had love in her eyes._

_And it wasn't the sisterly, brotherly kind. He had in his._

_Pansy walked back to the couch she was once sitting in and sat down once again. She covered her red face with her hands, touching her lips with her thumbs softly. "I love you Blaise…" she whispered._

_Oh noo…Blaise turned his head away painfully; he didn't want to hurt her. _

"_That's why I got jealous in the dress store when you picked s-such a beautiful dress…for Hermione! I-I just got so Jealous I needed to scream…when you comforted me after L-Lina…I felt different about you. You were so much…more than my friend. I know you see me as a sister…but I just." She sighed and looked up at him, her face was horribly red. And her eyes widened as she saw his head turned away from her. "So…what do you think?"_

_Blaise glanced over at her; she really did love him but…his sister had told him when he was young that you shouldn't tell people you love them too just because you didn't want to hurt them. "Pansy…"_

_He paused and started to try and think again. He could go out with Pansy…but then again there was Hermione…_

_Yes, he had started noticing Hermione even before she had become a Malfoy.He wasn't interested in her looks but he caught her many times in the library. He watched her read the gigantic books that most students wouldn't even glance twice at. She was different then other girls, she was smart, and didn't care about what she had looked like. She was bossy and liked to take lead in things. He liked that. He liked different._

_He admired Hermione a lot. She was in a lot of hard classes that not many people could get into. He just thought that she wouldn't want to talk to him because he was a Slytherin. And she probably thought that he was a deatheater at the time, or she didn't even notice he existed._

_Now he had become really good friends with her. Enough for her to tell something like the muggle guy…she didn't even tell Weasel or Potter. He had felt important at the moment He knew something others didn't._

_Pans…Hermione…Pansy…Mione?_

"_Blaise?" A whisper came from across from him. Blaise's eyes widened, he had forgotten Pansy was right in front of him, he was too clouded by his thoughts by the moment. "I understand if you need some time to think…or something but…"_

"_No," Blaise shook his head. "I just…I don't feel like having a relationship right now."_

"_Relationship?" Pansy blinked "You have dated all kinds of girls for years…why now? Unless you're waiting for someone…"_

"_No," Blaise sighed, "I…just…I got to go." He walked up the boy's dormitory steps. Leaving Pansy alone once again._

"Oh shit," Blaise muttered, his hands on his forehead "I hurt her, I knew I would hurt her." There was no way around it. He shouldn't go out with someone when he didn't like Pansy back. He had to say No in the nicest way possible, but that was a really hard thing to do. "Why me?" he whined. "Why couldn't Pansy just stay in love with Draco, and then I could be…"

A soft knock came from the door. Blaise looked up in fear thinking it might be Pansy. "Blaise open up!" Draco barked from the other side.

Blaise let out a sigh of relief and walked over to open the door. Draco walked inside instantly, sitting on the bed. He wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Zabini your room smells rotten, when's the last time you opened a window?"

Blaise glared at his friend and sat in a chair. "I like my room dark, no window. Now what do you want?"

Draco frowned, obviously disappointed on not getting rid of the stench but kept quite. "You weren't there at breakfast, neither was Parkinson-" At that Blaise's eyes widened, Draco didn't notice, "And Hermione came up to me from the library worried. Asking where you two were…I don't see why she bothers with Parkinson though. She should be angry at her…but no. She still has Gryffindor blood…so I can't do anything."

"Oh…" Blaise muttered. "I needed to catch up on some sleep…"

Draco smirked, "You're getting worse at lying these times Blaise. Where'd your Slytherin blood go? We all know that you barley sleep. And all of a sudden you decide to catch up on it? That doesn't make sense."

"Shut up."

"I bet I know what happened…"

"Shut up…no you don't."

"I believe I do."

"Draco enough with you're…"

"Pansy confessed her ever so beautiful love for you!" Draco smirked, Blaise's eyes widened, even though it was a little dim in the room. Draco caught it. "Hah! I knew it!" He yelled laughing.

"W-what?" Blaise stuttered, "H-how d-did you? Did she tell you!"

Draco frowned, "Of course not, if she did I would have told you. I heard Hermione and Pansy talking in the carriage when we went to Hogsmede. You talked about the first time you met Hermione, not knowing who she was and Pansy got jealous. I heard Pansy scolding Hermione for it."

"H-Hermione?" Blaise said, "What she say about it?"

"Nothing really…" Draco said trying to remember what had happened. "I think she said Pansy could have you because you weren't her type of guy."

Blaise's mouth went dry. Not her type of guy? So he probably had no chance at all with Hermione than. He could hear her voice saying that in his head. _"Blaise isn't my type of guy!" _she's say, laughing._ Not my type of guy….not my type of guy…not my type of guy… _the sentence rang around in his mind.

"So I guess you didn't say yes to Pansy then?" Draco raised his eyebrows, "I bet she's crying in her room."

Blaise snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to Draco, "I didn't mean to hurt her…I just couldn't think of saying no in the nicest way."

"There is no nicest way," Draco rolled his eyes, "Whether you lay low, or shove them out the door. The woman would cry all the same." He paused and then stood up brushing his robes. "Anyways let's go to class, potions first remember? I forgot to take notes the last time we went so I have to find Hermione."

_Not my type of guy…_The sentence rang once again in Blaise's head. His heart seemed to sink every time he heard it. "Sure hold on, let me get my bags."

xXx

"Yes and where is she staying at?"

"In La Villa Maillot, room 436 Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius grinned evilly, "Thank you…" he looked over at the woman's name pin, "Gracie" he said her name smoothly. Gracie blushed.

"W-we have our floo system over there, Mr. Malfoy." She smiled, her face red. "Just say La Villa Maillot, room 436 and it should get you straight into the room," she paused and looked over at him. "I'll guide you over there." She practically ran over to him. "This way!" She looped her arm around his.

Lucius smirked, _Maybe after I find Narcissa, I can come back and have some fun. _He thought and followed Gracie over were hundreds of fireplaces were placed. "This one right here Mr. Malfoy!" Gracie grinned pointing to a gold fireplace. You could tell it was only for the…superiors. She took some floo powder out of her bag and handed it to him.

Lucius carefully took it out of her hand. "Thank you Gracie," he winked. The poor woman looked like she was about to faint. Lucius chuckled and walked into the fire place. Throwing the powder onto the ground, "La Villa Maillot! Room 436!"

XxX

Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the shower with a towel clung to her body. She started humming to herself and walked to the bedroom to sit down. He was coming, and she knew it. Lucius always found the things he wanted, and he was bound to find her. Narcissa picked up a picture which had Draco and Hermione on it; she had recently taken it when they were on their hogsmede trip.

The brother and sister were smiling and Hermione was waving in the picture. Narcissa smiled warmly, seeing her two children together again was her dream. She always wished to meet her daughter again, and now she finally had.

A loud sound erupted behind her. Narcissa fluttered her eyes close, with a smile still on her face. Behind her was the fireplace, where she knew Lucius was standing. She could smell the cologne he used, and she could imagine the expression on his face.

"Hello Lucius."

**A/N okay so there, you can guess what would happen next but…I'll just write another chapter. So no use for guessing lol. Okay There was no Ginny in this chapter, and I thought she was being a little to bad at first so I let her slide for those two chapt. She will probably come in the next one but I'm not so sure.**

**I got the question that if Draco likes someone: I'm not really sure. Because…err I would have no idea who to put him with. Sorry….**

**I also got a flame. And I just wanted to clarify somethings to this person.**

**Review (will not say username): This story sucks, you made Hermione sound like a total slut. Never write a story like this again.**

**Okay…I'm sorry you didn't like it. (this is directed to the person who wrote the review...) I didn't mean to make Hermione sound like a slut…at first I thought she sounded like she had a big ego but…I tried laying low after that…I'm sorry for the other people who think that also. About the never write a story like this again, I'm continuing this story. Because…I'm to into it right now lol.**

**Err…other things…OH YEAH! Blaise likes Hermione! Whoohooo! Sorry for crushing your spirits in the other chapter…but yes. He likes Hermione but the…he's not my type of guy. Is getting to him…**

**As for Narcissa fear the worse for her…**

**Ron had a moment! Hurray! i thought i was canceling out Ron a little bit. Because he is very important to the Harry Potter series and i don't want him to look like the big bad Troll. ) so yeah...it was an okay moment.**

**You can tell Hermione got a tinsy jealous heh.**

**Sorry for the people who don't like the chapter…**

**THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED. YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO HAPPY! CRIES TEARS OF JOY**

**IMPORTANT! Oh yes, I have to go on a vacation this weekend. It will last about four days. Don't worry I'm continuing the story. I will probably get another chapter in before I leave on vacay. So don't fear. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU.**


	12. Badgers & Narcissa's courage

**A/N okay! I am so sorry I've been gone for a while. Anyways for the people that didn't know I had a vacation to Las Vegas for my mom's 2nd wedding. Okay, now this chapter I thought was pretty boring so just…well just read.**

"Blaise wait up!"

Blaise turned around and saw Hermione running over to him. She was waving with a smile on her face, her silver/blond hair flying behind her. It made his heart leap. Once she caught up to him. She slumped against his shoulder, trying to regain her breath.

"W-wh" she huffed, "Y-you walk fast!" with one last huff she slid off his shoulder, her eyes meeting his. She smiled. "Where you going?"

"Herbology" Blaise smirked, "You're in my class. I'll walk you."

Hermione grinned, "Alright."

The two walked for awhile. Hermione was humming some kind of muggle song, Blaise listened closely. Her voice was nice, not beautiful or angelic, but soothing to listen to. All of a sudden Hermione turned to him, a twinkle in her eye. "We have a dance this Friday! Did you know that?"

Blaise's eyes widened slightly. _Is she going to ask me to...? _He shook his head. "Err…No I didn't. What kind?"

"A simple fall one." She said. "But I can't wait! It's our first dance this year! And I plan to go this time…not like last year." Her voice almost went to a whisper, "I skipped all of them…" she bit her bottom lip painfully, but then looked up at the brown haired boy. "So are you going with Pansy?"

Blaise almost choked right there on the spot. "W-what! Why would I…"

"You're going out with Pansy? Correct?"

"What?" Blaise paused, "H-how did you know she liked me?"

Hermione gave him a confused look, "She told me of course…didn't she tell you I helped get you together?" Blaise shook his head, "Oh well, that day we went to Hogsmede. I got 'lost' with Draco so you'd be alone with Pansy…I supposed you shagged this morning huh?"

"S-shagged?" Blaise blushed.

Hermione laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Why are you acting so shy? It's not like you haven't shagged a girl before…Pansy is a really pretty girl. I hear some Gryffindor guys talk about her all the time." She paused, "You're lucky you know that?"

"Look Hermione we aren't…"

Hermione cut him off and looked at the big old clock that hung on one of the Hall walls, "Oh! Were going to be late! Come on I'll race you!" She started getting into a running position, she looked over at him. "I bet I could beat you."

Blaise laughed, "You? Run faster than me?"

Hermione stuck her chin out proudly. She straightened her shoulders and a look of determination cross her face. Everyone knew when Hermione was determined to do something, she always achieved it. "Hah!" she scoffed, "I'll have you know I am an excellent runner!"

Blaise arched an eyebrow, "Is that so?" he laughed, unbelieving her.

"Yes it is!" Hermione said, "I have been on so many adventures with Harry and Ron that include running that I, have become accustom to it! Running is my second nature. I can run faster than both Harry and Ron put together! So I have absolute confidence I could whip you."

"Whip me eh?" Blaise smirked, "Getting a little perverted there Hermione."

Hermione gave him a confused look, and then started thinking about what he said. Her eyes widened as the answer came to her. Her face went red from the roots of her hair to the bottom of her neck. "Y-you! Like I'd ever!" Blaise started laughing pointing at her flustered face. "You sick perverted…badger!"

Blaise stopped laughing and frowned, "Badger?"

Hermione grinned, "Yes Badger, Draco gets the name of ferret. Ron got the name of weasel. I thought you might need a pet name too. And Badger suits you perfectly, both start with B's too." Blaise's smirk appeared on his face again.

"Pet name? Hermione I didn't know you loved me so much!"

Hermione shook her head, her face getting red again. "Oh you!" she sighed, "Are we going to race or not. We only have two minutes till class starts and I plan to beat you and your perverted butt!"

"So now you're thinking about my butt eh?"

"Blaise if your girlfriend hears about this you're going to be in so much trouble!"

"Hermione…" Blaise frowned, "I don't have a girl-"

"Ready, set, go!"

XxX

Draco looked up from his plant and saw Hermione and Blaise. Both faces red, and their breaths rugged. His eyebrows arched up and he gave them a big smirk. "What have you two been up to? Oh let me guess." He looked to Hermione, "Congratz my sister isn't a virg-"

"Don't you dare!" Hermione screeched, her face getting redder. "No we were not!"

"Aww" Draco pouted, "But there are all the clues, your face is red. You can barley breath, you were both smiling like idiots when you came in. Your hair is messed up…oh and did I mention that you're both flushed?"

"Yes you did," Blaise bonked him on the head, "Now shut up. What we miss?"

Draco shrugged, "Nothing really, she just gave us plants. She said observe them, write it down. We will have a test on it tomorrow."

Instantly Hermione had a paper and quill out. She bent down to look at the plant, and then furiously started writing notes. She was half way through the paper by the time Draco and Blaise noticed she moved. They both burst out laughing. Hermione looked up at them like they were crazy, "We will have a test on this! And I swear if both of you don't get at least 98 I'll hex your butts to Mars!"

Blaise leaned over to Draco, "She's thinking about my butt again." He whispered, but loud enough so Hermione would hear. She blushed and slapped his arm.

"I was not!"

"Alright! Alright!" Draco shushed her, and then paused. A smirk creeping up on his face. "You were thinking about mine."

Both boys burst out laughing again. Hermione frowned and hit both of them on their head with her book, which was rather heavy… "I swear! Both of you are absolute perverts to be thinking that way! Draco is this any way to treat your little sister! And Blaise is this any way to treat…" she paused, "Err…your friend!"

Blaise stopped laughing. _She said friend…_he thought. The sentence rang in his head again, _Not my type of guy. _Blaise shook his head getting rid of the thought. "I suppose not, but your just so fun to tease." He chuckled and poked her soft cheek with his finger.

Draco nudged him hard in the stomach all of a sudden. Blaise turned to him and was about to say something but Draco pointed his chin at something else. The brown-haired boy glanced to his left and saw Pansy staring at him. Her eyes were puffy and she looked rather depressed. Draco leaned over, "I don't think flirting with my sister in front of her is going to lessen her pain."

Blaise blushed and glared at Draco, "I'm not flirting!" He hissed, and looked over at Hermione just to see if she was listening. But the bookworm was back to scribbling notes on her paper. Draco gave him a disbelieving look.

"Right…and I'm a muggle." He chuckled at the thought. Him…a muggle…hilarious. "I don't mind if you flirt with her Blaise…."

"I'm not…"

"I mean if the flirting is going to lead to more things…"

"I'm not…"

"Then just don't do it in front of me…"

"I'm not…"

"But you're going to pick me as your best man right?"

"I'M NOT FLIRTING!" Blaise roared.

"Okay…you're not flirting…but sit down…your embarrassing us." Draco pulled on his shirt. Blaise looked at him confusingly and then looked around the greenhouse. Every student was staring at him, when he yelled he had also stood up. He looked over at Hermione and she was laughing silently, and then turned to Pansy. Unlike Hermione, she looked hurt. The brunette looked away and went back to observing her plant.

"Sorry," He muttered to the teacher. And sat back down. He glared at Hermione, seeing her laughing hysterically. "Shut up or I'm going to hex your arse Hermione!" He hissed.

Draco turned to him and with a evil smirk he said, "Hey…stop thinking about my sister's arse."

XxX

"Narcissa, Narcissa, Narcissa." Lucius trailed his finger down from her cheek to her chin. "My sweet wife. Calm and cool as always, just like I taught you." He smirked and walked in front of her. Their eyes meeting at once. "I heard something…quite bizarre. As mudbloods put it."

"Oh?" Narcissa arched an eyebrow, "Did you have another deatheater meeting Lucius?"

Her husband glared at her, but kept his cool. "No, no. Nothing like that, sweetheart. I simply wanted to come to you. Just to see if the woman was telling the truth…"

"Woman?" Narcissa blinked, "who?" She saw Lucius's face tense a bit. She knew of the woman he had, he must have had hundreds of them and she'd always find underwear or bra's in their rooms, which were clearly not hers.

"Bethany," Lucius said finally, "she's…a distance friend…of the Parkinsons."

"Oh? Then why did she come all the way from…where was it?"

"America," Lucius lied smoothly, "New York."

"New York!" Narcissa smiled, "Wow, how far away…" she saw Lucius smirk a bit, probably thinking she had believed him. He thought his wife was stupid, but she was far from it. "So…what did she need from you though? I never heard of Bethany so our family probably isn't very close to her's, is it?"

"N-No, no, no,no. She came to me because she's visiting the Parkinsons for a month. She had some deatheater news from America and she came to send it to me…" He nodded, pleased with his answer. "Now back to the news we-"

"Plans?" Narcissa pretended to smile eagerly, "Oh please do tell what they are planning in America Lucius! You know how I absolutely love to know about these things." She stood up and walked over to him, playing with his long hair. "No one tells me anything."

"Oh well…" Lucius seemed to think, "Yes they are planning an attack on muggles in D-Deogong."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. She put her hands on her hips, "Deogong?" she had never heard of such a state. Her parents made her go to America when she was young to study all the different sorts there. She memorized everything, States and their capitals. Every beach, lake, and river. The great tourist attractions and old statues that were in national Museums. "I've never heard of such a place."

Lucius looked like he was panicking, "Harbor. Deogong Harbor."

She memorized all the harbors too. But Narcissa just let the lie fly. "Oh! Deogong Harbor!" she gave him a fake smile. "In Maine, yes?"

"Erm…yes, yes Maine." Lucius smirked. "Anyways Bethany is a fellow deatheater and she wanted to tell us about the attack. Now she said something strange…"

"Why?" Narcissa piped up.

"Why what?"

"Why would she tell us? I mean we are all the way over here, and Maine is all the way over there. I don't see much of a point." Narcissa batted her eyes innocently.

"She…she needed more people, more deatheaters. I have been invited." Lucius seemed to grow angrier.

"Invited to America!" Narcissa wowed, "Oh wonderful! When will you be leaving? Will I be aloud to come along Lucius?"

"In a week and no, I'm sorry my sweet." Lucius's eyes darkened, "Now back to business, she said something strange, and it was all over the paper. Do you know who Hermione Malfoy is Narcissa?"

Narcissa shook her head, "No, I don't. Is it one of your side of the family?"

"No, the paper said it was our daughter. OUR DAUGHTER." Lucius's voice raised, "How did we have a daughter Narcissa! Because I only remember we had a son! I distinctively remembering brining Draco to show to Lord Voldemort! And I hadn't…"

Narcissa looked up at him, "Yes Lucius? Continue."

"I heard another pair of your screams." Lucius's eyes widened, "I didn't bother look because I just thought it was…an after effect from having a baby. You…you were having another child weren't you? Draco had a twin all along…"

"That's right darling," Narcissa smiled, "Hermione."

Lucius's face started to get red and his eyes packed with rage. "Where did she go then! You had a-another child and you never told me! Whats wrong with you? How come…" He paused, "How come she wasn't with us! How come she appears now!"

"I hid her…" Narcissa whispered, but her eyes didn't leave his. She stood tall and proud. With her head held high like she owned the place. She could not back down now.

"She really was retarded! I heard other people talking that she had special problems!"

"Oh No Lucius, she doesn't. She's perfect, just like Draco." Narcissa tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I hid her; I placed her in a family of muggles. She lived with them; I put a charm on her. She came back. The end."

"The end! The end!" Lucius slapped her. Narcissa flinched but didn't turn away, her cheek quickly becoming swollen and red. "Why! Why did you place her with filthy creatures like muggles!"

Narcissa took in a deep breath. "I had to. You would've hurt her, given her body and soul to Voldemort. I couldn't save Draco from his wrath; I had to save at least one of them. Hermione was just the last one to come out. If she stayed with you, she would have died. I was not going to let another child endure what Draco had."

"You…Voldemort is going to kill you woman!" Lucius roared.

"I expect he will. I knew from the very beginning I let my daughter go, that I was going to die sometime soon, I would not live to see over fifty." Narcissa's eyes hardened, she straightened her shoulders even more. "But that's alright. Because you know what? I saved my daughter, from the likes of you."

"You killed her that's what you did." Lucius spat, "When I get my hands on her…"

"Dumbledore will not let you enter Hogwarts, You will never reach her." Narcissa spat back.

"The old fool?" Lucius gave an evil laugh, one that would make even an adult man cry. "You asked the fool. For protection? He can't even protect Potter every year! How do you think he's going to protect…Hermione…?"

"He's brilliant, Dumbledore is the light in all our hearts. And so is Potter. You are the fool here." Narcissa screamed. "You and your precious half-blood Voldemort will both die painful deaths. From both those angel's wands! Hermione is safe, and Draco is too! You will die even before you even get to meet **my** daughter! And you should have died, even before you could meet **my** son!"

"You're going to die." Lucius brought out his wand and pointed it at her.

Narcissa stared at it, then back at Lucius. She still stood proud, she still stood strong. Lucius had to admit that his wife was one of a kind, she was beautiful, smart, talented, rich, had respect, strong, proud, determined. All those things.

Narcissa then smiled.

A warm smile.

"I'm ready then."

XxX

**I like Narcissa, haha. Smart people. Anyways continuing this. The next chapter is one of those that's longer than most, so get ready to read more then normal chapt. Erm, the next chapter has…actually a lot in it I thought…**

**Well when I was in Las Vegas I did lots of writing so be happy.**

**Please REVIEW, Thank you.**


	13. Pansy's situation & Found sisters

**A/N okay this chapter is a little longer than others. You will get to hear what happened to Narcissa. I put a lot of thought on what would happen to her, so I hope it isn't to bad.**

Owls flew in everywhere, scattering the great hall with feathers of all colors. Draco looked up from his breakfast and saw a large black owl, which drew lots of attention. Students awed in wonder seeing it was four times bigger than a normal owl, and it's eyes were golden. Draco frowned, _who's ever owl's that must be pretty rich…_

The owl swooped down to and dropped a single dark blue letter in his lap. Draco looked up at the owl surprised, but before he could say anything the giant bird soared out the window. _Odd…_Draco thought, _I've never seen that owl in my life. _He sighed shrugging his shoulders and ripped open the letter.

He scanned it.

"Draco?" Blaise walked over from the Great Hall doors to the slytherin table. His best mate was sitting on the bench, his eyes wide. Holding a dark blue letter, in trembling hands. _Must be important _Blaise thought and patted him on the back, "What happen? Teen's witch magazine needs you for modeling or something?" He laughed at what he said, Draco got a letter in first year saying that the magazine wanted to put him in the top 10 cutest wizards, but the blond declined thinking it was a wussy thing to do.

No response.

Blaise furrowed his eyebrows, "What happened mate?" he tried peeking over his shoulder but before he could read who it was from, Draco crumpled it in his fist. His eyes darkening. Blaise had seen that look before, lots of times. His father, his friends, all the deatheaters had that look when something bad came up.

Draco's bottom lip trembled and he immediately stood up walking over to The Gryffindor table. Blaise watched in confusion as he showed the letter to Hermione, and she suddenly burst out crying. _What the...? _he stood up and walked over to the enemy's table. All the Gryffindors glared at him, but at the moment he didn't care. When he finally got to the Malfoy twins, Hermione was crying into Draco's shoulder. He very unlike a Malfoy comforted her by stroking her blond hair.

Blaise coughed, "Come on guys." He looked around and saw the whole hall staring at them. He looked up at Dumbledore, and his usual twinkle in his eye was completely gone. The old mans face was full of sorrow and his lips were tightened into a firm line. Hermione looked up at him from Draco's shoulder, her eyes filled with tears and her cheeks flushed.

"Oh Blaise!" She cried and flung her arms around his neck. He was shocked to say, not knowing what to do. And feeling like an idiot for not hugging back. He looked at Draco just to see if he disapproved, but the older brother's eyes were set to the floor.

"Shh its okay, Hermione, its okay." Blaise rubbed her back soothingly. His words of comfort didn't help much because the girl kept crying. He looked back at Draco and took his arm, "Lets go talk somewhere private. I was thinking the astronomy tower."

This was highly unusual, Draco was completely off. His face was full of sadness, and his body limp. When they started walking he didn't bother to stand straight and tall. When Weasley snorted a nasty comment at them, he didn't snort one back. He just looked at the red head and shook his head continuing on his path.

Hermione was also unusual. He had thought that she was always the strong, all the stories about the golden trio convinced him that nothing could make the three cry. Until now he had been proven wrong. She had an arm looped with Draco and himself. She was sobbing uncontrollably, not even bothering to wipe her tears.

Blaise heard the murmurs of the other students, the whispers, the nasty comments, and the sad looks.

The three walked up to the astronomy tower, there was two benches there, and a large window. He led the two Malfoys to a bench and sat in the other one. Silence filled the room for a couple minutes, none of them having any idea what to say.

Draco was the first to make a move, he took the crumpled letter out of his pocket and handed it to him. Blaise took it carefully and straightened it out. Reading it slowly.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_Narcissa Malfoy was recently taken to St. Mungos, one of the hotel workers in La villa Maillot, room 436. She was found ripping her own flesh from her skin, screaming. Mrs. Malfoy was sent to St. Mungos at once and put into intensive care._

_We do not know who had put the spell on Narcissa Malfoy. But we have luckily been able to take it off. If you are aloud to be sent over here to St. Mungos she will be able to have visitors from ten to three. Just to warn you ahead of time, Mrs. Malfoy is in critical condition._

_St. Mungos_

Blaise's eyes widened. Critical Condition! His eyes snapped up to meet Draco's. The blond boy blinked slowly. "Dumbledore says we are aloud to go to St. Mungos with an adult…to talk to the doctors…" He paused, and choked on a sob. "A-and see her."

"Did…the hotel worker cast the spell on her?" Blaise asked.

Draco shook his head, his eyes darkening once again. "No, but I know exactly who had put that curse on her. It's a very rare and special curse, I'm not sure what it's called but I've seen him use it to torture muggles with."

"Who?"

"Who else!" Draco roared, "Lucius! My goddamn father! The curse was first found by Voldemort when he was only a teenager, Lucius told me that he passed it on to him because he was his main man. The curse slowly turns the person's brain around so they start attacking everything. E-even themselves…Luckily the spell was used on enough muggles for the ministry to start looking into finding a reverse spell."

Hermione buried her face in her hands and let out a sob.

"I-I don't think I can go…" Draco muttered looking down. "I can't go over there…to st. Mungos. I don't want to see her Mangled body."

"Mangled?"

"Yes, when the person attacks themselves…well I've seen it once. The muggle was ripping his own skin and hair. He even went as far as pulling his own tongue out." Draco shuddered holding his shoulders, "Lucius told me it was important for me to watch these things…I-I was only five." Tears streamed down Draco's cheeks, the slytherin rarely cried. And Blaise had to say, this had to be the first he had ever seen it.

"T-thank god she's alive!" Draco cried, His mother was one of the only things important to him. She was the only thing at the time, but he soon found that Hermione was his sister. And now he had two important people to look after. Hermione looked up and gave him a small smile.

"I want to go see her." She said finally.

"We aren't going." Draco replied, looking at his sister "I…don't want to see her like that…"

"But Draco…"

"No."

"She would want us to visit her!"

"You can, but I won't."

"I don't see why your so…"

"Fine!" Draco yelled, "But once you start crying after seeing her face don't come crying on my shoulder!" His face was flushed and he had jumped off the bench. "Look," He said brushing some hair out of his face "There is one thing you should know about mother…she's very…she's very sensitive about her looks. And when I see her I'll probably…be too surprised to speak. She'll be hurt."

Hermione looked down at her shoes with a frown on her face. _Maybe he's right _She thought _Maybe we should visit her later…when she's at least…a little better. _A creak came from her right and the wooden door opened, shedding some light on the three. A head peeked in, with a smile on his face. Dumbledore.

"Ahem," He coughed, the twinkles were still not in his eyes but he seemed to look happy "I do think I need to have a word with Mr. Malfoy. It's about…the dark mark." Draco's eyes widened and his mouth went dry. He shot his best friend and sister a look.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"I believe that your mother came to me a couple days earlier and she told me about your situation." Dumbledore frowned, "Because Narcissa is in St. Mungos, you only have one parent to take care of you, even if I despise your father Mr. Malfoy. Lucius has all the power over you two. There is a limit on how long I can keep him off school grounds, he will try to get in for a couple days but soon he will retort to the ministry. They have the power to make me back off, and I'm sure Lucius has enough money to pay them to do it."

Draco's eyes darkened and he nodded. "Alright, let's go then." The two started walking to the wooden door, but Hermione shot up from her seat.

"W-wait! I'm apart of the family! Don't I get to hear what you have to say headmaster!" She said. Dumbledore turned around and smiled at her.

"Miss. Malfoy, I know how hard it's been for you since you found out about your real family…I think you need a little bit of…rest." After seeing her confused face he sighed, "I'm saying Mrs. Malfoy is. You need not to worry."

"Not worry!" Hermione yelled after them, "Not worry? Lucius is my father too. And Narcissa is my real birth mother! I-I might get the dark mark too, why do I need to not worry, but Draco has to?"

"Mr. Zabini please escort Miss. Malfoy to the Gryffindor common room," Dumbledore turned to talk to Blaise, Blaise nodded and took Hermione by the elbow, dragging her down the tower steps and into the hallway.

"Blaise let go!" Hermione screamed at him the whole way. She tried struggling, but the boy was pretty strong. "Blaise if you don't let go of me I'll-"

"Hermione," Blaise turned to look at her, his eyes cold. "Be quiet."

Hermione quickly shut her mouth at once. Something about his tone sent shivers down her back. This was probably the first time she actually shut her mouth when someone told her to be quiet. She gave a small sigh and let him drag her all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. He stopped by the portrait and dropped her elbow.

"Look, Hermione." Blaise said, "Dumbledore doesn't want you to become too worried, you've already had enough problems even before you became a Malfoy. And he and everyone else can see you need a rest. Right now, Lucius will go after you but he will have an easier time going after Draco. Because right now, no one knows for sure if you are a Malfoy. Once he gets Draco, he gets you."

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. "But…Draco might get hurt." She whispered.

Blaise walked her over far away from the portrait and sat her down on the stone floor. It was freezing but Hermione sat on it anyways. He looked around and found it was to his satisfaction empty.

"Draco has put up with this his whole life Hermione," He whispered sitting across from her on the floor. "He's been hurt. He's always been hurt. Draco has learned how to put up with all the beatings and the curses bestowed on him. You haven't…You would be hurt more than he would."

Hermione nodded slowly, finally understanding. Silence swept over the hallway. _If I got the dark mark by force would everyone in school hate me? _Hermione thought to herself _I wonder how Harry would react if he saw it…_She could imagine it now. Harry spotting something on her arm, lifting up her shirt sleeve, while she's screaming for him not to. He sees it…He yells at her…he cries…she cries…he leaves…

"Don't worry Hermione, we got your back." Blaise smirked at her, completely drawing her out of her thoughts. "You have Draco, Dumbledore, Narcissa, maybe Pansy…I'll talk to her today. You've got…" He closed his eyes, "As much as Draco and I don't like it, you still got Potter and Weasley. They still care for you, we can all see it. When you started crying in the great hall you should have seen Potter's face. Worry written all over it." Blaise let out a laugh, and opened his eyes. "Weasley was as red as a tomato!" Hermione giggled softly, just imagining what Ron looked like. "And…" Blaise scratched the back of his neck, a blush creeping on his face. "Y-You got me."

"You?" Hermione stopped laughing; she looked at him wide eyed.

"Is…that a bad thing?" Blaise laughed nervously.

Hermione shook her head quickly, "No-No! Its not that…it's just…" She paused and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Erm…I better go talk to Harry." She blinked, standing up from the floor. She brushed off her uniform and gave Blaise a small smile, before whispering the password and heading inside. "Thanks Blaise,"

XxX

"Have you seen Pansy?" Blaise asked a small red headed slytherin girl who walked by him. He had seen her hanging out with Pansy sometimes, so he suspected she would know where she would be.

"She went outside I think," The black haired girl said, "Said something about going out."

"Going out?" Blaise blinked, "With who?"

"Don't know," The girl shrugged, "But she seemed to head by the lake where the giant squid is. If you don't know where that is it's on the left of the-" But Blaise didn't let her finish. He muttered a quick thanks and went rushing off to the lake where he had recently talked to Hermione at. Pansy was sitting against a tree, with her eyes closed…but she was alone. _No guy? _Blaise thought remembering what the black haired girl said.

"Pans?" He said softly sitting next to her.

Pansy's eyes shot open. She turned to look at him, her eyes wide. "B-Blaise!" She stuttered, a blush creeping on her face. Her hands were clenched onto her skirt, and she turned to look away from him. Still embarrassed on what she had done. "H-How are you?"

Blaise sighed. He knew this was going to be hard. But he had to break it down to her once again. "Pansy enough of that stupid talk. We need to talk seriously…now." He added after seeing her try to escape. She looked up at him and then back down at the grass.

"Erm…your right." She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay, I'll start." She let out a heavy breath and screwed her eyes shut. "I'm sorry…for…err making a move on you. I just-I needed to let it out of my system you know. I know…I know you like Hermione…"

Blaise's eyes widened. Surprised that she was going to say something like that. "WHAT?" He said, a little louder than needed.

Pansy let out a small giggle and bit her lip. She looked up at him with playful eyes. "Do you think I don't notice? Please the queen of Slytherin, not know what flirting and teasing look like?" She let out another giggle.

"Pansy…your not…"

Pansy sighed and stood up, stretching her arms. "Here's the deal Blaise, I did a lot of thinking. And I finally came out with the situation I was in. It was the same situation I had with Draco."

"What was that?"

Pansy smiled, "Theres a different between friends and lovers. And…sometimes I have a really hard time seeing that. I guess…I just needed someone to distract me with and I picked a friend to do it." She laughed, "Big mistake eh?"

"Pansy…" Blaise stood up and looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry."

Pansy gave him a small smile. "You hurt me you know…even if I mistook that difference."

"I know…"

"But hey…broken hearts mend. Some take a long time to heal," Pansy smirked at him, "But I'm a slytherin. I'm rich, I'm pretty. I'm…well I'm sort of intelligent…I can't compare to you and Hermione, no one can." She snickered, "It will take a lot more than a little wimpy boy like you to break my heart."

Blaise arched an eyebrow up, "Wimpy?"

Pansy poked him in the chest, "Yeah your to soft and wimpy for me. I need a man,"

"Is that who you're going out with?" Blaise asked, "_A man_?"

"Going out?"

"Yeah a black haired girl said you said something about going out."

Pansy laughed, "Christina? I told her I was going out…for air. I was locked up in my room forever sorting out my thoughts!" She raised her arms high, "The air is so good! I can breath!"

XxX

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room and looked around. There were a lot of people sitting around and chatting. Parvarti and Lavender was on the couch, Ginny Harry and Ron were in a circle on the floor. And Dean, Seamus, and another guy were sitting at one of the tables playing some kind of wizard card came.

"Hermione!" Lavender shrieked, waving in the air. "What happened at breakfast! You ran out of the great hall of a sudden!"

Everyone turned to look at her. Hermione frowned, _Lavender and your big mouth…I swear one day I'll rip it out. _She sighed and sat in an armchair by them. "Oh Yes Malfoy!" Ginny smiled from the couch, "I would love to hear why you started sobbing on our table!"

Hermione turned to look at her and glared. _She might have a heart…_She thought, "My mother… was attacked in her hotel. She's in St. Mungos right now. She was hit by a rare curse…"

Silence swept over the room.

"Oh God!" Parvarti suddenly broke it. "Is she okay! Are you okay!" Hermione didn't pay attention to her questions, because everyone knew they were obvious. Her mother was far from okay, and she was not even sure if she was herself. She looked around the Gryffindor Common Room looking at her 'friends' expressions. Parvarti and Lavender were completely shocked and they were shaking her shoulders asking her silly questions they should know the answer to. Dean, Seamus, and that other guy gave her a worried look but went back to their game, their voices changing from yells to soft whispers. Hermione turned to look at Ron, his face was red…exactly how Blaise described it. Harry, was staring at her sadly. Ginny…

"Well…" Ginny said gulping, "She deserved it." The redhead stood up and started walking up to the girl's dormitories. Even if she said something so hurtful, you could see the small flash of worry in her eyes.

Harry's face morphed into anger. He jumped up from the red couch, "How can you say that!" He screamed at his girlfriend. The whole room was in shock. Ginny turned to him.

"Say what?" She said innocently.

"Say that!" He yelled, "'she deserved it' you don't even know her! How would you know if she deserved something as horrible as that? You might as well say my parents deserved what they got too!"

"Harry!" Ron stood up and clamped a hand on his shoulder, "Don't talk to my sister that way."

Harry looked at him best friend like he was mad. "Did you just hear what your sister said to our best friend Ron! Did you not hear what she said to Hermione!"

"I heard." Ron nodded. "And I'll talk to my sister, myself." Hermione's eyes widened as Ron said this. The redhead walked over to Ginny, took her by the elbow and walked out of the Gryffindor common room, without another word. She didn't know what to say. Harry was also surprised; he kept blinking like he couldn't get it through his head.

Lavender and Parvarti both gave each other a look and shooed the three other boys out of the room, and then walked up to the girl's dormitories themselves. Leaving Hermione and Harry the only ones in the room.

"Harry…" Hermione said quietly, "Erm…thanks."

Harry turned to look at her and smiled, "That felt refreshing." He laughed awkwardly and sat back on the red couch. "So…How's it been going Mione? How's life with the Slytherins?"

"I'm a Gryffindor Harry."

"I know, but we barley see you." Another one of those odd laughs came from his mouth.

"Oh…" Hermione sighed. She had planned all of what she was going to talk to Harry about and now her mind was completely blank. "Did you…did you mean what you said when your told Ron I was your guy's best friend?"

"Yeah." Harry grinned, "I did. We miss you Hermione, especially Ron. You should see him moping everywhere. Forgetting his homework all the time, and having no one to lecture him!"

Hermione laughed, "I'm not that bad!" She paused and then slumped in her seat. This is not what she had planned to talk about. Sure it was nice hearing that they all missed her a lot, and they still cared for her…but she needed to go down to the really important things. "Harry…" Hermione whispered, "Narcissa is in St. Mungos."

Harry gave her a sad look and patted her hand comfortingly. "I know Hermione. It's awful, what Ginny said wasn't-"

"That's not the point Harry," Hermione interrupted. "Lucius now has Draco and I-"

"Speaking of which, just because your Malfoy's sister. Doesn't mean I will get along with that ferret" Harry laughed.

"HARRY I MIGHT BECOME A DEATHEATER!"

Harry stopped laughing. His smile slowly formed into a frown. "I thought so…" He whispered, "I had a feeling that would happen Mione. I knew the first second I learned you were a Malfoy, I just…I just wanted to forget it." Now Harry looked like he was going to cry.

Hermione nodded slowly, surprised that he actually took it…better than how she expected. She looked up at the big clock that hung on the wall and gasped. It was about time that Draco should be done talking to Dumbledore and she wanted to hear all about it. "Sorry Harry," She stood up from her seat. "I really got to go…its important." Harry smiled at her and just nodded understandingly. Hermione smiled back and ran out of the Gryffindor portrait in a hurry.

XxX

_Which way is Dumbledore's office again? _Hermione thought to herself, looking at two different hallways. Out of all the commotion she had been completely off. Hermione growled and decided to go left.

"Excuse me Miss!" A voice yelled from behind her. Hermione turned around, and found a woman standing behind her. She was quiet pretty, a little older than twenty maybe. She had long dark hair that went a little past her shoulders, and pretty blue eyes. The woman was tall and she stood so straight you might have thought she was being held up by a wooden board.

"Yes?" Hermione smiled at her.

"Do you know where the Slytherin Common Room is?" The woman giggled, her laugh sounded a little familiar "I have lost my way. Haven't been here for a…well a long time now."

"Oh it's…here I'll take you there." Hermione sighed silently. Draco and the information could wait. "Is there anyone particular your looking for?"

The woman gave her a small smirk, "Yes actually, his name is Blaise Zabini."

"Blaise?" Hermione turned to look at her, "That's good he's one of my friends. I know exactly where he'd be." She turned back around and started heading over to the slytherin common room, the place she'd been going since the beginning of the year. "So, are you a relative? Or a friend? Girlfriend maybe?"

The woman laughed again.

"No, no. I am **Blaise's older sister."**

**A/N okay I thought quite a lot happened in this chapter, but that's just me. Um lets start with Pansy, from what I think a Slytherin is, is they are strong and they don't get hurt easily. And Pansy, I didn't plan on having her moping forever. And we all knew there had to be a time where she had to let go of Blaise. **

**Now in their conversation, she was still hurt that he rejected her. But she knows how to move on. (Because she had the same problem with Draco) Like lots of girls that get their heart broken. It takes time and they have to think for a while. Pansy finally found what she did wrong. So if you like what I did for Pansy, thank you. If you don't…well I can't think of any other way she would come out of it.**

**Ginny- Yes, she was very mean when she said 'she deserved it'. But I put there was a flash of worry in her eyes, meaning Ginny erm…has a heart…just you have to go past that big…stone…metal…wall. Hah. **

**YAY HARRY FINALLY STOOD UP TO HER!**

**Ron is going to talk to Ginny, but that doesn't mean she will quickly turn all goody goody friend right after. I'm really unsure of what to do with her, cause now I'm getting to the main part with Lucius.**

**Harry and Hermione's talk was short. But I felt that they didn't need to talk…like a lot. Harry, already got the feeling that Hermione was going to become a deatheater, because…well the Malfoy's are famous for that. Aren't they? **

**Blaise and Hermione are slowly getting closer hurrah they start to be talking to each other more in every chapter .**

**Blaise's sister! She finally arrives! yippee! This will show more of Blaise, because actually. You all know about Hermione, but Blaise is always a mystery. When I read Hermione and Blaise fanfiction, we just know he's a cocky slytherin. **

**Um…Okay Narcissa isn't dead. But she is really hurt. Close to dying…but didn't.**

**Okay! That was a long author note. I'm sorry you had to read all that. If you didn't…erm that's okay.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. MAKES ME SO HAPPY.**

Ha


	14. Annabell Zabini & Being left behind

**A/N Sorry I took kind of long to update. This chapter for some reason was really…hard to write. I guess working with new characters are hard.**

"I demand to see Draco and Hermione!" Lucius roared. Slamming both his hands on Dumbledore's desk. The old man was calmly seated in his chair with all his fingertips pressed together, happily sitting on the surface. Lucius, unlike Dumbledore had been yelling for the pass ten minutes. His face was flushed a dark shade of red, and his teeth were clenched so hard together. They looked like they were about to burst. "If you don't let me see them I will call the ministry!"

Dumbledore just gave Mr. Malfoy a smile. "I have no doubt you wouldn't do it. I had a feeling that you would call them. Mr. Malfoy, I had got a specific message from someone that I am not aloud to give you your…child."

"Children, old fool. Children." Lucius scowled, "I have a daughter named Hermione Malfoy, I heard of her right from my wife. And I'm sure that's about the best information you can get."

"The only Hermione we have, Mr. Malfoy. Is Miss. Granger," Dumbledore pushed his half-moon spectacles up the bridge of his nose. "Unless you would like to conduct a blood test with Miss. Granger, but we all know she comes from a muggle family."

"Mudblood!" Lucius laughed cruelly, "You think a filthy little mud-" He paused, _"I put her in a muggle family." _Narcissa's voice rang in his head. _Of course! _Lucius thought _That little Mudblood Potter hangs out with! Her name's Hermione…she's in a muggle family. She fits the exact description! _"Miss. Granger is my daughter Albus, you know that. I didn't get all of what my wife was saying but I'm starting to put the pieces together. Now I demand to see both of them."

"You know my answer Mr. Malfoy, I will not let you see them. Go ahead and call the ministry, when they come I'll call them for you." Dumbledore smiled. Lucius scowled angrily.

"Fine be that way!" he roared and marched towards the exit door. He stopped right before he shut it. "Once you are forced to give them to be, old fool. I will take them away from Hogwarts…forever."

XxX

Hermione burst through the Slytherin portrait room in excitement. She had not known what the password was but a younger student was saying the password just as she walked up to it. Hermione's face was flushed from running, and she had larger twinkles in her eyes then Dumbledore could ever muster. Not much people were in the Slytherin common room she didn't know. But by now all the Slytherins had gotten used to her visits and never said one word about her being a Gryffindor. She happily spotted Draco, Pansy and Blaise sitting on the couch. They seemed to be discussing something.

Hermione walked over to them, first thing she noticed was that Pansy was there. And surprisingly Draco wasn't ripping her limp from limp. "Hi guys," she gave a small wave. The three Slytherins turned their heads to look at her.

"Hermione!" Pansy squeaked, her face starting to flush.

"Pansy." Hermione smiled, still slightly confused. It wasn't that she didn't want Pansy with them. It was just one moment the two boys despised her and the next; they were all sitting together chatting.

"Pansy came here to apologize." Blaise said, "She searched for both you and Draco. But you weren't here-"

"I'm so sorry Hermione!" Pansy cried flinging herself in the blond's arms. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for your secret to spill all of a sudden! And what happened to Narcissa is entirely my fault! If I hadn't opened my big mouth she would still be here healthy!"

Hermione gave her a lopsided grin and patted her on the back. "It's okay Pans, really." Pansy got off from her and smiled so big, you could have sworn her lips stretched from ear to ear. The brunette flopped back on the couch happily. Hermione laughed and then turned to Draco, who was still. Rather upset.

She wanted to ask what Dumbledore had told him, but decided not to. Remembering the woman outside, her face brightened up with more excitement. "Blaise!" Hermione shrieked happily, "I have a surprise for you! You'll love it!"

Blaise raised his eyebrows, curious on what she was going on about. "Really? Something for me?"

Hermione violently shook her head and pulled his arms. Making him get up from the couch. She led him to an empty space in the Slytherin Common Room and told him to stay put. "Okay! I'll bring err…_it_. So close your eyes! And no peeking! Got it?"

Blaise chuckled at her giddiness and closed his eyes shut. "Alright, go get it." He was tempted to peek, but not wanting to ruin Hermione's surprise he kept his eyes closed. _Wonder what she got me. _Blaise thought, hearing Hermione's shuffling feet. The next thing he heard was the Slytherin portrait opening again and another pair of feet coming toward him.

"Oh God." Blaise heard Pansy whisper. _Whats wrong?_

"Can I open my eyes now?" Blaise said worriedly, the tone of Pansy's voice didn't sound too good.

"Not yet!" Hermione replied back, he didn't know where she was but he heard two pairs of shuffling feet stand before him. "Oh Blaise you will absolutely love your surprise!" Hermione's voice traveled through his ears. "Okay. Ready? Open your eyes!"

Blaise's eyes fluttered open slowly, it took him awhile to get used to the invading light. "Blaise!" Hermione's voice said again, "I'd like to introduce you to-"

"Annabell" Blaise whispered, the woman coming in view. It was like a dream, his older sister was standing before him. With her arm locked with Hermione's. Her hair was shorter than it had been, before she had a long brown braid that hung over her right shoulder…and now. 'The rope' he used to call it, was chopped off. She had the same blue eyes that resembled his so much. His sister looked different…older. More mature than she used to, but she felt the same.

"Blaise." Annabell Zabini whispered softly. Hermione was a little shocked they hadn't immediately ran to each other to hug. Nor did Blaise start screaming in excitement like she hoped he would.

"I was looking for you," Blaise said, his hands clenching into fists. "I was looking for you for two years."

"I know." Annabell replied.

"Do you know…?" Blaise growled through clenched teeth, "How much…_I hate you_!" Hermione's eyes widened in shock. _What! _Her mind screamed. _This isn't supposed to happen! _She expected that Blaise would be delighted, and his sister and he would go right to chatting about their childhood. And why she was missing! This was going completely…wrong!

"What!" Hermione whispered in disbelief, she turned to Blaise. Looking at the boy like he was a lunatic. "You're sister had been missing for two years! You were searching for her like mad! And all you can say is-is…I hate you! Are you insane?"

"You don't even know half of it!" Blaise snapped at her, he looked behind him to glare at Pansy. "I'm guessing you heard the story from Pans, didn't you?" Hermione gave a silent nod. "This person right here!" Blaise turned back around and pointed at his sister, "This person right here is horrible! She is dreadful! And you should have never brought her to me!"

Hermione's little fantasy about Blaise seeing his sister finally crashed down. She blinked rapidly, still disbelieving what he was saying. Expecting him to suddenly laugh and say, 'I was joking! I love my sister!' but he wouldn't. "You're hurting Annabell's feelings!"

"Its okay Hermione," Annabell stepped in and gave her a sad smile. "I know what he's talking about. And I totally understand." The woman took another step towards Blaise, "I know I left you with all my responsibilities dear brother, I'm sorry."

"Sorry!" Blaise roared, "You're sorry! That's bullshit! You knew once you left I would suffer for it! You left me with your jobs! You left me with mother and father! You left me-you left me alone! I was a child!"

Annabell sighed and shook her head, "A fourth year is not a child." She hissed angrily, "And now you know why I left…I came back to beg for your forgiveness."

"You don't deserve it and I think you should leave. Maybe for another two years." Blaise glared at her. Annabell just shrugged her shoulders, her hand waving in the air.

"I already asked Professor Dumbledore if I could stay, so he gave me a room to sleep in for a couple days. I just can't leave it unused; they worked really hard to get it ready for me. Also I wanted to be introduced to the school tomorrow; I was looking forward to-"

"Shut up!" Blaise screamed, interrupting her sentence. "Just shut up!" Blaise stormed out of the Slytherin Common Room, scaring a small first year in his process.

"W-wait!" Hermione called after him, but the boy already disappeared. She bit her bottom lip nervously and looked towards his sister. But her expression remained the same; it was like she didn't even care her brother didn't want to forgive her. Hermione looked over at Pansy and Draco, both were quiet and still seated on the couch. _They all know something I don't…_Hermione thought angrily. She always hated to be excluded from everything. Harry and Ron would always chat about quidditch and it always left her out of the conversation.

"I-I'll go talk to Blaise Annabell," Hermione said comfortingly, thinking the woman's feelings might have gotten hurt. "I'm sure he didn't mean what he said."

"He meant it," Annabell gave her a grin; "He always means what he says."

Pansy gave a small smile, knowing what the older girl meant.When she was little Blaise had never told a lie, unless it was for someone's sake. Or if it was something important. The last time she saw him angry like that was when He and Draco gotten into an argument, Blaise told Draco that he wouldn't talk to him in a year. And he really did it. Annabell gave a small sigh and walked over to Pansy and Draco. "Long time no see guys." She smirked; it looked like she had completely forgotten the argument that had taken place.

"No Kidding," Draco gave her his signature smirk back. "Two years is a long time. So where have you been hiding all this time, if you really weren't missing that is."

Annabell laughed, "Of course I wasn't really missing,"

Hermione bit her bottom lip, confused. Annabell hadn't been missing. Then where did she go? Deciding that she could go talk to Blaise she slowly crept out of the Slytherin Common Room. _Where could Blaise be? _She thought walking into random hallways, but seeing no sign of the brown haired boy. Then suddenly it hit her. _Outside! _

Outside by the lake seemed to be their entire place of comfort. Surely this shouldn't be any different. Hermione quickly ran to the outside doors, she looked around and saw Blaise sitting by a tree, with something in his hand. _Found him _Hermione grinned to herself and started sneaking around like a mischievous cat. Attempting to scare him from the behind, just as she was about to pounce-

"Hermione! You pounce on me and I'll rip you limp from limp!"

"Ah!" Hermione lost her balance because of Blaise's sudden uproar and tripped on her own feet. She landed with her face sadly smushed into the ground, but luckily whacking Blaise with her arm in the process. Hermione quickly pulled herself up coughing. "You're awful," She coughed wiping the dirt from her face.

Blaise gave her a small grin, "It was your fault really."

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously and just nodded. She didn't really know how to start these types of conversations. She couldn't just say 'Hey what was that commotion about in the common room?' could she?

"So…are you going to ask me what's going on any time soon?"

"Huh? How did you-"

"Everything shows on your face Hermione." Blaise smiled, "I can read you like a book."

Hermione's eyes widened. She wasn't that predictable, was she? _I thought I was good at hiding my feelings, _She frowned. Ron and Harry never could tell what emotion she was feeling. Why could Blaise? _Maybe it's a Slytherin thing…_With a sigh she fixed herself properly and sat beside him. "Okay, so do you get to tell me what went on in there?"

Blaise smirked and turned away from her, "I don't think you deserve it."

"And I don't think its time for fooling around." Hermione snapped back angrily. When she had her talk with Blaise he at least kept serious about most of the things. And now he was joking like a baboon! Blaise who seemed to clearly get her state of seriousness turned back around to face her.

"She was missing," He began; Hermione knew right away he was talking about Annabell. "But most people thought she was kidnapped or maybe even killed. But I knew the real reason. Annabell had run away.

"Run away?" Hermione's eyes widened, she hadn't expected that. "But…why?"

"Before she was leaving she came to my room at midnight. I remember the day clearly, there was a storm outside and she was in no condition to go out there. When Annabell was born, she was born weak. And she gets sick easily. Anyways she crept to my room while I was sleeping and woke me up." Blaise paused, "I told her not to go."

"At the time I didn't know why she was leaving, but I remember screaming at her to stay. I acted like a child even when I was a fourth year. But I didn't know what to do. She wouldn't hear any of it anyways. When she told me why…I was…well I was shocked." Blaise took in a shaky breath. "It seemed that Annabell was next in line to get the dark mark, and she was frightened of the idea. She kept telling father that she wouldn't get it and pleaded him but he wouldn't listen. Instead father got angry. I always wondered why in the middle of the year Annabell didn't come out of her room, I didn't see her for so long I almost forgot what she looked like. It turned out my angry father took away her wand and locked her inside. Annabell told me that he would beat her, telling her he would stop if she served Voldemort. But she never did."

Hermione glanced down and saw Blaise clenching and then unclenching his fist over and over again. "She stayed strong for awhile but one person can only endure for so long. One week father was leaving for some business. I think he was gone for four days or so. But he couldn't have Annabell starving so he unlocked the room. The first night he was gone was the night she decided to leave. Locked up in her room, Annabell planned everything, she had planned on running away and where she would stay. Get a new name and everything. But the night she left she forgot something…"

Hermione looked up into Blaise's eyes and could have sworn she saw real flame in them. "What?" She whispered, making him continue.

"Me. She forgot about me. Annabell planned her leaving, she planned where she'd live, and she planned what name she would have and everything. But she forgot about her little brother. My sister was so engrossed on herself and safety that she forgot about what I would have to endure when she left." Blaise scowled, "Once father came back and found Annabell gone he was outraged. And just guess who he took his anger out on?"

"You?"

"Correct. My old man also somehow found out that Annabell and I had a small chat before she left. And so he blamed me on her disappearance. He asked me where she was staying and where she went but I wouldn't say anything. Until he put some truth potion into my food. But still when Annabell left she didn't tell me any details, only she was leaving and why. My father beat me; he took his anger on me. Ever since I remember he always blames me for everything wrong that happens to him."

"That's awful…" Hermione sniffed sadly.

Blaise nodded, "My father and me never told anyone Annabell ran away. It would embarrass him and the family. We didn't even tell mother, instead we fed everyone the same story. At first we said she was kidnapped, but after awhile I didn't have the heart to lie to everyone about it. So instead I told everyone she was just missing, which was the truth actually." He sighed, "I have been looking for her for two years, but not because I missed her. I bet that was what you were thinking."

Hermioen flushed and nodded embarrassed. Blaise gave a small chuckle. "No I was looking for her to tell her how…how much pain she inflicted on me."

"But you said you hated her!" Hermione cried, "You can't really hate her! That's not right!"

"I suppose not. At a time I did hate Annabell, what she did to me. What she made father do. He used to be a loving man you know. Somehow it all switched." Blaise sighed again, "But I can't really hate Anna for leaving, she had every right to. It was just…when I saw her again. When you brought her to me…I was so surprised…that I didn't plan on what I was going to feel when I saw her. So when I did the first thing I could think of was hatred." Blaise whose eyes were shut opened them and turned to look at Hermione. To his great surprise the girl was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Blaise frowned, "Really I'm the one that's supposed to be crying, but I'm a man and-oh stop blubbering!"

"I-It-its ju-ust so a-awful!" Hermione cried. Blaise groaned and patted her head comfortingly.

"Shh stop crying" He whispered, "Why is it I'm comforting you? It's supposed to be the other way around. You've become a baby ever since you became a Malfoy, I swear." At that comment Hermione shoved him off of her, her eyes completely dry.

"I am no baby!" She growled.

Blaise laughed and patted her head. "Alright, alright. Come on." He lifted her up by the arms. "The others are probably worrying."

With widened eyes Hermione gaped, "What are you planning on saying to Annabell?"

"Hmm… I guess I'm going to have to apologize for one." He laughed, "She's probably heartbroken, the girl doesn't show it but her feelings get hurt really easily. And…I'll tell her what I went through-finally."

"Hey Blaise?"

"Hm?"

"…nevermind."

XxX

"So who is this Hermione Granger?" Annabell chuckled softly sipping her tea. She was sitting in the couch beside Pansy with her legs crossed. Her skirt wrapping around her legs, she took another sip from her cup and sighed heavenly, "This tea is delicious by the way."

"Hermione's my sister," Draco grinned proudly. "My twin."

Annabell's eyes widened, "Sister? You?" She laughed, "For heavens sake when did this happen? I don't recall you ever having a sister? Less a twin! What have I've been missing?"

"Well it's hard to explain, Hermione had to live with muggles when she was born to escape father. Mother didn't want her to get hurt…Lucius beats his kids. Anyways she came back to us at the beginning of the year…it was like magic."

Annabell's eyes seemed to darken at the mention of Lucius beating his kids. "I know that feeling," She muttered softly, but both Draco and Pansy didn't hear her. Instead she gave them a big smile "Wow, I sure missed a lot…while I was gone! Anyways…Hermione…Hermione Granger…where have I heard that name before? It sounds so familiar."

"Best friend with Potter," Draco spat Harry's surname, "In fourth year she came with Victor Krum to the Yule ball. Do you remember that?"

Annabell put a finger on her chin and started to think. "I remember now," she smiled, "The little fourth year girl that went with Victor Krum…but wait. Didn't you hate her? I remember visiting your manor and you were always complaining about her."

"Yeah well," Draco flushed slightly, "I didn't know she was my sister…so it wasn't my fault I despised her."

Blaise's sister laughed. "So is she and my Blaise close? The girl was the first one to run after him. I was…surprised. And when she commanded him to close his eyes, he did so. I don't remember my little brother taking lightly to people who commanded him to do things." She paused, "Unless…I really don't know him at all." Her eyes drooped sadly.

"Blaise is still the same Annabell." Pansy grinned evilly. "…But Hermione is just special."

"Special?"

"Yes." Pansy's grin seemed to be getting wider. Big ideas formatting in her mind, "Very special."

**A/N Okay I'm sorry if you don't like it…but it's to late now. Anyways yes Pansy is going to do something. The story seems to be harder and harder, because I have a lot of things going on. Like Lucius, he has his own little part in these chapters now. Then theres Narcissa which I'm thinking when they are going to visit her. There is Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They seem to be the hardest to work with. Pansy and Draco, I think Pansy had a lot put on her in the middle of the story. But I think she needs a little something for you to forgive her all. Draco I need to zoom in on. He will most likely be the last though, his story. LOVE DRACO. Then there is the fall dance, if you haven't forgotten. I was thinking something big would happen there. And then the fudge is Blaise's sister, which is hard to decide what kind of person she is. Then to top it all off we need Blaise and Hermione romance. sigh**

**This story might be a little longer than I planned. Sorry…**

**I'm already working on chapt. 15. **

**So the chapters from here on may be a little longer than normal ones, because I don't want this story to drag on forever. --.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY, AND I WRITE A LOT FASTER. THANK YOU. **


	15. The Ministry & The familiar red dress

**A/N: Read bottom author notes for all the stuff…I never put anything on the top really.**

"I need to see my children it's important," Lucius's eyes flashed dangerously, "You see my wife was attacked at her hotel in Paris and I believe she's in St. Mungos right now. I want to take my children with me to go visit her, but when I went to Dumbledore he disagreed and would not let me take them."

The ministry official's eyes widened, "Albus? Saying no? To something as drastic as this? That…well that's unlike him!" Lucius nodded agreeing. "Did he give you a reason why you can't see your children?"

"He said that Narcissa told him to keep them," Lucius paused, lies formatting in his twisted mind. "She probably just didn't want Hermione; yes she's our newest one. To meet her for the first time looking so…well you know sir. Listen, I just want my kids, I want to go see my wife with them. Is there any wrong with that?"

"Well," The ministry officer flipped through some papers nervously, "You do have a record Mr. Malfoy, and I must say it isn't a good one. Albus Dumbledore must have a much…better reason to keep your children then from your wife's demands."

"Are you new working here? Mr…" Lucius peered over at the man's name tag. "Slench," He grimaced at the name. "Because I don't believe I've seen your face before."

"Erm…" The man wringed his hands nervously, "Yes I just started working here last month."

"I see," Lucius smirked, staring the man down. The new officer looked like Weasley, except his hair wasn't as red as their 'signature mark'. He was also quite fat, but that went to show that the Weasley's were poor…and frankly they couldn't get fat from eating a roll of bread everyday. "Well," He continued after looking the man over, "then you've never seen my face. I went on trial about three months ago, and I'll have you know Mr. Slench…that I was completely innocent."

"Well uh…" Mr. Slench seemed to get more nervous by the second. If you really looked you could see sweat crawling down his fat neck. Poor man seemed like he didn't know what he was doing. "Maybe I should uh…talk to another officer?"

Lucius's eyes widened at that. He knew this was going to be hard going against the old coot. But luckily he found a stupid officer; he couldn't let his plan be ruined. "Mr. Slench!" Lucius barked as the man started getting up, obviously scared of him Mr. Slench immediately sat down. "Mr. Slench," Lucius said calmer, "I just want to see my children, maybe…maybe on their next hosgmede trip you can come with me to get them, how does that sound?"

Mr. Slench seemed to ponder at the thought, and then shook his head. "It sounds reasonable. But I'll…just have a different officer to help you get them. Okay, sure." The guy nodded to himself thinking about Lucius's suggestion. "Would Albus be okay with that?"

Lucius grinned evilly, "Oh yes, I'll leave him…a little note." He paused and then looked over at the man's calendar that was hanging on the wall. "Do you have any idea when the next hogsmede trip is?" Mr. Slench gave him a suspicious look.

"In a hurry Mr. Malfoy? You sound-eager."

Lucius wiped around to face him and gave the guy a fake sad look, "Well…my wife is very sensitive about things. And I don't want her to think that we don't want to visit her…she holds grudges."

"Ah!" Mr. Slench sighed in relief, "Alright I understand, I have a wife too." He laughed out loud, like he just had a recent flashback. "Horrible woman really, but great in bed." Lucius laughed at that and with a big smirk he said.

"I have a couple other women on the side…but don't tell her that." Lucius whispered, he then paused thinking "Mr. Slench…what are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Pureblood?"

"Hah! Never! Far from it," Mr. Slench laughed, starting to lose his nervousness. "I'm a muggle-born. I was just lucky to get magic."

Lucius would have almost vomited on the spot if it hadn't been for his reputation. Most ministry officers were purebloods, or at least half-bloods. But a Mudblood! _Urg I had a conversation with the filth _Lucius grimaced. He tried to suppress a smirk but failed, "Well mud-Slench. Do you know when the next hogsmede trip is or not?"

"Yes well," Mr. Slench didn't even notice the small mud in front of his name. "I think it is this weekend. I'll send an officer ahead of time."

"Good," Lucius turned around and was about to leave but stopped at the door. "And make sure he's a pureblood."

XxX

"And that's why I told you I hated you," Blaise flung himself over into a low bow, "I'm sorry." Blaise, and Hermione woke up extra early the next day just so they could explain Blaise's horrible reaction to Annabell.

Annabell gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry I put you through so much…" She paused and shook her head sadly, "I can't believe I didn't put a single thought into what would happen to you after I left…I feel awful. If I knew I would have never come back to ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it."

Blaise gave her a small smirk, "It's alright Anna, I don't hold grudges on people, especially if the person is you. I missed you." Annabell let out a happy cry and flung herself on her little brother, who really was bigger than her now. She cried and wept into his shoulder for a couple minutes, with Blaise giving her kind words and patting her head like she used to do to comfort him.

After a couple more minutes Annabell finally calmed down and pushed herself off of him. She gave him a happy grin and said, "I've wanted to see you for two years. But I was too scared to come back. I wanted to see my little brother again…" She looked up at him and patted his chest. "Well your not so little anymore," She let out a small chuckle. "But to me you're always a baby."

Blaise flushed and looked away from her. "Annabell not in front of Hermione." He whispered. Annabell who immediately understood what he meant started laughing and took a seat in a library couch. Of course no boy would like to be called a baby in front of his crush. She let out another laugh.

"So what are you doing here Hermione?" Annabell asked with a smile. "Not to be rude…but you know."

Hermione nodded, "I came here to support Blaise."

"Support?" Annabell blinked, "But why not have Pansy and Draco with you?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "Well…I…guess…"

"Hermione is the only one that knows the whole story." Blaise spoke up, "I only told Pansy and Draco half of it. They don't know as much as she does. And besides, this was her idea to wake up early and meet you in the library." Hermione gave him a big smile, for some reason she felt proud. She was the only one that knew the real story besides Blaise and Annabell! He didn't tell Draco, or Pansy, his best friends. Instead he told her! It made her heart swell up with pride.

"I see," Annabell said shyly looking from Blaise to Hermione, and then back at Blaise. "Why didn't you tell Draco and Pansy though?"

This time Blaise really didn't have an answer; instead he glared at her and shook his head. "It's about breakfast time, isn't it? I'm hungry, and you Annabell are going to be announced by Dumbledore. And you said you didn't want to miss that, so lets go." He picked up his already set bag and head out of the library. Hermione was just about to follow him, but Annabell stopped her.

"One more question." Annabell's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I heard about the fall dance. Well…I don't know when it is. Do you?"

Hermione nodded, "Actually it's in two days…but I just might not go."

"Why not? Its perfectly fun."

"Well…" Hermione shook her head, embarrassed, "I don't have a date."

Annabell's eyes widened in disbelief, "A pretty girl like you? Without a date!" Hermione nodded, "That's inconceivable! A beautiful, intelligent girl like you should be able to have some fun too! Why…" Annabell stopped, a small evil smirk forming on her face. "Why I'll ask Blaise to take you."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh no! It's okay, really! He's going with Pansy anyways…"

Annabell laughed, "No, no. I had a chat with Pansy and Draco yesterday! Pansy is going with another Slytherin…I think he's the chaser on the quidditch team…but that's not the point. Blaise and Pansy aren't going together, so I'll ask him to go with you!"

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "No, I don't want to force Blaise into going with me."

Annabell snorted, _you wouldn't be forcing him! You would be doing him a favor! _"Well, how about this. I'll ask him and he can just say yes or no. See so he has a choice in the matter." _Don't worry he'll say yes._

Hermione stopped to think about it awhile and then nodded, "Um…alright. But no forcing him! I want a true answer!"

Annabell nodded voraciously, "You got it! Now I'm hungry, let's go down to breakfast." She rubbed her stomach, like a small child.

"Alright."

XxX

Hermione walked arm in arm with Annabell to the Great hall. The past days had been a horror, with Narcissa in the hospital and then Blaise's reaction to Annabell at first. But now things seemed a little lighter. She led Annabell over to the professors and handed her over.

"Oh I see you met Miss. Zabini, Miss. Granger." McGongall smiled, the old woman still looked the same as she always did. With her straight-pointed witches hat and her sharp spectacles. She still had the same cat eyes that would catch anything, everyone hated them because McGongall would always catch them doing something wrong even though she was far away. Honesty Hermione loved them.

"Yes I did," Annabell smiled at her old professor, "Hermione here is a very bright girl. She reminds me of me."

McGongall's smile got bigger, "Well of course! My two favorite head girls! Both of you are very bright."

"Head girl?" Hermione's eyes widened, she looked over at Annabell, "You were head girl?

"Well my 7th year yes, but it didn't last long…because I lef-got kidnapped." Annabell stammered with her last few words.

"No need to hide the truth from us Miss. Zabini," Dumbledore's voice came from above. He was sitting in his large chair with a smile on his face. "I knew all about it right when you left. I'm disappointed you didn't come to speak with us though."

"My apologies headmaster." Annabell bowed slowly.

"Ah!" Dumbledore shook his head, "I will have none of that! You're an adult now Annabell, so please call me Albus. Headmaster makes me feel so old." The three laughed at his joke. "Miss. Granger thank you for helping Annabell get over here, I suggest you take a seat at your table before I start my announcements."

Hermione nodded and waved goodbye to Annabell, she walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"WHAT!" A loud shriek came from the end of the table and no other than Miss. Ginny Weasley was screaming her head off. "You expect me to let her sit here! Her!" The red head pointed right at Hermione, who had no idea what was going on.

Hermione sighed and walked over to the end of the table. She was having such a good day to... "Whats going on?" she looked at Harry, who was glaring at Ginny. And Ron who was just watching the show, to Ginny. Who was no doubt glaring at her with hate.

"Hermione want to sit with us?" Harry smiled at her.

"Well…" Hermione glanced at Ginny nervously.

"Ginny, if you don't like Hermione sitting here. You can leave," This time it wasn't Harry speaking. But Ron! Hermione's eyes widened in amazement. Ron was actually telling Ginny to leave! Ron!

Ginny gaped at him. "I will not leave! Harry tell Malfoy that she could go sit with the evil Slytherins over there!"

Harry shook his head, "Ginny, Hermione has every right to sit here. Hermione come sit down."

Ginny scowled and turned to Ron, "Wait till mother hears that you have been mean to me! Wait till mother hears that you wanted me to leave!"

Ron's eyes widened slightly. Everyone knew because Ginny was the only daughter the Weasley's had that Mrs. Weasley always sided with Ginny. This was why none of her brothers bothered to angry her, or make her cry. Because in their family the woman held the cards, not the men. Even Mr. Weasley did what Mrs. Weasley told him.

Hermione sighed, "It's okay guys, I'll sit with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. I'll…talk to you later." She picked up her bag that she had placed on the seat and walked away to the Slytherin table, with Ginny smirking smugly behind her.

Harry frowned and stood up from where he was sitting, "I'm going to sit somewhere else Ron." He looked around for two empty seats and saw some by Dean. "I'm going to sit by Dean."

Ron nodded and also stood up, looking directly at Ginny he said, "Me too."

XxX

Hermione walked sadly to the Slytherin table. Sure it was the fun to sit with her brother, Pansy, and Blaise. But she really wanted to talk to Harry and Ron, it looked like they really wanted to talk to her too. But Ginny…

"Hermione!" Pansy squealed, gathering her up in a hug. "I haven't seen you forever!"

Hermione laughed and hugged her back, "I saw you yesterday Pansy." She took a seat between Pansy and Draco. Blaise was right in front of her.

Draco smirked at her, "What has my little sister been up to?"

"I've been talking to Annabell…" At that sentence both Draco and Pansy looked at each other with a smirk and then turned back to Hermione. Their eyes glinting mysteriously.

"What have you been talking about?" Pansy asked first.

"Well…" Hermione flushed slightly, remembering what Annabell and she talked about. _"I'll ask Blaise if he wants to be your date!" _Okay those weren't the exact words, but that's pretty much what she said. "L-like…the dance…"

Pansy's smile got bigger, "The dance! Of course! Hermione you should see my date! He's gorgeous!" She glanced at Blaise and with a smirk she said, "He's a real man. I don't know why I hadn't noticed him before…I've been playing with to much wimpy boys."

"I get it! I get it!" Blaise glared at her, "Stop calling me wimpy, Chase over there isn't any bigger than I am."

Pansy shrugged, and then looked back at Hermione. "So who are you going with Hermione?"

"Um…I don't have a date." Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice. She took a glance at Blaise, but his expression didn't change one bit. Instead he just kept eating. _He'll just say no _she thought and shook her head, _I just won't go. _"Besides…I think we were supposed to buy a dress before…but I forgot about the dance at the time. So I don't have one."

Pansy smiled, "Just so happens I ha-"

"Attention!" Dumbledore's loud voice boomed through the great hall. All the students quieted down and turned to him. "I know all of you are excited for the fall dance," He referred to the giggling groups of girls all scattered all around the tables, "But we have a special guest that I would like to introduce to you." Annabell stood up from her seat with a smirk on her face. Most people didn't recognize her but some slytherins gasped in surprise. "This is Annabell Zabini! She was are head girl 2 years ago, until she got kidnapped." Dumbledore gave Annabell a small wink, "But now she's back to visit! You will treat her just like a you treat a teacher. Annabell will be staying for a couple days and will help with the dance, please welcome her kindly."

The great hall exploded into cheers, mostly from the Slytherin table. After the cheers calmed down, Hermione watched Annabell take a seat next to McGongall. And they immediately started chatting like best friends.

"Hermione," Draco said getting her attention, "I thought about going to see mother in St. Mungos on our next Hogsmede trip. What do you think?"

Hermione's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Yes! Of course! When's the next Hogsmede trip? I can't wait to see her! What kind of flowers does she like? And we should buy her a gift! I was thinking about a book, what about a funny one! So she can laugh instead of being in pain! Let's get her chocolate! Does she like dark or whi-"

"Hermione!" Draco cut off her ranting, "Next Hogsmede trip is the day after the dance, she likes tulips, yellow ones. Yes we can get her a funny book, and she likes both dark and white chocolate." He sighed, "Does that answer all your questions?"

Hermione nodded, and then turned to Pansy. "So what were you going to say?"

Pansy smiled, "Well it just so happens in our last hogsmede trip, I bought you a dress. Well…I didn't pick it out…" She turned to Blaise with a grin, "Blaise did, and he has good taste…for a guy. You sure you aren't g-"

"Don't go there!" Blaise snapped flushing, "What dress? I don't remember picking a dress…"

"Yes you did, when I accidentally told everyone about Hermione. The argument we had was about you buying Hermione a beautiful red dress. Well after the argument you left and-"

"But I threw it back on the rack…"

"Don't interrupt me," Pansy glared at him, "After you threw it on the rack and after I got bombarded with questions, I went back in the store and bought the dress for Hermione. It was supposed to be a sorry gift…"

"A dress? For me?" Hermione frowned, "I will not take charity!"

"It's not charity" Draco snorted, "It's a gift and a bloody good one at that. If you don't know Hermione, you're supposed to take it with a thank you before it disappears."

Hermione still kept frowning but nodded, "Alright, Thanks Pansy, thanks Blaise." She put both elbows on the table, and rested her chin in her hands "I still don't have a date though."

Draco flicked one of her elbows, "Has anyone ever taught you manners, dear sister? No elbows on the table, you have two. Get them off." At once Hermione blushed and took her arms off the table, "Second, you're a lady stop slouching." He tapped her back and she immediately sat up straight. "Third, stop moping there are more than a thousand guys in this school, and I doubt all of them have a date."

"Actually," Pansy piped up, "If Hermione wants to go with a guy our age there are only 532 and 460 have dates."

Blaise burst into laughter, "You count! What number am I?"

Pansy grinned, "Your number is 287 and you are 39 out of the 72 boys that don't have dates!"

'_39 out of 72 that don't have dates' _Hermione's eyes widened. That means she had a chance to go with Blaise. He didn't have a date, and…it would be better than to stay stuffed up in her room. _Annabell can ask for me…_

At the exact moment Annabell ran up to the table happily. She took a seat next to Blaise. "Hello!" She smirked as some Slytherins gave her hellos and compliments, surrounding her like bugs. "I feel like a celebrity here!" She laughed.

"You sure don't look like one." Blaise muttered, taking a bite of bread. Annabell slapped his shoulder playfully, and piled some food on her plate.

"Hey Blaise?" Annabell took a bite of her chicken leg.

"Hmm?"

"Will you go to the dance with Hermione?"

**A/N: Okay this chapter was…okay. It wasn't great, just okay and hard if I might add. I didn't really know what to do in this extra day, and then there's the next day. And then finally the dance yippee. I thought Hermione acted to much of a girl in this chapter…you know to girly, unlike herself. The cliffhanger wasn't so great either, and I need to put more of Annabell so you can actually see her personality.**

**And yes even though Ron spoke with Ginny she is still a brat. I'm not very sure how I'll get to her. And now she had blackmail: Mother.**

**Ron and Harry do want to spend time with Hermione it's just Ginny in their way.**

**There wasn't much Hermione and Blaise romance here. There was more Annabell and Hermione talk. **

**Yes Lucius is evil lol.**

**Oh and I have no idea who Draco is going to go to the dance with Oo. I asked my cousin and she said Ginny, NO. Draco is to good for that, sorry DM/GW shippers, and Ginny lovers. He will not go with Ginny.**

**You guys can tell me if I get boring lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME HAPPY. Depression is never a good thing…lol.**


	16. Predictions & Pansy's point of veiw

**A/N: This info in from THE MUGGLEBORN SLYTHERIN and I'd like to thank her for it. Just a few moments ago I read her pm she sent me and I was really kind of shocked. 'Draco's Twin.' Is a story written by LaNi-GoLDiSh and when I read this story I was shocked a little. When I read 'Draco's twin' it sounded almost exactly like my story in the first chapter. **

**I'm not complaining for her to quit the story. I'm not bashing her for writing it. I just wanted to point it out so it doesn't look like I'm copying her story. I got a pm just yesterday saying that I had copied her idea of Hermione being a Malfoy. And I don't like getting accused for things I didn't do. So once again I just want to say this idea was fully mine, and I never copied anyone's story. **

**Now onto the next chapter! Hurrah**

Blaise blinked. Once, twice. "Sure."

Hermione frowned. _Sure? SURE! _Was that even an answer? Was that the best yes he could come up with? She sighed silently. Maybe the bloke really didn't want to go with her; he probably just pitied her because she didn't have a date. And a girl without a date was just pathetic. _Yes that's it…_She nodded and turned to Blaise, with a glare she said, "I'm not forcing you to go. I just don't want to show up all alone at the dance. You can say no if you want, I don't need you pitying me Blaise Zabini."

"I'm not pitying you, I want to go. Really." As he said this his expression didn't even change. He still had the same bored look plastered on his face. Hermione fumed. She hated it when people lied to her, and she was sure Blaise was lying.

"Excuse me." Annabell cut in, seeing Hermione's angered face. "May I have a word with you?" She tugged lightly on her little brother's arm.

"What?"

"Move it!" Annabell barked loudly. Some heads turned their way hearing her vicious roar. Annabell flushed brightly and practically threw Blaise off his chair. She chuckled, "Come on little bro, lets have a chat. Shall we?"

"Bro?"

"I said move it!"

Blaise winced at Annabell's loud shriek but followed her obediently. His sister led him out the great hall and into the hallway, by some knight suit armors. She glanced around to see if anyone was around. It was empty. Annabell let out a sigh of relief and then turned to him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" She yelled, smacking him on the side of his head.

"Ow!" Blaise covered the spot with his hand and glared at her, "Jeez when did you become so rough! What happened to my older sister who used to tuck me in and had an enormous bear collection!"

"She left!" Annabell hit him on the other side of his head, "What kind of answer is 'sure' Blaise! What kind of answer is 'sure'!"

"I bloody good one!" Blaise took a step away from her and rubbed the spots on his head that she so violently smacked. "Look," He said calmly, "I don't need you matching Hermione and me up. She probably doesn't want to go with me. Besides…there are _73_ other men to choose from."

"72," Annabell corrected with a grin. "And she does want to go with you! I talked to her in the library after you left. And she said she doesn't want to force you, but give you the choice. I bet the way you said 'sure' made you seem like you didn't want to go." She paused and looked at her brother weirdly, "Do you want to go with Hermione to the dance?"

Blaise blushed, "of course I want to go with Hermione to the dance!"

"Then why in heavens did you give her such a-a lame answer?" Annabell sputtered.

"Well I don't want to look to excited do I!" Blaise snapped at her, "What would you want me to say 'oh yes Hermione, I was just dying to take you to the dance. What color of dress robes should I wear? Should I slick my hair back like Draco used to?' Do you expect me to say that! I would look like a bloody love sick puppy!"

"You are a bloody love sick puppy!" Annabell snapped back.

"I know th-" Blaise stopped his sentence and blushed even harder, "Will you stop confusing me!" Annabell giggled, as he glared at her, "Look, what I'm trying to say is I don't want to show that I am probably more excited than she is. That's just embarrassing for the lad to be giddier than the lady!"

Annabell frowned, "I think it's adorable."

"Well you and Hermione are complete opposites! She'll probably think I'm a freak! No not a freak…an idiot!" Blaise roared, his face red.

"Ah," Annabell sighed happily, "I always waited for this day. The day when I see my little brother all flustered about a girl, and I'm there to save him from embarrassment. I always dreamed about it back home."

"You're not saving me! You're torturing me!"

Annabell let out a high-pitched laugh, "Is that what I'm doing? I have no clue on what you're talking about. I don't torture people. If I wanted to, I would have never run away and just became a deatheater."

Blaise groaned and smacked his forehead with his palm, "Where did my sweet sister go? You know the one that read books till midnight and tucked me in to go to sleep. The one that held me when I cried, and clapped when I did something right?"

Annabell's eyes seemed to darken a bit, "I told you, she's gone."

"Well where did she go!"

Annabell's eyes darkened even more, she turned around and headed back toward the Great Hall doors. Blaise trotting behind her, she whispered one little sentence and slipped inside. Leaving her brother in the cold hallway.

"Her father killed her."

XxX

"Pansy where are we going!"

"To my room! I want to show you the dress!"

The two girls ran up the long stone steps up the slytherin girl dormitories. Hermione's arm firmly held by Pansy, and Pansy dragging her up each step.

"Pansy! We've got class in five minutes! I can't be late!" Hermione worried franticly.

Pansy turned her head and grinned at her evilly, "We'll skip class, besides no potions today. I've got Care of Magical Creatures and you've got…what is it? Ancient ruins? What a boring class. Anyways the boys will come up with an excuse for us or something."

"Skip?" Hermione shrieked, her echo bouncing off the walls. "Are you mad? It'll go on my permanent record!"

Pansy smirked at her and opened the heavy door that led to the rooms. "I wonder where Blaise and Annabell talked about. By the time they came back it was already time to go to class. What do you think?"

Hermione glared at her for trying to change the subject, but truthfully she did wonder what the siblings chatted about. When they came in Annabell wasn't even smiling and Blaise was unusually quiet. "Stop changing the subject!" She snapped at her, while the brunette opened a closet door. "Look now we have two minutes! Pansy I'm not skipping class to change into some silly dress! Which I can change to later!"

"Shut up!" Pansy growled going through her large section of clothes, "I swear what will I have to do just to make you skip class! Have you ever in your life!"

Hermione snorted very un-lady like, "Of course I have, but really that's only if Harry was in trouble or if they needed my help with something really important. Oh and then there was this time in 2nd year when I was pa-"

"Found it!" Pansy squealed and pulled out a beautiful dress. Rather plain really, but to Hermione it was wonderful.

"Oh wow," Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Its just, Its well-"

"Beautiful?" Pansy grinned, "To bad it was only in red though, if it was a different color I would have bought it for myself." She sighed disappointingly, "Well what do you think? Forgetting about your permanent record about now huh?"

Hermione flushed, "No! But class has probably started so-"

"So we should just skip the rest! You don't want points taken off because you don't have a note." Pansy interrupted happily.

"No! I was going to say that class has started already so we should get going!" Hermione turned around in a huff and walked over to the door, opening it with a loud creak.

"But Hermione!" Pansy whined, holding the dress in front of her, "It's a beautiful dress!"

"I don't care how beautiful it is."

"It's red!"

"My favorite color is blue for your information."

"I bought it for you!"

Hermione glared at her, "If you're trying to blackmail me, it won't work. If you're going to make me skip class I'd rather have you return it."

Pansy grunted, and put her finger on her chin. "Blaise picked it out! And he'd your date! By the time classes are over its dinner and then after dinner we have about three hours before bed. So if you try it on later and it doesn't work out then you won't have a dress for the dance tomorrow. But if you try it now we might be able to get a pass from Dumbledore to shop for a dress…"

"What are you getting at?" Hermione frowned.

"I'm saying that if you try it on now and skip class you still have a chance to buy a dress, if this one isn't to your liking. If not, then you have no dress and then you really won't go to the dance. Date or not, and I doubt you own a beautiful dress like this one."

Hermione's grip on the door knob became tighter until her knuckles were white. "…fine!" She answered through clenched teeth and marched back to Pansy. Hermione flopped down on her bed and looked at the dress. "Where do I change?"

XxX

"Hey Ron?" Harry whispered to his red-headed friend. The two boys sat patiently in divination as the crazy professor ranted on about how the shapes of clouds showed your future. "What are we going to do about Ginny?"

Ron frowned, "I don't know, she has mum on her side!" He paused, "Are you going to the dance with her?"

Harry shrugged, "I have no clue. I have this feeling she's got a date already, she used to bug me about asking her. But now she hasn't said anything about it. Did she say anything to you?"

Ron snorted, "Of course not, she isn't even speaking to me. Well if she's going with another bloke then…aren't you two still dating?" As he said the word dating his voice dropped to disgust.

Harry shook his head, "I don't think so. I've caught her with other guys still…but like I said, she hasn't said anything."

Ron grunted, "You think Hermione would go to the dance with me?"

"…no offense Ron, but I don't think she would…we put her through a lot of trouble this year." Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I feel so stupid for not realizing the obvious when it was right in front of me."

"Maybe Padma and Parvarti would go with us?" Ron whispered hopefully.

"Ha, I doubt it. Remember the last time we took them to a dance?" Harry shook his head, "No, after the Yule Ball the twins wouldn't even look at me without glaring."

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Trelawney came up to his, her eyes wide. Her thick glasses making them look even wider. "Look out the window Mr. Potter!" Harry confusingly glanced out the window, "What shapes can you see in the clouds?"

"Erm…" Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He couldn't see anything in the clouds, really. They just looked…puffy. But he would get in trouble if he didn't say anything, "Well…" Harry narrowed his eyes to get a better look, "Uh…um, a fox. A-and two…two…pillows."

The class had to stifle their laughter; they all knew that Harry really didn't see those things at all and saying a fox with two pillows was utterly ridiculous.

But Professor Trelawney thought different; she let out a loud gasp. And looked him at him, deep in the eyes. "I've seen this before! A fox and two pillows, this…this is a sign Mr. Potter!" The professor ran over to her desk and flipped open a couple books, "A sign I tell you…what color are those pillows Mr. Potter?"

"Uh…" Harry looked back out the window, "Um…white and black?"

Some giggles escaped the lips of students.

Trelawney let out another gasp, "And what are the fox and white and black clouds doing Mr. Potter?" She flipped through even more books, her eyes getting wider. And if even possible…her hair getting frizzier.

"Well," Harry scratched his head, "The fox is eating the pillows?"

Now the class burst into laughter, Ron was even rolling on the floor with the RavenClaws. "This is no joke!" The crazy professor snapped, "This is a dangerous sign Mr. Potter. Very, do you know what this means?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well," Trelawney pulled up a seat. "The fox stands for someone sly, someone cunning and evil. The pillows are helpless, poor innocent people. One is black and one is white, those two pillows are very close to you. Soon the fox will jump and-"

The door slammed open and Filch came in, with Mrs. Norris prancing behind him. The two adults exchanged whispers, until Trelawney nodded. "Class I'll be right back. Take some time to stare out the window and analyze your fate." The frizzball left at once with the Filch following behind.

Ron burst into laughter once she was gone and nudged Harry in the rib, "That was pretty funny wasn't it Mate? I tell you she's been mad from the very beginning! I mean look at her-" But he stopped seeing that Harry wasn't paying attention. "Harry?"

"Ron…" Harry turned to his friend with wide eyes, "I really did see those things in the clouds."

XxX

"Pansy it's beautiful!" Hermione smiled brightly, twirling around in the red dress. It fit her perfectly, and she looked very similar to a fire fairy.

Pansy smirked admiring her work, "Worth skipping class?"

Hermione frowned, "course not," She went back to looking at the mirror. "You sure you don't want this dress Pans?"

Pansy giggled, "I bought it for you okay? It's really the only way I know how to apologize." She walked over to the closet and pulled out a pretty dark green dress, "Besides I've already got a dress."

Hermione smiled and twirled around once again, "I feel…girly."

Pansy laughed and walked to be beside Hermione. "That's because you are girly, Hermione."

Hermione laughed and sat down in an armchair; she closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Everything is going so nicely for some reason."

Pansy nodded and sat on her bed, "Yeah, it has…compared to my other years at Hogwarts."

"Hey Pans?"

"Yeah?"

"I always wanted to ask something…ever since I got here." Hermione whispered, "But I don't know if you'd want to talk about it to me."

"Depends what it's about."

"It's about…about Lina."

Pansy turned to look at her friend with wide eyes. Her mouth all of a sudden felt dry, and her tongue stuck to the top. No one really brought up that subject anymore; it was like it disappeared. "Oh." Pansy gave Hermione a weak smile, "I can talk about that. Why do you want to know?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I was just thinking…you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Pansy grinned, "Lina Garson…no one's ever asked me my point of view on her. The way Blaise described her; he made her sound like some kind of angel. Some saint," Pansy let out a dry laugh, "She was about as bad as I was. Yes, I was jealous though, she was much prettier than I am. The perfect girl, that's what all the Slytherin boys called her. We…we were friends."

"Friends? But Blaise didn't-"

"We weren't friends like you and I," Pansy cut Hermione off; "We were competitive. We liked to see who would win at things, so to others it looked like we hated each other. Lina would always win though, she was pretty, athletic- a fantastic broom rider, she was intelligent-not like you Hermione, she was everything ever guy could wish for. But Lina only wanted Draco."

"I knew Draco longer than anybody, and we were really good friends. I just…I just knew I could win this competition, because at the time Draco was my best friend and he didn't know Lina at all," Pansy blinked slowly, "I was wrong. Draco flirted with Lina much more than me. And unlike other girls that knew Draco and I were close, Lina kept going. I didn't like it so I told her that I didn't want to compete with Draco. Do you know what she said?"

"What?"

"Lina said there was no competition. Because she knew she would always win, no matter what we did. She said I would lose at everything and anything." Pansy sighed, "Her words stung, even if they didn't sound hurtful. Lina was still my friend, competitive or not. One day, Draco gave her a huge smile. One he never gave anyone else. I just-I just-"

"Snapped?"

Pansy laughed, "I guess you could call it that. Anyways, Lina didn't have many friends really. But I did, and I used that as an advantage. It was easy to turn everyone against her. It was like I could just snap my fingers and all of them would tend to my every order. I-I was so…powerful." Pansy frowned, "It was amazing really. I felt like I could do anything, it was wonderful."

Pansy stood up from her bed and wrapped her arm around the bed post, "One day it was raining, do you remember that day? Puddles everywhere?" Hermione nodded, "I was out for a walk, and when I turned a corner…I saw her. Lying on her back. I ran to her, tried to wake her up." Pansy looked like she was going into a trance remembering the memory. "So much red…I blamed myself for the whole thing; I told Draco and Blaise the story. But I didn't tell them all of it, Draco thought it was his fault too. We never told anyone. I-I didn't even have the courage to go to her funeral."

"Pansy?" Hermione whispered softly, "Are you going to cry?" It seemed like the brunette was going to cry. Her hands were in front of her eyes, like she was hiding from something.

"No." Pansy looked up from her hands, "I've spent enough time crying."

"I'm sorry," Hermione frowned, "I didn't mean to bring up such a hurtful memory."

Pansy grinned, "Sometimes it's good to look back at the past."

_Pansy has really changed since Lina died, _Hermione thought, observing her friend. _I remember she used to be snobbish, annoying and pitiful. Now she's wise, nice, and exciting. How do people change so fast? Maybe it's when people go through something drastic. Like Blaise with his sister, Pansy with Lina, Annabell with her father, Draco with Lucius, Narcissa, and Lina. I…I had Joshua…but I haven't felt like I've changed. When do I get to change?_

"The dance is tomorrow." Pansy suddenly squealed loudly, "Are you excited?"

Hermione grinned back. "Of course."

**A/N: Okay this chapter had a little more than the last. First off it shows Annabell a little more, she is a little pushy. Blaise and Draco aren't in this one much…Draco hasn't been appearing much, has he? But don't worry, he gets his main time in the main part. This was a sucky cliffhanger. **

**What happened-**

**First Blaise and Annabell talked- I thought this was okay, brotherly, sisterly bond you know. **

**Hermione and Pansy 1st- I wanted to show that Hermione is still Hermione. She still hates to skip class and would rather return a beautiful dress…but like all girls we want to go to a dance. So she caved in. 'she only missed one class.'**

**Ron and Harry- Ron was more himself in this chapter, and Harry kind of. The prediction Trelawney made, has a real meaning in the story. And I'm sure you can figure it out. Harry really did see those odd things in the clouds.**

**Hermione and Pansy 2nd- I wanted them to have a girly bond in this one too. And I thought about bringing Lina back because someone dying in Hogwarts is so drastic and I've only written about her in one small section in a chapter. So I thought you needed to see it in Pansy's view too. **

**Miss-Be-Heaven pointed out a made a mistake in the last chapter- thank you for pointing it out and sorry about the mistake with McGongall calling Hermione Miss. Granger. **

**The dance is in the next chapter…gak. This might take me longer to write, set up the people….something unexpected will happen.**

**Oh for the people that ask me when the Hermione and Blaise romance occurs. Its there in almost every chapter. I will not put their whole section of romance in just one chapter. I put a little romance in each so you could see how they grow together. And I don't like to take romance very fast. So the romance is in the story, its just scattered everywhere.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME HAPPY. **


	17. Pink Clouds & Sweet Punch

**A/N: Okay I decided that Draco Malfoy's date will be Daphne Greengrass, and I want to thank Avchocaholic for the brilliant idea. It took me awhile to decide on which girl seeing there wasn't much slytherin girls I could choose from. And Daphne turned out to be the perfect example. The only problem is I don't know what she looks like…so I'm sorry I'm going to have to make her looks up. Yes Daphne Greengrass is a slytherin.  
**

The Gryffindor girl's dormitory looked like a dream. Pink clouds of perfume floated through the air and it smelled of roses and fruit. Girls ran everywhere in dresses of different colors and sorts. Lavender and Parvarti looked around in awe, clutching their dresses in an arm and a bag full of make up in the other.

Hermione frowned. "What in heavens is that stench!" She bellowed, holding her nose and fanning her hand in front of her. Squinting through the large mass of fluff.

Lavender giggled, "What are you talking about Hermione? It's the smell of a perfume if you haven't noticed. And it smells wonderful."

"It's intoxicating!" Hermione wheezed, "I need to get out of here!" She rushed to the door, trying to get away from all the perfume and to the fresh air. But Parvarti grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her back.

"Where do you think your going?" She cried, "There's no other place to change."

Hermione's frown deepened, "Anywhere but here I-" Her eyes widened and she grinned, "I know the password to the prefects bathroom! You guys can come with and we'll have all the space we want! Okay? Plus it won't stink like in here!"

Lavender smiled and ignored the last comment "That's perfect!" She opened the door and rushed outside with Hermione and Parvarti following. With all their makeup and such they walked down the empty hallways until they came across, a portrait of a rose. A dark red rose with lots of thorns sticking out from its stem.

"_Bubbles_" Hermione whispered, her two friends pouted seeing that she didn't let them hear the password. The portrait swung open, and revealed the bathroom which was rather large. Tiled with pink and green. The colors reminded Hermione of a watermelon.

"Oh this is perfect!" Parvarti squealed, dumping her stuff on the counter. "You know you guys never told me who your date is. Not even you Lavender."

Hermione gently put her things on the counter, which wasn't much. Her dress, her shoes. Her wand. "I'm going with Blaise Zabini," She said and then looked up from her things at her two friends, Lavender and Parvarti were giving her the same weird smile, glints in their eyes. "What?"

"Nothing!" Lavender giggled, she threw her stuff on the counter, "I'm going with Ron."

Parvarti scrunched up her nose, "Ron? Ron Weasley? Padma and I went with him and Harry in fourth year. They are awful dates; he wouldn't even dance with us. He kept sulking in his seat and whenever we even tried to start a conversation-he glared!"

Lavender frowned and conjured up a chair from a piece of tissue, "Well…that's only because Hermione was with famous Viktor Krum. And boys were immature back then, he's probably much better now. You'll see."

Parvarti sighed and shook her head, "Well I'm going with Terry Boot. He's a real romantic."

"And Ronald isn't?" Lavender's voice became a little higher.

"Well he wasn't when I-"

"Enough!" Hermione cut in, fuming. "Let's just start getting ready! Who's first?"

Lavender and Parvarti both looked at each other and grinned, "You."

XxX

"_You! You manipulated my son! You made him weak!" A thunderous roar came from a hooded figure. The robes were black and a silver mask hung on his face. His sharp wand pointed out with one hand._

_A girl was knelt over a boy crying her eyes out. Who was she? Her face seemed blank, her features darkened so you couldn't see them. She was holding onto the boy for dear life. The boy wasn't dead, but he was bleeding uncontrollably from the side._

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

"_No!"_

Pansy bolted up and grasped for air. Her face and neck slicked with sweat. She looked around and found herself on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room. Her breath heavy and her eyes wide.

"Are you okay?" A young girl with red hair and brown eyes came up to her. She was wearing a small sapphire dress with dark blue flowers in her hair. Pansy stared at her oddly, _Why in heavens is she wearing a-_

"The dance!" Pansy gasped flinging her legs off the couch and onto the stone floor. "Um…hey, what time is it?" She asked the girl.

"Oh, it's five. The dance starts in two hours…if you want to know." The girl squeaked. Pansy quickly thanked the girl and ran up the steps leading to the girl's dormitories. Most Slytherin girls got ready really early so it was practically empty with the exception of five small girls still fussing about how they looked. Pansy ran to on of the sinks and twisted the faucet. She splashed her face with the cold water and stared at herself in the mirror.

_Why do I feel like something bad is going to occur? _She thought frantically, turning off the water. "It was just a nightmare," Pansy whispered to herself, determined to get the silly dream out of her head. She took one of the small dark green towels and dried her face with it.

Getting ready didn't take Pansy very long. After all she was a witch; all she needed to do was jump in the shower. Get out dry herself off with a drying spell. Put the dress on. Use a spell to do her hair. And then put make up on…all with a beautiful thing called magic.

After about an hour and a half Pansy stared at herself in the mirror happily. She wore a dark green dress that went a little below her knees, with green jewels above and below her breasts. No sleeves. _There's this yucky feeling in my stomach…_Pansy groaned, while walking down the girl's dormitory steps. _I hope I'm not getting sick. _She walked across the Common Room she started getting lots of compliments from her fellow followers, but she just tiredly waved them off. She exited the slytherin common room and walked down the hallway. She told Draco and Blaise that she'd meet them in front of the Great Hall, and she decided to be early.

"Pansy!"

Pansy looked up and smiled weakly. Draco and Blaise were already in front of the great hall in their black and dark green dress robes, with big Silver S brooches. She picked up her dress and ran to them. "Draco, Blaise." She playfully curtseyed. "You're early."

"You okay Pans?" Blaise asked worriedly, he noticed a slight droop in her eyes. "You look…sick or something."

"Oh, I fell asleep two hours ago and I just had an awful nightmare. Nothing to worry about." Pansy yawned and waved her hand through the air as she said this. Her voice broke at the end of it, making her have to clear her throat after.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Oh please!" Pansy patted both boys on the shoulders. "Now I know what Hermione means when she says that her friends are too over protective. I swear, it was just a dream, boys. Today will be fun, and for you Blaise…hopefully romantic."

Blaise flushed and shook his head, changing the ridicules subject he asked, "Have you seen Hermione yet?"

Pansy smirked, "No not yet. Getting anxious aren't we?"

Blaise frowned, "Not at all. I just don't want to be the only bloke entering without a girl on my arm."

Pansy sighed. _Stubborn oaf he is, _She turned to Draco, "Who are you waiting for?"

"Daphne GreenGrass, I asked her the other day." Draco said. At the exact moment the girl walked up to them. Daphne was a pretty girl, with dark blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress and her hair was curled at the bottom. She was a little too skinny though.

"Hello Draco." She said with a smile which was very cat like. Pansy and Daphne weren't 'the best friends'. They hardly talked to each other at all even though they were in the same house. You could call them acquaintances "You look dashing."

"Don't I always?" Draco smirked, posing. Pansy rolled her eyes, if the boy just got one compliment he would get all big headed for the rest of the day. Daphne nodded, her curls bouncing up and down.

"Yes, I'm thirsty. Can we go inside?" She asked.

"Yeah," Draco glanced at Pansy and Blaise. "You guys want to come?"

"I'm going to wait for Hermione." Blaise replied, looking around to see any sign of the blond-haired girl.

Pansy grinned watching Blaise's anxious eyes, _He sure is excited _she thought with a giggle "I'm thirsty too and my date is probably inside already. Are you okay by yourself Blaise?"

"Pansy, I'm a grown man. I'm fine." Blaise glared at her playfully. Pansy laughed shrugging and followed Draco and Daphne inside the great hall. Blaise stood alone in front of the great hall doors. The dance was going to start in ten minutes. Where was Hermione?

All of a sudden something hit him like a sack of potatoes. Arms were around his body, and he had trouble breathing. "Oh dear brother!" His capture, which was Annabell squealed, "You look absolutely adorable! How I waited to see you worriedly waiting for your date thinking that she ditched you!"

Blaise pushed her off his and dusted the imaginary dust off his robes. "What are you talking about? I'm not worried, and Hermione didn't ditch me…she's just late…" He glanced at his sister and saw her in a light yellow dress that resembled a sun dress. Just much fancier and expensive looking. "What are you doing here?"

Annabell grinned widely, "I'm the host! Usually Albus takes that position, but he insisted that since I'm a special guest I could be. Isn't it a wonderful night? I think tonight will be fabulous. I saw Hermione while walking over here, she looks amazing!"

Blaise looked up quickly at the mention of Hermione's name. "Yeah…wonderful night. Who's your date?"

"Well Snape looks delicious in his completely black dress robes…" Annabell teased, Blaise's face went green.

"B-but …that's wrong!" Blaise bellowed.

"Of course it is, but that's what makes the chase much more exhilarating!" Annabell glanced at Blaise's disgusted expression and laughed joyfully, "Oh! I'm just joking Blaise! I might go for one of the younger men…besides Snape isn't my type. "

"Annabell! Blaise!" A squeal came from before them. Blaise turned around and his eyes widened. Hermione was absolutely glowing in her red dress. The one that he proudly picked out! She was surprisingly walking alone though, he expected her to be with Brown and Patil.

"Hermione, dear!" Annabell enveloped her into a tight hug, "You look ravishing! Where are the other two?"

Hermione thanked her for the comment and then said, "Lavender and Parvarti met their dates while walking over here, so I let them be. They are probably inside already…You look wonderful Anna." She glanced at Blaise, "Blaise." Hermione said simply.

"Hermione, you look…good." Hermione frowned. _Good…_it was a nice compliment but…not to sound cocky but good wasn't the word she was looking for! He could at least say that she looked great! Good is when you say something like 'the weather is good.' And outside its just cloudy!

"Thanks," Hermione sighed and went back to Annabell, "Well! I can't wait to see what it looks inside!" She walked over to the two large doors and opened them, with Annabell and Blaise following behind her.

The Great Hall was beautiful! Not as nice as the Yule Ball was, but it held a warm glow. There were trees everywhere except for the middle. Tables were set to look like large stump and chairs small stumps. Small leaves the colors of red, yellow, and orange fell from the midnight sky. Hermione's mouth was open in awe. She saw some people she knew. Draco and Daphne Greengrass were having some punch with Pansy and the slytherin chaser. What was his name again? Harry was sitting at a table laughing with Luna Lovegood, who was holding up her goblet ranting on about something, while pointing to the bottom. Ron and Lavender were dancing, Ron was looking down blushing. Making sure he wouldn't step on her feet. Parvarti was dancing with Terry Boot who was extremely talented at it. Hermione also spotted Ginny dancing with Michael Corner right in the middle of the dance floor. _Of course, she wants to be the center of attention._

"Well they certainly made it look like fall." Blaise snorted from her right. Glaring at the annoying leaves falling on his head.

"Don't be mean." Annabell snapped and happily left them, skipping her way over to Minerva and Albus. The three immediately stared chatting.

"So…" Blaise took Hermione's hand and walked her down the steps. "You going to let me have this dance?"

Hermione frowned and slipped her hand out of his, "Of course not, I was going to ask Neville. He's a great dancer!"

Blaise's eyes widened in panic, "Longbottom?"

Hermione laughed and took his hand, "Blaise, it was a joke. Neville is dancing with Hannah right now. Want to dance?" Blaise just nodded silently,

Hermione led him to the dance floor. But before they could start Annabell stood up on a stage and cleared her throat. "Attention!" All the couples turned to look at her, "Thank you; well normally you would see Dumbledore up here. But he insisted I'd be the one to speak. Anyways, all of us would like to welcome all of you to the fall dance. And we hope you have a wonderful time. You are aloud to go outside, just stay far away from the forbidden forest." She took the wand which made her voice louder away from her neck for a second and then put it back, "Oh and please refrain from making out in the great hall. Just go outside please-or take it somewhere else." The great hall filled with the girl's shy giggles.

Hermione frowned at the comment, "They shouldn't be making out anywhere! That's against the rules! Number thirty-seven states that students aren't aloud to show any signs of affection besides hugs and small pecks of the cheek. What do you think Blaise?"

Blaise frowned, "It's a special day Hermione…let the couples be."

Hermione's nose wrinkled up like she smelled something bad, "But it's disgusting!"

Blaise laughed as the music came on, it was wizard music so Hermione couldn't recognize it. _So childlike _Blaise thought, as the two twirled around with the other couples. _But that's what I like about her. She's different from the other girls…_

"Ouch!" Hermione all of a sudden jumped in his arms. "You stepped on my foot."

Blaise flushed and muttered a quick apology. _You idiot! _He thought angrily _you're clumsier than Longbottom! Get a hold of yourself! It's not a time to think! _

"Ah!" Hermione once again jumped.

"What?" Blaise looked at her worriedly. He didn't do it **again** did he?

"You stepped on my foot again." Hermione frowned; Blaise had to restrain himself from slapping himself. He was the best at ball dancing! He took lessons since he was seven! Why did he keep stepping on her feet! _She must think I'm a complete idiot! _It hadn't even been the end of the first song and he already stepped on her feet two times!

"Sorry," Blaise muttered quietly, "I just got a lot on my mind."

Hermione nodded understandingly, "What were you thinking about?"

Blaise opened his mouth and was about to say 'you' but shut it. _That sounds stupid. _"Its nothing Hermione, lets just dance." The song ended and another slow one came on.

"Alright." Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, "But no more stepping on my feet, okay? No more thinking."

Blaise chuckled nervously, "I can't help it you make me nervous."

"Me?" Hermione's eyes widened as they twirled around. The Great Hall seemed like a blur, colors were colliding everywhere around her. Leaves falling on her head and dress "I make you nervous?"

Blaise nodded slowly, "I never know what to say around you. And when I do it comes out like mush."

Hermione frowned, "I've never noticed that, it seems like you always know what to say."

Blaise glanced down nervously. _The perfect time _his mind repeated over and over _it's the perfect time to tell her. _"Hermione…when I-" he paused taking a deep breath, "Whenever we are t-"

"I'm thirsty," Hermione tore out of his arms. "Want to go get some punch or something?"

Blaise nodded disappointingly, seeing that he didn't get to finish his very 'important' sentence and followed her to the food table. Hermione quickly poured some red punch in her small goblet and walked over to where Luna and Harry were sitting. "Hello you two, why aren't you dancing?" Hermione grinned at them. Blaise stood quietly behind her.

"I got a cup with a red cross marking on the bottom; I think that means we shouldn't dance." Luna explained, pointing to the bottom of her cup. "Plus," She grinned, "Harry can't dance very well. And neither can I."

Harry nodded, "Sit down Mione. I haven't talked to you in ages."

Hermione laughed, "Harry! It's a dance! We should be dancing, not talking!" She took a long gulp of her drink, "This is really good." She took another one.

"Why aren't you two dancing? I saw you awhile ago but you just suddenly…stopped" Luna asked looking at Blaise oddly, like he had a big sign on his head that said 'SLYTHERIN'

Blaise blushed and looked down. "I kept stepping on her feet" He muttered embarrassingly. Luna seemed to get the message that he didn't want to talk about it and shut her mouth. It really wasn't the real reason they stopped dancing but it was apart of it.

Hermione took another sip of her drink and realized it was already empty, "Luna want to come with me to get more punch?"

Luna's eyes widened, "Wow! You drink fast! But sure."

"Yeah, it's really good…really sweet." The two girls walked back to the food table, leaving Harry and Blaise sitting awkwardly with each other.

"Potter." Blaise said, he never really spoke to the boy. He just knew he wasn't supposed to like him, plus the lad caused Hermione a lot of trouble the whole year.

"Zabini." Harry replied. He paused and took a sip of his drink. "How's Hermione?"

Blaise was a little taken back by the question. "How is she? You should know."

Harry laughed, "Yeah I guess I should. But I hardly ever get to talk to her. You probably know her more than I do. How is she? Is she working to hard? Every year she always seems to get even more stressed about homework."

"Hermione is fine." Blaise shrugged, "She isn't stressing over homework…look Potter, as much as Hermione would love that we are communicating. It's rather difficult for me. Seeing as you…are the-boy-who-lived and I…"

"A deatheater?"

Blaise glared at him, "I'm not!" He growled.

Harry nodded, and pointed at him with his goblet, "But you will be one. Correct?"

Blaise frowned, "Yeah…I guess. Someday."

"Hermione too?"

Blaise sighed, "Look Potter we don't really have a choice in the matter. It's either become a deatheater or die. Going under the protection of Dumbledore isn't as easy as it sounds. And becoming a spy…well look how Snape turned out. Hermione will become a deatheater someday with the rest of us."

Harry nodded sadly, he glanced over at Hermione and Luna who were deciding which punch to get, seeing there was about fifteen different sorts. "If I have to face against Hermione in whatever war that's going to come up. I don't know what I'll do; she's like my little sister."

"Potter don't go all depressed on us," Blaise warned, "Because whether we like it or not you're the only guy that can defeat the dark lord. And if you have to go against us, so be it. Hermione wouldn't want you giving in just because she's on the other side."

Harry touched his scar and traced it, "Are you going out with her?"

Blaise suddenly coughed really loudly, and hissed "Where did you get that stupid idea!"

Harry shrugged, "Its just that she looks-Hermione! Luna! Why were you gone for so long?" Blaise turned his head and saw Hermione take a seat by him sipping her drink and Luna take a seat by Harry, with the same kind.

"Well," Hermione giggled, "We just kept drinking the punch at the table and then getting more. It's addicting!" She giggled again and took another sip.

"Look Harry! I got orange punch!" Luna shoved her goblet in Harry's face. "It's my favorite color!" She let out a high pitched laugh, "Is this dance fun or what?"

Harry and Blaise glanced at each other worriedly, "Hermione?" Blaise held her shoulder because she looked like she'd fall. "Are you okay?"

"Pe-erfect!" Hermione giggled again and then waved her drink in front of Blaise, "Want some Blaise? Mine's purple! It's the color of love isn't it?"

"That's red!" Luna hiccupped.

"Oh my!" A high shrill laugh came from behind Harry, "A few girls getting drunk here. I'm amazed Malfoy, that's against the rules!" Hermione looked up and saw Ginny towering over all of them. With a smug smirk on her face. "Just wait till your favorite professor hears this!"

"I'm not dru-unk!" Hermione shouted, hiccupping in her sentence. She pointed at Ginny, and waved her finger. "Think before you talk to…the smartest witch of 'er age!"

Ginny's smirk became wider; she stared down at the poor drunk book worm. And then glanced at the other giggling girl. Her eyes widened in surprise as her hand was on Harry's arm. "Loony!" She spat out the stupid nickname, "Who's your date for the evening?"

"Me?" Luna giggled, "I'm with Ha-ary!"

Ginny glared at her with disgust and then looked at Harry. "Uh huh. Say Harry, aren't we still going out? Why didn't you ask me to the fall dance?"

Harry frowned, "Well you're with Mic-"

"It doesn't matter whom I'm with!" Ginny suddenly snapped, outraged "It matters who you are with! Is that me on your arm Harry? No! That's Loony LoveGood! Where am I Harry! I'm all alone standing! Waiting for you to come and ask me to dance!"

"You're with Michael Corner! Why does it matter when I'm with a different girl? But it doesn't matter when you go with a different guy!" Harry roared, "Do you know how selfish that is Ginny!"

Ginny frowned, "its not selfish Harry. It's getting what you want."

"People don't get what they want all the time Weaselette," Blaise jumped into the small argument, wanting to get a word in. The red head had caused Hermione so much trouble, sometimes he just wanted to rip her voice box out with his bare hands.

Ginny glared at him, "You shut your mouth Zabini!" She growled at him, "This is none of your business! Why don't you just go back to your deatheater meetings with your stupid sister!"

_Whap!_

Ginny backed away in shock. Her eyes wide and her mouth hung open. Her hand laid on the large red blotch painted on her cheek. She gaped at the person who had the nerve to slap her.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that!" Blaise roared, taking a step closer to her. She immediately took one back. "You know nothing!"

"Y-You!" Ginny stuttered, wincing as her sharp finger nail became in contact with the stinging mark. "Y-you hit a girl! What kind of guy hits a poor girl!"

Blaise shrugged, but his eyes were still flaming "A deatheater?"

Ginny took a few more baby steps back and looked at Harry with panic in her eyes. "Harry!" She screeched through the music. "Zabini just slapped me! He's a deatheater!" Harry did nothing. "Do something about it!"

"Oh…" Harry blinked, confused. He never really had these kinds of problems with girls. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

Ginny shot him an evil glare, "You are so useless! I swear your parents must have not raised you corre-" Finally realizing what she was saying she clamped a hand over her mouth. Harry's eyes darkened, at the mention of his parents.

"My parents didn't raise me what?" He said with a cold voice. "Correctly? I'm sorry Gin, but my parents weren't there to raise me anything! You of all people should know that…my parents are dead!"

Ginny blinked the tears out of her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that it just kind of slipped out…"

"I don't care how you meant it! You said it!" Harry snapped.

"Harry please don't be mad at me!" Ginny cried, "I'm sorry!"

Harry glanced at Hermione who wasn't even doing anything but watching, she was probably to drunk anyways. And then glanced at Blaise who was giving him a she-doesn't-deserve-your-forgiveness look. Harry sighed, and rubbed his temples, "Gin, I think you should go."

"W-what?" Ginny spluttered, "What did you just say to me?"

Harry looked up at her, "I said you should go."

Ginny stood there with utter shock, she blinked a few times registering what he just said. After a small pause she slowly turned around and walked back to her date who was giving her a killer smile. But she didn't even seem to notice.

"Potter," Blaise hissed, "I'm not a deatheater."

Harry nodded, still shocked on what he just did, "Yeah. I know."

Luna all of a sudden slammed her drink on the table. "Harry lets go dance! You need to stop mopin'!" She grabbed Harry by the collar and pushed him onto the dance floor. Poor Harry didn't even know what to do, because Luna was leading him into doing the tango when they were supposed to be slow dancing.

"Blaise, thank you." Hermione smiled; her eyes dazed."That was one heck of a show…" She let out another high giggle "…want to dance?"

"Hermione…I…I think you're drunk." Blaise looked around worriedly, if Draco found out that he got his little sister drunk. When it's only been ten minutes of the dance…he'd be in for it. "We should get you some fresh air, how does that sound?"

"Yeah! Ouside!" Hermione's eyes sparkled as she chugged the rest of her drink. "Let's go!" She grabbed him with both arms and dragged him outside. There no people there, since it was the beginning of the dance no one bothered coming outside until later. Blaise gave a sigh of relief.

"You should probably go to bed right now." Blaise tried to catch her as she pranced around in the grass. Grinning widely at him, her cheeks were flushed probably because of the alcohol and her eyes had a weird sparkle in them "Hermione! I'm serious-"

"Am I pretty?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Blaise frowned, "Hermione we should really get you to bed. You're not yourself."

"I haven't heard you say it all night. Normally a guy tells his date she's pretty at least once through out the dance. But you…haven't said anything. Except…good" Hermione's eyes became sad as she looked to the ground.

Blaise groaned. He really needed to get her in bed. If Draco, Pansy, or Annabell saw them…they would all blame him on her getting drunk "Hermione, you are very pretty. Now let's go." He grabbed her arm.

"No wait!" Hermione snatched her arm back, "I'm only pretty because I'm a Malfoy! All Malfoys are pretty. Do you think I was pretty last year? When I was just, normal Granger?"

"Yes you were pretty last year too."

"Which one was prettier? Me last year or me now?"

"Hermione, I don't care about looks. Okay? You're pretty always, okay? Now let's get you to bed."

Hermione shook her head, "I can't go to bed now. The dance just started, I want to stay. Besides you said it was a special day. I don't want to miss it!"

"Hermione, you are drunk. You know what drunk means don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione immediately straightened her back, and lifted her chin up high, proudly. But a look of dizziness was planted in her eyes "And I am far from drunk Mr. Zabini! How dare you suggest such a thing?"

Blaise sighed. _Remind me never to feed her some kind of alcohol. Someone must have spiked the punch she was drinking. That means Lovegood must be just as drunk. _He laughed at the thought of poor Potter having to do the tango with everyone watched him. He almost felt sorry for the bloke. Almost.

"Do you like me Blaise?" Hermione asked, not really staring at him. More like past his shoulder. Blaise's eyes widened at the question. "You said I was pretty always. Does that mean you like me?"

Blaise frowned and rubbed his temples. A little voice in his head told him that she would be to drunk to even remember what happened tomorrow. And the other one told him not to take advantage of a poor drunk girl.

"W-Well…Hermione you see-" but before he could say anymore Hermione pointed behind him at the forbidden forest. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened. She let out an ear piercing scream.

"TROLL!"

**A/N: Woah that was long! I'm sorry, but I had to fit this all in. ARH! Remind me never to write a chapter this long again, it makes me feel odd. Anyways: Ah mushyness. I hate writing it becomes I'm no good at it. This chapter didn't go as I wanted to grr actually I wanted something much better but arg! I couldn't write what I pictured in my mind. AHH!**

**Okay-**

**Dancing: Yes Blaise was going to tell Hermione how he felt. (doesn't it seem like the perfect time. He's her date. It's a beautiful night. It's a dance…) But! I couldn't have it because I still have Lucius to deal with. Which he will come soon actually. So Hermione interrupted him.**

**Luna and Harry: Yes I found Harry's date. And I thought Luna sounded right. She wasn't in the chapter enough for me to show her whole personality thing, but it shows her at least a bit. With Harry you can see he is beginning to be able to think for himself now. He is slowly growing, I like when that happens. Anyways I thought he needed a small talk with Blaise too. Because Hermione wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't have Harry and Ron. And they need to approve. Like big brothers they are! I wish I had a big brother sigh**

**Pansy- You can slowly see that I'm dropping hints or something on what will happen. And Pansy's dream was a small one. **

**Annabell- Some people ask me besides of Blaise's change why do I even need her. Well, another reason she is here is because between Hermione and Blaise they have little problems. Right? And Hermione has Lavender, Parvarti, and Pansy to look to for advice (mainly Pansy). But Blaise doesn't really have anyone. Pansy and Blaise if you notice are friends, but it might seem a little awkward between them. Draco, well, his main part is in the MAIN PART. Plus I don't think many brothers would enjoy giving advice to their best friend about getting their sister.**

**Ginny-Yes Ginny and Harry are over now. I didn't really like her part in the chapter. sigh**

**Okay well I ended this chapter kind of oddly. I hope you like it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Makes me so happy and like everyone else I update faster.**


	18. Dance of a Troll & Hangover

**A/N: S-T-A-R-T!**

Ron's head snapped up from the stump looking table he was once laying on. He just had a quite comfortable nap and something just jolted him up. He looked around the dance floor for any sign of his date, seeing she was no longer seated with him. _Bloody woman, didn't even bother trying to wake me up _Ron scowled as he saw Lavender slow dancing with a cute RavenClaw. The redhead had promised himself that he would treat his date like royalty, and not like crap. He learned the hard way from 4th year. But he just couldn't do it! Dancing was tiring! And it was nearly impossibly to not sleep when there was a bloody love lullaby on! _Being bad with woman runs through my jeans _Ron groaned _I must have got it from Percy. Bloody nerd hasn't even kissed a girl._

Ron yawned and glanced around the dance floor once again. _Harry seems to be having a good time _Ron thought with a snicker, the boy-who-lived was actually tangoing with Luna! Probably after a while he didn't see any point in resisting. Ginny was sulking in a corner as her date flirted with some younger girls. Malfoy and his date were laughing at the tangoing couple. And Hermione…

Where was she?

It wasn't odd for Hermione to leave a party or dance early. But she could have at least told them all first! They were friends again weren't they? Ron stood up and decided to actually ask the ferret she called a brother. _Hermione would be so proud of me for trying to communicate with the animal _He chuckled at the thought.

"Malfoy!" Ron called from behind the blond boy. Draco angrily turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want Weasel?" His lips twisted into a smirk, "Can't you see I'm watching Pothead make a fool out of himself-by his date?"

Ron glared back at him, "I'm just wondering where Hermione was. I mean she is your sister isn't she? So I thought I'd ask."

Draco frowned and looked around the room. Hermione was no where in sight. _Neither is Blaise _somewhere after that sentence he got a few mental images in his head. "Hey Daphne?" His date turned to him with sparkling eyes; she was already a victim of his 'beauty' "Have you seen Hermione? I can't find her."

Daphne paused to think a bit and then nodded, "yeah. Last time I saw them Hermione was dragging Blaise outside. She looked a little…I don't know, tipsy."

"Tipsy?" Draco's mouth formed a straight line. He twitched.

"Yeah." Daphne grinned, "I heard some students spiked the punch as a joke. I think I saw her drinking a lot of it. So she might be drunk. But don't worry, I don't think they put in that much alcohol that it would make a person wasted."

"Drunk!" Draco bellowed, his eyes flaming with anger. He turned to Ron and bundled up his collar in his fist. Lowering his head, so that their faces where leveled. "You have something to do with this Weasel! You are the blasted twin's brother! I wouldn't be surprised if you followed in their footsteps!"

"Twins? Fred and George?" Ron shook his head. "I didn't do anything to the punch I swear!"

Draco paused to think and then let the redhead go. "You're right, you're not smart enough." Ron glared at him, "Oh please Weasel!" Draco smirked evilly, "Just because Hermione is my sister, do you think I really won't insult you? It's in my nature."

Ron scowled, "You sure Zabini won't do something to Hermione? I wouldn't be surprised if he took charge of her drunken state!"

Draco's eyes widened and he immediately started walking towards the door that led outside. "Bloody Blaise better not do anything…" He muttered. He was sure his best friend wouldn't harm his sister. But you can never be sure about slytherins, even those who are close to you.

"Hold up ferret! I'm coming!" Ron swerved around and followed the blond out the door. Draco marched down the hill and as he came closer to the forbidden forest he saw a shadow of something rather large. _What the bloody hell is that? _He thought with a sneer and kept marching forward.

"Malfoy! If Hermione gets hurt by Zabini, I will personally-" But before Ron could finish his face hit the back of Draco's head. "Why did you stop?" Ron rubbed his nose painfully and glanced at the slytherin's face. Draco's eyes were wide and panicked.

"Malfoy?" Ron frowned and followed his gaze. Now, his eyes widening as the slimy creature came to view. "T-that's a…"

"A Troll," Draco wrinkled his nose up in disgust. "And a pretty ugly one at that." This troll was completely different then the one Ron and Harry defeated in 1st year. For one it was a female, and was much taller. It looked like she had brown rope for hair and she wore a dirty rag to cover herself. The troll held a large wooden club in one hand, and in the other-

"Hermione!" Ron roared, but his mouth was quickly covered with Draco's hand.

"You bloody idiot! It'll hear you!" Draco glared at him, taking his hand off of his mouth and wiping it on his dress robes. "I'll need to burn these robes and get some new ones. Bloody Weasel germs…" He looked up, his eyes widening even more as he saw Hermione in the troll's grip.

"Malfoy!" Ron screamed, "She's dead! Look her eyes are closed! Omigod Hermione is dead!"

Ron's loud outburst had achieved the attention from the troll. It turned to look at the two boys and with a loud roar it came charging forward. "You bloody idiot!" Draco cursed running to the left as Ron ran to the right. The troll ended up following Ron.

"I'm going to die!" Ron shrieked, trying to run faster as the troll gained on him. "Malfoy save me!"

Draco stopped running and turned around. He smirked amused, "Now why would I want to do that? I think I rather enjoy watching you suffer." He saw Weasley scream with rage. _Maybe I should help him _Draco thought, _if he dies and somebody finds out I just sat in watched, I'd be in big trouble._

He stood there and thought about it for a second and then shook his head. _Nah._

A low groan came from behind him. Draco spun around and immediately got his wand out, "Who's there!" He cursed silently, seeing no one. Another groan came from a bush. Draco gulped. Another troll maybe? No, they were too big to be hidden in a bush. "Come out!"

"Draco…" A voice croaked, Draco's eyes widened. It was Blaise!

"Blaise!" Draco ran behind the bush and saw him best friend lying there. Blood coming out from his left arm. "Holy shit." Draco took off his robes and wrapped it around his arm. Blaise who was surprised at this raised his eyebrows at him; Draco would have never sacrificed his new dress robes just to cover a wound. Even if the wound was on his best friend. "Shut up!" Draco scowled seeing his face, "I already got Weasel's germs on it. So I'm already burning it!"

Blaise let out a dry laugh, but it ended up being a cough. "Where's Hermione?"

Draco's eyes widened and he stood to look past the bush. Weasley was still running away from the troll, the idiot seemed to not have brought his wand. Hermione was still in the troll's hand…her eyes were closed. "She's in the troll's hand Blaise. The nasty thing is just chasing Weasel, no worries. I hate to say this but the bum is quick on his feet." He paused and then moved Blaise so he was sitting up by a tree trunk. "Mind telling me what went on?" Draco's eyes darkened, "How Hermione got drunk?"

Blaise frowned, "Now Draco, I know what you're thinking and I didn't do anything. Hermione and Lovegood went to go get drinks and they came back drunk. Potter and I didn't know anything about it-"

"Wait! You spoke to Potter!" Draco sneered.

"Shut up!" Blaise coughed, "So I tried getting her fresh air. We came out and there was a troll. End of story."

"End!" Draco smacked him on the head, "You're bloody bleeding idiot! And Hermione is in a troll's hand! Why isn't she screaming? Her eyes are closed…she isn't…"

"Dead?" Blaise laughed, "No, once she saw the troll she fainted. Probably from fright and the alcohol. I tried picked her up, but the blasted creature swung that plunk of wood at me! And I went flying into this bush. Heh, I don't know what happened after that."

Draco nodded and stood up, "We'll I guess I have to go save Weasel now." He frowned as he saw that Ron was slowing down. "Maybe Potter doesn't have it so lucky after all. Being the bloody hero is a pain." He held tightly to his wand and ran over to the redhead.

"Malfoy!" Ron shrieked, "I'm going to kill you! Where have you been! Did you get help!"

Draco frowned, "Of course not." He hadn't really thought of the idea, "I was talking to Blaise." The troll let out a roar of furry seeing both boys now. Ron sighed frustratingly as they both started running once again. "Hermione's not dead, she fainted Weasel. Happy?"

"No!" Ron growled, 'Why didn't you get help! We can't take care of this troll by ourselves!"

The slytherin shook his head and smirked at him, "I heard an interesting tale, long time ago. About two boys defeating a troll in their 1st year, in the girl's bathroom. Saving a certain Hermione Malfoy." Ron's eyes widened.

"Y-yeah…we did." He spluttered. "But I was with Harry!"

"So you are just the side-kick eh?" Draco laughed cruelly, "You have to have bloody Potter save you!"

Ron suddenly grinned, "I've got it!" He turned around and started running towards the troll.

Draco stopped in his tracks and watched Weasley run to his doom, "Are you mad!" He bellowed. Ron ran toward the troll and rammed its ankle. The troll let out a shriek of pain and dropped both Hermione and its club. The redhead quickly scooped Hermione up and ran back to Malfoy.

"Now!" He commanded.

Draco blinked confusingly, "Now what Weasel?"

Ron waved his hands in the air. "You're wand! Wingardium Leviosa the club!" Draco finally got the idea and waved his wand saying the incantation. The wooden club came up slowly. Draco quickly moved the club so it was over the troll's head and immediately rammed down.

The troll let out an enormous shriek. So Draco made the club ram down again, and again…and again. Finally the troll swerved a bit and then fell to the ground with a loud thud that actually shook the floor.

"Yes!" Ron cheered and carefully put Hermione down on the grass.

Draco frowned and touched his little sister's face gently, "You idiot you," He whispered, "You haven't got us into anything but trouble." He laughed and then finally realizing that Ron was watching him being tender to his sister, he cleared his throat. "Weasel, thanks for saving Hermione."

Ron shrugged, "Yeah well she's one of my best friends." He paused and then grinned, "That was cool."

"Knocking out the troll? Yeah." Draco stood up, uncomfortable. Talking with the redhead was odd.

Ron shook his head, "No. I was talking about you caring for your sister. We didn't know you could care for anyone but yourself."

Draco was about to grin at him but instead sneered, "Thanks for the flattery Weasel. But I have different things to say about your sister, none of them nice."

Ron shook his head, "Yeah, well Malfoy's are never nice."

Draco smirked at the comment. The Weasley almost was okay. Almost. "I'm going to go get Blaise. Take Hermione inside and tell the teachers what happened." He looked over at the unconscious troll lying on the ground, "And tell them to get the troll."

Ron nodded, picking Hermione up again. "I'll do that."

XxX

Hermione woke up with a sudden urge to throw up. She clutched her head in pain; the feeling was as if a thousand needles were being plunged into her poor brain. "Oh god! What happened!" She heard a bit of bustling and a woman shriek in annoyance. From the looks of it, it was Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss. Granger your awake!" The nurse took out a potion from her cabinet, "Here drink this," She handed it to Hermione, "It should heal the pain of your hangover and-"

"Hangover!" Hermione shrieked, almost dropping the vial of potion she was to take, "Excuse me, did I hear you wrong? Did you just say hangover!"

"Yes dear," Madam Pomfrey sighed, "You're the fourteenth person to come in here. Someone spiked the punch yesterday night and I bet you had some. Come on hurry up and drink the potion!" Hermione nodded and quickly drank the disgusting purple liquid. After trying hard not to gag she put the empty vial carefully on her bed-side table.

"Am I aloud to go? Please?" Hermione asked the nurse.

"Of course not!" Madam Pomfrey said with her hands on her hips. "You have a hangover!"

Hermione shook her head, the pain came once again. It hurt even more when she shook her head, but she just had to get out of here! "No! No! I'm fine!" The nurse gave her a disbelieving look. "Oh please! I need to go see my mother in St. Mungos today and this is the only day that Dumbledore said I could go with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise!"

Madam Pomfrey sighed, probably already tired with all the other patients she had already "Well alright but-did you say Blaise Zabini?" Hermione nodded, "Yes. The young boy was bleeding. He just left an hour ago. Make sure he's okay, will you? His arm might be a little sore for awhile. I told him to stay, but he begged to go." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Bleeding!"

"Ah yes," Madam Pomfrey grinned, "Did you hear? Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley saved you and Mr. Zabini yesterday from an enormous troll! All by themselves! I was amazed that those two could even talk to each other without insults. Albus was delighted!"

Hermione's eyes widened even more. Draco and Ron where the most opposite people in the entire world. They were like black and white. Ketchup and peanut butter! She didn't even think it was possible for them to even agree on anything. Less working together to save her from a troll! "Well…I think I should go now…" With one last nod from the older woman she ran out the door.

XxX

"Where's Hermione?" Draco paced back and forth in the slytherin common room, "We all promised to meet at 1, its 1:10. Do you think something's wrong? Maybe that stupid nurse wouldn't let her go…or maybe-"

"Draco!" Pansy snapped, "Hermione is fine! Why are you all worrisome all of a sudden?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know maybe it has something to do with….my sister almost getting eaten by a troll!" Pansy sighed and shook her head, ever since the troll incident Draco had been constantly going to the infirmary asking if Hermione was alright. Madam Pomfrey had to kick him out several times.

Blaise grinned, "He's just being a normal brother Pans. Leave him alone."

Punsy snorted in response. Draco Malfoy was never normal.

"I'm back!" A sweet voice rang around the cold room and Hermione skipped inside. She smiled widely at them, even though her head was killing her. "I'm sorry I'm late." Draco immediately ran up to her and gave her a small hug.

"Damn you!" He let her go and glared at her, holding her by the shoulders "You get me in so much trouble! I swear, you're the worst thing that's ever happened to me in my life! I should just give you back to those muggles!"

Hermione laughed, she knew he was only joking. "Last I heard dear brother, you defeated a troll." She paused and then patted him on the shoulder, "With Ron! Madam Pomfrey said that Dumbledore was amazed! Maybe he'll give you an award or som-"

Draco's eyes started to twinkle. He stood up straight with his chin in the air. The famous Malfoy smirk made its way on his lips. "You think so?" he said arching an eyebrow up. "Make sure he writes: Draco Malfoy, saves damsel in distress from stupid troll."

Pansy rolled her eyes and stood up from the green couch. "Don't encourage him Hermione. He gets too big headed."

Draco glared at her. "I'm not big headed!" He touched his head in a smooth manner. "Its perfectly shaped, all Malfoy's have beautiful heads!" He paused and looked Pansy up and down, "Least I can say for the Parkinsons though."

Pansy growled and smacked him on the head, "Oh why do you have to be so rude! I swear the next time you insult me you'll have a perfect head with a dent in it!"

Blaise laughed, "She's going to get you Draco."

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Blaise wearing a kind of sports shirt, the cut on his arm was completely visible. It was now only a thin red line, but you could tell it was bleeding pretty badly. It also had a dark purple color surrounding it, meaning the bruise there wasn't even close to healing "Blaise are you okay!"

The brown haired boy smirked, "Aw Hermione I didn't know you cared so much."

"Of course I care! You got whacked! From a troll's club!" Hermione shrieked flinging her arms in the air. "I read in the book Creatures of the Forbidden Forest that some trolls could hit you so hard that your brain flips around and you'll start thinking backwards!"

Blaise shook his head, "You read too much, Hermione. But no, I'm just fine. My brain is working correctly."

Pansy frowned, "You guys we better get going. The carriages leave in twenty minutes." Blaise and the two Malfoys all nodded in response and started making their way outside. Hermione walked by Blaise, and frowned nervously at him.

"Erm…when I was drunk…I didn't say anything embarrassing, did I?"

Blaise flushed, remembering what happened the other day, but decided not to say anything about it. "Of course not Hermione, you never say anything embarrassing." Hermione let out a small 'whew', with her hand on her chest.

"That's good." She paused and grinned at him widely, "I think today will be delightful! I still need to buy Nar-Mother some yellow flowers and chocolate! Can we stop at a few stores before we go to St. Mungos?" Blaise nodded in response.

"Yeah, we'll have a great time."

**A/N: Okay this chapter was okay. With defeating the troll and everything.**

**Draco/Ron- I made these two defeat the troll because they aren't in the story much. Ronald mainly. Draco's in it, but I thought he needs to be heroic for once haha. See how Harry has it. I'm not sure how good I put them acting toward eachother though….**

**Some people asked me why I made Hermione faint. - I understand that this may make Hermione look like a major wimp. But I thought that after 1st year it would only be right if she had a fear of troll's, seeing that one almost killed her before. Who wouldn't be scared of trolls?**

**Why I didn't make Harry defeat the troll- well…I just thought that Ron and Draco needed a part too. And Harry doesn't need to be the hero all the time…plus I needed something that would make Hermione and Ron close again.**

**Ginny- We'll…I'm not sure what to do with her yet. But she's not gone.**

**Annabell- She's still in the story don't worry…**

**YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN HOGSMEDE…**

**Hmm…this story is getting kind of long…I'm getting worried. **

**I'm sorry the last chapter was so long. ..**

**Erm…okay! Thanks for reading the 18th chapter! Please stay with me till the end! And I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed. You make me so happy! Maybe I'll get to 500 (eh? Eh?) lol, just kidding. **

**PLEASE REVIEW MY ANGELS! LOL.**


	19. Stones & The waking of the last guest

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update…this chapter was hard. And even though I'm finished its not great. Grrr…**

The room was completely dark with people in black cloaks standing in a circle. The only light coming from a large torch on each side of a twisted throne that sunk into the middle of the circle, the person inside the chair was incredibly thin and pale. Making him look apart of it.

"My Lord," Lucius bowed down on one knee, his arm sweeping across the floor. His black cloak pooling around his legs, and his mask firmly attached on his hawk like nose.

"_Ah Lucius," _Voldemort slithered, motioning one weak hand up. To bring Lucius back into a standing position. _"What news did you bring me today?"_

Lucius nodded, "My Lord, I'm sure you have heard of my daughter Hermione Malfoy." At this Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"_Ah yes" _his voice was like thin ice, _"I've heard lots about your daughter. Used to be my favorite Mudbloods, wasn't she? Best friends with-" _He took in a deep wavering breath _"Potter." _As he said this, all the deatheaters roared, cursing the evil name.

"_Silence!" _Voldemort hissed, _"Now, continue."_

"Today I'll be visiting Draco and Hermione in Hosgmede…of course when I say visiting, I mean taking them. Draco is almost ready for the dark mark, is he not?" Voldemort nodded slowly, "Yes, we'll Hermione is his twin. So I was planning that she also will get the mark. I plan on taking them to the Malfoy manner where they will stay until you call for them."

"_Hmm…" _Voldemort leaned back into his chair, _"And what makes you think your daughter will consider becoming a deatheater?"_

"She won't need to consider, My Lord." Lucius snarled, "Because she will. Draco and she will not have a choice in the matter."

Voldemort smiled, showing his yellow crooked teeth, "_Wonderful Lucius…will any other people be with them on their trip?"_

Lucius paused to think, "Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson would most likely be with them. Seeing they are quite close to Narcissa…what do you want me to do with them?"

"_They are reaching age." _Voldemort hissed, _"Take them with you to the Malfoy Manor, They also will get their dark marks with your children."_

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius bowed one last time, "Anything else you need?"

"_One person each day Lucius. When you bring them, the oldest will go first."_

XxX

"Hermione!" Pansy shrieked pointing to the large three bags full of stuff, on Hermione's arm. "Why would Narcissa need this…why would she need-" The brown haired girl took a light green bear out of the second bag. "-Why in heavens would she need a teddy bear!"

Hermione frowned and snatched the bear back, hugging it protectively to her chest she said. "You never know…hospitals are cold, Mother might get lonely…"

Pansy shook her head; "I remember you distinctly saying that you would only buy Narcissa a bouquet of yellow flowers and some chocolate-" She took out a long purple toothbrush from another bag. "She will not need a toothbrush!"

Hermione made a grab for the toothbrush, but Pansy dodged her by raising her arm. "Pansy!" Hermione growled, "My parents were dentists, remember? I get a new toothbrush every week in owl mail! I thought I could at least spare one!" She made another grab for it, but Pansy once again backed away. Dangling it in the air.

"Leave her alone Pans," Draco chuckled taking a swig of his butterbeer. The three were done shopping for Narcissa, and they decided to get some lunch. Seeing that visiting hours weren't until four, "Besides, Mother will be so delighted with all Hermione's presents, she won't even notice that I didn't get her anything."

Hermione frowned at her brother, putting back the teddy bear and the toothbrush, which Pansy finally gave back, inside the bags. "And why didn't you buy her a gift?"

Draco shook his head, "The first time I ever got mother a present…" He seemed to think back and smiles warmly at the memory. "It was her birthday and I was five years old. I had no idea what to get her, so I asked Lucius. He said hard stones; of course when he said hard stones he meant diamonds or other jewelry. But I didn't know that…so I ended up getting her a rock."

"A rock?" Hermione tilted her head to the side, "Like a ring?"

"No…like a rock from my back yard."

The three broomsticks were suddenly filled with howls of laughter, caused by Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise. Draco flushed a light pink, "Hey!" He snapped, glaring at them. "I was five years old! Give me some credit!"

Pansy giggled, "No, no Draco. It's adorable…really."

"Yeah Draco, absolutely adorable." Blaise pinched Draco's cheek jokingly. Draco smacked his hand off and glared at him.

"Oh look!" Hermione stood up and pointed to another table, "Its Ron and Harry!" The three slytherins looked behind them and sure enough there sat the boy-who-lived and the Weasel.

"Oh joy," Draco sneered, "Don't tell me you're going to go over there."

Hermione nodded and smirked at him, "Of course I am! Want to come?"

Draco shook his head, "I think I'll pass."

"Me too." Blaise said, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

Hermione sighed sadly and turned to Pansy, "Pans?"

Pansy shrugged and gave her a semi-smile, "Sorry Hermione…it's great that you're trying to make us all friends here. But it just doesn't work that way with us slytherins. After years of hatred towards them, we can't all of a sudden become friends."

Hermione nodded with a frown, "Alright. I understand." She paused and waved, "Well I'll be right back!" The blond hair girl walked over to her two friends, with a skip in her step. Blaise watched as both Ron and Harry greeted her with smiles. He sighed and took another sip of his drink, not taking his eyes off her.

"You've got it bad," Pansy pointed out, smirking.

Blaise turned to her and scowled. A light blush tinting his cheeks, "I don't 'got it bad' for Hermione."

Draco chuckled and shook his head, "You realize you were staring," He pointed to his own mouth, "You got some drool right there." Blaise's hand immediately shot up to the right side of his lips, "No, no. The other side."

"Stop it!" Blaise growled smacking his blond friend. "Do you guys have to tease me? You never did before!"

"Yes," Pansy folded her hands and set them on the table, with a sly smirk she said, "But before you weren't in love."

Blaise's face turned a nice red. To Draco it wasn't as red as Weasel, but pretty close. "I am not," he muttered, taking another sip of his drink. He stood up from his seat and turned to his two friends "I'm going to the bathroom,"

XxX

"Mr. Nauks," A rather strange looking man stuck his hand out in front of Lucius. He had a disgusting face. His nose looked like it was slammed into a wall, and his lips were humongous! He had zits everywhere starting from the base of his neck to his hairline. Lucius grimaced at the site.

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy," Lucius replied, not even shaking the man's hand.

"We, at the ministry all know who you are Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Nauks spat, putting his hand back down on his side. "I have been assigned to keep watch on you while you get your children and go see your wife. Is that clear?"

"Of course," Lucius snarled. He didn't like how the man talked. Mr. Nauk's spoke as if he was the one in charge. _And that is not the case! _ "…just one question-" He glanced over at the nametag. _Darwin Balduff Nauks _"-Darwin…may I call you that?"

"No," Mr. Nauks said firmly, without any emotion on his face. "Mr. Slench said you would have a note from Dumbledore. Where is it?"

"May I just ask my question first Mr. Nauks?" Lucius growled. This man wasn't stupid like the other one. This one seemed to be more of into his business. This meant he could not 'sweet talk' the ugly man.

"No. Show me the note Mr. Malfoy,"

"I just want to ask you a que-"

"That was a demand Mr. Malfoy! Not a request!"

Lucius reached behind him and retrieved his wand quickly. He slammed Mr. Nauks into a stone wall, in the ally that they said they would meet. "Listen you ugly vermin!" Lucius snarled pointing his wand at Nauks's neck, "No one demands Lucius Malfoy! No one! I wanted to ask what kind of blood you had Mr. Nauks, because that filthy mudblood Slench was demanded to get me a pureblood! But right now, I don't really care!"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

XxX

"I just wanted to come over here and thank you Ron from saving me from that troll," Hermione shuddered at this. "I was amazed you actually worked with Draco! When I heard from Madam Pomfrey…well-I simply couldn't believe it!"

Ron laughed and drank some of his firewhiskey, "Yeah, we'll it wasn't easy."

"What wasn't? Defeating the troll or working with Malfoy?" Harry laughed. Hermione paused and decided to really look at her two friends. Both of them had flush cheeks and looked a little tipsy. She sighed.

"Why on earth are you two drinking?" Hermione frowned, pointing at their drinks.

"Ron defeated a troll, which needs celebration." Harry nodded, taking in more of his firewhiskey.

Hermione shook her head in disgust, "Alcohol is gross, not good for you at all."

"But Hermione!" Ron whined, "You got drunk at the fall dance!"

Hermione flushed, "B-bu-but that wasn't my fault!"

The two boys laughed at their flustered friend. Harry sighed and sadly looked at Hermione, "Sorry I couldn't help save you from that troll Hermione, If I'd known you had been captured I would have come right away."

"It's alright Harry," Hermione smiled, "You can't save me all the time."

"Yeah…" Harry paused and then started to laugh, "Besides! I probably wouldn't even be able to pick you up, like Ron did! How did you do it Ron? With that entire load in your arms!"

Ron shrugged laughing, "Pretty hard Harry."

"Oh you boys are awful!" Hermione whacked both of them on the shoulders, "What have I ever done to you, to deserve this kind of treatment!"

"You know you love us Hermione," Harry grinned stupidly.

Hermione sighed, "I suppose…"

"Hey!" Ron growled, "I saved you from a troll!"

"I know, I know." The blond girl rolled her eyes. Ron would probably mention the incident forever. He gets as big headed as Draco. She smiled, "I like this. Everything is so…normal now. I like it."

"Well…if you want to go back to normal, you have to have bushy hair. Oh and your brother would have to hate you and you wouldn't be dating that bloke." Harry counted on his fingers, "And you have to get rid of your slytherin friends and we would all be-"

"Wait," Hermione frowned, interrupting. "What bloke? Who am I dating?"

"Zabini." Harry replied, looking at her oddly, "Right?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. No I'm not. How did you come up with this ridiculous idea?"

"Well…" Ron scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Everybody thinks it Hermione. You both sure act like it; everyone just assumed you were a couple. Besides, all the slytherin and Gryffindor girls are talking about it. Don't you listen to gossip?"

"No." Hermione leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "I guess I don't."

"Hermione!" Pansy's loud voice came from behind her. "Come on its four! We don't want to be late to meet Narcissa!"

"Oh alright!" Hermione called back and stood up from her seat, "I'll see you two when I get back, okay?"

The two boys nodded and hugged her off.

"I just need to get the bags." Hermione told the three slytherins who were impatiently waiting by the exit door. She hurried over to the original seat she was sitting in and grabbed her bags, and then rushed back.

"Come on!" Draco grabbed her hand and hurried her out the door while Blaise and Pansy followed. "You spent too much time with Pothead and Weasel; visiting hours only last for three hours. And I want all the time we can get with Mother."

Hermione frowned, "Don't call them that! Harry and Ron are my-"

All of a sudden everything blacked out.

XxX

_Oh! My head! _Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly. The ceiling was pitch black with a couple light circles coming from the torches below, she could only assume she was lying on the cold stone floor. _Where am I? _She touched her forehead, no pain. _What happened?_

"_Ah, we'll our final guest has finally woken up." _A voice hissed coldly. Hermione sat up slowly. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were all glaring at something. She followed their gaze to see no other than the filthy, evil snake that they had worked so hard to try to kill every year.

"Voldemort…"

**A/N: There you have it, chapter 19. Voldy is here. Okay, I didn't think this chapter was great. But you can make your own decision, it was hard though! Erm…not a lot happened…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY.**

**To the reviewer that said you weren't angels. That's okay, I prefer devils anyways. **


	20. Oldest to youngest & Her 1st best friend

**A/N: Oh I got a question from someone: they asked why I said in the other chapter that Lucius would take them to the manor, and I put them with Voldemort in the end. Well he does take them to the manor, but I thought it would be necessary for Voldemort to see them first.**

**S-T-A-R-T!**

"_Voldemort…"_

Hermione glanced around her; the four were sitting right in front of the twisted throne where Voldemort sat. Deatheaters in their black cloaks and skull masks surrounded them in a complete circle. Draco was on her right, Pansy next to her, Blaise on the far left. Lucius was standing right behind Draco with a sneering face.

_No…_Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at each deatheater, _No this can't be happening! _

"_I assure you it is Miss. Malfoy," _Hermione froze, she felt like ice cold water had just been poured down her back. Only one person's voice could be so cold. She didn't even want to look at the snake sitting in his throne like a king. _"I can read your thought miss. Malfoy, so you cannot hide anything…" _Voldemort took in a deep ragged breath, _"From me."_

Hermione shivered again and bit her bottom lip. She looked at Pansy, Draco, and Blaise. Each one of the weren't showing their fear like she was. Instead they all looked pleased. Hermione's mouth went dry. How could they be so pleased? When the person they despised was sitting in front of them.

"_You four have been asleep for three hours already," _Voldemort hissed, and turned to Lucius, _"You over did it."_

"My apologies, my lord," Lucius bowed.

Voldemort seemed to be annoyed by his small apology. He turned back to Hermione and grinned, it was rather disgusting really. So much plaque everywhere, _"Are you ready to become one of my followers Miss. Malfoy?"_

_Followers? _

"_Ah yes, I know what your thinking. You don't want to be, correct?" _Voldemort's grin widened as he read her thoughts, _"Scared to go against your two best friends? Potter and…what was that big oafs name again? Had something to do with Rat…no…mouse was it?"_

"Ron…" Hermione whispered.

"_What was that, my kitten?" _Hermione shuddered as he called her a 'pet name'.

"I said Ron," Hermione glanced up at him. Finally coming in contact with his leering red eyes, just like she remembered…Yes she had seen his face a couple times. And each time he seemed to get even uglier, even…scarier. "That person you are talking about is Ron! And he is nothing of a big oaf!"

Voldemort blinked a couple times, with an amused smirk he hissed, _"Such courage. You are the mudblood, aren't you?"_

"Yes," Hermione glanced once again at her three slytherin friends. They were now looking at her in fear. Pansy gave her a look telling her to just shut up now while you still have a chance. Hermione turned back to Voldemort, "I was the mudblood."

"_Was?" _Voldemort hissed, _"No, No Kitten. Am. You are still a mudblood, no matter how your blood will change. You are still…filth."_

Hermione flinched like she had gotten slapped. After becoming a Malfoy, no one really brought up her being a muggle-born anymore. They just all said she was equal to each of them. "I…" Hermione stammered, "I…"

"_That's it, kitten. I heard you have quite a temper. Just let it all out." _

_He's tricking me! _Hermione thought, forcing herself not to say anything that would get her punishment. _He wants me to say something nasty so he can crucio me…_

"_Do you remember that I can hear your thoughts?"_

_Hermione don't say anything stupid…._

"_I can hear every word your thinking. You cannot hide from me." _Voldemort's voice seemed to get higher each time he spoke.

_Just shut your mouth Hermione…just shut your mouth…_

"_You can say whatever you want-"_

"Shut up!" Hermione screeched, "I can't think when you're speaking! I don't care if you listen to my every thought! Just shut up!" After her outburst she immediately clamped both hands on her mouth.

"_That's good, Kitten" _Voldemort smirked.

"_Crucio."_

The pain…there was no way to describe it. The crucio had a weird way of working, at first it Hermione felt like her body was in Antarctica…and then suddenly everything seemed to burn. Starting from the inside to out.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Draco watched in horror as his little sister screamed an ear piercing scream. It wasn't even human like, a glass of wine that Voldemort had in his hand shattered into pieces. The red liquid dripped all over his pale hand, as he smirked. Draco had never really experienced Crucio from the hands of Voldemort, it was always just from his father. "S-s-s-stop…stop…" Draco stammered; his eyes wide and his throat felt like it was packed with dry sand "STOP!"

Voldemort glanced at Draco and waved his wand. Hermione stopped screaming, her eyes seemed dazed as she looked up at the ceiling, her mouth wide open, drool coming out from both sides. She all of a sudden dropped to the floor like someone turned off a light switch. Draco ran to her and took her face in his hands.

"_You don't like my method of teaching Young Draco?" _Voldemort hissed angrily, _"Maybe you might need some extra training."_

"N-n-no." Draco stuttered, keeping his eyes on Hermione. "I-I…I just think, My Lord. T-that Hermione shouldn't be tired and weak once she receives the dark mark. W-we want her in full energy…yes?"

Voldemort paused and then nodded, _"Very good young Malfoy…Lucius!" _Lucius's eyes snapped up from his children and looked at Voldemort, _"You have taught your son well. If he keeps playing the right cards, he may…he may just end up in my inner circle."_

"Of course, My Lord."

"_So…who is the oldest?"_

Blaise, Pansy and Draco all exchanged worried glances.

Voldemort narrowed at them dangerously, _"I said… who is the oldest?"_

Pansy was the first to stand up, "Erm…I am, my Lord." Draco and Blaise looked up at Pansy with wide eyes. Pansy wasn't the oldest. The oldest was actually Draco, then Hermione, next Blaise, and finally Pansy. The brown-haired girl was the youngest of the four.

"_Miss. Parkinson." _Voldemort grinned, _"Lovely as always. How do you feel about…becoming one of my followers?"_

Pansy smirked evilly; her eyes even seemed to glint with happiness. "Delighted, sir. I don't deserve such a prized position of becoming a deatheater. But if I may, I will give you my all. I will torture, I will kill, and I will even rape for you my Lord. My loyalty lies in your hands."

"_Wonderful answer Miss. Parkinson. You do deserve the position of being one of my followers. Tomorrow, you will be the first out of the four to get the dark mark." _Voldemort hissed.

"Thank you my Lord." Pansy said and knelt back down. Both Draco and Blaise stared at Pansy, amazed. She actually looked like she wanted to be a deatheater!

"_Who is second to oldest?"_

Draco was about to stand seeing that Pansy beat him to first, but Blaise beat him to it. "I am my Lord." Draco glared at him. He was the oldest! Why were they lying for him?

"_Then young Zabini, you will go the day after Miss. Parkingson." _Voldemort hissed and then looked at Draco, _"That leaves the Malfoy twins…what do you think about them getting it on the same day? Hmm?" _

"Perfect, My Lord." Lucius smirked.

XxX

"Why the hell did you guys say you were older!" Draco snarled pacing around the room. After the meeting Lucius dumped them in a room, inside the Malfoy Manor. It was large with four beds so they could all sleep. _I'm a bloody prisoner in my own home!_

Pansy frowned, "Because I felt like getting the dark mark first Draco." She said sarcastically. "But that isn't the point…we need to find some way to get out of here. The doors locked, we don't have our wands and…there aren't any windows."

"So basically we're done for…" Blaise sighed, taking a spot in an armchair. "And Hermione still isn't awake.

Pansy walked over to the bed where they placed Hermione and sat down by her, stroking her blond hair. "Poor thing," She said sadly, "I've never been hit by Voldemort's curses. I guess I just did what I was told. I can't imagine how painful it must have felt."

"Me neither."

"Yeah…it was just my dad."

"Pansy…" Draco whispered, "You can't get the dark mark first. I'll just tell the dark lord, that I am the oldest."

"Are you an idiot?" Pansy snapped, glaring at him. "Do you really think you can tell the truth now? If he finds out I'm not really the oldest he'll punish us all for lying to him. No, I'm going to get the dark mark first!"

Draco gapped at her and then turned to Blaise for support. But the brown-haired boy frowned and glanced away, "Erm…she's right. She's already lied about being the oldest, and I've already lied about being 2nd oldest. We can't take it back now." He cleared his throat, "Besides we're doing this for you, so be thankful."

"For me?' Draco snapped, "What in the bloody hell are you doing for me!"

"We'll for you and Hermione really." Pansy smiled at the sleeping Hermione, "Blaise and I lied about being oldest so you guys have more days to escape."

"B-but…" Draco looked at his friends sadly, "Why? You guys will become deatheaters!"

"Draco…" Pansy smirked, "I have done some pretty horrible things before. I'm a slytherin, and I do what's expected of me. Like…killing…becoming a deatheater. Following Voldemort was planned out for me before I was even born. Hermione…she doesn't deserve becoming one of them."

"Besides, like we said." Blaise laughed, "We can't tell the truth now."

Draco shook his head and looked down at the ground. He had such great friends. They would sacrifice themselves for him and Hermione. Even when they themselves didn't deserve to become deatheaters. "You two…are idiots."

XxX

_Large raindrops fell from the sky onto her blond hair, matting it to her forehead. The day was the gloomiest she had ever seen. The clouds grey, and the grass dead. Worst of all they all stood in the cemetery. All wearing black clothing. _

_Where am I?_

_Hermione glanced around at her surrounding. There were tons of people. But none of their faces could be seen. She looked into the middle where everyone was swarming._

_A coffin._

_Who? _

_Hermione slowly walked over to the coffin, she expected someone to reach out to her and stop her. But no one did. The coffin was open, revealing a person. Their body was covered in a white sheet._

_She didn't know what made her do it. But before she could stop herself, she flung the white sheet over her shoulder and peered inside the coffin. To reveal-_

Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly. Where was she? She sat up quickly, but ended up plopping back down. Her head was killing her. Hermione glanced around and saw her three slytherin friends all sleeping in beds. _That's right…We went to go see Narcissa…and Lucius caught us…Voldemort used the curcio curse on me…and now…_

All of a sudden she heard a soft crying. Hermione sat up slowly this time. Who was crying? "Pansy?" She whispered. Pansy shuffled around and turned to face her. Hermione's eyes widened seeing her friend's state. Pansy's face was flushed, and she had large tears streaming down her face. She looked like a mess.

"Hermione." The brown-haired girl smiled at her and sat up in her bed, wiping her tears "You're awake. Finally, how do you feel?"

Hermione frowned at her. "Me? I'm fine, my head hurts a bit." She got out of her bed slowly and walked over to Pansy's. Taking a seat on the end, "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did Voldemort hit you too?"

Pansy sighed, "No. No, he didn't." she paused and took in a long shaky breath, "I'm getting the dark mark tomorrow. I'm just…scared that's all."

"Oh Pans…"

"It's oldest to youngest Hermione." Pansy said firmly, "I will get mine tomorrow, Blaise the next day and then Draco and you both the next. We need you two out of here in two days."

"Oldest to youngest?" Hermione frowned, "But Draco and I are!-"

"Yeah I know," Pansy sniffed. "Blaise and I both decided to take it for you two."

"But…why?" Hermione cried, "I can get the mark! You didn't have to!"

"I've never had a best friend, you know." Pansy whispered smiling, "When I was little my mother told me you know when you have a best friend when you would die for them, and they would die for you. I always thought it would be cool to get one. But no other girls liked me, so I asked my father for one. He bought slaves for me and ordered them to play with me. It wasn't the same though…they didn't actually like me either. Probably hated me." She let out a weak laugh, "But now…I have one. That's you. Blaise and Draco are my friends, yes. But they are boys so I can never talk to them."

Hermione smiled.

"So that's why, I will get the dark mark for you. Because I know, if I was the one that was knocked out, you would take it for me."

"Pansy…"

"Enough!" Pansy snapped, and flopped back down onto her pillow "I'll need rest for tomorrow. You three will be staying in the room. So enough of that 'But…or Pansy…' there's no turning back now."

Hermione nodded and crawled back into her own bed. She laid there for awhile. _Tomorrow Pansy will get the dark mark…I feel awful that she's taking it for me. _Hermione shuddered; _I hope we get out of here soon. _She glanced over at Pansy, whose back was facing her. "Hey Pans?"

"What now!" Pansy grumbled.

"You're my best friend."

Silence.

"I better be."

XxX

Blaise yawned and sat up in his bed, wiping his eyes. _Morning already? I haven't even felt like I've gotten any sleep! _"Oh crap! Classes today!" He opened his eyes and glanced around, but instead of seeing the other boys in the dormitory getting ready. He saw dark green walls surrounding him.

_Oh yeah…_

He groaned.

_Shit._

Blaise sighed and scratched his head. He looked over at Hermione's bed and saw her sleeping soundly. _I wonder how she is, _he thought _I hope she' okay. _He looked over at Draco's bed and saw him sitting at the edge, wide awake.

"Draco, your up." Blaise said, "Why didn't you wake me?"

But Draco didn't reply.

"Draco?"

"Pansy…" Draco whispered, "She's gone…"

XxX

"_Today! Miss. Pansy Parkinson has agreed to become one of my followers! She will be loyal to me, and only me for the rest of her life! She shall kill, torture, or rape when I say and will die when I command her to do so. If she shall betray me than she will surely be punished!" _Voldemort screamed, the deatheaters in their black cloaks and masks all cheered. The dark Lord grinned evilly and turned to Pansy, _"Are you ready Miss. Parkinson?"_

"I'm ready."

**A/N: NO PANSY! Heh. Okay for those who are confused on what Pansy and Blaise done, they lied that they were oldest. Thus having them get the dark mark first. If you like this chapter please review, this one was quite hard.**

**Voldemort- I didn't think I did his character very good…but yeah. He's evil. **

**Dream- This…just guess on what you think it will be.**

**Harry/Ron/Annabell- Do not forget these characters.**

**Blaise's father- I was thinking of fitting him in a little bit. To see the evil man…I'll take a vote. Tell me if you think we should have him or not.**

**Hermione doesn't deserve: Pansy and Blaise take the dark mark first because they have done some pretty bad things and they think that Hermione has done lots of good things 'mostly as Granger' and she doesn't deserve something so bad to happen to her.**

**Erm…I never know what to say in author notes anymore…heh. **

**I know. I know. With all this Voldesmort, this chapter didn't have much Hermione and Blaise romance. I'm so sorry. Bows on floor I'll think of something.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

_HHe's tricking me_


	21. 1st Dark Mark & Veritaserum

**A/N: Okay…for some reason I'm having a lot of problems writing…maybe its just a phase but I'm going really slow. Grrr…**

**Anyways START**

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap _

_Tap _

_Tap_

"Will you bloody stop that!" Draco roared smacking Blaise's hand which was tapping against the table. It had already been two hours since Blaise woke, and Pansy still wasn't back yet. "How long will this thing take! We've been waiting forever!"

Blaise sighed; stopping the rhythm he was making with the tips of his fingers and shrugged, "I don't know. I've never been to a Deatheater ceremony. But my father," He grimaced as he said father, "Would come home really late."

Draco scowled, "Come on we should try to at least find a clue to get out of here," He pushed himself off of the green armchair that he sat in, and glanced around the room. It seemed impossible to get out. There were four armchairs, four small twin beds, and a table. A light that hung from above, no windows and one door which was locked. "Hey Blaise do you have your apparating license?"

Blaise snorted, "If I did, we would have been out of here yesterday. Right after we got thrown in. Pansy doesn't, you don't, Hermione-" Both boys glanced over at the sleeping girl. They didn't want to wake her up just to give her the bad news. Knowing she would probably start crying, like every other girl would.

"I think we should wake her now," Draco stomped over to the bed where Hermione was sleeping. "Get up! Hermione! Up, Now!" Draco smacked her head over and over again.

"Draco, that's no way to wake up a girl…" Blaise frowned.

Draco turned to his best friend and smirked at him, "But it works. And it's quicker." He smacked Hermione's head again. "Hermione if you don't get up right now I'll burn all your precious books, and to your favorite the Hogwarts: A history. I will immediately put that one in Hippogriff dung!"

At once Hermione sprang up from her bed and took Draco by the collar and glared at him dangerously, "Don't you dare." She growled. Blaise chuckled; threatening really did work on this girl. Even more, threatening her books.

"I won't, I swear." Draco smirked, surrendering. Hermione glared at him once more and let him go. She looked around the room.

"Where's Pansy?" She asked, turning to the boys.

"Well…" Blaise scratched the back of his neck. "Well…they took Pansy to get the dark mark. To say it simply." He glanced up and saw the sadness spread across Hermione's once glaring face. "Now, Hermione don't cry, we'll find a way to get out of here."

"Who's crying?" Hermione stood up from the bed and put her hands on her hips. "I talked to Pansy last night. I knew they were going to take her this morning. It just…" She frowned, "Its just I wish I could have said something encouraging before she went."

"Encouraging?" Draco laughed, "She's becoming a bloody deatheater! No one needs encouraging!"

"Thank you, dear brother." Hermione glared at him, "But, it's just a habit. With Harry and Ron I always tell them something en-" Her eyes widened, "Harry and Ron! They should notice I'm not at Hogwarts! They'll come save us!"

Draco snorted, "And how will they do that?"

"Tell Dumbledore! Dumbledore knows where your house is, oh and Annabell! She can probably get through the security! They'll contact the ministry!" Hermione shrieked throwing her hands up, "If I know Harry and Ron they'll…they'll…" She suddenly collapsed on the ground and sighed, "If I know Harry and Ron they'll try to save us themselves and end up getting all in danger."

"That's just great…" Draco laughed, "In a couple days or so we'll also have bloody Potter dead! We might as well get a house elf to break us out!"

"What did you say?" Blaise's eyes snapped up to Draco.

"I said, in a couple days or so we'll also have bloody Potter dead. Geez Blaise are you going deaf or something? I practically screamed that out." Draco grinned.

"No after that!" Blaise smacked him on the shoulder, "A house elf! Can't you call one? Don't you have a personal one that only listens to you? It can help us get out somehow!"

"Oh yeah," Draco stood up, "Goldy!"

"Goldy?" Hermione frowned, "I don't like this idea. Using a house elf to help us escape is po-"

"Do you want to get out of here?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, "Then we have to use a house elf. If it makes you happy I'll give him a medal or something, okay?"

"But why in heavens did you name him goldy?"

"Well…it just makes him sound expensive." Draco glanced around the room. "It hasn't come yet."

"It? Did you just say your house elf was an it?" Hermione glowered angrily.

"Well, no Goldy is a girl…I think. Now that I actually think about it, Goldy has a deep voice so he…she…it…is a boy."

"You don't even know the gender of your own house elf!" Hermione shrieked. Blaise grinned amused. The new brother and sister seemed to fight against each other for every little thing, now. _I wonder if Annabell and I would be like that _he thought to himself.

Draco shrugged her off. "Doesn't matter, anyways Goldy isn't coming." He sighed, "Okay, we have two choices. First-somehow find a way to get out and if we don't become a deatheater, or try to find a way out and get rescued by Pothead."

All of a sudden the door slammed open. Hermione, Draco, and Blaise all turned around to only gasp in shock. "Oh god…" Hermione murmured. Pansy stood in the doorway, her body beaten so badly, Hermione felt like she was going to puke. Pansy's face was covered in purple, she had black surrounding both eyes and her lip was busted open. She didn't have her Hogwarts robes and uniform anymore but was replaced with deatheater black clothes. She held her deatheater mask in her bleeding right hand; her arms were covered in small cuts, like paper cuts.

"Get in there," A man pushed Pansy inside; she immediately stumbled into Hermione's arms.

"Pansy…" Hermione slowly lowered herself to the ground and carefully put Pansy's head on her lap.

"Ah Blaise," The man said, smirking evilly.

"…Father." Blaise gave a small bow. Hermione's eyes widened. Father? Sure the man looked a tad bit like Blaise. His hair was brown…but his face was completely different. Blaise's father walked over to Blaise and patted his shoulder.

"Tomorrow you will make me proud." He said, with a low voice. "It's good that we only have one child." And with that last statement he walked out the door with his black robe flying behind him. Shutting it with a loud THUD.

"One child?" Draco looked at Blaise oddly.

"My father…thinks Annabell has disgraced the family name." Blaise said slowly and walked over to Pansy, who was unconscious. He grimaced at the state of her beaten up face. "So Annabell so no longer part of our family. To others she never existed, she was never born."

Draco nodded and sat down by Hermione to look at Pansy. "Why is she…why does she look like this?"

"I don't know" Blaise stood up and got a pillow. Hermione carefully took Pansy's head off of her lap and set it on the pillow. "We'll find out when she wakes up."

Hermione's eyes immediately set on Pansy's right arm. Right now it was covered by her new deatheater cloak. But what was under it? _Is the mark there? _Hermione thought, she felt too afraid to check. _But I must. _She gulped and unrolled the sleeve slowly.

XxX

"Hey Ron have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked setting his bag next to his seat. "I haven't seen her at breakfast, at classes, at lunch, and-" he glanced around the great hall, "And now I haven't seen her at dinner, and Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson are all gone too. I haven't seen a trace of them."

Ron gulped down the chicken he had stuffed into his mouth. "Last time I seen Hermione was at the three broomsticks…" He immediately saw Harry's worried face and smacked his shoulder, "Oh lay off, mate. You're worried all the time; maybe we need a break or two."

Harry sighed, "Maybe you're right, they might had just stayed at-"

"Harry Potter?" Harry and Ron both turned around to see Annabell standing behind them, with a worried face. "You're Harry Potter, right?" She asked, Harry nodded, Annabell took a seat next to him and took both his hands. "You're good friends with Hermione. I haven't seen her or my brother, nor Draco and Pansy anywhere! Have you seen them? I thought they might have stayed at St. Mungos with Narcissa! But when I called they said the four never even came for the visit Dumbledore scheduled!"

Harry glanced at Ron, "I told you so." He hissed. He turned over to Annabell, "No Miss. Zabini I haven't seen Hermione anywhere." Annabell frowned and let go of his hands.

"Very well…" She sighed, "If you know anything please tell me. I've looked everywhere, the slytherin common room, the Gryffindor common room, outside, all the corridors, on the roof, in the forbidden forest, even the hufflepuff and RavenClaw common rooms!"

"You went into the forbidden forest!" Ron gaped, "There are spiders in there!"

"It pays to be good friends with Hagrid then, doesn't it?" Annabell smiled slightly. She stood up from her seat, "Well I better be off then."

"W-wait!" Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, he looked over at Ron, "Remember when Trelawney made that prediction about the clouds?"

Ron groaned, "Not this again!"

"Yes this again!" Harry hissed.

Ron looked over at Annabell who was staring at Harry confusingly, "He's been ranting about the crazy coot's prediction all week. And he still can't find it out. But it probably doesn't have anything to do with anything."

"Prediction?" Annabell's eyes sparkled and she turned back to Harry, "Tell me!"

"What!" Ron yelled surprised. "You're going to believe that crazy woman's rubbish?"

Annabell smiled at the redhead, "When you travel places, you see a lot of things." She left the confused boy and turned to Harry, "Now tell me about the prediction."

"Uhh…how did it go...a fox and two pillows," Harry heard Annabell give off a little giggle, "Hey. I'm serious! And the fox was eating the two pillows, one pillow was black, and the other was whit-" He was cut off by Annabell's strained laughter. Students even started to turn their way to see Blaise's sister red in the face. "Um…Miss. Zabini…"

"Don't call me that!" Annabell snapped, stopping her laughter immediately, "Miss. Zabini makes me feel so old! It's either Anna, or Annabell! Okay?"

Harry backed off a bit and nodded, "Uh…okay." He cleared his throat, "Yeah that was the prediction. The fox was eating a white and black pillow."

"Hmm a fox…" Annabell scratched her head, "A fox…"

"Voldemort could be a fox?" Harry suggested.

"Maybe…but foxes are sly, quick, and cunning." Annabell smiled, "Voldemort is definitely not cunning or quick…"

"Oh!" Ron's face went red with anger, "A fox is like Malfoy's bloody father. I always hated that man! Always brags about his riches and what not! He's perfect for the description! I hate him…"

"Ron just because you hate somebody doesn't mean…" Harry started to say but cut himself off, and after a moment of thought. He too agreed, "Actually…you're right. He's perfect for being the fox. So Lucius is the fox, what are the pillows?"

"Who else?" Annabell stood up from her seat, "Its Draco and Hermione. I have a feeling that Lucius was supposed to only take them, but Blaise and Pansy just happened to be with them. I'm going to tell Dumbledore."

XxX

"The dark mark…"

Pansy bolted up from the pillow Hermione had set for her, surprising her friends greatly. Her breath was ragged and her eyes wide. She looked at her friends and immediately backed away, "Stay away from me!" She shrieked, cowering in a corner, sobbing. "Stay away!"

"Pansy? Are you okay?" Draco asked worriedly, shocked that she had screamed at them.

"No! No!" Pansy sobbed, "Stay away!"

Hermione looked at her friend sadly, why was she acting like this? "Pansy…we can help!" She crawled over to her friend, only to be pushed away.

"You can't help me." Pansy said, her shoulders shaking, "No one can help me."

"But Pansy…"

"Just go away!"

"Hermione," Blaise dragged Hermione away from their crying friend, "It's alright…just let her calm down for a bit. She's had a long day."

"Calm down!" Draco roared angrily, he marched over to Pansy and grabbed her by the collar, "What are you? Afraid? What are you bloody crying about! You're acting like a baby Pansy! Maybe instead of crying…I don't know…you could help us find a bloody way to escape!"

Pansy cried even harder, "I'm a deatheater! You don't understand!"

Draco scowled, "I understand enough! We are going to become deatheaters too if we don't get out of here! Stop being a selfish crybaby and at least help us get out!" He threw Pansy back on the ground. And sneered at her, "And you call yourself a slytherin."

"Draco! You're being horrid!" Hermione screeched, trying to tear away from Blaise's arms. But the brown haired boy held her close.

Pansy took in a deep breath and stood up, "They used veritaserum on me…"

"What?" Blaise looked up at her.

"You wanted to know what happened, right." Pansy smiled weakly, "Why I look like this." She pointed at her face. "When I got there, it's in a ballroom of some sort, with a stage. It's completely dark except for two torches on the stage. You walk up there with your parents and Voldemort. The whole room is full of deatheaters. First Voldemort gave me veritaserum…so I had no choice but to answer his questions truthfully…when he asked if I wanted to become a deatheater…well, I said no…when he asked if I wanted the dark mark I said no. When he asked who I preferred to side with, him or Potter…I said Potter." She sighed, "So they beat me…and I got the dark mark anyways. By force."

"How does it um…" Hermione gulped, "How do you get the-the mark…"

Pansy 's eyes darkened, "Magic…By Voldemort's special touch…it hurts like hell. Like a burn…except worse."

"Can I see it?" Blaise asked pointing to her arm, which was still covered by the cloak.

Pansy frowned and shook her head, "No…I don't want you to."

"But…I'll be getting it tomorrow anyways!"

"No…no you won't." Pansy stammered. "Because Voldemort will use the veritaserum on you, and…he said the if the next person who gets the dark mark defies him. He'll kill them."

"We got to get out of here. Or Blaise is going to die."

**A/N: Okay just so you know Pansy did get the dark mark. OKAY! This is the chapter, its not great…**

**OKAY I'VE BEEN GETTING THIS QUESTION A LOT!**

**Q: HOW LONG WILL THIS STORY BE?**

**Um…does this have a secret hidden thing in this question…like are you telling me the story is too long? Because if my story is to long, I'm really sorry and I'll try shortening it! But I need to know! **

**PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION IN YOUR REVIEW.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


	22. Red eyes & The Dark Lady

**AN: Okay! Everyone I will tell you why I haven't updated in the longest time! So listen up! My computer crashed because it was very old, so all my files of Hermione Malfoy are gone…but I still had a laptop to type on…but my luck was crashed when my power cord broke cries and my battery kept dying on me. So My daddy had to buy another on ebay…which is much cheaper and I had to wait a couple days just to get it. Then I had to type this chapter all over again! ARG! So…I am very sorry to everyone! But! Unlike other authors who abandoned their story when their files get deleted or something, I AM CONTINUING! Power to me! hehe**

_I can't sleep…_

Hermione sighed; she had been tossing and turning the whole night not even able to get a single wink. It was all Pansys fault. She just had to say that if they didn't get out Blaise would die. Hermione groaned and pulled herself off the bed, she felt like a mess. Not knowing what to do she just sat at the edge of her bed, watching her friends sleep. How could they sleep? At a time like this?

"H-ermione." A soft whisper came from one of the beds. Hermione's eyes widened and walked over to Blaise, she was even more surprised when she saw that he was crying in his sleep while muttering her name.

"Blaise?" Hermione shook him softly, "Come on get up, you're having a nightmare." The brown-haired boy just turned the other way clutching his blankets with both hands. His face was slicked with sweat, Hermione frowned, "Blaise you need to-"

All of a sudden her wrist was caught in a firm grip. Hermione looked down at Blaise to see him looking up at her with wide eyes. "Hermione? Is that you?" He whispered, Hermione nodded, giving him a small 'yeah.'

"Did you have a nightmare?" Hermione asked sitting down on his bed, while he sat up to face her. Blaise nodded slowly, "Why were you calling out my name?"

"I…did?" Blaise blushed and looked away, "Well…you were in it. The nightmare, you were there."

"Oh," Hermione smiled, "Want to talk about it? When I was little and would wake up from a nightmare my mum would rock me and I would tell her about it. She would always give me the best comfort and stay with me until I fell asleep in her arms."

"You're going to rock me?" Blaise chuckled.

"Probably not," Hermione laughed quietly, not wanting to wake up the others. "But you can just tell me about your dream and I'll stay with you till you fall asleep."

"I'm not a child," Blaise laid back down on his bed, "I don't need someone to watch over me. I'm a Zabini, Zabinis shouldn't be weak. Especially if it's just a stupid nightmare."

Hermione frowned, "Stubborn aren't you?" He didn't answer, "Okay I'm sleeping here then."

"What!" Blaise bellowed, but as soon as he yelled Hermione shushed him. Pointing to Pansy's and Draco's beds. "Hermione! Go back to your bed!"

"But I'm worried!" Hermione fought back, trying to make room for herself on the bed, "A nightmare that can make you cry in your sleep and sleep talk isn't normal! And if you're too stubborn to tell me about it, I'm going to sleep with you here. Besides, I couldn't sleep either."

"You can't sleep?" Blaise frowned. Hermione was lying right next to him…she was so close. _Stupid girl doesn't know what she does to me, _He groaned and faced his back to her, "Uh…why couldn't you sleep?"

"Well…" Hermione poked his back, "Why are you turned away from me? I feel like your not listening at all." Blaise sighed and turned to face her. _Five inches apart _Blaise thought, _our faces are five inches apart…so close. _Blaise mentally smacked himself, _don't be such a perv…but I'm still a guy…._

"Blaise you okay?" Hermione asked, he nodded weakly. "Well. I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about tomorrow…we really need to get out of here and we don't even have a plan. I tried thinking of one, but nothing ever works."

"Tomorrow?" Blaise frowned, and after a second of thought he muttered a little 'oh' "Tomorrow I'm dying, right?"

"Don't say that!" Hermione hissed glaring at him dangerously, "Don't ever say that Blaise Zabini!"

"I'm sorry…" Blaise whispered, but Hermione didn't look like she believed him "Hermione…I'll live. I promise we'll get out of here."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I always keep my promises," Blaise said seriously, "Hermione look at me," The blond girl looked up at him, her eyes watering a bit. "We'll get out of here. Alright?" Hermione took in a big breath and nodded. She scooted over to him and gave him a small hug. _She's going to kill me, _Blaise thought stroking her head; _She's going to kill me for sure like this, she's going to kill me even before voldy gets to me.._

"H-Hermione? Are…you okay sleeping…in the same bed as a guy?" Blaise stammered. Hermione tore herself away from.

"Well when I stayed at Ron's burrow, we never had enough beds so I always ended up sharing one with Harry because Ginny's was too small, even for her." Blaise flinched. Harry. She slept with Harry…did this mean he was the same as the boy-who-lived. Just a friend you slept with on the same bed?

"That's…cool." Blaise said through clenched teeth, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled back, "We should get some sleep. We probably have to wake up early tomorrow to come up with a plan." Blaise nodded and they both bid each other goodnight.

"…"

_I can't sleep now. _Blaise groaned, it had already been an hour since Hermione fell asleep. _With her lying next to me. How will I ever be able to sleep! _He sighed and stroked her hair. She looked like an angel with her eyes closed, _Tomorrow…I will either die or we get out of here. I'm most likely to parish though, I've thought of a way to get out too but nothings come up that works._

_I should tell her._

Blaise frowned. Should he? Tomorrow he had a 50 chance of getting out. Maybe even less…Hermione should know before he dies, right? _No you'll make her live with guilt piled on her shoulders _Blaise thought. If he told Hermione he liked her and then died, she would blame herself. Or get really sad.

The brown-haired boy sighed again and looked back at the sleeping angel. "I like you." Blaise whispered. Why was it so easy? Saying I like you when she's sleeping, but when she is awake he couldn't say anything of the sort.

"I like you Hermione." Blaise said quietly. "For a long time. But I don't have the courage to tell you when you're awake…I'm a pathetic excuse for a slytherin aren't I?"

No response.

_She's a sleep. You probably look like a loser talking to someone who isn't even listening to what you're saying. _Blaise mentally smacked himself and turned around, eventually falling asleep…without a single nightmare in sight.

…….

……

……

Hermione bolted up from the bed; she stared at Blaise's sleeping form with wide eyes. Both her hands covered her mouth, just to make sure she wouldn't make a sound. Honestly, she couldn't sleep even lying next to Blaise for some reason it just wasn't the same as sleeping next to Harry. So she thought if she pretended she would just fall sleep eventually.

She had heard all of it.

Every single word.

_No…way…_

XxX

Pansy yawned and stretched her arms while sitting on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Draco was still sleeping soundly and Hermione… "Oh…" Pansy smirked seeing her two good friends sleeping on the same bed, "What is this?"

She slipped out of the bed and tiptoed to Draco, she shook his shoulder roughly, "Draco! Get up! Look at this!"

Draco groaned and tried to smack her away, "Not now mother!"

Pansy giggled and then threw his blanket off him, so he had no more warmth. Draco immediately sat up and glared at her, "It's freezing!" he hissed, "Give me back my damn blanket this instant!" Pansy shook her head and dropped his blanket on the floor; she walked over to where Hermione and Blaise lay and shook both of them.

"Get up you two! We have to get up extra early to find a way out of here" Hermione was the first to rise, she looked around and then down at Blaise whose eyes hadn't adjusted to the invading light just yet. Her eyes immediately widened as she remembered what she heard last night and jumped out of bed next to Pansy.

"Um…morning Pansy…Draco" She flushed a bright red color and looked at the floor, it must have been very odd to see Blaise and her sleeping next to each other. Pansy was smirking and Draco lifted his eyebrows in amusement. "We should start forming a plan to-"

"Get out of here?" A cold voice laughed from the doorway. The four teenagers turned around, their eyes widened in fright as they saw a deatheater smirking through his mask. "The Dark Lord figured that you four brats would get up early and try to escape." He let out an evil laugh, "So he sent me to come pick…" He looked over at Blaise, "Another pathetic excuse for a Zabini."

Blaise who was standing next to Hermione glared at the man, "Father…"

"Don't call me that!" Blaise's father roared, "You're not my son! Not anymore!" He paused and then chuckled, "You made a stupid decision dear boy, just like your sister. She might've escaped, but you won't. You're going to die"

Blaise flinched as his father said these harsh words. Hermione's jaw dropped, how could a father talk to their child like this! Deatheater or not! "Y-you," Hermione stammered, "Y-you're his father! H-h-how c-could you just, say something l-like that!"

Blaise's father turned to her, "Ah…the new Malfoy. You used to be…a mudblood, everyone has said that you are now equal to us. But I don't think that's the case. To all of us, deatheaters you are still a filthy muggle. You were raised as a mudblood, acted like a mudblood, and was loved like a mudblood. So don't try to talk to me like you know everything girlie. 'Cause here we've got different rules." Hermione flinched like she'd gotten slapped.

"Now," Blaises father looked back at Blaise, "Come boy, its time to say goodbye"

Draco frowned, "I suppose you have a plan?" he whispered to Hermione. "You're the smart one."

Hermione shook her head, "No…I don't."

Blaise stepped forward and looked at his father up and down, "Deatheater cloaks aren't as thick as I thought they were," He shook his head, "I suppose that if you were cut by a sword or something, the material wouldn't protect you at all."

Hermione frowned. _What is Blaise rambling abou- _And then there it was. Clear as day. In Blaises hand was a very sharp piece of wood, where did it come from? It was a little black on some parts, making it look burnt. "Blaise…" She looked at Draco and Pansy who saw the exact same thing. But they remained calm, maybe smiling just a little. "What is th…?"

Blaise stabbed his father with the sharp point, so quickly his arm looked like a blur. Of course because it was just wood, it didn't kill him but it hit him hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs. Blaise's father took a step back and tried to regain his breath.

Draco then ran forward and kicked the deatheater in the stomach and snatched his wand from the cloaks inside pocket. _"Immobulus!" _Blaise's father stopped moving at once and stood like a statue with his hands on his chest. Draco grinned and waved his wand once more. _"Furnunculus."_

Hermione's eyes widened as the deatheaters skin broke out in boils. "That's gross," Pansy covered her mouth as she stared at the bright red lumps. "Lets go."

The three teenagers walked right past the frozen deatheater, but Blaise stayed where he was. "Blaise lets go!" Draco hissed. Blaise took one last look at his father. _"You're not my son! Not anymore!" _The words his father threw at him, stung. Yes the man was evil and twisted like all the rest of them, he abused his mum and chased out Annabell, but still…this was the man who raised him. Blaise sighed, and stared at his father's boil covered face.

"You're still my father…even though I'm not your son." Blaise whispered. Whether his father heard him or not didn't make much difference. But if he did, maybe something could come out of it. Blaise bowed slightly and ran after the others. He slipped his hand into Hermione's and grinned, "Let's get out of here."

"_I like you Hermione" _Hermione gasped as she remembered the four words and snatched her hand back, from Blaise's light grip. "Um…" She blushed and looked away, as Blaise stared at her oddly, "Draco you know the exits around here…so you can lead."

Draco nodded and looked around the Malfoy Manor. The Mansion he had been living in since birth…when other people visited they were so distracted by the luxurious stuff, they didn't notice the stench of blood and torture surrounding the walls.

The stench of a deatheaters house.

"The other deatheaters will surely notice that Mr. Zabini hadn't come back with Blaise yet. So they'll come like a pack of cockroaches." Draco looked left and right, "My room is a couple doors down. I think we should go in there first."

"But Draco your room is right in front of the staircase," Pansy piped up, "Whoever's down there might see us."

Blaise smirked, "Well…we just have to take a chance don't we?"

Pansy's eyes widened, "You guys are absolutely crazy! There are only four of us. Draco is the only one that has a wand! And it isn't even his own, so he isn't as professional using spells as he is using his own! Draco is the only one that knows this whole bloody mansion out of the four of us, but the all the deatheaters know it also. So we have no where to hide! Voldemort is in this house somewhere! We are all weak from the lack of food and sleep! How the hell are we going to pull through?"

Blaise and Draco glanced at each other and shrugged. Pansy let out a shriek of frustration and turned to Hermione, "Hermione! Say something! Tell them they are crazy!"

Hermione looked at the two boys. This feeling…this feeling she was having. The same feeling she would have on her adventures with Harry and Ron. Harry, Ron, and her. Always ended up pulling through, even in the toughest moments…this moment was just the same except with different people. With the boy-who-lived or not, they could pull through!

"Sorry Pansy…" Hermione smirked, a very Malfoy-like smirk, "I'm a sucker for dangerous things like this."

Pansy sighed and shook her head, "I thought you might say something like that…okay Draco lead the way." Draco nodded and the four tip-toed silently to his room. But as they got closer to the staircase, they saw a deatheater guarding the bottom.

"Dam!" Draco cursed, "If we move any farther we'll get seen!"

Hermione giggled, "I sort of feel like a ninja… or some kind of spy."

"Whats a ninja?" Pansy looked at her curiously.

"Oh it's from long time ago in-" Hermione began, but Draco cut her off.

"Enough with the muggle lessons!" He barked.

"I'd rather enjoy learning what a ninja is," Someone said from behind them. Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise all glanced behind them and saw another deatheater smirking, "I was just going to the bathroom and…look what I found…the prisoners."

"Run!" Draco yelled, the four teenagers, bolted away from the deatheater, as he began taking out his wand. He cursed and started running after them. "Down the staircase!"

"There's deatheaters down there!" Pansy shrieked. Grabbing the blond boy making them come in a complete stop. She sighed, "There must be another way because…" As she was saying this she saw a green light flash run right next to her. Pansy glanced behind them and saw the deatheater cursing because he missed them by an inch. "Nevermind! Run! Run!"

Hermione screamed as another spell almost hit her. The four ran down the staircase, but only to be seen by the deatheater that was guarding the bottom. "Get them!" The one behind them barked. The deatheater quickly took out his wand and pointed it at Blaise. _"Crucio!" _

Blaise jumped away, and instead of hitting the brown haired boy. The spell hit the deatheater behind them. The man shrieked in pain and was rolling on the ground with saliva coming out of his wide mouth.

"This way! This way!" Draco grabbed Hermione's arm, she grabbed Blaise's hand, and then Blaise grabbed Pansy's. Draco led them down another staircase. And then another.

"Lucius! Lucius!" The deatheater that was once guarding the bottom of the staircase, stopped running after them and decided to call in 'the bigger guns' "The brats escaped! Lucius! Come quickly!"

Draco led them down one more staircase and finally saw the exit. "Yes! We found it!" He cheered. Draco reached for the handle and…

Clap

Clap

Clap

Clap

"Draco, my dear boy." Hermione gulped. She knew that voice. Lucius was behind them, clapping his pale hands with a smirk on his face. "I'm so proud of all of you. You took on three deatheaters with only one wand. I'm very amazed." He stopped clapping and laughed, "But I'm afraid you're luck is over."

Draco glared at his father, "Lucius," He spat.

"I'm hurt, Draco. You never did call me father since you were five. Not even once." Lucius put his hand over his heart, "My heart is broken."

"You don't have a heart!" Draco roared.

Lucius shrugged, he looked over at Hermione, "Hello dear," He said, "How's my favorite daughter doing? Well, I hope?"

"…must you torture us with your fake kindness? If you're going to kill us, why don't you do it already?" Hermione spat. Her red eyes flaring with hatred. Lucius glared at her, he slowly raised his right arm and pointed at her.

"Don't stare at me like that; don't stare at me with those god awful eyes." Lucius growled, Hermione blinked confused and continued to stare at him. Lucius smirked, "You're just like my mother, stubborn, smart, kind…" He paused, "You look just like her, a little younger maybe, but your face…your hair, your skin. The way you hold yourself is exactly like my mother. Especially your eyes."

"_You're eyes remind me of someone" _Moaning Myrtle's cry ran through her head. Hermione's eyes widened, "My eyes…are from…"

"Your grandmother." Lucius smirked, "That woman deserves to rot in hell. She had me with my father and then ran off with a muggle. She has never been found…" He let out a cold laugh, "Can you believe that? She ran off with a muggle and you were raised as one. You two look exactly the same, and have the same eyes, with the same fire in each."

"This information is useless…" Hermione whispered.

"No." Lucius responded, "Have you seen anyone else born with red eyes? There are only three. Voldemort, My mother, and you. Red eyes means power, dear daughter. Voldemort has become the dark lord, and if my mother hadn't run away with a filthy muggle, she was supposed to be Voldemort's dark lady. You…Hermione…have you ever noticed you were too smart? Smarter then most people at your age? My mother was the smartest witch of her age at Hogwarts, just like you."

"So?" Hermione glared at him, "This doesn't mean anything to me."

"Have you listened to what I have been saying at all?" Lucius smirked, "You have red eyes, you are almost exactly like my mother, you are brilliant. And…"

"You shall take the place of my mother, as the Dark Lady."

"…"

"Are you mad?" Draco roared, "The dark lady! Voldemort is like a hundred years old!"

"The Dark Lord has made new discoveries Draco. If we sacrifice a young life for him, he will gain it. And then, he will be as young as Hermione."

"What makes you think I'll even consider being attached to Voldemort!" Hermione shrieked.

Lucius grinned, "You don't really have a chance…and if you refuse. We will erase all your memories of your friends. You have two options really. Become the dark lady with all your precious memories, or become the dark lady without remembering a thing. Very simple"

"That's…awful…" Pansy whimpered. Blaise just looked pale, Pansy felt sorry for him. Hermione was really the only girl he ever fell in love with and she was going to be the wife of a young Voldemort.

"Who…will be the sacrifice…?" Draco said slowly

"Who else?" Lucius raised his eyebrows, "Harry Potter."

Hermione almost burst out laughing. "You can never catch Harry. You never did and never will. Dumbledore and he will always be hundreds of steps ahead of you."

Lucius started laughing. "Hundreds?" He snapped his fingers, "Bring them in." four deatheaters came in rolling something inside. Something big that was covered by a black sheet. Lucius grabbed the sheet and threw it aside.

"NO!" Hermione sobbed. There in front of her was a huge cage. And inside the cage, trapped like birds were Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron. All beaten up with bloody wounds. "Harry! Ron!" She ran over to the cage, but they were too hurt and tired to hear her. "Dumbledore!" Pansy, Draco, and Blaise stared at the scene in complete shock.

"The rest of the wizards and witches that came with them are dead." Lucius grabbed Hermione by the chin, "So you see Hermione. They aren't hundreds of steps forward, we are. We planned all this really, right when we found out you were my daughter. It was so simple to catch all of you and bait Harry Potter to come. And once we found out you had red eyes…how glorious! Victory smelled even better!"

Lucius whistled and a deatheater immediately came beside him. "Put the seven into a room so they can rest…I'm sure they're tired from 'failing' their escape." He paused, "and make sure there is nothing in the room besides mattresses and blankets. No windows and…nothing made of wood" As he said this he locked eyes with Blaise, "Some of them are quite smart with using things." Lucius turned back to the deatheater, "Even the door will be made of anything stronger then wood. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course sir" And with a small poof he was gone. A few more deatheaters came in and took Hermione and the others by the arms. The others took the cage Harry, Dumbledore, and Ron was in.

"Get your bloody hands off me!" Draco barked, and the deatheaters immediately backed away from him. Draco, of course being a powerful deatheater's son was always respected by the others and what he would say, went. Draco turned to Lucius, "You're absolutely mad!"

Lucius smirked, and grabbed Draco's hair so roughly Draco winced in pain. "So far I've been the nicest father I have ever been. This whole night you have been talking back to me and I haven't hit you once. Do you really want to be punished Draco!"

Draco hung his head in shame. The punishments he had to endure when he was young were terrible and he really didn't want to go through one of them again. "That's a good boy," Lucius snarled, "Now take them to their room!"

XxX

"_Mr. Zabini," _Voldemort hissed, as the deatheater bowed down at his feet. _"I've got ssssome sssuprissing newss for you." _He took a drink of some wine with his snake like lips, licking the rim of his glass with his long twisted tongue. _"We ssspoted your long lossst daughter."_

At once, Blaise's father looked up. "W-wa-"

"_Ssshe wasss with the group, but essscaped. What do you want to do with her?"_

Mr. Zabini looked down at the floor, "She has betrayed our family, she has also betrayed you, My Lord…Can you bring her to me? I want to deal with her personally."

Voldemort gave a small slytherin smirk, _"I ssseee. My pleasssure"_

**AN: Okay I made this chapter extra long because I haven't got to write in a really long time. Well…as you know everything is just going crappy for Hermione and everyone. Now you guys all know about her eyes, from her grandmother. But! Hermione will not become some kind of ultra witch that has super powers and can fly or something like that haha. I've read to much of those stories. Anyways yes she knows that Blaise likes her and now she's very confused. Plus all this is happening so she can't really think. **

**My cliffhanger really sucked, but I didn't really want a cliffhanger anyways.**

**The little action in the middle of the story was very hard to write. And erm…because I haven't written in like two months the chapter isn't very good.**

**Anyways this is it. I hope its good enough, if not…please don't scold me! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'M SO HAPPY WITH THE REVIES I'VE BEEN GETTING. YOU GUYS MAKE ME SHED TEARS…AND I SWEAR! I WILL NEVER FAIL ON YOU WITH THIS STORY AGAIN! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!**

**Heh…I over did it a little…well again please review, thank you.**


	23. First Visions & Leaving Dumbledore

**A/N S-T-A-R-T-O!**

Slam!

The great hall went dead silent as Annabell ran in, crashing into the Slytherin Table. She was holding her bloody right arm with her left hand, and her forehead was bleeding slightly. Minerva McGongall eyes widened, seeing her old favorite student in such a state. She immediately ran down from the professors table.

"Good heavens!" She screeched, "What happened to you Miss. Zabini!"

"L…L…lock up Hogwarts," Annabell choked, the students looked around confused and worried. "Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and I went to retrieve Hermione and the others with the ministry. B-but…we failed." McGongall gasped "Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron were caught and the others killed. Some of the ministry and I luckily escaped but…" She paused and sighed, "I know they've seen me and if I know Voldemort enough…which I really don't. I'm going to bet you he already found out who I am. He'll tell my father and they'll come to Hogwarts."

Minerva let out a small sob, "We are missing six students and Albus…this…we…" She turned to the other professors, "Lock the school up…no deatheaters can get through, tell the students what happened."

"Tell the students!" Professor sprout bellowed, the students were still under confusion and couldn't listen what was going on. "Minerva! Let's think for a second. The students will panic!"

"Fine. I'll tell them." Minerva took out her wand and placed it close to her neck to use as a microphone. "Listen here," She said, the kids and teenagers all turned to look, "six of your classmates are missing. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. You will also see that Albus Dumbledore is missing too. They…they have been taken by The Dark Lord…and just pray that they are still alive. We will have an immediate lock down. Everyone will be sleeping in the Great Hall. No excuses. We'll get beds in here. You will all fit. No one can go outside…unless... you want to be killed." This announcement made some of the Hogwarts students burst into tears, the others just stared in shock, not really processing what they just heard. "That will be all."

XxX

"_Hermione, I really like you." The sun was out shining and cherry blossoms were falling to the ground like cotton. Blaise held her hand in his; he was blushing and looking to the ground. Anywhere but her eyes, "I've seen you before all this, reading in the library. You've had my attention even before you became Draco's sister. I just couldn't speak to you because I was afraid you'll look at me with disgust, I after all was a slytherin. I hope you're not thinking I just like you because you've become a pureblood. But still I'm glad that you did. I had the chance to talk to you now, and get to know you. You're even better then I thought you would be."_

"…"

"_So…I just want to know if you like me back, even just a little. Or if I have any hope at all."_

"…"

"_Hermione?"_

"…"

"_Hermione did you hear me?"_

"…"

"_Hello, Hermione? Can you hear me?"_

"…"

"_Hermione? Hermione can you hear me? If you can open you're eyes."_

"…"

"_Hermione! Hermione! Get up!"_

Hermione immediately sat up only to find Harry and Ron kneeling on each side of her. Her eyes were wide open as she looked around. Her slytherin friends were on one side of the room and she was on the other. As she reached Blaise, she blushed and looked down at her lap.

That was a dream right?

Harry grinned and gave her a big brotherly hug. "Finally! I kept saying your name. But you never got up. I was getting worried there." The two boys were both very pale with large purple bruises on their arms and legs. Their eyes looked tired and their smiles weak. "I'm so happy to see you're okay!"

Hermione's eyes shot over to his direction. "Happy?" she whispered tiredly.

"Erm…yeah. Aren't you happy to see us Hermione?" Harry scratched the back of his neck.

"Happy?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"What…" Hermione stood up suddenly. She felt angry, it was a weird feeling. Not the angry she felt when she got mad at Ron. But really the anger was mixed in with sadness, tiredness, worry, and stress. "Is so happy about this! You guys are locked up by Voldemort! Half the ministry is dead! You would have been better off not coming at all!"

Both boys shut up for a couple seconds. Until Ron spat at her, "We came all this way for you!"

"And you got yourself caught!" Hermione spat back.

"Yeah! Well we tried!" Ron bellowed, now standing higher then Hermione, "We didn't want you to become deatheaters like…like them!" He pointed at her slytherin friends. Draco was ready to jump on the redhead. He stood up, but Blaise pulled him back. All Pansy could do was look away sadly, after all. She was a deatheater.

"You two…" Hermione glared at them, "Don't know anything. You don't even know a quarter of it." This time the boys shut up for sure. Hermione glanced around the room, her eyes widening, not seeing her favorite old man anywhere. "Where is-"

"Gone." Draco said, "When we woke up he wasn't here."

Blaise sighed "Maybe he abandoned us."

"Dumbledore would never do that!" Harry snarled, "He's great! And cares for everyone!"

"That's what you think Potter," Draco smirked, "That's your problem, you trust people way to much. And in the end they betray you. You don't know anything about the world us, slytherins live in. the-boy-that-lived or not."

"How would you know!" Harry glared, "You know nothing about me. But I know all about you slytherins, sneaky, evil, and disgusting. Just wannabe deatheaters! Who, try to kill innocent and good people for the fun of it! You care about nothing!"

"Harry!" Hermione screeched. "How could you-"

"You know all about us!" Draco laughed cruelly, "What a joke! You live happily Potter! You're life may not be perfect, and Weasel you may be poor. But you live happy lives! Not us! You know absolutely nothing!" He turned to Harry, "Lessons, beatings, punishments. We do what were told by our parents and can't do anything else unless you want to be whipped in the face. We are practically dolls Potter, and school really is our only escape, half the times were still being watched in there anyways. And about caring? My mother was almost killed by my father and slytherin or not. I cry like everyone else. When I found Hermione. I was so happy I could die. She was like a whole new world. Having a sister to love was something that I should have had along time ago. Then maybe I wouldn't be what I am now. I would die for Hermione. Remember that."

Harry looked down to the ground in shame. Now he felt a little disgusted with himself

"Now that we're done bickering." Pansy sighed, standing up. "We need to get out…again. Or we are all toast. Especially Potter." She looked over at him with small pity in her eyes. _Poor guy, he's going to be thrown into a pot with nasty ingredients tomorrow or something like that. _

Harry nodded. Before getting thrown around a couple times, Voldemort told all of them about what was going to happen "It's about twelve right now. It's pretty late."

"Should we sleep?" Ron said, staring at the beds. He was feeling really hurt after all those 'beatings. _I'm actually feeling bad for those slytherin brats. _He thought.

"Yeah, I guess we should. Luckily there are seven beds. So no one needs to share." Hermione smiled. Her eyes suddenly made contact with Blaise's blue ones. He smiled at her, but all she could do was blush and look away. _It's just Blaise…for god sakes. Stop acting like a ditz._

The six got into their beds. Hermione looked up at the ceiling. _Tomorrow…if we don't escape I will become the wife…of Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Young Voldemort. _She sighed. Why was everything just turning worse? A couple days ago she was having the best time in her life. She turned and looked at Blaise who wasn't asleep, but back was turned to her. _I wonder what Blaise thinks about it…I wonder if he's sad, or mad, maybe jealous. What if he doesn't think any of it? Maybe I heard wrong the other night. _She frowned.

_Why am I even thinking about it?_

XxX

"Everything is going perfectly," boasted Lucius to the other deatheater, "I'm very surprised that Our Lord picked my daughter out of all yours to be his wife. But of course, she is a Malfoy. There for one of the best and beautiful." Some of the deatheaters were too scared to roll their eyes, so instead they nodded agreeing.

"And Potter being the sacrifice is just icing on a cake," he continued, the other deatheaters snickered. "You must admit the poor lad does have it hard…" Lucius said kindly, but right after he burst out laughing, "I can't wait to see him boil in that pot!"

All the men howled with laughter.

"Oy! Zabini!" One of the deatheaters held his drink, "What are you doing all the way in the corner there! Sulking or something?"

Blaise's father glanced over at his 'buddies' "Nah, just thinking."

"About Potter in the pot?" Lucius smirked. The other deatheaters all laughed once again.

Mr. Zabini sighed to himself and turned to his fellow deatheaters, "That…and my daughter. We found her I'll have you know, she's in Hogwarts. The Dark Lord said that they shut down the school."

Lucius grunted, "I'll bet you that when our dark lord becomes young again we'll attack that school. Hogwarts was always bad luck for us anyhow." He paused, and cleared his throat, "Your daughter…I remember her, Annabell. From the moment I met her I knew she could never be one of us. You should just forget about her Zabini, she's a mighty disgrace to your family line."

The older Zabini shook his head, "Maybe when we catch her, the dark lord will erase her memories and make her one of us?"

"He'll probably just kill her," One of the deatheaters piped up, "She did cause a riot back then when we couldn't find her."

"_Talking about me?" _The old snake himself slithered out of the shadows, _"You men know better then to have a meeting by yourssselvess."_

At once all the deatheaters got on one knee and bowed down, "My Lord," Lucius spoke first, "We thought you needed your sleep…"

"_Ssshut up, Luciusss." _Voldemort growled, _"Get up all of you. Don't think that even in my sssleep I can't sssee you." _Immediately everyone stood up as one. Like they were playing 'Voldemort says…' instead of Simon. _"Zabini," _Voldemort looked at the brown haired deatheater with his slit like eyes, _"I've been watching your ssson, and I have to sssay, he might have an sssmall crusssh on my fiancée." _He growled angrily, _"If that boy getsss in my way, you will have no one to continue the Zabini bloodline ssso make sure he knowsss his place!"_

XxX

"Okay got any ideas?" Pansy sighed, they all sat in a circle in the middle of the room, It was way early in the morning and they probably got only up to two or three hours of sleep. So the room was filled with loud yawns.

Hermione closed her eyes trying to think of something. When a vision suddenly crossed through her mind. It was Voldemort and he was standing in a large room with other deatheaters surrounding him, _"If that boy getsss in my way, you will have no one to continue the Zabini bloodline ssso make sure he knowsss his place!" _All of a sudden Voldemort's eyes glanced in her direction like she was in the room. _"You ssssix are awake so early?"_

"Ah!" Hermione tumbled back, her eyes wide in shock. Pansy, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Blaise. Stared at her oddly. She was just sitting there with her eyes closed one minute and then just screamed the next.

"Hermione you okay?" Harry asked worriedly, Ron put his hand on her shoulder but immediately took it off as he saw Draco and Blaise glaring at him.

Hermione shook her head, "I saw…I saw, Voldemort he was he was with a bunch of deatheaters and he said to Blaise's father 'if that boy gets in my way, you will have no one to continue the Zabini bloodline, so make sure he knows his place.' And then he turned to me…like…like I was there with everyone and asked why we were up so early.

"A vision?" Draco asked

"Zabini bloodline…so that boy is probably me." Blaise sighed, "So the Dark Lord is angry with me? What did I do?"

"W-wait!" Hermione smiled weakly, "It was just a silly thing that passed through my head. It's not like its real or anything."

"Hermione, don't be stupid." Draco ran his hand through his blond hair, "There has to be a main reason why Voldemort wants to marry a girl with red eyes. Didn't you hear Lucius the other day, Red eyes mean power, that's what he said. So of course you will see things that we wizards and witches can't normally see."

"Like Potter," He continued, "See Potter has that scar from Voldemort right? And that's why he has some of his powers. So that's why Potter gets vision and all that stupid better magic of his." He paused and then smacked his fist on top of his hand, "That's it! That's why Voldemort is going to use Potter as a source for turning back into Tom Riddle, because he will be young and he will get all his powers back. Then he will marry Hermione, so he gains even more perks. Get it?"

The other five stared at the blond amazed, "When did you become smart?" Blaise laughed.

Draco frowned, "I was always smart. Second best to Hermione remember? Besides I'm a Malfoy."

"Who cares about this information!" Ron blubbered, "It's not going to help us get out!"

"Hmm, he's got a point." Pansy sighed.

"Yes it will!" Draco grinned, "Because if Lucius was right and red eyes do have more power. Hermione might be able to help us get out. She will be able to see where all the deatheaters are if she tried hard enough. So we would never run into them!"

"That's good…" Harry nodded, "But how will we get out of this room. And what about Dumbledore?"

Draco slowly frowned, "I didn't think of those parts. Do we have to rescue that old man?"

"Of course!" Harry bellowed angrily.

"…you know if we go to get Dumbledore, we will get caught." Blaise said slowly, "I know you all respect and care for the old geezer, but we don't even know if he's alive or not." The other teenagers went silent. "If we get caught everything will be ruined, Harry will be sacrificed, Draco, Pansy, and I will be turned into deatheaters. Hermione will have to marry Tom Riddle, Ron…you'll probably die. And the whole wizarding world will be overcome by dark magic. Dumbledore won't want that…"

"So you just want us to leave him here?" Ron growled angrily, "He deserves to live too."

"Listen to what I'm telling you Weasley!" Blaise snapped at the redhead, "We go to Dumbledore. We get caught. The world would end. Dumbledore would understand if we left him! He wants everyone to live!"

"Blaise has a point," Hermione whispered, "Dumbledore would want us to leave him."

"How would you know!" Harry stood up angrily, "You…we…we can't leave him! We can't leave him to die! Dumbledore has taken care of all of us! Even you slytherins when he always knew all of you would end up deatheaters, but he still taught you magic! Is this how we repay him? By killing him!"

Draco sighed, "As much as I would love to say get him yourself Potter, I can't. We need you alive. Let go of your stupid pride and Gryffindor saving ways and get a brain. Think about what we've been telling you for the last five minutes!"

XxX

Hermione's stomach growled as she sat in the corner of the room. After thirty minutes of waiting, Ron, Draco, and Pansy fell asleep on the floor due to the lack of hours and Blaise slept right by her. Harry was still thinking in the other corner. "Ahem…" Hermione coughed, "Not to be rude and trying to make you rush Harry, but…we are wasting valuable time. Voldemort saw me in that vision, so deatheaters could be coming any moment."

Harry sighed and glanced at her, "I know Mione. But...I can't decide, Dumbledore has always been there for us. I don't want to leave him."

"Neither do I Harry…but I think it's the right decision." Hermione looked down at the floor sadly, "Our headmaster is a great wizard, he will find a way out."

"I guess…alright." Harry stood up, "Everyone wake up! I've made my decision!" Ron, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise all jolted awake due to Harry's outburst. "We…are going to leave Dumbledore."

Ron's eyes widened, he knew the old man was like a grandfather to Harry, "You sure mate?"

"Yeah…now how will we get out of this room?" Harry looked at the door, it was obvious they couldn't open it by force.

"The same way we got out last time." Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "They come, and we run."

"Won't that be too simple?" Pansy asked, "They have wands."

Draco smirked, "But that's the thing about deatheaters. I'm going to bet you that their order will just be to come and get us. If they are not told to hit us or kill us if we run then they can't. Besides, Voldemort needs all of us alive…maybe except for Weasley."

Ron flushed in anger, but before he could jump on the blond Hermione stopped him. "They're coming…right…now."

Suddenly The heavy door slammed open.

XxX

Annabell looked down at all the students sleeping in the Great Hall. There were hundreds and for some reason they all fit. McGongall stood next to her, "I'm sorry dear," she whispered in a tired voice, "The time you finally visit Hogwarts. This happens."

Annabell glanced at her and gave a small smile, "I've never had a day in my life that I didn't think this would happen. Voldemort is gaining more power, and I'm not even sure what will happen to everyone. My Brother and his friends are in the Malfoy Manor and I don't even know if they're alive. But I am glad I'm here to see and help."

Minerva nodded, "You know Annabell I'm worried…but not as much as I thought. Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter have always come out of everything alive. And I have a good feeling they will come out of this one too."

Annabell nodded, "I have a favor to ask, though." She whispered, never taking her eyes off the students, "Minerva…this is a huge favor, I do not doubt that the seven will come out, but there are chances…and when I went last time, half the ministry just died so quickly…" She paused, "I want to go back to The Malfoy Manor and try to rescue them again."

"I see," Minerva nodded but gave a knowing grin, "But that is not the favor is it?"

"No," Annabell continued, "If I go back with the other half of the ministry, then we will likely lose like last time. I need…some students to come with. All the six and seventh years."

"Miss. Zabini…" McGongall sighed, "You know we will danger the students by doing that."

"Professor, as much as I respect that you're trying to protect them. If Voldemort gets his way, they will die anyways. I want to make sure that we win and that dark bastard will die once and for all. You know we need them."

"Wars can't solve everything…and if some students die…we will be blamed."

Annabell smiled, "Minerva, running away doesn't solve anything either. I've learned that many times…when I ran away from being a deatheater I thought everything would be all over, but from the back of my mind I knew they would come back."

"…your right. I know your right…but I need time to think about this."

"We don't have time."

"But we can't just tell the students they are going to fight."

"Of course we can, in the morning…or even now."

"Annabell…think of the lives your ruining."

"No Minerva…think of the world you will be ruining."

McGongall sighed; she knew the young adult was right. If the older students didn't go with her…well it could end everything. "I liked you much better when you were my student…you would listen to everything I would say with no arguments like now."

"I guess I grew up."

"A little too fast."

"Or maybe you're just getting older."

"Don't be rude, I've known that since my 40th birthday."

"Heh."

"So what now?"

"A war."

**A/N. I'm sorry this chapter has like only talking…no romance or action! But I needed to make sure you knew everything and what was going to happen in the next chapter, which will be big. Because it's when Hermione 'might' wed. So again I'm sorry if this chapter bore you.**

**Okay! I have gotten many reviews and you guys are making me so happy. So I'm going to try and write as fast as I can! **

**I'm sorry I've been writing so slow lately, but these are the big chapters with the biggest parts. So it takes time to think and plan.**

**PLEASE DON"T GIVE UP ON ME!**

**I know I've gotten reviews on people complaining on how long it took me to update after that two or three months of waiting. But I can't help it if my computer crashes down and dies. So please don't be angry.**

**Besides that I've been giving tons of support. You guys are so nice!**

**Please review, and again I'll try to get things in faster like before. **


	24. Portraits & Hopes Illusion

**AN: Okay so here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait…**

Voldemort stood in the doorway with a happy smirk on his face. All six teenagers looked at him in horror, their plan didn't go as planned. Instead of normal death eaters coming through the doorway, Voldemort himself and Lucius decided to visit. _"SSSSomething wrong?" _Voldemort hissed glancing at each of their faces. He finally stopped at Blaise's, "_Young Zabini, do you have ssssomething to ssssay…ssssomething about my wedding?"_

Blaise shook his head in confusion, and with a little bow he muttered, "No sir, of course not." Voldemort gave him a unbelieving look, but let the situation go. He turned back to Hermione.

"_All of you will be essssscorted to a changing room, to change into sssuitable formal clothing. Luciusss will take you." _He paused, _"And pleassse if your thinking of esssscaping, I will tell you this once that if we ssshall catch you. On my ssside or not, I will kill you all expect for my fiancée. That will be all." _And with a loud pop, he disappeared into thin air.

All of the teenagers had frozen in their positions. Voldemort didn't care if Draco, Pansy, and Blaise would become fellow death eaters. He would all. "Come not," Lucius sneered. Hermione looked at her friends and just nodded, they could do nothing but follow him.

As the group walked through the hallways, Hermione noticed that many of the portraits of Malfoys were staring at her. She could hear whispers of "oh that's the girl!", "That's our Dark Lord's fiancée" and "Look at her eyes! They're red!" Hermione walked past all of them until she came to a certain one. A certain painting that she could do nothing but stop in her tracks.

This portrait…it did not move like the others…it was like a muggle painting.

Lucius, who heard no shuffling of feet behind him turned around with a scowl, "if you lot don't hurry up I will-" But he immediately stopped once he glanced at the portrait Hermione was staring at. "I see you've found my mother."

It was true the painting was of Lucius's mother. She was beautiful and elegant, but there seemed to be a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Like Dumbledore. It was a full , probably painted when she was 20. She sat in a silver chair with red rose petals scattered on the floor. No wood could be seen. Behind her there was silver curtains with red lining. The room was beautiful, but she surpassed it. Her hair was long and flowing like water, she wasn't as pale as most Malfoys, but actually had a tint of color. Her eyes sparkled like rubies, and her face…her face was perfect, nothing wrong with it at all.

She looked like a doll

She looked like Hermione

Older…but an exact replica.

But what caught Hermione's eye the most, was the woman's dress. Pure dark red. It looked like a wedding dress, except red instead of white. She had a tiara on her head which was made out of rubies. It was beautiful. It was like no other dress Hermione had ever seen. Any man would have wanted to marry this woman, even without red eyes Voldemort probably even couldn't resist her.

Lucius smirked as he saw her stare in awe, "I would have burned down that painting but Voldemort insisted that we keep it. Our Dark Lord only comes to our Manor to stare at it."

"Did…did he love her?" Hermione whispered.

At the question, Lucius sneered at them. "We need to get going. The wedding is at eight."

Pansy looked at the clock, "But its three." Lucius ignored her and led them to a large changing room, two dresses were hung on the right and four tuxedos on the left. Everything they needed was there. Curling irons, makeup, gel, hairspray.

"Some of this is muggle stuff." Hermione said, looking curiously at the tuxedos, curling irons and such.

"Yes well, we can't give you a wand to curl your hair can we? You'll escape." Lucius smirked and pushed them all in. "There are no windows in this room and these doors will be locked you cannot escape." And with that Lucius shut the heavy door in their faces and stormed off.

Hermione sighed and looked at the suits, "It still doesn't explain why Voldemort wanted you guys to wear muggle formal clothing."

"Voldemort is half-blood," Harry said, "He is half muggle."

"True." Pansy nodded, and then scanned the room. She gasped as she came to the girl's side. "Hermione look!" She cried grabbing the blonde. Hermione looked up, her eyes widening. Hanging on the wall was the exact wedding dress the suppose to be Dark Lady wore in the portrait. The tiara sat on a pillow near it.

"Its like…" Draco frowned, "Its like Voldemort wants Hermione to look exactly like my grandmother."

Blaise walked over to the dress, "Lucius never did answer your question Hermione." he whispered, "If Voldemort ever loved her."

Ron snorted, "That can love?"

Hermione sighed, "It doesn't matter if he loved her or not. We should get ready." Hermione walked over to the dress and took it down. But none of the others moved.

"Why?" Pansy tilted her head to the side "We should fine a way to get out instead."

"You heard Lucius, we can't. And if we got ready we will be led downstairs. Where there are more exits and easier ways to get out. If we are not ready by that time we will be tortured." Draco said he too walked over to the tuxedos, "The clothes have our names on them. The quicker we are ready, the more time we have to plan."

Ron sighed, "I'm tired of staying here."

"We have been here longer then you have. How do you think we feel?" Blaise scowled. He walked over to his tux and took it down. It was black and dark blue. "Now, lets hurry up."

XxX

"5th to 7th years will be fighting with us."

Silence.

Annabell stood at Dumbledore's station with confidence. She had just announced who she was bringing with her and the ministry to the Malfoy Manor. Ever student in the Great Hall had wide eyes. Especially the fifth to seventh years. Some even started crying. The teachers that had no clue were frozen.

"Are you mad!" Professor sprout bellowed, she stood up. "I will not have this! Annabell Zabini, I have had tons of respect for you as a student…but this…this is to far! You cannot just barge in this school and tell every student that they will be fighting against Deatheaters just because you yourself decided to!"

"Professor Sprout, I didn't decide myself." Annabell glared at her old professor, "McGongall has also agreed with me." Professor Sprout's eyes widened, she turned to Minerva with wide eyes.

"You…agreed?" She stammered.

Minerva folded her old hands together and nodded, "Yes I did. I'm getting tired of Voldemort and all our years worrying about him. Seven of the people we love are trapped in that mansion and I will do anything to get them back."

"You…you have gone mad. You are positively mad! Your getting to old!" The short professor shouted, "Just because you are tired doesn't mean that you can risk the lives of others! These students have lives ahead of them! We will not ruin their futures for them! We are talking about Voldemort here Minerva!"

Minerva just shook her head and turned away.

Professor Sprout let out a frustrated scream, she turned back to Annabell. "You are ruining everyone's lives Annabell Zabini! What on earth did you say to convince Professor McGongall to agree to such?"

"Professor…" Snape interrupted, "I think I agree with McGongall and Miss. Zabini. Its about time to put an end to all of this. And Just half the ministry cannot do it alone."

"Professor Snape!" Sprout roared, "I would never think that you would-"

"**Silencio" **Annabell said pointing her wand at Sprout. The woman screamed and jumped in rage, but no sound came from her lips. "As I was saying." Annabell continued, speaking to the students "Because we attacked just not long ago and failed they will never suspect that we would attack again so soon. Voldemort will never suspect that we are using Hogwart students as fighters. He will think that because half the ministry is dead we will not attack for a long time. So…we must prepare…"

"Starting Now."

XxX

The four boys got ready in their own bathroom. They were all silent though, even if they were dressed with some of the most expensive tuxedos, and they looked like very rich men. Their occasion was not a happy one. "I…" Harry fixed his collar, "I can't believe things are ending like this."

"Its not ending mate," Ron sat on the edge of the bathtub, "We can still get out. I have hope."

"Hope…" Draco chuckled, "Weasley…do you really think hope is a good thing?" He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, "Hope is a word that kills people, more then any other. Because people hope bad things happen to them…they hope to much…and then when they fail…its like…dying."

"What are you saying Malfoy?" Ron fumed. "That I can't hope that we will get out!"

"Stop yelling Weasley, your giving me a headache." Draco smirked, his eyes still closed. "I'm saying your wasting time hoping for things. Because your actually not doing anything, you have to reach out and grab things, not hope for them. Hope is an illusion to trick your mind into believing you can do things."

"Have you given up Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly, "Is that it?"

Draco opened his eyes, "Given up? Not even close. I will never give up. Instead of hoping I am trying to get out of here. But right now is not the right time. Because right now we can't escape. But we can later." Harry nodded understanding what the blonde meant.

"Hermione is going to get married to Voldemort." Harry said, "I would have never thought that this would ever happen."

"What, do you think she would marry you?" Draco smirked.

"No, I would never marry Hermione."

Blaise stood up as Harry said this, he remembered what Hermione had told him the other night about Harry comforting her when she got nightmares "What do you mean you would never marry her!" He bellowed, "Hermione cares for you deeply!"

Harry glanced at Blaise, "I know, I care for her deeply too."

"Your not making any sense!" Blaise growled, "She likes you, you like her. Why in the hell would you never marry her? Is she not good enough for you or something?"

Harry looked at the dark haired boy in shock, "I think you misunderstood something Zabini. I care for Hermione deeply, but she is like a sister to me. She knows that, she tells me I'm like a brother all the time. She takes care of me and I take care of her. When she cries I am there and when I she is there. Hermione is my other half yes, but not in a romantic way. Without Hermione I probably would have broken down long time ago. But…I would never Marry Hermione, because she deserves better then me, and I don't want her in danger. I want to be at her real wedding and have a good talk to the man she loves like a father. I want to tell him that he should hold her and never let her go, because I am giving her to him. I want to watch Hermione fall in love and see her finally happy with a person."

The room went dead silent after Harry's speech.

"I…" Draco snickered, "I didn't know you were such a romantic Potter."

Blaise stared at Harry in awe, "So…if…if Hermione fell in love with me. Would you give her to me? Will you give me that fatherly talk your speaking of?" Harry blinked in surprise.

"I would…why has Hermione fell in love with you?"

"I'm…" Blaise flushed a light pink, "I don't know."

"But you like her, right mate?" Ron grinned.

"Enough to Marry her right?" Draco smirked.

Blaise looked at all three boys who had freaky smiles plastered on their faces. He lifted up a hand, "You know what forget that I asked. That was stupid of me to ask such a stupid question to Harry. Just forget the whole thing."

XxX

"Hey Pansy?"

"Mhm?"

"I miss my parents."

Pansy glanced at Hermione who was fixing the tiara on her head, "What?"

Hermione sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. "If I do get married tonight…I wish my parents were here. To see my wedding. I've always dreamed of it you know. I always dreamed that my wedding would be outside in the snow. I always dreamed that everyone would be wearing pure white, even the guys. Everybody would wear white. A winter wonderland wedding. My father would walk me down the aisle to my future husband, everyone would be smiling. My mother in the front row dabbing her eyes out. You would be my made of honor. And everything would just…be perfect."

Pansy frowned and walked over to her friend, "Hermione everything will be okay. You will not get married tonight and years from now…you will have your perfect wedding in the snow. You'll see."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Pans…so…who do you see me marrying?"

Pansy grinned, "Oh I don't know…ahem Blaise."

Hermione blushed, "Blaise? W-why?"

Pansy giggled, "Isn't in obvious?" She slid over and sat on the bathroom counter, "Besides don't you like him?"

Hermione walked over and sat next to her, "I don't know."

"Come on! Dark brown hair, the most beautiful dark blue eyes, tall, tan, strong, great personality, has humor. You guys get along well."

"You sound as if you want him Pansy." Hermione laughed.

Pansy's eyes widened, "Of course not Hermione! I'm saying that he's the perfect match for you!" _Damn, can't make Hermione think I still like Blaise…_"Come on you got to admit he's handsome."

Hermione blushed harder, "I-I guess."

"Hermione's getting shy!" Pansy giggled, "Hermione's getting shy because she thinks Blaise is seeeexxxy."

Hermione face got even redder, "I-I do not!" She bellowed.

Pansy jumped off the counter, She wrapped both hands around her mouth. "Blaise! Hermione thinks your sexy!"

"Pansy!" Hermione shrieked, her face was boiling.

Pansy turned around and grinned at her blonde friend, "This room is sound proof, don't worry. Blaise isn't going to hear that you think he's sexy."

"Pansy I do not think that Blaise is…se-se…" Hermione would have become redder if she could, "I do not see Blaise in…in that kind of way!"

Pansy waved her index finger left to right, "Ah, ah Looks like a goddess, walks like a goddess, talks like a goddess. But inside is still a child. So Hermione."

Hermione jumped off the bathroom counter, "Pansy I'm going to murder you!"

XxX

"Hermione! You're beautiful!" Once all the teenagers came out of the bathroom into the main room Draco ran up to Hermione and eyed her up and down. "Of course you can't expect anything less of a Malfoy." He bowed down and kissed her hand, "I will never let any other man take my dear sister away from me."

"Draco your scaring all of us with your uncoolness right now." Pansy bopped him on the head.

"Watch the hair." Draco growled, glaring at her. "I'm just admiring the beautiful."

"You haven't admired me yet" Pansy glared back at him.

"As I said, I'm admiring the beautiful." Draco smirked as Pansy screamed in frustration.

"Pansy you look very beautiful too." Ron grinned goofily. Pansy's eyes widened in shock. She stood there frozen for a couple seconds. Registering what the redhead just said. Pansy cleared her throat.

"T-thank you. You…you look good too Weasley."

Blaise stared at Hermione, his mouth wide open. She looked exactly like that portrait of Lucius's mother in the hallway, except younger. She was perfection and he was at loss of words. "Y-you…um…g-good."

Hermione smiled weakly. _Just good? _She thought sadly, then shook her head _pull yourself together Hermione, why would you care if Blaise only thinks you look good? _"What…what time is it? Do you know?"

"Its five." Harry said checking a grandfather clock that sat in the corner of the room. "We have three hours, what should we do?"

"Plan?" Pansy piped in.

"Planning!" Draco groaned, "We've been planning how to get out of here for the past couple of days, and it has gotten us no where." He paused and took a deep breath, "Okay the plan is once we get taken downstairs by some stupid death eaters we pumble them and run for it. Simple, no?"

"I guess," Hermione shrugged, "it seems reasonable. But it will be hard for Pansy and I to run in these heels."

"Just rip them off," Ron glanced down at Hermione's shoes, "It will not just be hard for you to run. I don't think you even can. Those are really…really thin. The…um the sticks under your foot."

"The heel." Draco smirked, "Of course I suspected you have never seen high heels for women Weasley, at least not like these." Ron flushed a bright red and was again about to attack but Harry held him back.

"Zip it Malfoy." He growled, and glanced back at the clock. "three more hours with these slytherins…just three more hours."

XxX

Knock

Knock

Knock

"L-l-l-lucius?"

Lucius sat at his desk, as a death eater knocked on his large, iron doors. Very expensive large, iron doors. He grumbled and stomped over to the door, flinging it open. "What the hell do you bloody want?" He screamed in rage.

Two death eaters stood before him, trembling in fear. One who was sweating like a pig, cleared his throat. "Th-there erm…has…been a problem…with the p-potion…"

**AN: Okay sorry if this chapter is erm boring. But the next is the wedding and everything else, I'm not sure if it will be the last chapter. But I know the ending is sometime soon. Sorry for the slow updates. **

**I know this chapter was not one of the best. It was quite boring to me. in the changing rooms I thought the boys and girls needed their separate talk and just a little humor because everything has gotten so serious. **

**As you can see something is wrong with the potion that Harry is supposed to be sacrificed in.**

**There are no escapes for the teenagers right now.**

**Dumbledore…well you'll find out next chapter. **

**\**

**Hermione…heh, she's having her feelings confused a bit.**

**Please review…for me lol.**


	25. Special lights & The late I Love You's

"_**WHAT!"**_

The castle shook with Voldemort's load roar. Hermione swiftly turned her head to look at the two large doors locking them in; _I could have sworn I heard some yelling…_Lucius and the other deatheaters backed away in fear as their Lord's eyes became dark.

"_What do you mean we cannot ssssacrifice Potter!" _

"Well you see me Lord…Wadron Sampton, our fellow deatheater that was stirring the potion…on your orders of course, has…stupidly fallen in…" Lucius's voice quivered, he hadn't seen Voldemort this angry for a long...long time. "The potion has taken us weeks to brew and a young body was the last ingredient. We have to either start over or stick with this finished potion."

Voldemort leaned back in his large thrown and rubbed his forehead, _"How could thisss happen?" _he hissed to himself, _"We can't sssstart over, the minisssstry or ssssomeone will be coming very ssssoon. The wedding hassss to be tonight…and the potion hassss to be drunk on a full moon. We won't have another one for a month…"_

He grumbled, _"How old wasss Sampton?"_

"Luckily, Wadron was 19. So I think you will be young enough, my Lord." Lucius bowed his head low enough the tip of his nose brushed the cold marble floor. "We will follow your orders."

Voldemort paused to think, _"Thisss will have to do…I am disssappointed in all of you. Leaving a 19 year old to ssstir my potion-"_

"But it was on your orders." One Deatheater squeaked from the back, but a second later he wished that he didn't. Voldemort stood tall from his thrown and pointed his finger exactly in the middle of his Adams apple.

"_What…did you jussst sssay?" _He growled lowly.

"I-I" The middle-aged deatheater gulped, "I said…that Wadron mixing the potion was on your orders, my Lord…" His eyes widened as Voldemort's expression stayed the same, anger. "Of course I am not implying that it is your fault, you are always right about everything…"

Voldemort huffed and sat back in his throne, _"What isss your name?"_

"Padrick Dunk, my Lord…I joined two months ago …"

"_Do you really think I would remember ssssomeone like you? I only care about the deatheatersss in my inner circle. Your name is not important for me to remember, your face is not ssssomeone's I need to know."_

"O-Of course, my Lord."

"_Family, Dunk?"_

"W-what?"

Voldemort glared at Padrick, _"Are you deaf! I asked if you had any family!"_

"Family? Oh none so far, my Lord I only want to do my job, and that is serving you!"

"_Ssssmart man." _Padrick gave a small sigh of relief, but Voldemort's smirk transformed into a sneer within seconds, _"But not ssssmart enough! You should know that you are dead right when you go against me for an ssssecond! Avada Kedavra!"_

All the deatheaters trembled as Padrick's body fell flat to the floor. His eyes still wide open and his mouth forming a still 'O'.

"_Luciusss, one more hour. Prepare everything." _

Lucius bowed once more, "Of course my Lord," He walked down the aisle, and stopped for a quick second by Padrick's dead body, "Stupid man." He sneered and lightly kicked the head.

XxX

Hermione looked up at the clock in frustration, "One more hour! How slow does time go! I just want to be out of here!"

"Hermione stop it," Pansy took the girl by her shoulders and walked her over to an armchair, "The more you stare at that old clock the slower it will move. Haven't you ever heard of that?"

"But I can't stop thinking of horrid things Pans!" Hermione groaned and slumped in the chair, "I mean what If we don't get out! What if I marry Voldemrot! What if Harry dies! What if you all become deatheaters! What if-"

"Sit up straight Hermione, you're wrinkling your dress." Pansy interrupted.

"Oh bloody hell! Why do I have to look good for Voldemort! Why do I have to dress up? Maybe I should just dirty myself until I'm ugly so he wouldn't want to marry me!" Hermione bellowed.

"Now Hermione!" Pansy stood in front of the blonde with her hands on her hips, "Stop swearing! It doesn't suit you at all! I know your frustrated but calm down! My gosh you are acting like…like…"

"You?" Hermione chuckled as Pansy glared at her, "And you Pansy are starting to sound like me. And a lot of people tell me I sound similar to McGongall."

"Oh god, do not compare me to that old woman!" Pansy laughed, "Besides Hermione, you can't dirty yourself up! There is still a man to impress in this room!"

Hermione immediately knew who that 'man' was that Pansy was talking about. She glanced over at Blaise who was sitting in an armchair next to Draco. Their eyes met for a split second, but Hermione turned away quickly. "I suppose your right…"

Pansy's eyes widened at this, "You're agreeing with me? My god, before you would have blushed and denied the whole thing! Are you…" Pansy squealed in happiness, "You starting to like Blaise!"

Hermione blushed lightly, "I…" She sighed, "Pansy I know you want to really hear a yes. But I just don't know…I'm confused."

"Does your heart thump?"

"What?"

"They say when you start to like someone, or see them in a new light your heart starts to beat like crazy and it feels like its about to burst! You know, when I started liking Blaise I didn't like him until he came to comfort me about Lina.. For some reason I saw him differently…in a new light. And my heart…I swear I thought it was going to explode and I was going to die."

Hermione frowned, "You're feelings…must be really strong." She whispered quietly. "Did they really go away that fast?"

Pansy smiled happily, "You know Hermione, the thing about love is that sometimes it takes a long time just to find out you love someone, but you can fall out of love so quick. It's…well its hard to explain. Or you can fall in love so fast, but falling out is difficult. But, but if the feelings for each other are strong enough you will never fall at all."

Hermione stared at Pansy in awe, "Wow Pans…you're…that speech…was just…wow."

Pansy snickered, "Yes well, I thought so too when I read it out of witch weekly."

Both girls laughed happily, until Harry came up to them. "You guys…five minutes to eight."

"Already?" Hermione shrieked, "How'd it…when…time went by so fast!"

Harry stared at her oddly, "What are you talking about? I was staring at that clock, and it seemed like ages just for a minute to go by!"

All of a sudden loud knocks came from the door. The six teenagers froze in their places, none of them even daring to move a muscle. "Hermione…" Blaise hissed, "If those red eyes have any weird powers in them. Can you use it now?"

"I don't…I don't think eyes have to do anything with power, Blaise. And besides if somehow I did have some kind of 'weird powers' I don't know how to use them." Hermione whispered sadly, "Just…just don't open the door."

More knocks followed her sentence.

"Um…Hermione just…relax and try to…like…" Draco stammered still staring at the still door. _I'm sure they would have knocked it down by now? Or opened it themselves…_ "Ok I got it, Hermione you saw the vision of Voldemort talking before, right?" Hermione nodded, "And that's because you were focusing on ideas to get out. Well to get out you probably assumed you needed to know where Voldemort was first, right?" Hermione nodded again. "So maybe if you just try and focus on who is behind that door, you will see it."

"It could work!" Harry said loudly, but was soon shushed by everyone in the room.

"Okay…I guess I could try it, the very least." Hermione closed, her eyes. _Focus on who is behind that door…focus…focus…_

"See anything Hermione!" Ron whispered.

_Focus…_

"Anything yet?" Ron whispered again.

_Who is behind the door…?_

"Hermione just focus some more, you'll get it!"

_It's…_

"Hermione tell-"

"Ronald Weasley Shut the bloody 'ell up! I am trying to focus!" Hermione screeched. Ron took a couple steps back, surprised to hear Hermione say 'his' swear word. Hermione glared at him for a second and then closed her eyes again.

_It's…_

"Dumbledore…" Hermione's eyes flew open; she ran to the door and flung it open. Hermione almost cried at the sight of her headmaster.

"Dumbledore!" Harry yelled with glee and ran over to the two. "You came to get us out right!"

"Not…exactly…" Dumbledore smiled sadly, "I have come to bring all of you to…your wedding." He glanced at Hermione as he said the last part of the sentence.

"You're not going to help us get out?" Pansy whispered angrily, "What kind of headmaster are you! Instead of trying to help us! You are going to bring all of us to our death!"

Dumbledore looked down at the floor, "Miss. Parkinson, I cannot blame you for being angry. But right now I am a headmaster that is cursed. If I do anything out of Voldemort's orders I will be immediately killed."

"He allowed you to tell us that?" Draco asked.

"Voldemort said that it didn't make a difference. Now if you will follow me."

"Bloody hell." Blaise sighed, "Voldemort knew that we would try to escape so used Dumbledore to come and get us. And if we all try to escape, it would be disobeying Voldemort's orders and Dumbledore would most likely die soon."

"I hate to say it…but he is a smart man." Hermione shook her head and followed Dumbledore to her…wedding

XxX

"Welcome, my guests!" Hermione looked up in confusion as she saw a teenage boy that looked her age standing before her. He was handsome…no he was beautiful. The most beautiful man she had ever seen, prettier then Draco, Blaise…or anyone for that matter. He stood tall, with long legs and arms. Even his fingers seemed longer then an average teenager's. He had black hair that looked as smooth as Draco's and as shiny as Blaise's. His eyes…were completely black, darker then any sky. _Could this person really be a deatheater?_

"Who…are you?" Hermione whispered slowly. The boy looked angelic, his skin was pure without any spots, he was perfect without a wrong on his body.

"Don't be fooled Hermione," Harry growled, "That is…Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle?" Hermione didn't even take her eyes of the younger voldemort as she spoke to Harry. "You can't be serious…how can a person that looks like this…how can it turn to that…monster?"

"I told you I was quite handsome in my younger days, Hermione." Voldemort didn't have the usual hiss in his tone. He no longer sounded like a snake, but a regular person. Even his voice sounded angel like, it made everything in the room brighten up.

"You're eyes are not red anymore." Hermione said, staring up at the big black ones, "Did you lose your magic?"

"So sorry," Tom Riddle closed his eyes for a couple seconds, and then reopened them. Once again the color red was visible on his pupils, the black invisible. "I will never lose these Hermione, and neither will you."

"You talk different." Harry said, still glaring at Tom. "Stop trying to hide your disgusting personality, and sweet talking to all of us!"

"I cannot help it if my speech isn't in the right time. Because of becoming younger, my voice and the way I speak will also change." Tom Riddle grinned, as he went back to looking at Hermione, "Just like her…it's perfect."

"You cannot replace your run-away wife with Hermione!" Draco roared, making his presence clear.

"I can," Tom said, his eyes once again turned black, "And I will! If I cannot marry her, I will recreate her!"

"They are not the same, Voldemort!" Harry continued with Draco, "Hermione and her grandmother are two different people!"

"That is where you are wrong!" Tom yelled, "They are the same, same face! Same body! Head to toe! Same personality! Same intelligence! Same kindness! She…she could have had me! She could have had perfection! I was perfection! But instead she ran away with a filthy muggle! I-I will have my revenge on her. I will show her I have married her exact copy! I will show her I married her granddaughter, and while she looks like an old crow. I am still young! I am still a teenager! I will throw it all in her face, and then…and then… I'll torture her more then any other person I have ever tortured. I will keep her alive until she begs for death! And I…I will not give it to her. I will make her live the rest of her life in my cage, every day she will be tortured! And until she looks like she is about ready to die…then I can kill her off. It is my revenge Harry Potter!"

"So much for a person who followed their true love?" Hermione said sadly. "You are that cruel?"

Tom Riddle looked about ready to explode, but after Hermione's true sentence he calmed down, "You stupid lot may have not known this, but…I **am** human. The whole package…even with the emotion to love…but also with the emotion of rage."

"Mr. Riddle…" Dumbledore said stepping I front of all the teenagers, "I have met you before…you were a student and I was a teacher. I have also met, Lucius's mother…Maria. The exact name that Narcissa named Hermione. I'm not sure if you knew this but she was a dear friend of mine."

"You're point?" Tom growled.

"I assume you never did check up on her after she left you?"

"Why the bloody hell would I do that?"

"Mr. Riddle…Maria has been dead…for over twenty years."

Silence.

"You…" Tom Riddle's face built up in rage, "You lie!"

"I am a man of honesty," Dumbledore whispered, "She was murdered by the muggle she left you for. You see she never did tell that man she was a witch, and after her wedding she thought it was time. He killed her the night of the wedding."

"How do you know this?"

"I keep track of all my students, Mr. Riddle."

"I need…I need a chair…" Tom seemed like he was in outer space. His eyes seemed distant, as Lucius put down the chair and lowered his master to the seat. "Twenty years…"

"I was at her funeral Mr. Riddle…" Dumbledore continued, "And her eyes were no longer red, they were blue."

"What?" Tom's face paled even more, "Blue?"

"My theory is that when she died she gave the power to the newest born baby in the Malfoy family."

"But Hermione and Draco are twins!" Blaise piped in.

"True Mr. Zabini, but Voldemort here was right about Hermione being the same. I think that if Hermione was normally she would have looked different, but since Maria's powers were transferred to her. Hermione's whole face and body changed into hers."

"Are you saying…I am a reincarnation or something? I am…just a copy?" Hermione said fearfully."

"Not exactly Miss. Granger. You would have been born anyways. But due to Maria, you just changed."

Tom Riddle looked up and smirked, "So…they are the same." He stood up from his chair, "If I marry you. I will have Maria's powers anyways! Who cares about revenge! Now, I **am** marrying Maria. Not just a look-a-like…but the real thing." Tom's eyes turned red again, "The wedding shall begin."

After the small sentence the room they were in immediately changed into a church. One with red and black colors. Not an original white and black. Tom dragged Hermione to the altar. Lucius Malfoy stood between them. "Skip the useless things Lucius." Tom smirked, "I want my powers quickly. And I cannot wait to kill Harry Potter and his friends!"

Lucius nodded, "Do you Tom Riddle take Hermione Malfoy to be your powerful and loyal wife!"

"That is not how it goes!" Hermione frowned.

"That's how it goes here, my dear!" Tom smirked, "And I do."

_This is real…_Hermione thought, _I…Hermione Malfoy…no…Hermione Granger, am getting married to Tom Riddle…Voldedmort. Nothings happening…nothing can stop this…no one is stopping this. I will never…actually be able to love someone…_she looked over at Blaise who was staring sadly at her, _what about Blaise? I…never did get to see him in the special light Pansy was raving about…I was so sure that I would. I thought that maybe…one day I could love Blaise…I could see him in a special light. But…now it will not happen._

"Do you Hermione Malfoy-"

Blaise's eyes met with Hermione for a long time. _This is not; this is far of what I thought things would turn out. _He thought, _How ironic, Blaise Zabini, smart, handsome, athletic…nearly perfect. Is going to see the girl he likes get married before him. Isn't that funny? I don't even…I don't even know if she even liked me a little. Blaise Zabini's first love is going to end…one-sided._

"Take Tom Riddle-"

_I_

_I_

"to be-"

_Hermione Malfoy_

_Blaise Zabini_

"Your powerful-"

_Am_

_Am_

"Loyal-"

_So_

_So_

"Husband."

_Pathetic_

_Pathetic_

Hermione stood silently. "I…do I really have a choice?"

"No." Tom smirked smugly. "Just say the two words, and we will be bound together."

"I…" But before Hermione could finish her sentence a large crash came from inside the manor. "What was that!" She screeched, more crashes came, and were now followed by screams and yells.

"Blaise! Hermione! Where are you!" A loud voice came from behind the thick wooden doors.

"I know that voice…" Hermione whispered to herself and then looked back at the door that was shaking horribly, "Annabell!" she ran off the stage and towards the doors, "Annabell in here!"

"What the hell!" Tom Riddle roared, "What is happening!"

"My Lord! The ministry has come!" He paused, "And not only them so have hundreds of students from Hogwarts."

Tom bit his bottom lip angrily, "Kill them! Just kill them all! Kill everyone besides my fiancée! I do not care if it's Parkinson, Zabini, or your own son! Whoever gets in our way kill them! Also…nobody touch Potter. He's still mine!"

As everyone scattered around the six teenagers just stood still. "Bloody 'ell miracles exist," Draco whispered.

XxX

Annabell killed each deatheater one by one. She just had to get to that door but it seemed like all the deatheaters would block it at all cost. Each of the students and ministry were doing their own thing, they were all surviving.

"Annabell?" A whisper came from behind her.

Annabell turned around quickly, only to come face to face with a man she hadn't seen in a long time. "Dad…"

"You're alive…you're actually alive." The old man looked like he couldn't believe his eyes. "I'm so happy! I couldn't believe it at first but…you're well and…you look…alive."

"Happy?" Annabell said angrily, "Who was the man who made me run away the first place?"

"Look honey I…I cannot change the past. But I am a changed man now."

"You're still on the wrong side dad! You are still a deatheater!"

"I cannot change the fact that I am one, if I ran away from here The Dark Lord would have killed me for sure. But If I could have…I would have searched for you! I have made mistakes with you, I know that. But…I will not make the same mistakes with Blaise! I have changed! I can be a better dad! I love my daughter very much."

Annabell looked down at her feet, "I…I have to kill all the deatheaters dad. You understand? All of them."

Mr. Zabini smiled a bit, "I understand…besides you have the right to. After all the things I did, I guess I deserve it."

"Dad…" Annabell's once held back tears ran down her cheeks, "Even though you're an asshole, you're pretty cool and nice…and strong…I-I love you very much."

The old man smirked, "That's the first time I've heard those 4 nice words…I love you too Anna."

"…Bye dad."

XxX

The door flung open, Tom Riddle, Lucius, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore all turned to look as they saw Annabell walk through with lots of people behind her. Spells were zooming past; shouts and yells were echoing everywhere. It was a disaster. Annabell looked like she had been crying.

Everyone seemed to be scattered everywhere at that moment. Lots of people in the church room, lots of people outside it. People were everywhere. Hermione was even shocked to see her teachers, and fellow student's battling. It was all a big blur, one moment she was going to say 'I do' and the next everyone is killing each other. "Hermione!" Blaise ran up from behind her, "The best thing you can do now is escape. We cannot let out get captured or killed, okay?"

"But…Harry…Ron…Draco…Pansy…everyone! I cannot just leave!" Hermione cried, the noise coming from everywhere was hurtful to the ears.

"Hermione he's right!" Harry had a wand in his hand, which he must have got from someone on the ground. "You need to leave!"

"But…"

"Go! Blaise go with her!"

"Alright, Potter!" Blaise nodded and took Hermione's hand. He gave her a comforting look and started running past the battles between the deatheaters and the students.

"Blaise! Blaise! I need to fight along with them!" Hermione screamed, trying to pry his hand off her wrist. "I need to stay and fight! My place is here!" Blaise stopped moving and turned to face her.

"Hermione now is not the time to stay and be a hero. We need to get you out of here before Voldem-Tom Riddle knows you're gone. Sometimes you have to run to be a hero. Okay?"

"That was a nice speech Zabini." Blaise and Hermione turned around, their eyes widening as they saw Tom smirking at them. "You have to run to be a hero. I should use that sometime. Nice line." Blaise gulped. They were caught. "So…where do you think you are going…with my bride?"

Hermione looked over Blaise who was standing in front of her. "We are running away Tom Riddle." She said slowly "What does it look like?"

Tom frowned, his eyes darkening. "Another run-away bride! That's a laugh, theres a second woman who does not want perfection. Oh…but this time she's running away with a pureblood instead of a muggle. Will you two get married once you leave also?"

"It's not like that…" Blaise blurted.

"Oh, oh." Tom smirked smugly, "I forgot this relationship is a one-sided love." At this sentence Blaise's eyes widened. "Oh yes young Zabini I did read your mind during the ceremony…which was ruined. You have a poor one-sided love for my bride. But she…does not love you back. Because she hasn't even seen you in her 'special light'."

_He read my mind too…_Hermione trembled.

"And do you know what else is funny!" Tom Riddle laughed evilly, "You won't even get to try this relationship out…because…you Blaise Zabini are going to die."

"Wha-"

"NO!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Time seemed to slow down as Blaise's body fell to the floor in a flash. Everything disappeared at that instant. Everyone was gone, the noise was gone, Tom Riddle was gone. It was like Hermione and Blaise were just in a big black room, with only them.

"Blaise…" Hermione whispered softly, she moved his head onto her lap. Her face had no more color; it was as pale as the moon.

"Blaise…you can't be serious."

Silence.

"You can't die this easily…you…you're a Zabini remember? Strong, Smart, Good looking?" Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "You just can't die…in front of me…"

Silence.

"Come on…wake up Blaise…" The tears started to make way down her cheeks one by one. "You never…you never even confessed that you liked me…you know…I…I haven't even seen you in a special light yet…I think…I haven't…"

Silence.

"Maybe I have…my chest hurts a lot Blaise…it feels really empty." Hermione trembled as she continued speaking; she tried her hardest not to sob out loud. "I feel…Blaise…I feel really empty…"

Silence.

"I wish you were here…with me. I wish you could be with me forever. You make me laugh, you make so happy. You care for me, and you always watch out for me. Blaise…you…are a really good guy." Hermione looked down at the boy lying on her lap. He seemed different in a way; it was odd…like he was in a new…

"Light…" Hermione whispered. "You're in a new light Blaise…this…is what Pansy was talking about. I will see you differently."

Silence.

"You…" More tears streamed down her cheeks, "Are dead though…I see it…you're in a special light…but it's too late." Hermione sobbed, "I'm too late…I was so stupid, always denying the part of me that knew that you were always special. And now…I'm hurting myself Blaise…"

Silence.

"Blaise…I know this won't help you…but your love is not one-sided…it never was."

Silence.

"Wake up, please."

"Blaise please.

"please…"

"Blaise…"

"Don't leave me."

"I Love you."

_Don't you think it's funny, that when someone finally says I love you, you're dying?_

_Quote-_

_Sunsalt34/Anikris_

**A/N. Okay…I was writing this with really sad music so I cried a little while I wrote…but readers. If you are actually smart enough to read my little notes here… I will tell you that this is not the last chapter.**

**THIS IS NOT THE END.**

**There is not a sequel. Its still this story. It will be chapter twenty-six. **

**So I won't say much about It…because I don't want to spoil anything. **

**I'm, just going to let you find out yourself.**

**sorry this chapter was so long**

**And if you review…you'll find out quicker. Because my new celtic relaxation cd is really giving me writing spirit!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	26. HERMIONE MALFOY

**A/N: THIS IS THE END, I CAN'T EVEN APOLOGIZE ENOUGH FOR MAKING EVERYONE WAIT. I'M SORRY SO SORRY!**

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why me?_

_Is this a punishment?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

Tears slipped down Hermione's cheeks as she stared down at Blaise's pale face.

_Why?_

Tom Riddle bent down and lifted her chin with his index finger. He smirked happily, the kind of smirk that said 'I won, you lost, its over'. Hermione stared at him expressionless. Her red eyes wavering slightly.

_Why?_

"Don't worry my dear, you'll get over it soon," Tom kissed her forehead lightly, his lips ice cold. "Don't look so sad, you make me feel like the bad guy."

_I don't deserve this…I haven't done anything wrong._

Hermione glanced down at Blaise's face and then up at Tom's…Voldemorts…When did Life suddenly turn so wrong? Just a couple months ago everything was perfect. Everyone was happy with the exception of Ginny.

_Blaise…help me. Why is it me? Why me?_

_Help me_

_It hurts…_

_It hurts…_

Hermione let out a grunt and clutched her chest. Something was burning. The pain was unbearable. Tom stood up and shook his head, "Now all I have to do is go kill Potter, and everything will be perfect. Don't worry it won't take long, I'll be back soon."

_WHY?!_

Hermione's arm suddenly reached out and snatched Tom's robe. "Where…do…you think your going?" She growled looking up, her eyes flashing bright red. "Do you think you can just get away with what you just did?!"

Tom laughed, "Yes I do I'm the…" He stopped laughing as Hermione stood up. She was on fire, literally. Flames whirled around her feet and started to rise onto her legs. "What the bloody hell?" Tom mumbled silently.

_It hurts…_

_Someone help me…_

_Help me!_

The fire started to rise further up it was now to her stomach. She bit her bottom lip angrily and clutched Tom's arm. The image of Blaise falling in font of her with green light surrounding him flashed through her mind. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Hermione stop!" Harry's voice rang from behind her. "Ron something's wrong with Hermione!" Ron stopped punching one of the death eaters and groaned.

"Come on Harry! I'm on a role can't you wai…" Ron's eyes suddenly widened, the death eater dropped from his hand. "H-ermione?"

Tom glanced down at the small girl, the fire now completely circled her body. "You really are Maria," He said softly. Once Maria had done the exact same thing, when her parents forced her to marry him she was so angry fire consumed her body and she ended up destroying their mansion. That time was the closest Voldemort had ever gotten to death. Her parents were killed and so was everything else. But he lived with only his arm being burned. That was the only time Voldemort had ever seen that kind of magic. It was wandless magic, but it came from the whole body not just the hands. He even tried to master it, but failed.

Hermione opened her eyes expecting to see Tom smirking at her or making some kind of annoying face expression. But instead she was met with a blank wall. "Where did he go?!" she looked down at her body, the fire was still surrounding her.

"You can't kill him."

Hermione's eyes widened and she swiftly turned around. Sitting in a throne covered in rubies was Maria Malfoy. She looked exactly like the portrait. Hermione gulped. Not knowing what to do she bowed slightly.

"What are you bowing for?" Maria giggled despite appearance her voice was completely different from Hermione's. It was like an angel's soft and sweet, however more matured and covered with wisdom.

Hermione blushed, "W-e-ell aren't you a queen or a princess or something…" She paused, "Wait…your dead aren't you? What are you doing here?! Or what am I doing here? Did I die too? When did I die? Did…did Voldemort kill me?!"

"No, yes, To talk to you, to talk to me, you never died, and no." Maria answered each one with a smile. "I don't have much time but you and I share a special bond that is why we are both here."

"Where is 'here'?"

"In your mind…as I said I don't have much time. You can't kill Tom Riddle, its impossible for you to do."

Hermione tensed and she bit her bottom lip angrily, "I have to kill him! He killed Blaise…He's taking everything from me…do you know what it feels like to be the one that has to suffer under him and can't do a thing!"

"Who do you think I am?" Maria whispered, "Of course I know.

Hermione's eyes widened, Of course Maria understood, suffering under voldemort was practically her life. "I'm…so sorry. I didn't mean…I just…"

"Its quite alright," Maria sighed, "I know how you feel, but you can do something. I did something. Even though it wasn't the perfect decision, I changed my life path."

Hermione nodded, "But why can't I kill him. I've got this great power you gave me that can rival with his! This fire that's surrounding me! I know its really powerful. Its body magic isn't it? I've read about it. Powerful magic that emits from your whole body, its extremely rare and can only come through some genetics right?"

"Don't you think I would have killed Voldemort then?" Maria said, "You have someone important in your lifetime that was not in mine. If that person was, then yes I could have killed him. But I didn't."

"Someone important?" Hermione repeated, her mind raced through names of people. But everything was blank and mixed up.

"This is goodbye, remember sometimes you have to give up strength to win."

"What? Wait? I don't understand." Hermione closed her eyes and reopened them. In front of her Tom was smirking smugly.

_You will understand, you are me after all._

"Someone important," Hermione whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Tom said, he glanced around, "When did my death eater's get so weak? There is barley any left." He walked past Hermione and gently touched her shoulder. "Harry Potter will soon be dead my dear. Just wait, I'll bring you his head as a wedding gift."

"Harry…" Suddenly everything was clear. Harry Potter was the boy in the prophecy destined to kill Voldemort, not Hermione and not Maria. Harry was someone in Hermione's time, not Maria's, and Harry also had some of Voldemort's powers including the red eye magic. "I understand."

"_Don't worry Hermione we'll get out of here I promise."_

Blaise's words that one night rung in her head, Hermione smiled to herself sadly, "Okay Blaise." She took one last look at Blaise's pale body on the floor and shook her head. This was not the time to feel sad. _I need to find Harry._

XxX

"Avada Kedavra"

Another deatheater fell to the floor. Draco stood over the body and let out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe father's harsh deatheater training came in handy."

"It sure has," Lucius smirked stepping over the dead body. "But I'm so disappointed in you Draco, taking the wrong side. I never thought a son of mine…never mind you are no longer my son." He pointed his wand at Draco, "Direct orders."

Draco scowled, "Your too old and ugly to kill me."

Lucius frowned, "Ugly? Who do you think you got your good looks from!? And old who do you-"

"Avada Kedavra!" The green light shot from Draco's wand.

Lucius quickly dodged it, "That was close. So you really are trying to kill your father? Potter must have brainwashed you. But you see when you were a baby I put a curse on you so this wouldn't of happen. I never thought I had to use this, DRACONIS."

Draco's body suddenly slumped to the floor. He growled angrily and tried to get up, but something kept him from moving. "You see the curse makes it so I control your body. All I have to do is stay in focus and you do whatever I say. Draconis stand."

Draco's body suddenly sprung up. He struggled to move but his body stood as still as a board. "You bastard, what kind of person does this to their son?"

"A death eater, a Malfoy, a pureblood." Lucius smirked smugly, "Draconis, kill yourself."

Draco's eyes widened as his arm started to move and his wand pointed to his own chest. "Bastard! Bastard! I'm going to kill you! You just wait! You ugly stupid old-----Avada Ked-"

In a split second Lucius was on the floor with a busted lip. Draco quickly dropped his wand and took a couple steps back, "I almost killed myself!"

Ron stood over Lucius with his fists out, "Bloody 'ell something is wrong with purebloods. And to think I wanted to be like you guys."

"You saved me," Draco muttered in disbelief. _My god I was saved by a peasant _

Ron frowned, "It wasn't for you…I just really wanted to punch him." He paused and then grinned, "You know what! I did save you! So now you owe me! Buy me a new fancy cloak and we will call it even!"

Draco nodded and took off his cloak, "Here is a fancy cloak. We're even."

Ron took it and frowned, "There's blood on it you bloody-"

"Even with a stain its worth nine hundred thousand galleons sell it and you can buy tons of crap for you fellow peasants." Draco picked up his wand and pointed it at the unconscious Lucius.

Ron stared at the bloody cloak amazed, "No way! nine hundred thousand ! Malfoy your going to be my new best friend."

Draco smirked, "I'd rather die. Just take the cloak and leave. " He turned back around and gripped the wand tightly. "Avada Kedavra!"

XxX

Hermione ran through many halls of the Malfoy Manor, but there was no sign of him. "Why does this place have to be so big!" She panted. _Why was I able to talk to Maria when she died twenty years ago? She said our 'bond' was strong, but how did she end up in my mind? Or maybe I imagined the whole thing…no that can't be true…_Hermione sighed to herself, "Why is the wizarding world so complicated?"

"Where are you going ?" The young red headed girl stepped out from the shadows, her arms were crossed and her wand hung from her right hand.

"Ginny…" Hermione stopped in her tracks. She hadn't seen the young weasley for days. "Ginny…you have to help me…I need to find Harry. Do you know where he went?"

"Why? So you can become a hero? So you can be there with him when he finally defeats the dark lord?" Ginny scowled, "Ever since you became a Malfoy you've been trying to steal everyone's fame. With all your stupid pureblood magic, you try to become better then Harry, its disgusting."

"Your jumping to conclusions Gin I-" Hermione shook her head, she couldn't waste her time arguing, "Listen we are both fighting to kill Voldemort. We both want the same thing…so can you just, help me? Once Ginny please, I think I know how to help Harry."

Ginny scowled again but pointed to down the hall with her wand, "They went in there. I think this is the end…but Harry looks tired out while Tom Riddle is clean and polished. The door is marked ball room."

Hermione gave a small smile and nodded, "Okay thanks Ginny," She started running down the dark hall. Behind those big doors awaited Tom Riddle.

"Malfoy!" Ginny's voice echoed from behind her, "We are no where near friends, got that?!" Hermione smirked to herself. Ginny was still as stubborn as always, but she did help her. Maybe some day they could be friends again…

Hermione came to a stop when she reached the door. Harry should be fighting right now. She reached out her hand and grabbed the cold knob. _Why am I scared? We are going to win…I know it. _Hermione shook her head trying to get rid of bad thoughts and flung the door open.

….

"What…" Hermione's eyes widened as the two bodies came into view. Tom Riddle was standing, actually hurt. He was holding his arm which was bleeding. But Harry…was on the ground beaten up. He looked unconscious. "Harry? Are you alive…?"

Tom glanced at her and smiled, "He was much weaker then I thought. One Avada Kedavra did it perfectly." Hermione stared at the crumpled body. _No…don't take Harry from me too…_Tears started to gather in her eyes as she fell to the floor.

"Its over," Tom walked over to her and knelt by her side, "I'm sorry dear but he's dead. We won. Now I guess we'll have to postpone the wedding until next week so the mansion can be fixed."

_No way, I must be dreaming. Harry can't be dead, that's impossible. He's the boy who lived…isn't Harry the important person in my lifetime? Or was Maria wrong? _Hermione let out a sob, she ran over to her best friend and shook him as hard as she could. "Harry? Harry? Harry!!"

"What?" A crackled voice came from his lips, "That's hurts…stop Hermione."

"Harry!" Hermione cried in surprise, "Your alive!"

"Who said I was dead?" Harry muttered, he groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Careful…well Riddle did," She pointed at Tom Riddle who was leaning by the door looking quite unhappy.

"You believed him?" Harry laughed softly, "For the smartest witch of her age you fall for dirty tricks easily."

"I thought you were dead," Tom said and lifted up his wand, "I'm getting impatient, playing with you and your hero friends was fun Potter, but I've had enough play time."

"Hey Hermione," Harry was breathing heavily, he closed his eyes and laid down on the ground, "I can't move, I'm tired. I tried I did…but he's to strong. Maybe I'm not the boy in the prophecy you know? I can't protect you and Ron…I'm sorry…but I just can't move."

_You will understand, you are me after all. _Maria's confusing word hung in the air. But did they even make sense? _What would Maria do? _Hermione glanced over at Tom, why didn't Maria try killing him. She was strong enough. But why?

_Sometimes you have to give up your strength to win. _Hermione played Maria's sentences over and over. _Its impossible for you to beat him, there is someone important in your lifetime, you will understand you are me after all._

"I don't understand," Hermione sobbed and held Harry's head in her arms. "I don't understand Maria! I don't get it! I'm not that smart! I'm not as smart as you! Please help me! One more time!"

Tom scowled because he couldn't aim at Harry when Hermione was right next to him. The possibilities of hitting her were slim, but if he did it would make everything worthless. _Why is she talking about Maria? That woman's dead, has my bride gone mad?_

"Help…Harry, Ron, Maria…someone." Hermione sobbed into Harry's hair. "Blaise…come back…please I need you with me…"

Suddenly the fire started swirling around her again. Tom's eyes widened, it wasn't the same as last time. This fire was stronger and it burned with hatred. It was…exactly like Maria's. "Stop!" He yelled, "Your going to burn the place down!"

Hermione couldn't hear anymore, the sound of the crackling fire blocked out Tom's sweet cries. _Sometimes you have to give up your strength to win, _"Give it to Harry," Hermione muttered to herself, "Please go to Harry." The fire grew and started to also circle Harry's body. "Please help Harry."

All of a sudden Hermione felt weak, she fell to the floor and the last thing she saw was Harry standing up, fire swirling his body. His eyes flashing bright red.

_Am I dying? _

XxX

"Hermione…Hermione…Hermione…"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, faces look down at her with worry. Pansy and Harry let out sighs of relief, Ron gave a goofy grin and Draco glared at her angrily. "I thought you died! What kind of sister are you?! Leaving me like that! I'm never going to let you out of my sight you hear!?"

"Aww Draco was worried," Pansy teased

Draco blushed and turned his head away with a scowl, "yeah well we are twins…"

Hermione smiled weakly. She couldn't help but notice Blaise wasn't in the group. "What happened? I just remember feeling weak and fainting…and Harry you had red eyes! How come-" Hermione sat up and studied Harry's face "How come they're gone?!"

"I can answer everything," Dumbledore stepped foreword, "But before that I think Mr. Potter has some very important news."

Harry grinned like a madman, "Hermione! Voldemorts gone! You helped me kill him!" He hugged her lightly, careful not to hurt her. "It was amazing! This fire of your suddenly started going around me and Voldemort was terrified you should have seen his face!"

Hermione smiled sadly, "I missed it…I missed Voldemort dying." She sighed, "Well as long as he is gone, everything will be okay." She turned to Dumbledore, "So why does Harry not have red eyes."

Dumbledore smiled softly, "Well Miss. Malfoy, to defeat Voldemort Mr. Potter had to use all the magic. So it has disappeared from Harry's body." He handed Hermione a mirror, "and from yours also."

Hermione took the mirror and stared at her face. Instead of the usual red her eyes shined a bright blue. It was sort of sad to see herself with regular eyes, it was like something was taken out of her and replaced with a fake. "So…its gone…Maria…Voldemort's magic is completely gone."

"I'm afraid so Miss. Malfoy, that fire that surrounded you and the special magic you had can never be used again. I'm sorry." Hermione nodded and stared into the mirror, at her blue eyes. Never again can she have fire surround her, she can never focus and look behind doors as she did…she would never meet Maria in her mind again. She was no longer…Maria.

"Its probably for the better," Hermione put the mirror down on the side table, "Now I can be a normal pureblood witch, right?"

"Normal?" Draco snorted, "You're a Malfoy, you had amazing powers, you helped defeat voldemort, you are Harry's Potter's best friend, you are the smartest witch of our age. I'm sorry Hermione but your no where near normal. Come on and bringing a person back to life…yeesh."

"Yeah I suppose so" Hermione giggled, "I guess I'll never be----wait…bringing a person back to life? What are you talking about I never did that."

Everyone started grinning and snickering. "I guess I overestimated your intelligence." Hermione immediately put her hands over her mouth and let out a sob. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as Blaise stood at the edge of her bed. She couldn't stop crying. Were these tears of happiness?

"You idiot!" Hermione sobbed, "If you were still alive why didn't you say something! You know how hard it was when I thought you died!" She started hitting Blaise in the shoulder, while covering her tearstained face.

"I did die Hermione," Blaise said softly. Dumbledore stepped in once more.

"Maria did one last thing for you and granted your last wish." Dumbledore explained, "Its complicated, but it happened."

"My last wish…" Hermione repeated, _'Blaise…come back…please I need you!' _Hermione started to cry again. "I want to thank her! She's done so much for us! But I can't even say thank you!"

"Its alright Hermione" Blaise said, "I'm sure your happiness is enough."

Hermione stared at the brown haired boy. This was the boy was a slytherin who never talked to her. This boy was the person who hit on her in a restaurant. This was the boy who comforted her through the worst. This was the boy who died in front of her. Blaise was the boy she fell in love with. Hermione let out a soft sob, she hugged Blaise tightly.

"I love you…I love you." Hemione sobbed, "Don't leave me…"

Blaise smiled, and kissed Hermione's forehead, "I would never think of it."

"Aww how sweet," Pansy snorted, "it's a happy ending, and I still don't have a guy myself!"

"Well I still look good," Draco was staring into the mirror Hermione put down, "And when we get back lots of girls will be trying to get my attention, I can hear them now. 'Draco is a hero! He's so great! Look at how good looking he is!' It will be heaven."

"You stupid narcissist!" Pansy spat.

"I just know what's beautiful, and your not one of them." Draco snickered.

Hermione laughed. Is this really a happy ending? A happy ending for me? Is it all over? Really? She looked over at Harry who was smiling at her. Harry actually looked finally relieved, finally relaxed and carefree. "Hey Blaise!" He said, "If you ever hurt Hermione I'm busting your leg!"

"Oh yeah!" Ron stepped in holding his fist with his other hand, "If you just hurt her feelings once your face will look like Voldemorts!"

"Yeah, I'll bust your other leg Blaise!" Pansy joined in, "And I'll tell Annabell who will scold you till you're an old man!"

"Blaise," Draco wrapped his hands around Blaise's neck, "You've already made Hermione cry so many times I'll kill you right now!" The two slytherin boys tumbled on the floor while everyone laughed happily.

"Draco I can't breath! I can't breath!" Blaise gasped, "Hermione help me!"

Hermione held onto the bed rail and smirked (a Malfoy smirk) "No way, this is fun."

It has finally come to an end. So many things happened this year. Hermione had went from a muggle to a pureblood in a day. It almost seemed like a dream. She had fallen in love and had it crushed only to have it reborn once again. She had helped defeat the Dark Lord. She even talked to the dead.

_**I am no longer Hermione Granger**_

_**I am no longer Maria Malfoy**_

_**I am Hermione Malfoy smartest witch of her age**_

**A/N: IT'S THE ENDING TT REALLY I NEVER THOUGHT I COULD FINSISH IT. THE LAST CHAPTER DIDN'T TURN OUT EXACTLY HOW I LIKED IT TO AND IT WASN'T GREAT BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REVIEW. **

**I HOPE THE STORY WASN'T TOO COMPLICATED, I WORRIED THAT SOME PEOPLE MIGHT BE LIKE 'WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING MAKING ME READ ALL THIS CRAPPY MAGIC STUFF. AND I'M NOT THAT GREAT AT ACTION SCENES AS YOU CAN TELL IT TOOK ME FOREVER. I WROTE AND REWROTE THIS CHAPTER ABOUT TEN TIMES OO AND I THINK I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS STORY. NO SEQUAL HAHA.**

**GOD I'M NOT GOOD AT MUSHYNESS, WHEN I WAS WRITING I WAS LIKE THIS IS TOO CORNY!**

**OH WELL PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY SUPER LATE ENTREES.**

**-**


End file.
